Recuerdos
by NaruGato
Summary: Harry tiene una familia pero como era su primera familia ¿En verdad su padre era un cretino como decia Snape? ¿Como se conocieron los merodeadores? ¿Como Lilly termino con James? Estas y otras preguntas mas se responderan... ¡LEANLA!
1. Chapter 1

En Grimmauld Place No. 2 había mas movimiento de lo acostumbrado.

¿Por qué?

La respuesta es simple, era el cumpleaños numero 2 de la pequeña Lilian Luna Potter, hija del gran Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny Weasley, y la fiesta aunque se supone que es privada va a contar con muchos invitados.

¡Toc Toc!

-Yo abro Ginny- por el pasillo principal caminaba un joven alto, tez clara, cabello color azabache y revuelto, con unos lindos ojos esmeraldas y por supuesto una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su frente que fue la que comenzó su gran fama, vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca, chaleco gris y corbata naranja -James por favor termina de vestirte.-

-Si papá- subió corriendo las escaleras un niño de 5 años un poco parecido a su padre aunque también con muchas diferencias, ya que el tenia una mirada picara, el cabello entre rojizo y castaño claro y revuelto, los ojos color miel y esa sonrisa de ángel que su abuela Molly jamás resistía, vestía un pantalón verde olivo oscuro, camisa negra arremangada hasta los codos y también desfajada, con una corbata color plata que llevaba medio floja.

Por fin pudo llegar a la puerta, la abrió y afuera estaban sus 2 grandes amigos y cuñados Hermione y Ron Weasley junto con sus 2 hijos, Rose de 4 años y Hugo de 2 -¡Oye como te tardas!-

-Perdón Ron es que James…- suelta un suspiro mientras carga a su sobrina

-Tío Hadi ¿pedo ir con Jame?- claro después de darle un gran beso y abrazo a su padrino

-Claro que si preciosa, ya sabes que tu mandas aquí- dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su ahijada y colocándola en el piso.

La nena enseguida corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Harry! La consientes demasiado- lo miro molesta Hermione

Vamos Herm no me regañes y mejor salúdame-la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía, bueno, a Hermione mas que nada ya que ella trabajaba demasiado en el ministerio mientras que Ron era auror y como Harry desde hace 2 años era jefe de aurores pues lo había convertido en su mano derecha así que se veían todo el día.

Ella lo saludo y enseguida los 2 amigos comenzaron a platicar de Quidditch mientras Hermione y Hugo se fueron a la cocina a ayudar a la ya neurótica Ginny.

De ahí en adelante los invitados comenzaron a llegar unos tras otros (diría quienes pero lo resumiré así) Todos los Weasley, algunos de la antigua Orden del Fenix, algunos del ED y claro Teddy Lupin y su abuela Andrómeda.

-Harry ¿Ya llegaron todos los invitados?- Ginny se acerco por atrás a su esposo. Aunque había tenido 3 hijos ninguno había dejado estragos en su linda figura que mostraba su lindo vestido un poco ajustado pero tampoco atrevido color verde, su cabellera rojo intenso combinaba a la perfección y esos lindos ojos castaños hipnotizaban a su marido.

-No amor, falta la profesora McGonagall y Kingsley- volteando a abrazar por la cintura a la mujer que tanto amaba.

-Esta bien, no deben tardar- sus brazos ya están en el cuello de el, lo mirara a los ojos, le sonríe y se para un poco de puntitas para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso -Por favor vigila a James, voy a terminar el pastel-

-Si, no te preocupes- se agacho un poco y le dio un beso mas profundo -¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?-

-No, creo que no- le sonrió ella

-Te amo-y le dio otro beso un poco mas apasionado.

Ella contesto pero ya tenia que irse a hacer sus labores y para gran dolor de los 2 tuvieron que separarse.

-¡Oye Harry! Si siguen así volveré a ser padrino- sonreía Ron maliciosamente

-¡Cállate Ron!-

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta mi ahijado?- y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada -De hecho tampoco he visto a mi hija, ni a Teddy, Freddy o Louis-

-Es cierto, oye George ¿Y tu hijo?- volteando a ver al otro Weasley

-No se, deje a todos los chicos en la habitación de James, les traje unas cuantas cosas de la tienda- sonrió orgulloso

-¡¡¡¿Qué hiciste que?!!!- gritaron al unisonó Ron, Bill y Harry.

Esos cinco chicos eran los nuevos Merodeadores, o por lo menos así los habían bautizado todos los que conocieron a los antiguos y como negarlo si los cinco eran unos diablillos muy ingeniosos e inteligentes.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada, confíen en Teddy- George estaba de lo mas tranquilo.

Ron, Bill y Harry se miraron aterrorizados pero enseguida Harry tuvo una gran idea -¡Kreacher!

Enseguida se escucho un fuerte "crac" y a lado de Harry apareció un elfo vestido solo con un trapo blanquísimo y un guardapelo colgado del cuello, aunque ya era bastante mayor seguía sirviendo fielmente a la familia Potter.

-¿Llamo? Amo Harry- asciendo una pronunciada reverencia, tanto que sin duda su nariz toco el piso.

-Si Kreacher, por favor podrías ir a ver a James y decirle que su padrino lo busca, así como yo busco a mi ahijado y los demás padres a sus hijos- dirigiéndole una sonrisa cariñosa a ese elfo que alguna vez odio tanto como ahora lo quería.

-Claro que si amo- repitió la reverencia y hubo otro fuerte "crac"

James estaba recostado en su cama, en el antiguo cuarto de Sirius Black –Esto va estar genial- mientras se revolvía su ya desordenado cabello.

-jejeje a tía Dinny le va a da un infato- sonrió la pequeña Rose que se encontraba a lado de James, que era su primo favorito.

-Si, espero que mi padrino no se enoje demasiado- sonriendo desde la silla del escritorio se encontraba Teddy Lupin, tenia el mismo porte serio y calmado de su padre pero la sonrisa y el cabello decían que también era hijo de Tonks.

-¿Ya lo vamos a hacer?- desesperado el pequeño Freddy que era el vivo retrato de su padre y por ende de su tío fallecido.

-¿Y si nos castigan? - sentado al pie de la cama se encontraba Louis con 7 años, era el mas parecido a su padre de sus hermanos aunque era el mas pequeño y podría decirse que el mas reciente Merodeador.

-Vamos Lou, no seas cobarde- James se sentó.

Antes de que Louis pudiera decir algo se escucho un acostumbrado y fuerte "crac" – Amo Sirius su padrino lo solicita, así como el amo Harry solicita a su ahijado y los demás padres a sus hijos – haciendo su acostumbrada y pronunciada reverencia.

-Hola Kreacher – saludaron al unisonó los chicos, todos querían muchísimo al elfo así como el a ellos pero su favorito era James, al que nadie sabia porque solo lo llamaba por su segundo nombre.

Kreacher casi llora cuando todos se levantaron a saludarlo con palmadas en la espalda y tendiéndole la mano, la pequeña Rose se lanzo a darle un beso y un abrazo – Kache te estañe – pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando James levanto a Kreacher, lo sentó en la cama y le invito una rana de chocolate.

-Oh joven Sirius…usted es tan bueno…y ustedes…también pequeños – entre sollozos.

James y todos se sonrieron y se lanzaron a darle un abrazo grupal al viejo Kreacher, que lloro muchísimo mas con esto.

Después de esa melosa escena todos se separaron y comenzaron a prepararse psicológicamente.

James dibujo una linda pero picara sonrisa en su rostro mientras revolvía aun mas su cabello, Rose se acomodaba su linda cabellera pelirroja ondulada en una coleta y le sonreía a James, Teddy sonreía pero en su mirada se veía como pensaba en los pros y contras siempre tan serio como su padre, Freddy por su parte daba pequeños brincos en su lugar y se sacudía todo parecía que calentaba para una competencia y el pequeño Louis reía nerviosa y ansiosamente.

Todos estaban listos, el primero en salir por supuesto fue James que llevaba de la mano a Rose y todos los siguieron pero de pronto al pie de las escaleras se detuvo – Falta Al – y dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano, que justamente era la de Regulus Black.

Entro sin avisar, ahí recostado en la cama se encontraba su hermano menor leyendo.

El era idéntico a Harry hasta en los ojos y aunque no era un merodeador declarado jamás faltaba a ninguna de las bromas de hecho en algunas ayudaba en su planeación, vestía un traje naranja oscuro con una camisa morada y una corbata negra bien colocada.

-¡Hey Al! Ya vamos a hacer lo que te dije – se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

-Mamá nos va a castigar – Al ni siquiera despego la vista de el libro.

-¡Vamos! Va a ser divertido – le sonrió ampliamente, con esa sonrisa picara y tierna que convencía a todo mundo.

-Esta bien – Al bajo el libro, lo dejo en la cama y se levanto sonriendo.

Así los dos hermanos regresaron a la escalera donde los esperaban los demás con cara de desesperación.

Los seis niños bajaron lentamente, verificando el terreno. Al llegar abajo todos se dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraban Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina y las abuelas Molly y Andrómeda platicando y ayudándole a Ginny a darle los últimos toques al pastel, ya que se había empeñado en hacerlo sin magia. En un corral un poco alejado del paso de todas se encontraban la pequeña Lilly y Hugo, jugando.

Nadie los había visto en todo el día ya que como iban llegando se dirigían a la habitación de James, así que tenían el pretexto perfecto para entrar a la cocina y así lo hicieron.

El primero en entrar fue James con ese paso enérgico, seguro de sí pero elegante, seguido por todos los demás que caminaban sin llamar demasiado la atención aunque algunos se les notaba lo acelerados que estaban.

Comenzaron a saludar a todas, Molly era la única que estaba sentada en la mesa así que ella se había convertido en el blanco.

James saludaba y les daba su encantadora sonrisa a todas pero al hacerse su acostumbrado movimiento de el pelo todos se acercaron sonrientes y tiernos a su abuela Molly – Hola hijos ¿Cómo están? – dándoles a cada uno un largo y tierno abrazo, cuando fue el turno de James como siempre, no podía evitar su encanto, le dedico esa sonrisa que encantaba a su abuela – Hola abuela ¿sabias que te ves hermosa hoy? – sosteniéndole la mano y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hay James que cosas dices – su abuela le sonrió y enseguida que el se levanto lo abrazo tapándolo del ojo de su madre, así que aprovecho y saco un pequeño aparato presiono un botón y lo coloco a lado del pastel.

-Hay ese niño tuyo me recuerda tanto a mi primo Sirius – suspiro Andrómeda cargada de añoranza y tristeza.

Ginny solo volteo y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía.

-Mamá nos vamos a llevar a Lilly y Hugo a jugar – James levantaba a su hermanita y Freddy a Hugo.

-Esta bien pero con cuidado y SIN travesuras – Ginny remarco el "sin" para ver si lo entendían.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes – Al desde la puerta dando paso a que todos salieran.

Salieron tranquilamente y con una sonrisa de angelitos que luego cuando ya no estaban sus madres se volvió en una picara, se alejaban cuando escucharon a Ginny - ¡Kreacher! – y el fuerte "crac" después. Todos voltearon a ver a James con cara de susto, les quedaba poco tiempo, él ya estaba poniendo en los brazos de Al a la pequeña Lilly – Jami – así le decía a su hermano mayor - ¡sigan! – antes de salir corriendo hacia la cocina, Teddy no quiso dejarlo solo y corrió tras el.

En el salón todos estaban platicando cuando entraron los niños y comenzaron a saludar…

-Kreacher por favor podrías llevarle su saco a James y decirle que se lo ponga – Ginny le entregaba el saco verde oliva oscuro al elfo que comenzaba a hacer su reverencia – Por…

James y Teddy entraron en ese momento, corrieron hasta llegar a lado del viejo elfo mientras Ginny se fijaba en el aparato que estaba a lado de el pastel - ¿Qué es esto? – y al inspeccionarlo vio…

3…2…1…¡PUM!

James tomo al elfo entre sus brazos, se dio la vuelta y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Después del "PUM" James se levanto y le dio un leve empujón a Teddy que enseguida se levanto y los dos salieron corriendo…

Cuando Harry vio entrar a los niños enseguida noto que faltaba James y Teddy pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por ellos…

¡Toc Toc!

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, era la profesora McGonagall y Kingsley. La profesora le estaba entregando su abrigo cuando…

¡PUM!

Todos los que se encontraban en el salón se levantaron y se dirigieron a pasillo principal para ver que había sido eso.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Harry enseguida volteo al pasillo donde todo derecho se encontraba la puerta de la cocina y de pronto vio salir de ahí a su hijo con Kreacher en brazos y a su ahijado…

Ginny no podía ver un liquido espeso la cubría totalmente, con la mano se limpio los ojos como pudo y cuando al fin pudo ver casi le da un infarto. Todo y todas estaban cubiertas por un liquida espeso color rosa - ¿Qué es esto? – nadie quería responder porque con llevaba probarlo, hasta que Angelina se armo de valor y se chupo un dedo – Es…pudin…de fresa

¡¿Ginny?!

Ella sabia quien la llamaba, era Hermione y su madre que le hablaban desde atrás de ella.

Volteo y las miro, estas a su vez miraban hacia la mesa, la mirada de Ginny siguió la suyas y enseguida se puso casi del color de su cabello, el pastel estaba totalmente destruido, ya no aguanto y grito con todo el enojo que tenia dentro - ¡¡¡James Sirius Potteeeeeeeeeerrr!!!


	2. Chapter 2

El grito se escucho en cada rincón de la casa, tanto que despertó al viejo cuadro de Walburga Black que después de muchos intentos habían logrado despegarlo de la pared del vestíbulo y para no ofender a Kreacher ahora se encontraba en una habitación de el ultimo piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa?! ¡¡¡Dejen descansar!!!-

Habían logrado que dejara de maldecir a todos y eso fue gracias a que los niños la iban a visitar y ella les contaba historias y a los mas pequeños les hacia muecas graciosas solo para divertidlos pero si algún adulto la veía se volteaba indignada y no volvía a voltear hasta que se fuera.

Todos los niños enseguida fueron detrás de su tío George que siempre los defendía, James aun traía a Kreacher en los brazos cuando empezaron a gritar y desfilar las mamás.

-¡¡Rose Jean Weasley!!-

-¡¡Louis Weasley!!-

-¡¡Fred Weasley!!-

-¡¡Ted Remus Lupin!!-

-¡¡¡James Sirius Potter!!! -Ginny fijo sus furiosos ojos en su hijo mayor cuando vio a lado de él a su otro hijo- ¡¡Albus Severus Potter!! ¡Nunca lo imagine de ti!-

-Yo…mamá yo…-Al estaba sin palabras.

-Vamos Ginny cálmate- Por fin salió George a su defensa.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡¡¿Qué me calme?!!- lo miro con furia a lo que su hermano retrocedió un poco -¡Todo esta sucio! Y el pastel esta…¡¡¡Destruido!!!-

-Mamá no fue nuestra intención era… era un regalo para Lilly- por fin James hablo no sin antes dejar al pobre Kreacher en el piso.

-¿Un regalo para Lilly? ¡¿Un regalo para Lilly?! ¡¡¡Pero que clase de regalo es este!!!- Ginny miro fijamente a su hijo.

James bajo la mirada y sonrió, su madre igual volteo y ahí sentada a su lado estaba la pequeña Lilly feliz y dándole de dedazos a su mamá, el pudin de fresa era su postre favorito.

Teddy vio en la mirada de Ginny que por un momento el enojo desapareció, tenían que aprovechar esa oportunidad –Algo fallo…solo tenia que llenar la mesa y tal vez un poco el piso…lo habíamos probado por meses…algo fallo-

Todos por un momento quedaron conmovidos por el intento de detalle que tuvieron los niños pero tenían que castigarlos.

-Niños…- Ginny volvió a mirarlos seria.

-Ama Ginny, por favor, no los castigue- interrumpió el elfo. Ginny volteo a verlo sorprendida, sabia que adoraba a esos niños pero nunca antes había tratado de evitarles un castigo por sus travesuras –Kreacher sabes que tienen que…-

El elfo comenzó a sollozar –El amo Sirius y…el señor Teddy…regresaron por mi…me salvaron…-

-Kache…no llores- se acerco sollozando Rose y le volvió a abrazar al elfo.

-James ¿Por qué regresaron por Kreacher?- Harry miraba severamente a todos los niños.

Ellos contestaron al unisonó y con un toque de culpa y preocupación –No queríamos que Kreacher se lastimara- y James agrego –…por nuestra culpa-

Todos estaban mas que orgullosos de sus hijos por esos pensamientos, Harry se acerco a su esposa –Ginny no te voy a negar que merecen un castigo pero por favor uno leve- y le dio un beso en los labios y enseguida se saboreo –Rico pudin niños- y les sonrío.

Todos miraron expectantes a Ginny que enseguida dicto el castigo –Esta bien, quiero que limpien la cocina y que reconstruyan el pastel y quiero que todo este listo para la hora de la cena-

-Pero mamá ¿Cómo reconstruimos el pastel?- Al la miraba con cara de angelito para ver si había un poco de piedad.

-No se, son muy inventivos ¿no?. Demuéstrenlo- comenzaba a tratar de caminar pero Lilly no le soltaba la pierna así como Ron y Hugo no querían despegarse de Hermione.

Harry, George, Ron, Bill y Arthur aparecieron unos trastos que llenaron con el pudin que sus esposas tenían pegado mientras ellas que iban de camino a darse un baño les gritaban -¡¡Déjenos en paz!!

Antes de que su esposa entrara a la habitación Harry se acerco y le susurro -Sabes que Kreacher les va ayudar con la limpieza ¿verdad?-

Ginny volteo y le sonrió –Claro que si, por eso les puse ese castigo- y se quedo un momento pensativa –Solo espero que se les ocurra algo respecto al pastel sino…no se que hare- Harry la atrajo un poco hacia él y le dio un tierno beso –Claro que lo harán son muy listos, ahora relájate un poco y date ese baño aunque…- la miro con picardía –me gustaría mas que no te lo dieras- y le guiño un ojo.

Ginny río tontamente mientras le daba un ultimo beso a su esposo y se adentraba en la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-James ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Al miraba preocupado a su hermano que tenia rato muy serio y pensativo, se escucho un "crac" –Amo Sirius ¿En que le ayudo?- Kreacher miraba a cada uno de los niños con una tierna sonrisa. Cuando James por fin encontró el plan -¡Freddy y Lou a limpiar! Mientras que Rose, Al, Teddy y yo vemos que hacemos con el pastel ¡A trabajar nos queda una hora y media!-

-¿Por qué Rose con ustedes?- a Lou siempre le molestaba que ella tuviera tanta atención.

-Primero por que es la mas pequeña y segundo por que el pastel es de niña necesitamos su toque femenino- James le dedico una sonrisa a Lou y luego un pequeño guiño a Rose mientras que Al y Teddy no paraban de reír –Kreacher-

-Si, amo Sirius- el elfo hacia su reverencia.

-Por favor podrías ayudar a Freddy y Lou-

-Claro que si, amo- Kreacher enseguida se fue a trabajar junto con los otros chicos.

-¿Al? ¿Teddy? ¿Rose? ¿Alguna idea para el pastel?-

Todos se quedaron callados de pronto Al sonrió -¿Vieron la sonrisita de Lilly?-

Todos sonrieron y asintieron cuando James extendió aun mas su sonrisa pero enseguida su rostro dibujo horror -¡Lou! ¡Freddy! ¡Kreacher! ¡¡¡ALTO!!!-

Todos lo miraron confundidos pero los susodichos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué pasa? James- Teddy lo miraba confundido.

-¡Todos! Junten todo el pudin que puedan, claro todo lo que este encima de la mesa o la repisa-

-¿Qué dices?- Freddy no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Para que?- Al comenzaba a pensar que su hermano había enloquecido pero James enseguida dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción que Al conocía muy bien.

-Tengo una idea…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado XD

Gracias a Betsypotter y a MariaSimmenthalBlack por sus comentarios XD

Bueno nos vemos la otra semana

Un saludo


	3. Chapter 3

Faltaban 15 minutos para la hora de la cena y todos o la gran mayoría de los invitados comenzaron a trasladarse al comedor que por reestructuración ya se encontraba separado de la cocina.

Harry y Ginny caminaban tomados de las manos entre los invitados como buenos anfitriones saludando y conversando con la mayoría, se acercaron a donde se encontraba Kingsley y la profesora McGonagall…

-Profesora ¿todo esta bien?-

-Oh, si Harry todo esta perfecto- se les quedo un momento mirando y luego agrego –Excelente nombre el de tu hijo y muy acertado-

-¿Por qué lo dice? Profesora- Ginny no pudo evitar preguntar ya que todo el mundo le decía lo mismo pero nadie le sabia explicar mientras que Harry solo sonrió y no pudo evitar el mal recuerdo de Snape y como lo molestaban su padre y su padrino.

-James es parecido mejor dicho MUY parecido al padre de Harry, todo un pícaro pero de buen corazón y siempre cuidando a los suyos y por parte del buen Sirius esa coquetería infantil pero linda al igual que esa elegancia innata, por eso digo que acertaron totalmente- la profesora sonrió.

Harry se quedo un momento pensando pero después volvió a tomarle la mano a Ginny y comenzaron a alejarse no sin antes regalarle una ultima sonrisa a su profesora, ya se habían alejado unos 6 pasos…

-Harry ¿me permites un momento?- Kingsley los detuvo.

-Claro que si- Harry le sonrió a su esposa y le soltó la mano para después alejarse un poco con el ministro -¿Qué pasa?-

-Harry necesito hablar contigo ¿crees que mañana podrías darte una vuelta por mi oficina?-

-Claro, si quiere de una vez podemos ir a mi estudio- Harry como siempre demasiado serio con su trabajo.

-No como crees, tu esposa es capaz de matarme si te alejo un poco de la fiesta de tu hija- Kingsley reía animadamente.

Harry comenzó a reír y más cuando volteo a ver a su amada esposa y ella lo miraba muy seria –Si, tiene razón pero…¿puede decirme de que se trata?-

-Claro, es sobre la casa de tus padres-

-¿Pasa algo con ella?- Harry lo miro confundido.

-Encontramos algo…-

-¿Algo?-

En ese momento entre James corriendo y buscando a su papá. –Papá ven ¡anda ven!-

Harry no pudo seguir con la conversación solo le sonrió en señal de disculpa al ministro y dejo que su hijo lo jalara hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa? James-

-Necesitamos un poco de…tu ayuda- su hijo enseguida puso cara de angelito.

-Ooo No…no…no y no, la ultima vez que te ayude con uno de tus castigos tu madre me hizo dormir en la habitación de la señora Black- Harry enseguida puso cara de horror.

-Es que solo necesitamos una pequeña cosa- James abrió la puerta de la cocina.

La cocina ya estaba totalmente limpia y en el centro se encontraban Al, Teddy y Rose luchando contra un hermoso pastel rosa de 3 pisos con adornos de flores, moños, escobas y snitch…

-¡Vaya! Esta vez se lucieron- Harry les sonrió a cada uno de los niños.

-Papá por favor ¡Haz algo!- Harry no lo había notado pero los niños tenían que volver a formar las figuras después de cierto tiempo.

-Papá por favor debe de haber alguna forma de que no se destruya- James miraba con ojos casi llorosos a su padre pero enseguida la ilusión se destruyo -¡Hey! ¡Reconstruyan mi snitch!...- enseguida recordó que su padre estaba a lado y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisita picara para después volver a la pose de angelito –Y claro el moño que llevaba encima, papá por favor-

-Esta bien- camino decidido y se coloco enfrente de la mesa y espero a que todo estuviera en su lugar para después solo hacer un pequeño movimiento de varita de la cual salió un rayo azul cielo, enseguida todo dejo de moverse y volteo a sonreírles a los niños –Listo-

-¡wow!- todos los niños al unisonó.

-Papá ¿Qué hiciste?- James y Al lo miraron encantados.

-Solo fue un pequeño hechizo congelante- Harry sonrió sin darle demasiada importancia pero las miradas de sorpresa y fascinación de sus hijos y sobrinos hizo que recordara su estadía en Hogwarts.

-Padrino ¿me lo podrías enseñar?-

-Claro Teddy, de hecho cuando tengas uno o dos años mas te enseñare lo primero y lo mas valioso que me enseño tu padre…y eso es mi _Expecto Patronum_- no lo hubiera dicho ya que de ahí todos los niños comenzaron a acosarlo. No lo dejaron en paz hasta que comenzó la cena.

La cena fue de lo mas tranquila y amena, todos conversaban y reían hasta que llego el momento decisivo…el pastel.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante mientras que Ginny comenzaba a hacer el ademan de levantarse…

-Espera mamá- Al le sonrió.

-Nosotros vamos- James enseguida se levanto y ayudo a Rose con su silla mientras que los demás Merodeadores se ponía de pie. Los niños salieron por la puerta que daba directamente a la cocina.

En minutos los niños regresaron cantando el clásico "Happy Birthay" y cargando un lindo pastel rosa de 3 pisos decorado con varias figuras y cubierto de merengue de varios colores, y claro no olvidemos las 2 velitas que el tío George había inventado para la ocasión y ahora se encontraban en la cima de el pastel sacando chispas de colores que después escribían en el aire "Feliz Cumpleaños Lilly".

Los adultos se unieron al canto mientras Harry trataba de tomar fotografías de todo y todos, las señoras lloraban de emoción en especial Ginny.

Colocaron el pastel justo enfrente de la pequeña festejada y al terminar de cantar…

1…2…3…"crash"

Lilly al dar un brinco de emoción metió su piecito derecho en el pastel.

Todos rieron y mas cuando ella comenzó a chuparse el pie muy feliz mientras que Ginny con ayuda de Molly y Hermione comenzaban a partir y repartir el pastel, los demás lo saboreaban y felicitaban a los pequeños Merodeadores.

Ginny fue a entregarles su pastel a sus 2 hijos –Les quedo muy bien- les regalo su linda y tierna sonrisa de madre amorosa y se fue.

Al terminar…

-¡Oye Harry!-

-¿Qué pasa? Ron-

-¿No crees que deberías tomar fotos familiares?- y le sonrió, para Ron había sido un alivio que Harry aprendiera el arte de la fotografía ya que él siempre que tomaba las fotos le quedaban mal y se ganaba los gritos de su linda esposa.

-Tienes razón- Harry comenzó a tomar mas y mas fotos familiares hasta tomo la de los Merodeadores y llego el turno a la familia Potter…

-Hermione ¿podrías tomarnos la foto?- extendiéndole la cámara a su amiga.

-Claro-

-Y…¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo?- Ron se puso en medio antes de que su esposa tocara la cámara.

-¡No!...la ultima vez que TU quisiste tomar una foto mi cámara no volvió a servir- Harry termino de darle la cámara a Hermione y volteo a sonreírle a su amigo que le respondía con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Los Potter enseguida se colocaron, Ginny cargando a Lilly y Harry a su lado mientras que James y Al enfrente.

-¡Esperen!- Harry miro a todos lados cuando por fin se detuvo en un punto -¿Qué esperas Teddy?-

-¡¿Qué?!...no yo no…-

-Claro que si, eres como uno mas de nuestros hijos- esta vez fue Ginny la que hablo y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas maternales.

Teddy los miro con ojos llorosos pero enseguida sacudió un poco la cabeza y sonrió y se fue a colocar junto a James, Harry coloco su mano en el hombro de el niño mientras que Ginny hacia lo mismo pero con Al. Tal vez Teddy no tenia padres pero sin duda los mas cercanos a ello eran Harry y Ginny.

-¿Listos?-

-¡Si!- enseguida se escucho un pequeño "flash"

-¿Oye Harry?-

-¿Qué pasa? Ron-

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?- miro a Harry y a Ginny maliciosamente.

-Si claro-

-Y… ¿Para cuando piensan tener otro?- Ron y todos los demás detrás de él sonrieron.

-¿O-Otro?- Harry sonrió nervioso –Ginny…-

-Pues no se-

-¿Quieres mas?- Harry volteo a ver a su esposa entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Pues… si- ella tenia una inmensa sonrisa con solo pensar en la idea de otro hijo mientras los demás se carcajeaban de Harry.

-¿C-Cuantos mas?-

-Pues… me encantan las familias grandes… mínimo otros 2-

-M-Mínimo… O-Otros 2…-

Antes de que alguien mas pudiera decir algo Harry cayo al suelo desmallado, enseguida lo despertaron pero no dejaron de molestarlo hasta que termino la fiesta y todos se fueron.

-Amor, voy a acomodar unas cosas y después vamos a acostar a los niños ¿esta bien?-

-Si claro princesa- Harry la abrazo por la cintura y la miro a los ojos -¿Es enserio lo de tener mas hijos?-

Ginny lo miro un poco sorprendida pues ella había visto cada reacción que Harry tenia cuando su familia mencionaban lo de tener mas hijos –Pues…-

-Dime la verdad-

-Si, me gustaría tener otro- Ginny lo miro fijamente -¿Y tu? ¿en serio ya no quieres?-

-Yo la verdad… no se- le sonrió como cuando eran novios y decía algo tonto –Pero…-

-Se lo que vas a decir y va a ser cuando LOS 2 estemos de acuerdo- le dio un pequeño beso -¿esta bien?-

-¿Estas enojada?-

-No-

-Entonces esta bien- y los 2 se fundieron en un tierno pero apasionado beso, se amaban tanto y aunque Harry se preocupaba mucho por su familia ya que varios seguidores de Voldemort seguían sueltos no podía evitar sentirse mal por no cumplir el deseo de Ginny aparte de que varias veces ya había imaginado otro pequeño Harry o otra hermosa Ginny.

Harry se fue a su estudio…

-Hola Harry-

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?- volteo a ver el cuadro que se encontraba entre las fotos de sus padres, Sirius, Lupin, sus amigos y claro su familia –Hola profesor ¿Qué lo trae por este cuadro?- le sonrió a su antiguo profesor.

-Escuche que vas a hablar con Kingsley-

-Si sobre…-

-…la casa de tus padres, lo sé, de hecho te voy a ahorrar el viaje al ministerio- el anciano le sonrió tiernamente.

Harry lo miro sorprendido.

-Yo sé, bueno de hecho ya le avise al buen Kingsley que yo te explicaría lo que sucede- Dumbledore lo miro fijamente con sus ojos azules detrás de sus gafas de media luna como lo hacia antes de contarle un gran secreto –Claro si no tienes problema en ello-

-No para nada-

-Muy bien, comencemos…-


	4. Chapter 4

-Muy bien… comencemos –

Harry enseguida tomo una de las sillas cercanas y la acomodo enfrente de su profesor que al verlo sentado comenzó su relato…

-La casa de tus padres…-

-… esta totalmente destruida –Harry enseguida bajo la mirada, todavía le costaba hablar sobre ese tema y mas sobre su padre, los recuerdos de Snape no habían dejado la mejor imagen de él y algunas veces hasta se había preguntado como su madre siendo tan linda termino con el egocéntrico James Potter.

-No, estas muy equivocado –Harry lo miro sorprendido, tenia años que no visitaba la casa de sus padres pero aun recordaba como estaba en ruinas.

-Debo contarte una historia Harry –el profesor lo miro con serenidad -¿Quieres oírla? –Harry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Todo paso ese terrible Halloween… -el profesor se sumió totalmente en sus pensamientos, su mirada no estaba enfocada en ningún punto especifico -…Yo me encontraba en el ministerio, en una junta con los aurores cuando los hechizos protectores de todo tipo que habíamos colocado en tu casa me avisaron que algo pasaba, definitivamente algo malo y muy poderoso para que pudiera romper mis hechizos, en ese tiempo a cualquier hora el ministerio era un completo caos y por mas que lo intente no pude salir con la rapidez que yo quería así que decidí llamar a Hagrid y le encomendé la importante misión de sacarte de tu casa si estaba pasando algo malo –Dumbledore se detuvo y cerro fuertemente los ojos, en sus facciones se notaba cansancio y eso era casi imposible ya que era una pintura pero aun así siguió –Hagrid al llegar encontró un desastre y como loco comenzó a buscarte y te encontró algo rápido entre los escombros, apenas te estaba sacando cuando apareció Sirius, le ayudo, te consoló y le dio su motocicleta a Hagrid para que te llevara lo mas rápido posible conmigo. Sirius enseguida fue a buscar a Peter y pues… ya sabes lo que paso después -

Dumbledore se detuvo para mirar a Harry durante unos segundos, él sabia que todavía había cierto resentimiento en su contra por la muerte de Sirius y Harry no hizo nada para disfrazarlo pero aun así le regalo una pequeña sonrisa entre la gran sombra que estaba cubriendo su rostro y su corazón.

-Cuando por fin conseguí salir de el ministerio enseguida me aparecí en tu casa y al ver lo que había sucedido, yo le mande un patronum´s a Hagrid indicándole a donde tenia que llevarte. Tu madre era una gran hechicera… –en la voz se le notaba la nostalgia y la tristeza a la que se sometía al hablar de este tema -… y aunque en ese momento no tenia ni idea de el hechizo protector de tu madre, sabia que por tu seguridad el lugar donde jamás te buscarían seria en el mundo muggle y aun mas por que pocas personas sabían de la existencia de tu tía Petunia –Harry no decía nada solo lo miraba completamente serio tratando de seguir las palabras de su profesor.

-Enseguida me aparecí en Privet Drive donde ya me esperaba la profesora McGonagall que se oponía tajantemente a permitir que te quedaras ahí, pero después de explicarle la situación termino comprendiendo, solo tuvimos que esperar unos minutos mas cuando llego Hagrid contigo en brazos durmiendo apaciblemente, te revise de que no hubieras sufrido ningún tipo de daño físico y claro lo único que pude encontrar fue tu cicatriz, después tuvimos que dejarte con tus tíos…- Dumbledore detuvo un momento su cascada de recuerdos para fijarse en el hombre que se encontraba sentado enfrente de el, él esperaba gritos o mínimo un pequeño reproche pero jamás llego así que decidió continuar –Después de dejarte, regrese a Godriw Hallow y comencé a verificar aunque mas que nada a buscar… los cuerpos de tus padres, ellos merecían una sepultura decente –Harry en ese momento comenzó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas pero ínsito al profesor a que siguiera –Al estarlos buscando note que la casa no había sido totalmente destruida…-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Pero yo la vi!-

-Permíteme continuar… encontré a tus padres y los saque. La parte destruida de tu casa debió haber sido el vestíbulo, la sala y sin duda en el primer piso tu habitación o por lo menos eso supongo –

-¿Cómo que eso supone? –Harry miro confundido a el profesor.

-Si Harry, eso supongo ya que no me puse a verificar, era tu hogar y el único que tenia y tiene derecho de revisar lo que no se destruyo eres tu y nadie mas –

-Pero yo jamás e visto mas que ruinas-

El anciano sonrió –Harry jamás dejaría algo tan importante a la vista ¿Ya deberías saberlo?-

Harry soltó un leve bufido, aun recordaba como su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes se había complicado tanto por que Dumbledore jamás dejo las cosas simples.

El anciano le volvió a regalar una sonrisa tierna y continuo –Yo solo reforcé las estructuras y realice un encantamiento propio de invisibilidad, por eso jamás nadie supo que la mitad de la casa de los Potter seguía en pie –

Harry comenzó a analizar la situación o mejor dicho a aceptar la situación, jamás le había gustado que su profesor tuviera tantos secretos con el y menos cuando su familia estaba incluida -¿Por qué jamás me lo dijo?-

-Nunca fue el momento indicado-

-Nunca fue el momento indicado ¡NUNCA FUE EL MOMENTO INDICADO! Por favor profesor siempre hubo el momento indicado, y-yo hubiera podido ir…-

-Harry piénsalo así por favor, siempre estabas siendo cazado por los seguidores de Voldemort o por el mismo Voldemort ¿en serio crees que jamás pusieron vigilancia ahí?-

Harry saco su varita de el interior de su saco y enseguida que la vio recordó su visita a Godriw Hallow con Hermione y como esa vez casi pierde la vida por haber ido ahí.

-Tiene razón, discúlpeme-

-No Harry, estas en todo tu derecho-

-Y… ¿Por qué Kingsley quería hablar conmigo?-

-Oh cierto, pues veras ¿Recuerdas que diste el consentimiento para que colocaran otro monumento a los caídos ahí?-

-Si –

-Pues el buen Kingsley que por cierto el tampoco permitió que nadie entrara a la propiedad, descubrió que había algo ahí y aunque no sabia que era supuso que yo sí lo sabría. Cuando le conté lo que había hecho enseguida tomo una decisión…-

-Y ¿Cuál es?-

-Que tu tenias que ir a verificar la casa-

Harry quedo como choqueado, no sabia que decir o hacer –Y-Yo no…-

-Claro que si Harry-

-Pero ¿Cómo pretende que vuelva ahí tan fácil?-

-Yo no digo que sea fácil pero siempre has sabido lo que debes hacer asi que lo dejo a tu criterio-

-¡¿Qué?! –Harry ya no pudo decir nada y solo noto que el profesor desapareció pero enseguida volvió a aparecer.

-Perdón lo olvide, el hechizo de invisibilidad nunca va a desaparecer pero si tú llegas y dices _**"SOLUS AD HIC CORDIS OMITTO CONSPICIO APPARITIO ARCANUS ABSCONDITUS"**_podrás ver, tienes una semana para poder ir ya que ya van a comenzar las obras. Y encuentres lo que encuentres recuerda que tus padres eran grandes y magníficos magos –Dumbledore le regaló una ultima sonrisa y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry se quedo completamente inmóvil, estaba muy confundido, no sabia si ya estaba preparado para regresar…

¡Toc Toc!

-¿Amor? –Ginny abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza, enseguida noto que algo estaba mal con su esposo -¿Harry? Amor ¿Estas bien?-

Harry salió de sus pensamientos y aunque pensó tratar de disimular eso jamás paso -¡Eh!... si… perdón ¿Qué decías?-

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Ginny entro y se acerco por atrás a su esposo, él sabia que si la miraba a los ojos ella notaria inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien y no quería preocuparla.

-Si… ¿Qué pasa? –Harry trato de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue algo parecido a una mueca.

-Es hora de acostar a los niños… ¿Seguro que estas bien? –Ginny lo miraba preocupada, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía así, como entre distraído, temeroso y como antes tratando de guardar lo que sentía solo para el, eso ya lo había cambiado después de la caída de Voldemort… pero ahora regresaba ¿Por qué?

-Si amor no te preocupes, ven, vamos a buscar a esos diablillos –Harry se voltio y por fin le salió una sonrisa relativamente creíble, abrazo un momento a Ginny le dio un tierno beso y la tomo de la mano para ir a buscar a sus hijos.

Fueron a buscarlos en sus habitaciones pero ni James ni Albus estaban ahí así que decidieron ir a buscarlos al lugar donde pasaban la mayor parte de el día… la habitación de Walburga Black. Y en efecto ahí estaban…

James estaba sentado enfrente de el cuadro mientras Albus le daba la espalda a la señora Black ya que estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico y la señora hincada dentro de su cuadro y pensativa le ayudaba a Albus.

-Albus, hijo acércate –la señora susurro. Al así lo hizo y ella enseguida le susurro algo al oído que hizo que él enseguida dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro –F5 Rey –la figura se levanto, camino lentamente arrastrando su silla y cuando llego enfrente de la reina enemiga le hizo una pequeña reverencia, cuando ella se la respondió el rey la tomo de su cabellera y comenzó a dar vueltas rápidamente y de pronto la suelta y ella se le volando por los aires fuera de el tablero.

-Jaque Mate –

-No es justo siempre me ganas –James lanzo las piezas a un lado.

-Es que yo soy mas listo que tu –Al le sonreía a su hermano con su picardía oculta.

James le regreso la sonrisa, adoraba cuando su hermano sacaba esa parte de él y si fuera de día enseguida lo convencería para que hicieran una travesura y que hasta el la planeara.

-¡James! ¡Albus! –Ginny entro en la habitación seguida de Harry, la señora Black inmediatamente se dio la vuelta.

-Niños es hora de dormir –Harry les sonrió y mas cuando vio los gestos que la señora Black hacia según sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Ahora? –James puso cara de angelito bueno y triste para ver si sus papas se dejaban convencer.

-Ahora –contestaron al unísono.

-Esta bien –ya contestaron ambos niños desanimados. Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación para que los niños le dieran las buenas noches a la señora Black.

-Buenas noches señora Black –Al se acerco y dejo que ella le diera un beso para después él darle uno, después salió de la habitación.

-Buenas noches hijo –la señora Black lo despedía con la mano y vio acercándose a James con mala cara -¿Qué te pasa? James-

-Nada-

-Anda dímelo –regalándole una de sus sonrisas mas amables al muchacho.

-¿Por qué Al siempre me gana?- A James al igual que su abuelo odiaba perder.

-Por que Albus a practicado conmigo desde que tu tío Ron le enseño a jugar, simplemente el tiene mas tiempo haciéndolo –

-Yo… -James no sabia que decir pero simplemente bajo la cabeza totalmente avergonzado y desanimado.

-Mira ¿Qué te parece si te doy clases? Y así le darás mas batalla y si llegas a perder sabrás que diste tu mejor intento –la señora lo miraba con muchísima ternura.

-Si, gracias señora Black buenas noches –James se animo mucho le dio un beso y un pequeño abrazo al cuadro, ella siempre le enseñaba a esforzarse al máximo ya que el y ella querían que fuera el mejor. Él salió de la habitación.

Los niños se cambiaron, se lavaron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Harry y Ginny cada noche repetían la misma rutina…

Iban a cambiar y acostar a Lilly para después Harry contarle un cuento y Ginny cantarle una canción y después, iban con Albus a arroparlo bien y darle las buenas noches, al ultimo pero no menos importante iban con James, él era el ultimo por que era el que daba mas problemas siempre tenia juguetes, historietas o hasta algunas cosas que le traía su tío George escondido y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya estaba rondando la casa "Buscando Tesoros" y en ocasiones hasta Albus lo acompañaba, después de registrar todo le dieron las buenas noches esperando, no, rogando que se durmiera enseguida.

Ginny estaba recostada ya en su cama esperando a que Harry terminara de lavarse y cambiarse -¿Ya vas a decirme que te pasa?-

-Ya te dije que no es nada amor –Harry se asomo desde el baño.

-En serio vas a seguir intentando ocultarme que algo te pasa o ya te das por vencido-

Harry sonrió, ya estaba recorriendo el camino a su cama, desde que eran novios jamás pudo ocultarle nada, ella siempre sabia exactamente lo que sentía o pensaba sin necesidad de que él dijera algo –Esta bien –él le conto todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Y que piensas?-

-Sé que tengo que ir pero no sé si ya estoy listo… yo…-

-Amor, tienes que ir y no por lo que digan Dumbledore y Kingsley sino por que es tu oportunidad de conocerlos… conocerlo un poco-

-Pero…-

-Nada de pero Harry ¿Quieres ir si o no?-

-Yo…-

-¿Si o no?-

-Esta bien pero… ¿irías conmigo?-

-Claro que si, no tenias que pedirlo-

-Y… ¿Qué hacemos con los niños?-

-Hermione y Ron no van mañana a trabajar así que ellos podrían cuidarlos un rato o sino mi mamá, tu sabes que a ella le fascina que le llevan a sus nietos, así que por eso ni te preocupes-

-Te Amo –Harry que se encontraba sentado junto a su esposa, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarla tiernamente pero con el calor de la noche los besos y las carisias subieron de intensidad, la ropa les estorbaba y sus bocas y manos no podían dejar de demostrar todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Esa noche Harry y Ginny volvieron a sellar su amor.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ginny se levantaron temprano y mas amorosos de lo normal, para todo se susurraban al oído un te amo y cuando pasaban por el mismo lugar alguno de los 2 tocaba al otro. Se bañaron y vistieron para después despertar a los niños y desayunar. Al terminar mientras Ginny metía a bañar a los niños Harry se coloco bajo la chimenea y con polvos flu se fue a casa de Hermione y Ron.

La casa se veía vacía…

-¡HOLA! –Harry estaba saliendo de la chimenea cuando de pronto apareció Rose –¡Tío Hady! –la niña se lanzo a los brazos de su padrino para que el la cargara –Hola tío Hady –

-Hola princesa ¿y tu mami o papi?-

-Están banando a Hugo –

-Pues vamos –Harry cargando todavía a la niña comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, la casa le recordaba mucho a la de su tía Petunia ya que era una simple y normal casa muggle sin duda elección de Hermione, subió las escaleras y antes de subir el ultimo peldaño ya escuchaba a Ron y su esposa…

-¡HUGO POR FAVOR QUEDATE QUIETO!-

-RON NO LE GRITES ¡LO ASUSTAS!-

-Pero es que el… -

-ES QUE NADA… mejor ve a ver a Rose-

Ron salió muy molesto del baño jamás había sido bueno bañando a sus hijos y eso no le gustaba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry –Hola Ron –

-¡Harry! –Ron le dio la mano efusivamente pero de pronto lo miro extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Harry sonrió –Pues veras… necesito un favor –

-Hola Harry –Hermione estaba saliendo de el baño con el pequeño Hugo envuelto en una toalla.

-Hola ¿están muy ocupados?-

-¿Por qué? –Hermione siguió caminando en dirección a la habitación de el pequeño Hugo y con la cabeza les indico que la siguieran y así lo hicieron. Al llegar coloco a Hugo en la cama –Ron ¿podrías vestirlo?-

-S-Si-

Ron se acerco nervioso, ya sabia como hacerlo pero siempre que estaba Hermione en algo se equivocaba.

-Harry ¿Qué necesitas? –Hermione le quito a Rose de sus brazos.

-Pues… - Harry les conto todo lo que había hablado con Dumbledore –Así que ¿podrían quedarse con los niños unas horas?-

Ron le abrochaba la camisa a su hijo –Mira Harry prometimos ir a comer a casa de mamá… ¿Qué ustedes no?-

En ese momento Harry lo recordó -¡Es cierto! ¿Y ahora que hago?-

-Fácil Harry –Hermione le sonrió –Nosotros terminamos de vestir a los niños y salimos a casa de Molly, así que tu ve por tus hijos y nos vemos allá de ahí ustedes se van y nosotros los cuidamos –

-Hermione eres una genio –Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y después a la pequeña Rose y salió de la habitación para ir a la chimenea y regresar a su casa, tenia el tiempo contado, Molly los mataría se llegaban después de las 5 pm y eran las 10 de la mañana en lo que los niños están listos, van y los dejan y después ellos van a la casa y la recorren apenas les daría tiempo o eso esperaba. Antes de regresar a su casa lo ultimo que escucho fue el grito de Rose -¡MAMÁ JENIO!-


	6. Chapter 6

Harry apareció entre llamas verdes dentro de su chimenea que se encontraba al fondo del vestíbulo.

-¿Ginny? ¡Ginny! –

Ella entro al vestíbulo con la pequeña Lilly en brazos –Harry ¿Qué pasa? –lo miro confundida.

-¿Recuerdas que teníamos que hacer hoy? –con una linda sonrisa de angelito (según).

-mmm… no –

-Que te dice… la comida con tus padres –

-Hay es cierto, se me olvido –sonriendo como niña pequeña. Harry amaba esa sonrisa, bueno, que no amaba de ella.

-¿Ya están todos listos? –

-Si, espera un momento deja llamo a los niños –dio media vuelta y se dirigió al pie de la escalera -¡James! ¡Albus! ¡Es hora de irnos! –

Se empezaron a escuchar los pasos que venían desde el ultimo piso y como corrían por las escaleras, enseguida llegaron a donde se encontraban sus padres, como 4 escalones antes del piso -¡Hola papá! –los niños se lanzaron desde donde estaban y taclearon a su padre.

-¡Niños! ¡Harry! –

Harry estaba tirado en el piso con James montándolo y Albus tratando de romperle las piernas con unas llaves que aprendió cuando fueron a ver a su tío Dudley que era luchador y su hijo el gran gran Alban Dursley. En cuanto Harry pudo liberar una mano tomo su varita…

_Accio_

Los niños se detuvieron para ver que había convocado, el bolso de Ginny se encontraba en una mesa cercana y de él salió su varita que velozmente fue a parar en la mano desocupada.

_Levicorpus_

-¡PAPÁ! –

-¡HEY! ¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! –James miraba serio de cabeza a su padre.

-Harry ¡¡Bájalos! –Ginny miraba entre molesta y divertida la escena mientras que la pequeña Lilly se reía al ver a sus hermanos de cabeza. Harry se reía mientras sus hijos lo miraban con rencor.

-Harry… ¡¡Bájalos! –

-Esta bien –dio un leve movimiento de varita y los niños sintieron como la gravedad volvía a hacer efecto en ellos -¡aaaaaa! –

_Accio_

Unos cojines llegaron justo a tiempo antes de que los niños tocaran el piso.

-Muy bien ¡Vámonos! –Harry se levanto al igual que sus hijos, Ginny tomo sus cosas y todos se dirigieron a la chimenea –Yo me llevo a los niños –Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de Albus.

-Nosotros te ganamos –sonrió James con orgullo mientras los 3 entraban a la chimenea.

-No es cierto –

-Claro que sí –cada uno tomo un puñado de polvos flu.

-A LA MADRIGERA –

-Acéptalo –James miraba entre molesto y contento a su padre.

-No –Harry se sacudió la ceniza mientras seguía peleando con sus hijos –Yo gane –

-No es cierto no se vale ganar con magia –

-¿Quién dijo que no? –les sonría pícaramente.

-¡Eso no es justo! –los niños volvieron a lanzarse en contra de su padre, los gritos llamaron a Molly, Ron, Hermione y Rose que veían divertidos la escena, esta vez no iban a permitir que su padre tocara su varita, Ginny y Lilly aparecieron por la chimenea -¡Hey! ¡¡YA BASTA!! –ni Harry ni los niños la escucharon así que ella no tuvo otra opción le entrego la niña a su madre…

_Levicorpus_

-¡Hey! –volteo a todos lados para ver quien era el causante de estar de cabeza -¡Ginny bájame! –

-No –

Todos reían menos Harry que no le gustaba estar de cabeza pero veía en el rostro de su esposa que estaba molesta –Amor por favor bájame –

-No hasta que aceptes que este round te lo ganaron tus hijos –

Harry puso cara de tonto y volteo a ver a sus hijos que reían y lo miraban superiormente, de hecho los 2 se le figuraron a su padre cuando estaba coqueteando con su madre –No –

-No te bajo –

Harry solo tuvo que pensarlo un momento…

-Esta bien –volteo a ver a los burlones de sus hijos –Ustedes ganaron –inmediatamente cayo al piso mientras Ginny se sacudía la ceniza.

-Gracias mami –James y Albus se acercaron a besar a su madre y después comenzaron a saludar a los demás.

-Auch ¿tenias que dejarme caer así? –Harry se sobaba la cabeza.

-Perdón –Ginny le dio un tierno beso.

Todos se saludaron e inmediatamente Harry y Ginny dijeron adiós, en el patio los niños los perseguían…

-¿A dónde van? –

-No te importa James –Harry miro con cierto recelo a su hijo que le sonreía pícaramente así que no pudo evitar sonreír –Necesito ir a ver unas cosas que me encargo el ministro –

-¿Y por que llevas a mamá? –Albus lo miro inquisitivo

-Si Al tiene razón, tu jamás llevas a mamá a ninguna cosa del ministerio –James lo miro serio, el podría ser un travieso pero siempre cuidaba a los suyos.

-No pasa nada niños, solo vamos a ir a ver una cosa, no hay ningún peligro –Ginny les dio sus besos en la frente –Pórtense bien en especial tu James –mirando a su hijo con un poco de severidad.

-Si, no quiero travesuras –Harry también les dio su beso

-Oye papá –James lo miro serio.

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¡¡¡TE GANAMOS!!! –le saca la lengua en señal de burla mientras Albus baila a su lado.

-Oye niño, cuando regrese les daré su merecido en un juego de Quidditch –Ginny no podía evitar reírse de su esposo que trataba de agarrar a sus hijos

-Claro que no –James le cantaba

-Claro que si –Harry inflo el pecho todo lo que pudo –Soy el mejor buscador de mi época –

-Papá los dinosaurios fueron hace mucho –Albus le sonreía pacientemente y todos los demás se partían de risa de Harry.

-¡Óyeme niño… -

-Harry ya tenemos que irnos –Ginny ya no aguantaba la risa.

Harry abrazo a su esposa y saco su varita –Ya verán cuando vuelva –y antes de desaparecer les saco la lengua…

Aparecieron enfrente de la antigua casa Potter, Harry enseguida se tenso muchísimo y Ginny lo sintió

-Vamos a entrar –tomándole la mano a su esposo.

-¿tenemos que? –

-Tu sabes muy bien que si –

Harry soltó un profundo suspiro y apretó un poco mas la mano de Ginny y comenzó a caminar con paso decidido.

Comenzaron a entrar en las ruinas para Harry nada había cambiado, llegaron a lo que pensaron comenzaba el hechizo de Dumbledore.

-No veo nada –

-Tenemos que decir las palabras mágicas –

-Dumbledore conoce el concepto que tienen los muggle sobre nosotros ¿verdad? –

Harry le regalo una leve sonrisa a su esposa e inmediatamente saco un pergamino del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a leerlo.

-¿Latín? –Ginny intentaba leer el texto pero el latín antiguo no era su especialidad.

-Si –

-¿Sabes latín –

-Dumbledore y Remus me dieron unas cuantas clases –Harry estaba descifrando el texto mentalmente hasta que por fin la encontró –Solo a… este corazón… dejar ver el… secreto oculto –

-Deberías enseñárselo a los niños, tal vez les sea útil –

-Lo he pensado pero creo que será mejor cuando tengan unos cuantos años mas –

-Me imagino que también has pensado en enseñarles defensas contra las artes oscuras –

-Por su puesto, en este mundo hay muchos magos tenebrosos y sabes muy bien que por ser mis hijos corren mas peligro del normal –

-Lo se –Ginny jamás podía evitar preocuparse demás cuando sus hijos salían con quien fuera, eran muy reconocidos tanto por buenos como por malos.

-Muy bien… llego el momento –Harry le extendió el papel a su esposa para que lo leyera, sus voces sonaron al mismo tiempo…

_-SOLUS AD HIC CORDIS OMITTO CONSPICIO APPARITIO ARCANUS ABSCONDITUS –_

Enseguida vieron como si hubieran roto un gran espejo, Harry dio un paso hacia tras mientras Ginny lo detenía sosteniéndole su mano. Delante de ellos apareció un gran pasillo que se dividía en varias puertas y arcos para dar paso a sus demás habitaciones.

Harry y Ginny comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y entraron a la primera habitación a la derecha que sin duda era el estudio de James ya que estaba decorado con los colores de Gryffindor, detrás del escritorio se encontraba una escoba adherida a la pared sin duda con la que gano la copa de las casas, también había fotos con sus equipos y 3 diferentes fotos de las copas y las placas como la que Harry había visto en su primer año.

Del lado izquierdo la pared estaba llena de fotos de su época en Hogwarts, en algunas salía con Sirius, en otras con Remus y claro en otras los 4 Merodeadores juntos, en el centro estaba una foto sin duda de su ultimo año con Lilly abrazada, Sirius a su lado abrazando a una chica muy guapa que Harry no reconocía y del otro lado de James se encontraba Remus tomado de la mano con una chica que tenia un gran aire infantil pero a la vez muy linda, a esta tampoco la conocía Harry.

Él se quedo mirando la pared mientras Ginny descolgaba las fotos de los premios de su padre cuando encontró un estante de cristal –Harry… mira esto –el volteo y se acerco al lugar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, en el primer piso se encontraban puras fotos de Harry de pequeño, con su madre, con su padre, con Sirius o con Remus. En el segundo piso todas las cosas de su boda y con eso me refiero a fotos, sus copas y otros tipos de recuerdos de ella. Y en el tercer piso pero no menos importante todos los reconocimientos desde Hogwarts hasta sus diplomas y varios reconocimientos que recibió como auror.

Ginny apareció un baúl de siete cerrojos para guardar las cosas que se llevarían, abrió el primer cerrojo que hizo un ruido un poco fuerte que sobresalto a Harry, Ginny lo miro mientras guardaba las primeras fotos que había tomado de la pared de la escoba, cuando se acerco -¿Quieres llevarte todo este estante? –él volteo a verla y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

-¿Por qué no escoges las fotos que mas te gusten de la otra pared? –

-Esta bien… por favor no te lleves nada donde salga Pettigrew –su semblante se puso serio.

-Entendido –

Terminaron su labor relativamente rápido ya que Harry se tardo un poco en escoger las fotos. Antes de salir dieron un ultimo vistazo a la habitación, la habían dejado un poco vacía, Harry volvió a tomar a Ginny de la mano y volvieron al pasillo…

-¡Espera! –

-¿Qué pasa? –Ginny volvió a entrar al estudio, saco su varita y apunto al baúl

_Locomotor_

Harry la miro extrañado cuando ella salió del estudio y ella solo le sonrió –Perdón, olvidábamos algo –señalando al baúl que venia tras ella.

Harry sonrió –Esta bien… hay que seguir –

Se volvieron a tomar de la mano y siguieron caminando por el pasillo hacia la siguiente habitación…

-----------------------------------------

Hola!!!

Espero les este gustando mi historia XD

Bueno no olviden dejar sus reviews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo XP

Gracias a todos los que en lo que llevamos de la histortia me han dejado comentarios que bueno que les este gustando XD

Bueno un saludo y espero que esten muy bien

Bye ^^


	7. Chapter 7

… Harry y Ginny siguieron por el pasillo, la siguiente habitación que encontraron fue lo que parecía el estudio y cocina de Lilly.

El lugar les recordaba al estudio de Hermione ya que estaba lleno de libros de todo tipo una parte y la otra estaba llena de estantes con ingredientes para pociones, de hecho en una mesa apartada junto a una ventana se encontraba una mesa con un caldero listo para ser utilizado en cualquier momento. En el centro se encontraba un escritorio bastante ordenado a diferencia del de su padre que parecía que encima había pasado un huracán, la pared de atrás estaba cubierta de fotos como la de James y aunque había varias de su época de Hogwarts la mayoría eran de Harry así como de James y Lilly.

Harry se acerco y en la foto de el centro se encontraba él cargado por su madre que estaba sentada y su padre los abrazaba a ambos por atrás, las lagrimas resbalaron lentamente por su mejilla, trato de evitarlas pero no pudo, volteo un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y ahí encontró la foto de la boda de sus padres, James abrazaba a Lilly y sonreía feliz al igual que ella, a lado de ellos se encontraba un sonriente Sirius Black y un poco mas serio Lupin.

Harry sonrió, la foto le encantaba y mas por que no salía Pettigrew por su parte Ginny había comenzado a tomar varios libros que creyó que les serian útiles o que a Harry le gustarían, él tenia su propia misión que era escoger las fotos que mas le agradaran y así lo hizo tomo algunas de su época estudiantil, otras de sus padres de novios, algunas de él pero sus favoritas eran la foto donde estaban los 3, la de su boda y la de su bautizo.

-¿Amor? –

-Si dime –

-¿Seguimos? –

-Si vamos –Harry estaba un poco mas tranquilo, aunque le dolía ver las cosas de sus padres también estaba disfrutando conocerlos por lo menos un poco mas.

Salieron de la habitación y siguieron caminando por el pasillo al que se veía que solo le quedaba una habitación por descubrir, el único ruido que se escuchaba era la del baúl siguiéndolos cuando entraron a la ultima habitación.

Esta era la cocina que usualmente estaría conectada a la sala pero por la explosión había sido destrozada junto a las escaleras y algunas otras habitaciones de arriba, ahí parecía que el tiempo se había detenido había un comedor de tamaño normal para 6 personas así como una barra y detrás junto a la puerta que daba al patio trasero todo el equipo de cocina de Lilly, ahí todavía se encontraban los trastes sucios de aquella fatídica noche así como la periquera de Harry sucia con un pudin de fresa en descomposición. Ellos quedaron asombrados, Harry se acerco y acaricio con mucho cuidado la periquera como si esperada de un momento a otro que se fuera a destruir al contacto.

-¿Harry? –Ginny se encontraba junto a la puerta del patio pero sentía raro bajo la alfombrilla de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? –Harry se acerco a ella.

-Aquí hay algo –enseguida se agacho y descubrió una pequeña manija oculta bajo la alfombrilla.

Se miraron sorprendidos y enseguida Ginny se quito de ahí para que Harry la abriera, el al jalarla un poco enseguida supo lo que era…

-¿Qué es amor? –Ginny no conocía ese tipo de ocultamientos.

-Los muggle´s no tienen magia para esconder las cosas así que se inventaron las trampillas –al ver la cara de confusión de su esposa prosiguió un poco mas su explicación –son cuartos ocultos –Ginny por fin entendió la idea.

-Pero si tus padres querían esconder algo ¿Por qué así? –

-Como acabas de demostrar son pocos los magos que conocen este tipo de cosas, de hecho lo mas parecido que tenemos es el sótano –sonriéndole amigablemente a su esposa para que no se fuera a enojar ni a percatar que en cierta forma le había dicho tonta.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –

-Pues si un mago revisara la casa jamás pensaría en los métodos muggle´s y menos en esos tiempos –

-Tienes razón, de hecho no se como lo note –

-Yo tampoco me lo explico pero de algo de lo que estoy convencido es que esto se le ocurrió a mi madre –le sonrió a un mas.

-Si tienes razón –ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero enseguida cambio se semblante a uno de curiosidad -¿Vamos a ver que hay? –

-Pues… si –Harry enseguida jalo con todas sus fuerzas la trampilla y un metro de piso se fue junto la trampilla, ahí escondida había una escalera hacia abajo sumamente oscura.

-Creo que dejamos el baúl arriba –le sonrió Ginny.

Harry la miro y enseguida los 2 sacaron la varita –Creo que si –

Comenzaron a bajar por la escalera tomados de la mano y cuando ya no pudieron ver…

_Lumos_

… siguieron bajando hasta que se terminaron los escalones…

-Creo que hasta aquí llegamos –

-Si –

Harry movió levemente la varita para después susurrar…

_Lumos máxima_

Toda la habitación se ilumino y para su sorpresa solo había una mesa en el centro y un gran baúl detrás, se acercaron a la mesa pero al mismo tiempo inspeccionaban el lugar con la mirada, encima de la mesa había una carta y Harry enseguida identifico la letra…

Para Harry

… la letra era la de su madre, el abrió el sobre desesperadamente y comenzó a leer con Ginny abrazándolo por la espalda.

Querido Harry

Si estas leyendo esto significa que algo malo nos paso o al tonto de tu padre se le olvido desaparecer esta carta…

¡¡Oye mi hijo pensara que soy un tonto bueno para nada!!...

… pues debo decir que no hay mucha diferencia…

¡Oye!

Perdón amor, no Harry tu padre no es tonto solo un poco distraído…

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que Ginny.

…Pues si algo paso estaré tranquila se que estarás en buenas manos, como las de Remus y aunque no estoy muy segura Sirius…

¡Oye! Canuto puede cuidar a Harry perfectamente y le enseñaría algunas cosas

Eso es lo que temo, por favor hijo no aprendas muchas cosas de tu padrino…

Harry y Ginny no dejaban de sonreír aunque el comenzaba a tener un pequeño nudo en el estomago

… Bueno, se que te cuidaran muy bien y sin duda te divertirás con ellos pero quiero que jamás olvides que tu padre y yo te amamos y siempre lo vamos a hacer, aunque estemos lejos cuando tengas momentos difíciles ahí estaremos…

Harry no pudo evitar recordar cuando estaba en el bosque prohibido apunto de ir a entregarse a Voldemort.

Siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, si no estoy contigo voy a lamentar mucho no haber visto tus juegos de Quidditch, no conocer a todas tus novias, no planear juntos bromas para tu tía Petunia…

¡¡¡James!!!

Bueno ya, sin duda formaras una familia aunque espero que no te ates tan rápido como…

¡¡¡James!!!

… por cierto los Potter tenemos cierta debilidad por la pelirrojas y mas las que nos ignoran…

Harry enseguida volteo a ver a su esposa que le sonreía amigablemente –Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes –

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Nada sigamos –

Bueno pero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida aparte de casarme con tu madre y que pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo.

Harry no quiero que estés triste por que no estemos en forma física a tu lado…

Bueno creo que yo terminare tu madre no deja de llorar…

¡¡Tú tampoco James!!

… pero yo lo disimulo, el chiste de esta carta es decirte que escogimos las cosas mas importantes de nosotros y las metimos a ese baúl que esta detrás.

Espero que te gusten y siempre recuerda…

…QUE TE AMAMOS…

Siempre tuyos tus padres

Harry no sabia si reír o llorar, sus padres se llevaban tan bien pero a la vez tan mal pero le encantaban eran una linda pareja dispareja. Doblo la carta y se la metió al bolso interior del saco y después con la mirada inspecciono en cierta forma el baúl que le habían dejado sus padres.

-Harry ¿estas bien? –Ginny no sabia si reír de lo divertido que eran sus suegros o preocuparse por el.

-Estoy bien –le había respondido sin dejar de ver el baúl -¿Qué hora es? –

Ginny dedujo por su voz que se encontraba tranquilo, enseguida miro su reloj de pulsera –Son las 4:45… ¿y el reloj que te dio mi madre? –

-Lo deje en casa… ya es tarde, tenemos que ir a comer con tu familia –

-Si tienes razón ¿vas a dejarlo aquí? –mirando el baúl.

-¿Qué opinas? –

-Creo que deberías llevarlo a la casa así no tendrás que regresar pero si tu quieres… -

-No tienes razón aparte pronto comenzaran las obras –Harry se agacho y trato de cargar el baúl enseguida desistió estaba demasiado pesado –No… puedo –

-Hay Harry a veces te gusta complicarte tanto la vida y pensar que eres el jefe de aurores –Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y levanto su varita…

_Locomotor_

Harry le sonrió –Vámonos antes de que tu madre nos mate por llegar tarde –

-Si vamos –

Subieron y llegaron a donde los esperaba el otro baúl…

-¿Crees que podamos desaparecernos? –

-Yo creo que si, el encantamiento_ Fidelius_ fue roto por Voldemort así que no creo que tengamos ningún problema –

Cada uno sostuvo una manija de el baúl y con un leve movimiento de varita desaparecieron para luego aparecer en el estudio de Grimmauld Place No. 12.

-Voy por el otro, tu esconde ese ya ves como son los niños de curiosos –

-¿los niños? Querrás decir James ¿no? –

-No amor, los niños –ese momento Ginny desapareció mientras Harry acomodo el baúl donde no lo fueran a notar para luego ocultarlo colocando su capa invisible encima, Ginny apareció justo al instante con el otro baúl el cual solo tuvieron que cerrarlo con todos sus seguros y colocarlo un poco escondido entra las cosas de Harry.

-Bueno será mejor vayamos a la madriguera –Harry beso a su esposa tiernamente y después la tomo de la mano para dirigirse a la chimenea.

-¿Estas bien? –

-Si –los dos tomaron polvos Flu y gritaron al mismo tiempo –A LA MADRIGUERA -


	8. Chapter 8

La chimenea de la madriguera se lleno de llamas verdes para alivio de la preocupada Molly que era la única que se encontraba en casa ya que los niños y Ron y Hermione que eran los únicos que tenían completamente desocupado el día habían salido a jugar.

Harry salió dela chimenea y ayudo a Ginny enseguida la Molly estuvo a lado de ellos quitándoles el polvo y verificando que estuvieran bien -¿Cómo les fue? ¿No les paso nada? –puso sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Harry –Hijo te ves cansado ¿quieres un poco de agua? –este solo asintió y sonrió mientras Molly volteaba a ver a una polvorienta Ginny –Hija por favor ¡Atiende a tu marido! –Ginny miro a su madre molesta y después a un burlón Harry.

Siempre había sido un poco consentido por Molly pero desde que comenzó a trabajar de auror era aun mas, a veces Ron y Ginny se quejaban de que lo cuidaban mas a el que a ellos y Molly siempre les decía que exageraban un poco pero aun así era cierto.

Ginny fue por un vaso de agua y se lo entrego a su esposo que todavía sonreía burlonamente, Molly los dejo solos ya que tenia que checar algo en la cocina.

Ginny seguía sacudiéndose mientras Harry se sentó en el sofá mas cercano y dejando el vaso en la mesa tomo a Ginny de la cintura he hiso que se sentara en sus piernas, ella volteo y lo miro molesta –Mi mama te consiente demasiado –

-No es cierto –

-¡Claro que si! –

-Bueno solo un poco –

-¡Solo un poco! Si tu lo pidieras le quitaría hasta la comida a Ron para dártela a ti –

Los dos sonrieron al imaginar la pelea por la comida de Ron…

-Pero me gusta mas como me consientes tu –se acercaron y se besaron con amor, pasión y muchísimas ganas de estar solos.

-De hecho me preocuparía mucho si la prefirieras a ella –Ginny le susurro al oído.

Harry entendió por donde iba el asunto y no pudo evitar reírse pero cuando se recupero un poco contraataco –Pues cocina mejor que tu tal vez… -enseguida Ginny le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse.

Cuando pararon las risas Harry se puso un poco serio y Ginny lo noto -¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Bien –

-Enserio –

-Harry –lo miro entre desesperada y severa

-Esta bien pues… estoy sorprendido, ansioso, emocionado pero a la vez con miedo… mucho miedo –Harry bajo la mirada.

-Amor siempre has querido saber como eran tus padres en especial tu padre y estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no puedes vivir imaginando como era por lo que te dice la gente o pensando solo que era idéntico a tu hijo –Harry y levanto la mirada molesto –Yo no pienso que mi hijo es igual que el –

-¿A no? Entonces dime por que cuando James te a pedido que le enseñes algún hechizo como el Levicorpus tu te niegas rotundamente déjame pensar tal vez por que piensas que lo utilizara como tu padre –Harry y Ginny se miraban serios muy serios, Ginny siempre había notado eso en Harry y la verdad le molestaba mucho.

-Yo… -El por fin se había dado por vencido -…lo siento… no es apropósito –

-Lo se amor –Ginny puso su mano bajo su barbilla y le levanto la mirada –Harry tienes que saber –

-Lo se y lo hare –le sonrió y enseguida le dio un tierno beso. Esa era otra de las razones por la cual la amaba con todo su corazón ya que siempre le decía las cosas de frente y hacia que el entrara en razón.

En ese momento todos entraron a la madriguera y comenzaban a saludarse mientras Molly le gritaba a Ginny que la fuera a ayudar.

La comida fue divertido ya que James, George, Ron y Fred no dejaban de hacer bromas mientras que Teddy entretenía a Hugo, Lilly y Louis, Fleur y su hija trataban de que Rose entendiera que era eso de combinar colores. Arthur, Bill y Charly platicaban con el pequeño Albus que era sumamente listo para su edad. La cena termino y como a eso de las 9 de la noche todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas y la familia Potter no fue la excepción.

Ginny enseguida fue a acostar a los niños y como sabia que Harry necesitaba ver lo que había en el baúl le dijo que no se preocupara que ella sola los acostaría.

Harry entro a su estudio y descubrió el baúl, estaba muy nervioso las manos le temblaban, trato de abrir el cerrojo con sus manos y nada, con la varita y nada…

-Creo que debe de tener alguna clave –Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente desde su cuadro.

-Hola profesor –regresándole la sonrisa –Creo que sí pero ¿Cuál? –

-Apunta con tu varita he inténtalo con todo lo que te venga a la mente referente a tus padres –Harry estaba cruzados de brazos enfrente de el baúl pero enseguida volvió a tomar su varita y le sonrió a su profesor…

…Después de un gran rato seguía el baúl sin abrirse

-Snitch –Harry no sabia cual era la clave y comenzaba a impacientarse –Cornamenta –el cerro sonó un poco como que se había abierto y cerrado en el mismo instante –¡Eso es! Sus apodos –pero de pronto todo el animo que lo había invadió desapareció en un momento -¿Cuál era el apodo de mi madre? –volteo a ver a su profesor para ver si el lo sabia

-Lo siento pero no lo se o no lo recuerdo –le sonrió tratando de darle ánimos.

Harry se quedo pensando un rato cuando la voz de su padrino resonó en su cabeza cuando felicito a Hermione por haber sido escogida prefecta _–¡¡Felicidades!! –abrazándola y levantándola un poco de el piso –sin duda vas a ser una prefecta perfecta –Sirius sonó con nostalgia_ en ese momento él había creído que recordaba sus tiempos en Hogwarts pero ahora entendía a lo que se refería.

Inmediatamente levanto su varita y… -Cornamenta y prefecta perfecta –el cerro de el baúl se abrió mientras Harry sonreía.

-¿Cómo lo sabias? –la curiosidad se notaba en el rostro del profesor.

-Sirius siempre me decía que mi madre era una prefecta perfecta tanto que los merodeadores tenían que cuidarse mucho de ella –Harry sonrió con cierta nostalgia por Sirius, lo extrañaba muchísimo y todavía le dolía su perdida y la de Remus al fin de cuenta eran lo mas cercano a un padre que el a tenido.

Harry abrió el baúl y comienza a sacar libros de pociones encantamientos y otros escritos por sus padres donde Lilly decía algunas modificaciones para hechizos o pociones mientras que James tenia uno de hechizos para defensa contra las artes oscuras, otro de Quidditch donde enseñaba paso por paso movimientos como el "Amago de Wronski" o la formación de ataque "Cabeza de Halcón" y otros tantos que el había inventado sin duda de cuando había sido capitán de Gryffindor y había otro mas grueso que los demás que no tenia titulo mas tarde los revisaría con calma, la snitch de su padre, un collar de oro con una esmeralda en forma de gota, sin duda de su madre, el lazo con el que se casaron (mas adelante lo explico), sus anillos y el anillo de compromiso de Lilly que era un rubí entrelazado con una esmeralda muy parecida a lo que los muggle's llamaban el símbolo del Ying y Yang. Muchas rosas sin duda todas las que le dio James, un porta retratos con una foto de una joven Lilly y un libro "El Arte de las Pociones por Albus Dumbledore" Harry se detuvo y volteo a ver al director -¿Escribió un libro? –

El profesor sonrió al verlo –Escribí muchos libros aunque jamás firme ninguno –se quedo pensando un momento –bueno solo uno –

Harry lo miro tratando de entender pero al no lograrlo siguió encontró muchas cosas mas pero algo llamo su atención, en el fondo había un pequeño cofre de madera tallado a mano con las iníciales encima de la tapa "LyJ" y todo lo demás decorado con snitch o calderos, sin duda mandado a hacer por James y aunque ya tenia muchos años estaba como nuevo. Harry lo abrió y lo primero que vio fue una carta con la letra de su padre pero cuando la tomo se asombro muchísimo ya que abajo había 10 frascos llenos algunos con una sustancia azul platinada…

Hijo

Te preguntaras porque los recuerdos…

Veras cuando nos unimos a la orden del Fenix Dumbledore nos pidió que por precaución nos sacáramos nuestros recuerdos mas importantes para que si Voldemort nos leía la mente no los viera.

Así lo hicimos y solo los guardamos, cuando nos enteramos de que Voldemort venia tras nosotros yo comencé a experimentar para encontrar la forma de combinarlos y podría decirse que obtener una visión mas completa.

Tu madre no supo lo que hacia y si te soy sincero ni yo pensé que lo lograría pero así lo hice.

No encontré los recuerdos de tu madre delos primeros años me imagino que me descubrió (siempre lo hace) y los a de haber escondido.

Esto lo hice en caso de que algo nos pase y no puedas conocernos pues esta es una opción para que puedas tener una imagen de cómo somos. Si estas leyendo esto sin duda no estamos contigo o te me escapaste y estas viendo a escondidas esto si es así… ¡¡¡Te voy a castigar!!!

Bueno espero que tengas un pensadero sino… ¡Consigue uno! XD

Te amo hijo y quiero que siempre recuerdes que estaremos contigo y pues…¡¡Que disfrutes nuestros recuerdos!!

Tu padre J.P

Harry estaba asombrado por lo que había hecho su padre para el pero enseguida salió de sus pensamientos y de un gran armario saco el pensadero de Dumbledore, McGonagall se lo había regalado cuando se hiso auror decía que le seria mas útil a el que a ella. Estaba muy emocionado y su mano temblaba mientras vertía el frasco que decía "Primer Año"

Harry muy nervioso metió la cabeza en el pensadero y todo comenzó a dar vueltas…

______________________________________

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado XD

Bueno este anunción es para la gente que lee mi fic de Naruto...

Disculpenme pero por varias cuestiones no he terminado el capitulo pero no se preocupen ni enojen ya pronto estara XD

Bueno un saludo a todos y gracias por leer mis historias XD


	9. Chapter 9

Todo daba vueltas pero por fin Harry sintió piso firme bajo sus pies…

Estaba en una habitación lujosa y muy espaciosa llena de juguetes y posters de Quidditch de las Avispas de Wimbourne, a el le sonaba el nombre y no precisamente por el equipo.

Se acerco a la cama donde había un bulto entre las cobijas pero antes de ver quien era se percato que en la mesita de noche había 2 fotos, se acerco aun mas para poder observarlas bien…

En la primera estaba un joven robusto con la nariz aplastada, ojos redondos y azules y el pelo corto y despeinado, iba vestido con una túnica larga con gruesas franjas horizontales negras y amarillas y con la imagen de una enorme avispa en el pecho. El señor sonreía amablemente mientras cargaba a un niño como de nueve años, a Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón, James tenia el pelo negro azabache revuelto, ojos color avellana que brillaban llenos de alegría y una linda sonrisa picara, sostenía la escoba del jugador y la levantaba como si fuera un trofeo. La foto estaba autografiada –_Para Jimmy P. de su amigo Ludo Badman_ –Harry lo recordaba de su primer mundial de Quidditch cuando iba a entrar a cuarto grado, un hombre muy amable y entusiasta pero apostador compulsivo. Se fijo en la siguiente foto, ahí estaba el pequeño James en medio de sus padres, su padre a su lado derecho un hombre alto de pelo negro azabache revuelto aunque con el intento de peinarse, a los lados ya tenia unas cuantas canas, tenia unos ojos azules que inspiraban confianza y una sonrisa muy elegante. Del otro lado se encontraba una mujer un poco mas baja que su esposo con cabello castaño, facciones delicadas, unos ojos avellana picaros pero lindos y una sonrisa amigable. Harry por fin conocía a sus abuelos que aunque se notaban que eran mayores se veían llenos de vitalidad y sin duda alguna eran personas muy alegres y amables…

Se escucho un "crac" en la habitación, Harry volteo y vio a una elfina con un vestido rosa, sin duda hecho de una sabana, que entraba en una habitación contigua y se comenzó a escuchar el agua corriendo por el grifo. La elfina volvió a salir y corrió las enormes cortinas de dos grandes ventanales que se encontraban a los lados de la cama e inmediatamente se acerco al bulto en la cama…

-Amo James despierte –comenzó a zarandearlo –Amo James…

-Mimi… te ordeno que… ¡me dejes dormir! –la voz de James era amable aunque se escuchaba un poco apagada por el sueño, se dio la vuelta y se cubrió aun mas con las cobijas.

-Pero… la ama Elizabeth… -a la elfina se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas -… me ordeno despertarlo… -y antes de que James se alcanzara a levantar y de que Harry se quitara la elfina lo atravesó, tomo una lámpara y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza.

James se levanto y trataba de detenerla pero aunque le pudo quitar la lámpara Mimi comenzó a golpearse contra la mesa de noche –Mimi… no espera… Mimi basta… ¡Mimi te ordeno que te detengas! –la elfina lo miro llorosa y con su carita un poco hinchada por los golpes, enseguida bajo la mirada –Su baño esta listo –

El niño salió de la cama, se estiro y se revolvió el cabello, Harry solo lo seguía con la mirada aunque ese movimiento hizo que recordara a su pequeño James. Se metió a bañar mientras la elfina abría un amplio armario –Amo James ¿Qué se va a poner? –

Desde el baño la voz del niño ya llena de energía –mmm… escoge tu, confió plenamente en ti –a la elfina se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero inmediatamente comenzó a sacar un traje azul marino y una camisa blanca que coloco en la cama recién tendida y espero a que su amo saliera.

James salió y se vistió rápidamente y al contemplarse en el espejo se revolvió aun mas su cabello y después le dirigió una picara y alegre sonrisa a su reflejo y después a la elfina –Gracias Mimi buena elección –inmediatamente salió de la habitación mientras Harry lo seguía muy de cerca.

La casa era enorme con decorados alegres y elegantes, todo estaba donde debía ir y combinaba todo ala perfección simplemente era hermosa –_A Ginny le encantaría vivir aquí_ –pensó Harry mientras sonreía y miraba a su alrededor y mientras iba avanzando debes en cuando encontraba algún florero, tapete, cuadro o escultura que ahora se encontraban en su cámara de Gringotts. Comenzaron a bajar una enorme escalera que daba paso a un gran vestíbulo, Harry miro a su lado derecho y pudo ver un gran salón y al izquierdo un estudio y una biblioteca a lado pero tuvo que dejar de mirar por que el pequeño James ya lo estaba dejando atrás, pasaron un gran pasillo que los dirigía así ala parte de atrás y Harry se maravillo al salir al patio trasero. Era hermoso, tenían un lago artificial y a lo lejos se podía ver un campo de Quidditch, los alrededores estaban llenos de todo tipo de flores y por el equipo que había Harry suponía que lo cuidaban a lo muggle, cerca de la puerta en un pequeño comedor se encontraba el padre de James, Harry se acerco y lo miro su semblante era serio pero amigable, James paso corriendo a su lado y se lanzo a los brazos de su padre -¡Buenos días papá! –enseguida se bajo mientras su padre le sonreía y cariñosamente le revolvió aun mas el cabello –Buenos días James ¿vas a acompañarme hoy?

-Claro que si –James se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un poco de jugo de calabaza cuando Harry vio como se acercaba su abuela, caminaba animadamente y por lo que se veía era ella misma la que cuidaba las flores –Buenos días mi pequeño –llego y a brazo a su hijo mientras este le daba un gran beso en la mejilla, una vez separados la señora se sentó a lado de su hijo -¿Vas a ir hoy con papá? –

-Si mamá –mientras le servían un poco de fruta.

-Por favor no vuelvas a molestar a Regulus Black –miro severa a su hijo.

-Pues si el no me molesta no habrá problemas –James miro a su madre serio.

-Por favor dejemos de hablar de eso –su padre bajo el profeta que tenia en las manos -¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy? Liz –se acerco a su esposa para darle un tierno beso.

-Wuua –James puso cara de asco y sus padres comenzaron a reír.

-Greg hoy nos van a visitar… -pero no termino de hablar ya que una linda lechuza se paro en medio de la mesa y se acerco a James que la miro confundido, desato la carta y le acaricio un poco el lomo para después darle un pedazo de fruta y la bella ave inmediatamente salió volando.

-¿De quien es? Hijo –Elizabeth miro a su hijo un poco recelosa pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo se –James comenzó a inspeccionar el sobre y de pronto lo entendió.

En la parte de enfrente con letras perfectas estaba escrito en tinta verde –PARA JAMES POTTER –su madre y su padre supieron enseguida que era y su hijo no aguanto mas y abrió desesperadamente el sobre…

POR MEDIO DEL PRESENTE BLABLABLA SE LE INFORMA QUE HA SIDO ACEPTADO EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA …

James ni siquiera termino de leer lo demás cuando ya estaba corriendo y saltando por todos lados, sus padres lo miraban sonrientes…

-Hijo es una gran noticia ¡Felicidades! –su padre lo abrazo con mucho amor.

-Mi bebe… mi bebe se va… -su madre lloraba tanto de felicidad como de tristeza ya que jamás se habían separado de James –Mi bebe va ir a Hogwarts –

-Mamá cálmate… regresare en vacaciones y te escribiré a diario si quieres –James le sonrió a su madre para tratar de calmarla pero no podía –Vamos mamá no llores –hizo un gran puchero y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas le dolia mucho ver a su madre llorar y al verlo su madre enseguida embozo una sonrisa –No mi bebe no llores estoy feliz por ti mi vida y lloro de felicidad –madre e hijo se abrazaron con mucho amor mientras Harry pensaba como hubiera reaccionado su madre al enterarse que su hijo iba a Hogwarts.

-Muy bien Liz cancela nuestro compromiso ¡¡hoy vamos a salir a festejar!! –y sonrió ampliamente sin duda se sentía el padre mas orgulloso de la tierra.

-Si mi amor lo que tu digas –la señora se levanto y le dio un beso a su esposo y después a su pequeño –Amor… ¿Y tu junta?

-A esa no puedo faltar pero no te preocupes regreso temprano –

-¿Y yo que? –James miro a su padre un poco serio queriendo parecer molesto.

-¿Todavía quieres ir? –

-Claro jamás me perdería la oportunidad de ver a mis… amigos –sonreía pícaramente sin duda algo estaba planeando.

-Muy bien pues vámonos –

Dicho esto todo comenzó a girar de nuevo pero no era como antes Harry notaba algo diferente, inmediatamente sus pies tocaron suelo firme pero al ver donde estaba dio un paso para atrás sorprendido…

-Estoy en … Grimmauld Place… –Harry estaba sorprendido al encontrarse en la mansión Black y siendo habitada por los Black…

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza pero les cuento algo chistoso...

Pues este capitulo esta hace mas de un mes pero se me habia olvidado meterlo en la historia solo lo habia subido XDDD

Por favor no me maten y recuerden dudas, quejas o sujerencias un comentario no cuesta nada.

Estar quedandome ciega---$350

No dormir mucho y llegar tarde al trabajo--$50 por día

Ver que a la gente le gusta mi trabajo no tiene precio XD

Un saludo y un besote a todos.


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Qué hago aquí?... –Harry miraba a su alrededor, sin duda, era Grimmauld Place muchísimo antes siquiera de que la Orden del Fenix hubiera estado ahí.

La mansión aunque era maravillosa también era muy lúgubre con muchos detalles aterradores y ese maldito paragüero en forma de pata de troll con el que Tonks tanto se tropezaba, Harry lo miro un rato mientras recordaba a su gran amigo y "casi padre" Lupin y su hermosa y chistosa esposa cuando escucho un grito conocido -¡Baja a desayunar! ¡¡¡AHORA!!! –Harry volteo hacia las escaleras y ahí bajando pesadamente venia un chico un poco mas alto que su padre, con el cabello negro y un poco largo aproximadamente le llegaba a la mitad de sus orejas, con unos ojos color gris intenso, semblante elegante pero a la vez rebelde y una sonrisa picara que sin duda fue la que le consiguió tantas conquistas en Hogwarts.

Traía puesta un simple pantalón azul y una playera blanca, con una mano trataba de acomodarse un poco el cabello revuelto y con la otra venia jugando con un "Yo-Yo", sin duda, para molestar a su madre.

Harry miraba atentamente a su pequeño padrino y lo verifico, inmediatamente pudo ver varios rasgos que le permanecieron hasta la edad adulta y mas esos intensos ojos en los cuales podrías identificar desde cariño (como era su caso cuando lo miraba) hasta un odio tan intenso (como el que sentía por Bellatrix). Comenzó a seguirlo, se dirigía al comedor pero al estar cerca Harry noto que su "Yo-Yo" tenia una hermosa placa de oro donde decía…

"Para mi ahijado Sirius de su gran padrino Alphard"

… y antes de entrar lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Ahí estaba el viejo comedor y sentada a lado derecho de la silla principal estaba Walburga Black que era de facciones hermosas pero se le notaba que tenia mal genio –Ya era tiempo ¡Siéntate! –Harry sabia que la madre de Sirius no era un ángel pero tampoco esperaba tanto.

El pequeño se sentó a la izquierda de la silla principal apenas se acomodaba cuando se escucho un fuerte "crac" Kreacher le puso enfrente un plato lleno de fruta pasada que emanaba un horrible olor

-Kreacher ¿Qué es esto? –Sirius miro al elfo con odio y él le regreso la mirada.

-Oh Kreacher… sin duda fue un error ¡Sirius déjalo en paz recuerda que ya es mayor! –Walburga mira a su elfo con mucho cariño sin duda por eso el elfo le había sido tan fiel durante tantos años.

-Pues si tan viejo es… deberíamos de darle ya su prenda –el niño miro maliciosamente al elfo mientras que a este se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas

-¡NO MI AMA! ¡NO ME DÉ LA PRENDA!... ¡¡¡SE LO SUPLICO!!! –el elfo lloraba lastimosamente.

Walburga miro severa a su hijo y aunque sin duda no era muy tierna con Kreacher le dirigió la mirada mas amable –No Kreacher… jamás te daría la prenda –el elfo dejo de llorar –tráele su desayuno a Sirius –

-Si… ama –se volvió a escuchar el "crac"

En ese momento por la entrada del comedor apareció un hombre alto de cabello negro un poco canoso, semblante elegante y una mirada gris intenso que congelaría a cualquiera –Buenos días –

-Buenos días amor –Walburga se levanto mientras Sirius miraba un poco temeroso y con cierto respeto al recién llegado.

Harry lo miro el padecido con el Sirius adulto era extraordinario aunque le faltaban los toques amables y picaros de su padrino, sin duda era Orión Black el padre de Sirius.

-Buenos días padre –saludo respetuosamente el pequeño.

-Buenos días hijo –a diferencia de su madre Orión le dirigió en cierta forma una mirada amable a su hijo, se sentó en la silla principal y comenzó a leer el "Profeta".

El "crac" volvió a sonar y Kreacher dejo unos ricos y esplendidos desayunos delante de sus amos.

-Amor hoy… -Walburga dejo de hablar al ver que una lechuza gris entraba al comedor daba unas vueltas alrededor de todos y después aterrizo enfrente de Sirius, este lo miro confundido pero aun así le regalo una linda sonrisa y una caricia.

En cuanto el ave tomo el vuelo Sirius tomo la carta…

"PARA SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK" –escrito con tinta verde enseguida rompió el sello rojo que tenia detrás…

POR MEDIO DEL PRESENTE ME COMPLACE INFORMARLE QUE HA SIDO ACEPTADO EN EL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA…

Sirius estaba choqueado no sabia si comenzar a brincar como loco o preocuparse mientras que el señor Black lo miraba orgulloso y su madre le arrebataba la carta de las manos.

-Por fin podrás llenar a nuestra familia de un poco de orgullo… claro cuando entres a Slytherin y… -

-Yo no quiero estar en Slytherin –escupió lentamente el pequeño, su padre volteo a verlo pero no le dijo nada mientras que su madre transformaba poco a poco su rostro…

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres estar en Slytherin?! –sumamente molesta Walburga.

-Si… yo no quiero estar en Slytherin… yo quiero ir a Gryffindor –contesto orgullosamente el pequeño Sirius.

-¡¡¡¿COMO QUE A GRIFFINDOR?!!! ¡¡¡TU IRAS A SLYTHERIN Y NO… -

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! –el señor Black se levanto de su silla mientras su esposa e hijo no dejaban de lanzarse miradas llenas de odio –Walburga déjalo –

-Pero… -

-¡He dicho que lo dejes! Si él quiere ir a Gryffindor esta bien ¡¡¡ES SU DECISIÓN!!! ¡ENTENDIDO! –la señora Black solo miro a su esposo extrañada y mas por que el mismo había sido Slytherin, de hecho, toda la familia lo era.

El señor Black le lanzo una mirada severa a su esposa para luego voltear a ver a su hijo un poco mas amable –Felicidades hijo –

-Gracias padre –Sirius lo miraba extrañado su padre no era de esos que se metieran mucho en la vida familiar, bueno, solo cuando tenia que ir a algún evento de ese tipo.

-Hijo… ve a vestirte vamos a salir –Sirius lo mira maravillado, al único que sacaban era a Regulus ya que según su madre era "El Digno Heredero Black".

-Pero amor hoy íbamos a salir con Regi… -

-He dicho que saldré con Sirius ¡y así lo hare! –

-Pero… -

-Pero ¡nada! Mi primogénito a sido aceptado en Hogwarts y se merece que se lo festeje y así lo hare ¡¡Te guste o no!! ¡¿Entendido?! –ya estaba muy molesto.

-Si –Walburga solo bajo la mirada frente a su esposo para después dirigirle una llena de rencor a Sirius.

-Sirius –volteo a ver a su hijo –ve a vestirte tienes 30 minutos ¿entendido? –

-Si padre –y enseguida salió corriendo con Harry detrás de el. No entendía el comportamiento del señor Black aunque ahora que lo pensaba su padrino jamás le había hablado de él solo de lo mal que lo trataba su madre.

Entraron a la habitación de Sirius y él enseguida saco un traje negro con chaleco del tipo que usaba su padre, una camisa gris y dos corbatas una verde oscuro y la otra color vino. Se metió a bañar mientras Harry daba vueltas por la habitación.

A diferencia de James el cuarto de Sirius no era muy alegre ni tampoco tenia muchos juguetes solo un gran y hermoso ajedrez mágico de plata con vivos de esmeraldas y diamantes, unas cuantas barajas de snaps explosivos y una escoba "Nimbus 1500".

Sirius salió del baño y vistió rápidamente aunque no se puso la corbata, se peino todo hacia atrás como su padre aunque se le notaba que a diferencia de él ya necesitaba un pequeño corte, se puso loción y bajo corriendo.

Su padre ya lo esperaba en el vestíbulo y cuando lo vio aparecer le sonrió amable y orgullosamente.

Su hijo se coloco enfrente de el - ¿Cuál debería llevar? –le mostro las dos corbatas.

-mmm… -su padre las miro y enseguida tomo la verde –Creo que esta se te vería muy bien –comenzó a anudarle la corbata cuando un niño mas pequeño que Sirius o que James salió del comedor, aunque tenia los mismo ojos grises y el cabello negro y corto la mayoría de sus facciones eran de Walburga lo que causaba que fuera lindo el niño aunque por su gesto parecía que siempre estaba oliendo mierda.

-Padre ya me voy a cambiar espere un momento por favor –lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento hijo pero solo iremos tu hermano y yo –estaba terminando de acomodarle la corbata a Sirius.

Regulus se quedo congelado mientras su padre le decía adiós y él y su hermano salían por la puerta principal.

-Padre… ¿A dónde vamos? –mientras su padre sacaba la varita de su bolsillo.

-Tengo que ir a ver unas cosas a la oficina y después iremos a almorzar… y de ahí iremos a comprar tu varita ¿Te parece? –

A Sirius se le ilumino la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, lo único que no quería es que fuera su madre la que lo llevara a comprar su primer varita e ir con su padre no le parecía tan mal.

Enseguida el señor Black tomo a Sirius de la mano y se desaparecieron y Harry junto a ellos…


	11. Chapter 11

Aparecieron en un lujoso vestíbulo aunque igual que la mansión Black un poco lúgubre, en el centro en un gran escritorio se encontraba una chica muy arreglada y aunque sus facciones se veían duras la sonrisa que le dirigía a Sirius era muy amable y hasta un poco coqueta.

-¡Hola Mel! Que hermosa estas hoy –Sirius le hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras le besaba la mano y le dedicaba una sonrisa encantadora y la chica se ruborizaba.

Harry enseguida se acordó de su hijo James que cuando veía a sus abuelas o alguna señorita o hasta niña bonita las saludaba así.

-Hay joven Black ¿Qué cosas dice? –le sonrió aun mas mientras Sirius estaba en una pose muy coqueta recargado en el escritorio.

-Solo la verdad, yo jamás miento ¿sabes? –en ese momento Sirius con un coqueto movimiento se hizo el cabello hacia atrás.

La chica estaba muy ruborizada y sonriente pero el señor Black por fin interrumpió colocando su mano en el hombro de Sirius –Buenos días señorita Stevens –volteo a ver a su hijo –Vámonos –

Sirius asintió y se despidió de la señorita con otra reverencia y otro beso en la mano mientras su padre ya lo esperaba en el ascensor.

Harry no podía evitar reír, sabia que su padrino había sido todo un Don Juan pero no se imagino que desde tan pequeño aunque mejor se callaba James apenas tenia 5 y ya tenia varias cosas de Sirius y su abuelo James.

Harry subió al ascensor en el cual el señor Black miraba serio la puerta y Sirius iba muy concentrado en su padre. Cuando la puerta se abrió al pasillo, las oficinas parecían del ministerio, todo estaba lleno de gente pero en cuanto vieron al señor Black se hacían a un lado dándoles el paso mientras lo saludaban con una reverencia. Sirius que se había quedado un poco atrás saludaba algunas personas de mano y hasta a unas secretarias de beso en la mejilla.

Harry solo los siguió hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta de roble ahí los esperaba una señora ya mayor que miraba seria al señor Black –Buenos días señor –

-Buenos días Agnes –apenas si la miro, ella le abrió la gran puerta donde estaba el despacho del señor. Todo era muy oscuro hasta la mesa y en el centro justo encima de la silla del señor estaba el sello Black.

La señora le entrego unos papeles y se quedo a su lado -¿Joven Sirius? –el semblante serio de la señora cambio por una gran sonrisa –Hola hijo ¿Cómo estas? Hay que grande y guapo estas –

-Hola Agnes –Sirius le hizo su reverencia y también le beso las manos pero en cuanto la soltó la señora le dio un gran abrazo, el señor Black miraba todo por encima de los papeles que revisaba.

-Pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Hijo –

-Es que me voy a Hogwarts y voy a salir con mi padre–Sirius le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oh Hijo que gusto! –sin duda la señora quería mucho a Sirius por que enseguida le dio otro gran abrazo y comenzó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas.

-No Agnes, no llores –Sirius saco su pañuelo y le seco tiernamente las lagrimas a la señora.

-Es de gusto hijo… estoy tan feliz y orgullosa –Sirius le sonrió tiernamente mientras le daba otro abrazo y sus ojos se empañaban un poco.

El señor Black dejo que terminaran el abrazo –Agnes ¿todos están en la sala? –

La señora rápidamente termino de secarse las lagrimas para volver a su semblante serio –No señor falta el señor Gregory Potter –

-¿Potter?... esta bien –El señor Black tomo su maletín y le indico a Sirius que lo siguiera.

Salieron de la oficina y por un gran pasillo llegaron a otra puerta de metal muy oscuro, sin dejar de caminar el señor Black saco su varita he hizo un movimiento con las que la gran puerta se abrió de golpe dando lugar a una gran sala con una mesa en el centro con muchas sillas donde ya había varios lugares ocupados.

Sirius entro un poco rezagado al igual que Harry y Agnes, arriba de la silla principal estaba otra vez el sello Black y ahí fue donde se sentó el señor Black con un semblante mas serio de lo que Harry le había visto.

-Buenos días señores –

-Orión ¿ya podemos empezar la reunión? Tengo cosas que hacer – el señor que había hablado era alto un poco regordete y con una cara de pocos amigos, a Harry se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Si quieres puedes irte Reidar –el señor Black contesto sumamente molesto.

-No te pongas así Orión… -el señor que hablo era de rostro afilado, pálido con unos ojos extremadamente grises, el cabello sumamente platinado sin duda mas por la edad –El maldito de Potter nunca llega a tiempo –con muchísimo desprecio.

-Abraxas cálmate tú y ten mas respeto por nuestro socio –el señor Black lo mira con un poco de desprecio.

El señor Black dejo su lucha de miradas con el señor Abraxas y se percato que su hijo seguía de pie a lado suyo. Lo miro seriamente y con la mirada le séllalo la silla de su lado derecho inmediatamente Sirius puso un semblante serio –Señor Lestrange ¿me da permiso? Por favor –

Al señor que le hablaba era al regordete que era Reidar Lestrange, padre de Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry lo miro fijamente y se percato mas de su parecido con su hijo Rodolphus.

-¡¿Disculpa?! ¿Qué dijiste muchacho? –tratando de parecer superior a Sirius, el señor Black inmediatamente bajo los papeles que leía y miro molesto al señor Lestrange.

Sirius miro fijamente al señor y le sonrio socarronamente –No soy ningún muchacho y he dicho ¡Que se quite de mi silla! –no le grito pero le levanto lo suficiente la voz para que todos los que estaban en la sala los voltearan a ver.

Harry no pudo evitar reír por la cara de coraje que hizo el señor Lestrange -¡¡Como me has hablado muchacho!! –se levanto y comenzó a hacer un movimiento para sacar su varita pero antes de que terminara de hacerlo la varita del señor Black ya estaba en su garganta –MI HIJO te a dicho que te quites de su asiento ¡¿Qué esperas?! –

-T-Tu hijo –el señor Lestrange miraba con cierto temor al señor Black.

-Si mi hijo… ahora quítate de su lugar o te quito yo –el señor Black se levanto lentamente mientras Sirius se reía de la cara de susto del señor Lestrange y Harry atrás de el.

-Pero… es mi lugar –

-No cuando mi hijo asista conmigo –el señor Black seguía mirando amenazantemente a Lestrange pero desvió un poco su mirada para ver como el señor llamado Abraxas hacia un pequeño movimiento para sacar su varita de su bastón –Ni se te ocurra Malfoy –

Harry volvió a mirar fijamente al señor y se dio un leve golpe en la frente –Pero como no lo había notado si es igual a Lucius Malfoy –

El señor Malfoy volvió a guardar su varita mientras que el señor Lestrange se levantaba lentamente –Discúlpame Orión… yo no sabia… no fue mi intención ofenderte… -decía tontamente.

-¡Disculpate con mi hijo! –lo miraba con desprecio el señor Black mientras todos en la sala miraban como Reidar Lestrange era ridiculizado por un niño.

Bajo la cabeza y Harry pudo ver como enchuecaba la boca molesto pero enseguida miro fijamente a Sirius que le sonreía socarronamente –Disculpe joven Black –Y se hizo a un lado para que se sentara.

-No te preocupes pero que no vuelva a pasar –Sirius se estaba burlando de Lestrange en su cara tanto Harry como el señor Black no pudieron evitar reírse al igual que las demás personas en la sala. El señor Black le palmeo el hombro en señal de aprobación y Sirius le sonrió picaramente.

En ese momento se volvió abrir la puerta aunque mas lento, todos fijaron su mirada en ella.

Entro James Potter y su padre caminando tranquilamente –¡Hola! buenos días a todos –saludo sonriente el señor Potter que camino directamente hacia el señor Black que se levanto de su silla –Hola Orión ¿Cómo estas? –

-Muy bien Gregory –se dieron amistosamente la mano, en cuanto se soltaron el señor Black le hizo la indicación a Sirius para que se pusiera de pie y él así lo hizo –Quiero presentarte a mi hijo Sirius –el enseguida le extendió la mano la cual recibió con una gran sonrisa el señor Potter.

-Wow un placer… pues yo quiero presentarte a mi muchacho… James –salió de detrás de su padre con una sonrisa picara, el señor Black lo saludo con la mano.

Sirius y James se quedaron por un momento mirándose fijamente para después sonreírse y estrecharse amistosamente la mano.

Harry no sabia que su padre y su padrino se habían conocido antes de Hogwarts y ahora tenia una pregunta rondándole la cabeza… ¿También conocían de antes a Remus o a Pettigrew?...

-Potter ¿Cuándo maldita sea vas a llegar a tiempo? –escupió lentamente y con mucho rencor Abraxas Malfoy.

-Pues veras Abraxas… Los Potter jamás llegamos tarde… todos llegan demasiado temprano –le sonreía y se fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa junto con James.

Se sentaron en el centro frente al señor Black y James al igual que Sirius se sentó a la derecha de su padre, todos tomaron su lugar y ahí fue cuando Harry pudo ver e identificar a varios de ellos.

No solo estaba el señor Black, Abraxas Malfoy, Reidar Lestrange también estaban Cignus Black padre de Bellatrix, Narcisa y Andrómeda. Alban Carrow, Byron Crabbe, Caden Goyle, Enzo Macnair padre de Walden Macnair, Jeremy Nott padre de Theodore Nott, Kendal Dolovoh y Lance Rosier entre otros que Harry no reconocía. Todos los que conocía eran mortifagos o padres de mortifagos a Harry esto le pareció asqueroso.

-Muy bien vamos a comenzar con la reunión anual de las mas poderosos apellidos del mundo mágico –Gregory Potter se reía del tonto nombre de la junta al igual que Sirius y James mientras que los demás se inflaban de un tonto orgullo. Harry sabia que en esos tiempos lo de los apellidos era importante pero esto era exagerado.

Todos comenzaban a revisar un montón de pergaminos checando como le había ido a cada familia, Harry se acerco por detrás al señor Black y pudo ver que leía el informe total de ganancias de todas las familias y por lo que pudo notar por la cara de todos esto era una competencia y no a muchos les gustaba el ganador…

1-Potter

2-Black

3- Malfoy

… Gregory Potter ni siquiera revisaba los papeles estaba tranquilamente jugando snap explosivos con James mientras Sirius estaba serio mirando uno que otro papel de su padre para después mirar furtivamente a los Potter.

Después de un rato de constante sonido de pergaminos algunos ya conversaban entre ellos de negocios o simplemente comentando sus ultimas compras.

-Potter… ¿Es cierto que vas a invertir en una compañía MUGGLE? –escupió lentamente Abraxas Malfoy, todos dejaron su platica y pusieron atención.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar –Desde estos años Potter vs Malfoy –y se rio del hecho.

-Pues… si Abraxas te has enterado bien –contesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero… ¡¿Por qué o para que?! –el señor Malfoy se estaba riendo del señor Potter que solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras James lo miraban con mucho rencor.

-Pues me pareció un negocio interesante –

-Pero es mas lo que vas a perder ¿eso no te importa? –Malfoy tenia un tono incrédulo por lo que oía.

-No… confió en mis instintos aparte si pierdo no pasara nada –Gregory Potter sabia como molestar a toda esa gente una cosa era tirar el dinero pero una muchísimo peor era tirarlo en algo muggle.

-Pero… ¡Como dices eso! –se levanto molesto Malfoy –Reidar esta apunto de quedarse en quiebra y tú mal gastando el dinero en esas estupideces en lugar de apoyarlo con su proyecto –

-Primero que nada es MI dinero y segundo lo de la futura quiebra de los Lestrange es culpa de sus malos proyectos que diseña y sus inversiones –Harry se sorprendió ya que su abuelo no dejaba de jugar pero su contestación había dejado a Lestrange y a Malfoy por los suelos.

-Pues a mi me parece una inversión interesante y arriesgada… hay que ver como te funciona Gregory –el señor Black se había levantado aunque estaba muy calmado.

-Gracias Orión… oye por cierto ¿tu compraste las acciones de los Halcones de Falmouth? –también se levanto Gregory –Ja te gane –le sonrió a su hijo mientras este hacia un pequeño pucherito pero luego le sonreía.

-Si y tengo entendido que tu las de los Chudley Cannons ¿cierto? –el señor Black ya estaba guardando sus cosas en su maletín.

-Es cierto espero que nos veamos en la final –le sonrió el señor Potter.

-Claro que si –le regreso la sonrisa el señor Black.

-¡Pero que demonios les pasa a ustedes! Nosotros hablando de negocios y ustedes de Quidditch –con muy mala gana el señor Malfoy los miraba.

-Abraxas he tratado de aguantar tus puntos de vista pero YA NO MAS así que o vas respetándome o vamos a tener muchos problemas –Gregory Potter lo miraba con enojo mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos, sin duda no era normal que se enojara.

-¡¿Cómo cuales?! Potter –le respondió con altanería y se levanto de su asiento mientras que el señor Potter al igual que James ya guardaba sus cosas.

-Simple… te quito el apoyo para tu plan de comprar San Mungo –lo miro secamente el señor Potter mientras Malfoy se quedaba congelado –Mejor dicho… te lo he quitado –

Todos se quedaron quietos hasta el señor Black y Sirius mientras que la cara de Malfoy se transformaba y se notaba sumamente molesto -¡¡¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!!! –

-Claro que si –

-¡¡¡PERO TENIAMOS UN TRATO!!! –

-Yo no he firmado nada así que no hay nada que me obligue a cumplir –contesto secamente el señor Potter que se dirigí a la puerta.

-¡¡¡ERES UN MALDITO!!! –Malfoy saco su varita y al verlo el señor Potter también y cubrió a James con su cuerpo.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!! –el señor Black se metió entre ellos –¡Abraxas compórtate! –

Malfoy miraba furioso al señor Potter mientras que el tranquilo y sereno lo miraba fijamente, en ese momento donde todos estaban atentos a ver lo que sucedía James saco un frasco de su abrigo y cuando lo iba a abrir noto que Sirius lo miraba.

Al principio se espanto pero al ver que se dibujaba una sonrisa picara en la cara de Sirius se tranquilizo, Sirius se acerco lentamente para que nadie ni su padre lo notaran y abrió el maletín del señor Malfoy. Harry veía todo y no podía creer que ni siquiera se habían dicho mas de dos palabras y ya estaban haciendo travesuras juntos.

James le sonrió y vacio el frasco que contenía una babosa carnívora, los dos se volvieron a sonreír, cerraron el maletín y regresaron a sus posiciones.

-Gregory guarda tu varita por favor –le hablo calmadamente el señor Black.

El señor Potter solo asintió, le sonrió y guardo su varita mientras hacia esto el señor Black tomo su maletín, Malfoy solo se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su lugar con la cara sumamente roja.

El señor Black y Potter salieron juntos con sus sonrientes y picaros hijos a sus lados ya estaban apunto de llegar al ascensor cuando…

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! –era el señor Malfoy que gritaba de dolor ya que la babosa lo había mordido, ambos niños y Harry comenzaron a reírse pero sin que sus padres lo notaran.

Todos subieron al ascensor y al estar en el vestíbulo se despidieron estrechándose las manos y los niños sonriéndose pícaramente.

El señor Black y Sirius desaparecieron y Harry junto con ellos…

_____________________________

Hola lo prometido es deuda y aqui les traigo este primer encuentro de los mejores gamberros de que pisaron hogwarts XD

Espero que les guste y gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentario me encanta leer que les gusta lo que hago XD

Bueno ya saben nos vemos en poco tiempo y dejen sus quejas o sugerencias y lindos comentarios XDD

Por cierto a la persona que me esta pidiendo los capitulos mas grandes mi contestación es esta: Esperame tantito porque si les mis trabajos ahorita le estoy dando fin a mi primer historia y la verdad pues ahi se esta llendo la mayoria de mi imaginación pero juro que encuanto termine esa historia los capitulos seran mas largos ok

Bueno un beso se cuidan


	12. Chapter 12

Harry cayo con un golpe seco en un hermoso y elegante restaurant, miro a su lado y ahí estaban el señor Black y Sirius pidiendo una mesa que inmediatamente les dieron.

Se sentaron calladamente y mientras esperaban su orden el señor Black saco unos papeles y se puso a leerlos mientras Sirius le sonreía coquetamente a una niña de a lado de aproximadamente 12 años. Harry sonrió, era muy divertido ver a su padrino en su faceta relajada y se lamentaba que jamás lo hubiera visto así en los 2 años que lo pudo conocer de cerca.

Sirius y su padre comieron silenciosamente hasta parecía que no estaban comiendo juntos pero al pedir el postre comenzó la conversación…

-Padre… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Sirius dejo por un momento su tarta de calabaza con chocolate.

-Si –su padre tomaba tranquilamente un café.

-¿A usted no le molesta que no quiera estar en Slytherin? –

El señor Black lo miro fijamente y le regalo una leve sonrisa –Molestarme… no aunque no te voy a mentir para mi seria un orgullo que quedaras en Slytherin y siguieras la tradición familiar pero lo mismo me llenaría de orgullo que tu fueras el primer Black en Gryffindor o en cualquier otra casa –Harry lo miro perplejo mientras Sirius al principio lo miraba fijamente para después sonreír ampliamente –Gracias padre –

El señor Black por primera vez le regreso totalmente la sonrisa y después siguió con su café, al salir del restaurant…

-Padre ¿Ahora a donde vamos? –Sirius lo miraba con cariño, admiración y orgullo. Harry pensó que era la primera vez que veía esa mirada o sabia de ella para alguien de su familia inmediata.

-Pues… creo que a llegado el momento de ir por tu varita –el señor lo miraba amablemente mientras a Sirius se le llenaban los ojos de alegría.

Inmediatamente el señor Black tomo a Sirius de la mano y desaparecieron para aparecer en el callejón Diagon y comenzaron a caminar con elegancia hacia la tienda de Ollivander´s.

Llegaron a la tienda y cuando abrieron la puerta para entrar una campanita anuncio su llegada de inmediato de atrás de del local salió el señor Ollivander que era un hombre no muy mayor, tenia el cabello de puntas y de color gris oscuro pero sin duda lo que mas se notaba en él eran sus intensos ojos grises –Señor Black que gusto tenerlo aquí –y enseguida miro a Sirius fijamente –Así que ha llegado el momento joven Black –

Sirius mostro una sonrisa socarrona para después hacerle una pequeña reverencia como saludo mientras su padre lo miraba y solo negaba divertido con la cabeza, sin duda le encantaba un poco la rebeldía de su hijo.

-Aun recuerdo cuando vino usted por su primer varita –el señor Ollivander comenzó a buscar una varita entre su estantes.

-Si… fue hace tanto –el señor Black miraba con cierta añoranza en los ojos.

-Muy bien joven Black… pruebe esta –y le extendió una varita a Sirius.

El la tomo la miro y le hizo una leve mueca para después sacudirla fuertemente, de ella salió un gran rayo rojo que incendio unos papeles que tenia el señor en un mesa cercana –mmm… no –el señor Ollivander corrió a apagar la mesa mientras Sirius se reía de su pequeña cara de susto.

Cuando termino de apagar y arreglar el desastre regreso con Sirius que enseguida le regreso la varita, el señor siguió buscando lentamente mientras el señor Black lo miraba entre burlón y serio.

Ollivander regreso con otra varita en mano y se la entrego a Sirius que enseguida la agito y de ella salió un gran rayo que destruyo un estante –mmm… tampoco –Sirius le regreso la varita y volteo a ver a su padre que trataba de no reírse de la cara de dolor que tenia el señor Ollivander por la destrucción de su local.

Ollivander se fue a lo mas oscuro de su local para después regresar con otro varita en mano –Veamos si es esta –le entrego la varita a Sirius.

Inmediatamente Sirius pudo sentir una gran calidez proveniente de la varita a la vez que ella lo iluminaba un poco, sonrió animado y emocionado y la sacudió decididamente y esta vez el señor Black no pudo evitar carcajearse.

El rayo le había dado al señor Ollivander y enseguida su cabello se volvió de varios colores como el arcoíris, miro molesto al niño –creo… que esa es… -se dio un pequeño toque con la varita en la cabeza y su cabello volvió a su color natural y suspiro un poco cansado –Hoy no es mi día –

-¿Por qué lo dice? –el señor Black no dejaba de sonreír.

-Hace poco estuvieron aquí los señores Potter y su hijo me convirtió en un mimo muggle –tanto Sirius como su padre y claro Harry comenzaron a reírse mientras el señor Ollivander tomaba un poco molesto la varita de Sirius y la metía en su respectiva caja –Es muy raro –

El señor Black dejo de reír al igual que su hijo y Harry -¿Qué es muy raro? –

-Pues… esta es una varita de 25 centímetros hecha de madera de carpe y en su interior alberga fibra sensible de dragón… ¿le suena? –el señor Black lo miro fijamente mientras Sirius y Harry los miraban confundidos –Es como la… mía –

-De hecho señor Black la fibra de este dragón pertenecía al hijo del dragón a la cual pertenece su varita –

El señor Black volteo a ver a Sirius, sabia que el parecido de su hijo con el era mucho pero jamás espero que tanto.

-Es algo muy raro pero… parece que hoy es el día de las rareces –el señor Ollivander le entrego la caja con la varita en su interior a Sirius.

-¿Por qué lo dice? –el señor Black le estaba pagando.

-Pues… lo mismo les paso a los Potter… pero bueno fue un placer –el señor Ollivander le dio la mano a el señor Black para después dársela a Sirius.

Sirius y su padre salieron del local y caminaron un poco por el callejón Diagon…

-¿Padre? –Sirius comía sonriente un helado.

-Si –el señor Black volteo a verlo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –

-Temo que es hora de ir a casa… debo salir a una pequeña reunión con tu madre –Harry pudo notar una pequeña mueca de fastidio por parte del señor Black.

-mmm… ¿Podría llevarme con… mi padrino? –Sirius bajo un poco la cabeza mientras su padre ponía una gran mueca demostrando su aversión, Harry no sabia mucho del padrino de Sirius solo que era el tío y hermano no querido por ser un completo liberal en todos los sentidos y que lo que al fin había logrado que lo sacaran del árbol familiar fue haber apoyado Sirius cuando se fue de su casa.

-Pues… -sin duda el señor Black no lo quería mas que la demás familia pero al ver la sonrisa de su hijo no pudo negárselo en su día –Esta bien… toma mi mano –

Sirius así lo hico y enseguida aparecieron en un gran departamento muy lujoso pero algo desordenado.

-¡¡¡ALPHARD!!! –el señor Black hizo un leve movimiento de varita y todo regreso a su lugar y se sentó en un sillón mientras salía su cuñado.

Por una puerta apareció un hombre en pijama sumamente guapo, alto, de cabello negro algo largo, con facciones muy varoniles, ojos azules y una gran y hermosa sonrisa picarona en su rostro -¿Orión? –

-¡¡¡Padrino!!! –Sirius se lanzo contra él y lo tiro al piso, Harry enseguida recordó a sus hijos y sus "cálidos" recibimientos.

-¡Sirius!... muchacho ¿Como has estado? –Alphard abrazaba con gran cariño a Sirius.

-Bien ¿y tu? –Sirius sonreía con mucha alegría mientras al señor Black se le oscurecía un poco su mirada.

-Bien… bien… -Alphard soltó un poco a Sirius para verlo mejor -… pero mírate has crecido mucho y ya estas hecho todo un galán –Sirius sonreía encantado.

Por fin se levantaron del piso y Alphard se acerco hasta Orión para saludarlo –Orión… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? –

-Pues… -

-¡¡¡VOY A HOGWARTS!!! –Sirius le grito sumamente animado.

-¡¡¡WOW!!! ¡¡¿En serio? Campeón!!! –Alphard volvió a abrazar a su ahijado. Harry enseguida noto que Alphard Black adoraba a su ahijado y ahora entendía por que había sido mas padre el que el señor Black.

-¿Estas ocupado? –

-No… ¿Por qué? Hijo –Sirius se quedo junto a su padrino mientras el volteaba a ver a Orión.

-Pues si no tienes problemas Sirius quiere quedarse un rato contigo –el señor Black hablo fríamente como lo hacia durante la junta. Harry enseguida pudo notar la envidia y el odio que tenia Orión contra su cuñado.

-¡No!... Claro que no por mi encantado –Alphard volteo a ver sonriente a Sirius que le regresaba la sonrisa.

-Muy bien no lo lleves muy tarde y por favor no le enseñes mas de tus idioteces –el señor Black se levanto de su asiento y estrecho la mano de Alphard y después despeino un poco a Sirius –Adiós –

-Adiós padre –Sirius le sonrió amablemente mientras este le regresaba la sonrisa, con un movimiento de varita el señor Black desapareció –Muy bien ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Padrino –

-Pues llegaste justo a tiempo –Alphard se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por donde había llegado.

-¿Por qué? –Sirius y Harry comenzaron a seguirlo.

-Pues por que hoy tengo una cita con una linda señorita –volteo y le sonrió pícaramente.

-¡Así! ¿con quien? –Sirius le regreso la sonrisa.

-Pues hoy voy a ver a… Andy –Alphard comenzó a reírse de la cara de desilusión que ponía su ahijado.

-¡Que aburrido!... ¿y para que vas a ver a Andy? –Sirius le sonreía de mala gana, le habían roto sus ilusiones de ver a una linda chica.

-Pues quiere presentarme a… su prometido –Alphard ya se dirigía al baño con una toalla en mano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cuál prometido?... ¿se va a casar? –Sirius que ya se había recostado en la cama miraba entre sorprendido y algo serio a su padrino.

-Si… la muy tontita se va a amarrar la soga al cuello con un tal… Ted Tonks –se metió al baño

-¿Quién es ese soquete que tiene nombre de oso de peluche? ¿Ted Tonks? ¿Quién le pone así a su hijo?... –Sirius estaba muy molesto, Harry reconocía ese enojo o mejor dicho ese sistema de protección… era el de Ron y también el de James y pensó –Debe de ser lo normal y yo que creía que James había exagerado por lanzarle esa bomba fétida a ese niño que le sonrió a Rose –comenzó a reír aun recordaba como después de lanzarle la bomba fétida justo en la cara James, Teddy, Albus y Freddy sacaron de quien sabe donde discos voladores con colmillos y bumerang-podrazo y persiguieron al niño por toda la plaza de Hogsmeade y aunque todos trataron de detenerlos al último el niño quedo golpeado, mordido y cubierto por una mucosidad verde que sin duda era un nuevo producto de Sortilegios Weasley. También recordaba como las mamás trataban de regañar a sus hijos mientras los padres los felicitaban por eso Harry tuvo que dormir una semana en la habitación de la señora Black y Ron junto a el.

Alphard reía sonoramente y comenzaba a buscar su ropa mientras Sirius seguía bufando por lo bajo.

-Calma muchacho mi trabajo de hoy es ir a conocer al osito de tu prima –Alphard le sonrió y eso puso de buenas a Sirius por que significaba que podía molestar al tal Ted Tonks.

Alphard se puso un simple pantalón negro y una camisa vino, traía el cabello un poco mas largo que Sirius y lo peino como de lado pero al mismo tiempo se veía un poco desordenado por su parte Sirius se quito la corbata y el chaleco, se desordeno un poco el cabello y al mismo tiempo que su padrino se echo loción, usaban la misma Harry notaba que Alphard Black en cierta forma había sido lo que le faltaba de padre a Orión Black.

-Muy bien muchacho es hora de irnos –Alphard tomo su varita y se puso su saco negro.

-Si… es hora de conocer al osito –en el tono de voz de Sirius había cierto odio y mucha malasia, él también se puso su saco y tomo la mano de su padrino.

Enseguida desaparecieron…


	13. Chapter 13

Todo daba vueltas aunque Harry no se movía ni un milímetro, podía ver perfectamente la carita sonriente de Sirius y la mirada llena de cariño que le dirigía su padrino. Todo dejo de moverse después de unos segundos…

Habían llegado a un callejón un poco escondido en lo que Harry reconocía como el centro de Londres, había muchas plazas llenas de tiendas que a su vez estaban llenas de gente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Sirius se acomodo o mejor dicho se desacomodo su cabello mientras su padrino lo guiaba para salir del callejón.

-Andy nos a citado aquí –Salieron a una linda y elegante calle que se encontraba un poco concurrida pero no lo demasiado para evitar que Alphard se pusiera a buscar como perro a las lindas chicas.

-¿Aquí? ¿Por qué? –Sirius lo miraba extrañado sin duda no era de lo mas normal que alguien de su familia se citaran en el mundo muggle.

-Pues veras… -En ese momento los ojos de Alphard dejaron de poner atención en su sobrino cuando una rubia de piernas largas y bien torneadas los rebaso. Sirius noto la distracción de su padrino y miro fijamente a la chica que sin duda le pareció hermosa ya que sonrió pícaramente.

-Lastima que venimos a ver a Andy –el tono de voz de Sirius era de desilusión.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Su padrino por fin regreso su atención a él.

-Pues por que si no viniéramos a ver a Andy ya hubiéramos ido detrás de esa preciosidad –Sirius elevo un poco la voz mientras se encogía de hombros y negaba con la cabeza, enseguida Alphard soltó una gran carcajada para después palmearle cariñosamente el hombro y mirarlo con mucho orgullo.

-Bueno ya que –el tono de voz de Sirius fue desganado algo que hizo que Harry que caminaba a lado de ellos sonriera y negara con la cabeza –Ya dime por que aquí –

-¡Oh! Cierto… pues según parece su novio es… muggle –Alphard sonreía a cuanta chica pasaba a su lado y casi todas se las regresaba.

-¿Muggle? ¿en serio? –Sirius volteo a ver a su padrino.

-Sip… es muggle –

-Wow… -la cara de Sirius era todo un poema Harry no sabia si estaba de acuerdo, molesto o otra cosa hasta que el pequeño dibujo una picara y linda sonrisa en su rostro –Jajajajaja esto va a matar al jajajaja tío Cygnus y a jajajaj la tía Druella jajajajajaja –

Alphard comenzó también a reírse no podía evitar pensar en la cara de él serio de su hermano Cygnus Black –Si tienes mucha razón –

Entraron a una pequeña plaza donde había varias tiendas departamentales alrededor de una gran placita con mesas, bancas y muchas plantas por todos lados. Ellos no dejaban de reírse pero inmediatamente encontraron un mesa y se sentaron. Comenzaron a platicar en lo que llegaba Andy cuando ella apareció…

Andrómeda Black era una hermosa y esbelta chica de 19 años, tenia el cabello de color castaño oscuro, unos amigables ojos azules, de facciones delicadas, tez blanca y una sonrisa hermosa y picara –Hola tío… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Siri!!!!!!!! –se lanzo enseguida a abrazar fuertemente al pequeño.

-H-Hola Andy… -lo apretaba fuertemente pero después de dar unas cuantas vueltecitas ella lo bajo y le lleno la cara de besos.

-Hola Siri ¿Cómo estas? –su sonrisa era radiante y Harry no podía evitar recordar la foto que se encontraba en su casa de Remus con Nym que sin duda había heredado la sonrisa de su madre al igual que Teddy.

-Bien ¿y tu? Y por cierto… ¿Cuántas veces debo decir te que no me digas Siri? –El niño le sonreía entre molesto y feliz mientras los tres tomaban asiento.

-Bien gracias por preguntar y ¿Por qué no puedo decirte Siri? A mí me gusta –

-Por que se oye medio… -

-Afeminado –Alphard no dejaba de sonreírle a la señorita rubia que por suerte estaba sentada cerca con una amiga.

-Exacto –

-Esta bien entonces te diré… ¡Sirion! ¿te gusta? –ella lo miraba con mucho afecto.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡¿Sirion?!!!! –Sirius miro a su prima como si ella fuera un bicho raro mientras Alphard había regresado su atención a sus sobrinos al escuchar el peculiar apodo y se reía de la ocurrencia.

-¡¡¡Si!!! ¿no te gusta? –Al ver la cara de Sirius decidió buscar otro –mmm… ¿Qué te parece Orionsi? O tal vez ¿Siorion? O quizá… -

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!! –Sirius negó con la cabeza y soltó un gran suspiro –Déjalo en Siri –

-¡¡¡Uuuuyyyy!!! ¿Verdad que es lindo? –volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Si claro… lo que tu digas –Sirius dejo de mirar a Andy para ver a una linda niña de pelo rizado color castaño claro, unos ojos color miel y una linda sonrisa de ángel, Alphard lo noto y al verlo le susurro al oído –Sonríele –

Así lo hizo y la niña le regreso la sonrisa pero para mala suerte su madre ya le decía que se tenían que ir así que Alphard volvió a susurrar –Con tu mano derecha has tu cabello para tras y sonríele con cierta tristeza –Sirius lo hizo y la niña le regreso la sonrisa ruborizada y diciéndole adiós con la mano enseguida él levanto la mano y la movió lentamente diciendo adiós.

-¡¡¡¡TIO ALPHARD!!!! –Andy había visto todo -¡¡¡¡¿Por qué le enseñas eso a Siri?!!!! –

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! –el la miro espantado.

-¡¡¡¡Contesta!!!! –ella lo miraba furiosa.

-¿Qué tiene? –

-¡¡¡¿Cómo que que tiene?!!!! –

Sirius decidió interrumpir ya que la gente comenzaba a mirarlos -¡¡¡Oye ¿me podrías explicar eso de que estas COMPROMETIDA?!!!! –Andy enseguida cambio los ojos furiosos por los de amor –Si es genial ¿no crees? –

-No… de hecho es la peor de tus ocurrencias –Sirius se rio de ella en su cara algo que hizo que Andy quitara su sonrisa y se desanimara y para el no paso desapercibido –Así que… ¿En verdad lo quieres hacer? –

-Si –ella lo miro a los ojos mientras el solo le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla –Pues… preséntanoslo –y le sonrió en señal de aprobación, ella le regreso la sonrisa y le dio otro sonoro beso en la mejilla para después levantarse de su asiento y comenzar a indicarle a alguien que se acercara.

Un chico rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa amable caminaba nerviosamente hacia ellos, lo de nervioso se notaba a cuadras algo que hizo sonreír maléficamente a Sirius y Alphard mientras Harry se preguntaba que es lo que tendrían que pasar sus sobrinas y en especial Lilly y Rose llegado el momento. Dejo sus cavilaciones para después ya que Ted Tonks estaba justo a lado de Andy…

-Y-Yo soy Ted Tonks… p-prometido de Andy –y les estiro la mano a Sirius que lo miraba maliciosamente y a Alphard que lo verificaba con la vista hasta que se levanto.

-Es un placer –le tendió la mano –Soy Alphard Black, tío de Andy –

-Si lo reconocí en seguida… es su tío favorito –Alphard, Ted y Andy se sonrieron pero enseguida voltearon a ver a Sirius que seguía sentado mirando a Ted, sin duda si los ojos mataran eso le hubiera pasado.

-H-Hola amiguito –Ted se puso en cuclillas y se acerco a Sirius tratando de ser amable pero se acerco demasiado para su mala suerte y en un rápido movimiento Sirius le pico los ojos.

-Hola amiguito –Alphard se partía de risa mientras Andy miraba de mala manera a su primo y Sirius se levanto orgulloso y elegante de su asiento para por fin extenderle la mano al ciego Ted –Yo soy Sirius Black, el primo y casi hermano de Andy –

El ciego muchacho le tendió la mano y sonrió un poco adolorido –Ya te había reconocido –

-Bueno, bueno tomemos asiento –Alphard aun reía por la ocurrencia de su ahijado.

Alphard y Sirius se sentaron de un lado de la mesa mientras los dos tortolitos del otro…

-Por cierto Andy felicita a Sirius –

-¿Por qué? –enseguida dirigió su mirada a su primo -¿Por fin huiste de tu casa? –todos rieron.

-No… voy a Hogwarts –hablo Sirius orgulloso y sonriente mientras Andy casi se subía en la mesa para abrazar a su primo y Ted y Alphard solo sonreían. Después de demasiados besos y abrazos…

-¿Hogwarts?... Es como sí lo aceptaran en una universidad muggle ¿no? –Ted los miraba sonriente mientras Alphard y Sirius se le quedaban viendo extrañados.

-¿Sabes que es muggle? –miro primero a Ted y después a su sobrina que solo le sonreía.

-Si… Andy me enseño un poco del mundo de la magia –

-Andy ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Sirius la miro desanimado –Ahora no podre espantarlo… eres mala –he hizo un pequeño puchero.

Ella sonrió –Que esperabas si el patronus de mamá siempre llega cuando estoy con el –

-Con el… Te refieres a juntos en un parque ¿no? –Alphard los miro serio mientras Ted se ponía aun mas nervioso.

-No me refiero a cuando… -Andy no pudo terminar por que Sirius y su padrino se levantaron de golpe y sacaron sus varitas, Ted estaba totalmente pálido mientras Andy se levantaba tranquilamente y se ponía en medio -¡Tío! ¡Siri! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡Estamos en el mundo muggle! –

-Hay sobrina ¿en verdad me crees tan tonto para no haber puesto varias protecciones desde que llegaron? –No quitaba su poco amable vista del pobre Ted.

-Yo… Siri ¿esa es tu varita nueva? ¡Es muy linda!... aunque se me hace conocida –Todos voltearon confundidos a ver a una Andy emocionada.

-Eeeeh… si y es igual a la de mi padre –los tres la voltearon a ver confundidos mientras ella observaba atentamente la varita.

-Emmm… -Ted coloco su mano en la cintura de ella para atraer de nuevo su atención.

-¡Oh si!... este… cálmense ya no tengo 10 años puedo cuidarme perfectamente yo sola –Alphard soltó un pequeño gruñido pero bajo la varita mientras Sirius seguía con su varita en alto y se la enterró levemente en el pecho a Ted -¿Qué te hace pensar que eres digno de casarte con Andy si ni siquiera puedes defenderte de un niño? –le sonrió socarronamente. Andrómeda se iba a interponer pero Alphard la detuvo.

Ted miro serio a Sirius e inflo el pecho –Tal vez yo con una varita solo pueda golpearte la cabeza o picarte un ojo pero aunque me cueste la vida siempre protegeré a Andy… por que yo… la amo con todo mi corazón… y si a ella le llega a pasar algo yo… yo… me muero –respondió con una voz tan segura que hasta provoco el asombro y las lagrimas de Andrómeda.

Sirius lo miro serio y pensativo por un momento hasta que por fin bajo la varita y le extendió la mano mientras le sonreía amablemente –Bienvenido a la familia –

Ted sonrió y le estrecho la mano mientras Andrómeda rompía sonoramente en lagrimas Y Alphard la abrazaba para después el extenderle la mano a Ted –Andy y Sirius son como mis hijos y los conozco perfectamente a ambos… Andy es un poco atolondrada pero es buena… y jamás había decidido tan bien en su vida –Ted le estrecho la mano agradecido.

Sirius sonrió muy divertido y los demás voltearon a verlo confundido -¿Qué pasa? Sirius –Alphard se acerco y le puso su mano en el hombro.

-Ya quiero ver la cara del tío Cygnus y la tía Druella –en ese momento rompió a reír junto a todos los demás.

Andrómeda no aguanto mas y se lanzo a abrazar a Sirius -…G-Gracias… Siri –el le sonrió tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Harry estaba enternecido, conocía esa mirada de Sirius… esa que utilizaba para demostrarle todo el cariño y sentimiento de protección que sentía por él… esa que siempre lo calmaba y lo convencía de que siempre iba a estar todo bien… esa… que le daba fuerzas para luchar por ese hermoso sentimiento… el amor…

Harry comenzó a dar muchas vueltas aun con lagrimas en los ojos…

Cayo en una sala con chimenea, era un lugar muy acogedor pero aun no entendía por que estaba ahí… escucho el timbre y la voz de un niño gritar "YO VOY"

Harry se dirigió a la puerta y llego justo en el momento en que la abrían…

Ahí en el umbral estaba el sonriente y en ese tiempo un poco mas joven profesor Dumbledore con una túnica larga gris casi blanco, su barba un poco mas corta pero con su siempre amable y tranquilizadora mirada. Harry no sabia que hacia en un recuerdo de Dumbledore pero sus dudas se aclararon en un segundo…

-Buenos días… Remus –Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente al niño que había abierto la puerta…

Harry se quedo congelado… así que su padre había conseguido todos los recuerdos de sus amigos…

________

Hola como estan espero que les guste y recuerden dejen comentarios o de menos gritos XD

Besitos


	14. Chapter 14

-Buenos días… Remus –Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente al niño que había abierto la puerta…

Harry se quedo congelado… así que su padre había conseguido todos los recuerdos de sus amigos…

Cuando por fin Harry se movió después de la gran sorpresa y se acerco a Remus dándole un poco la vuelta para verlo de frente, ya era un poco pálido pero no exagerado, cabello café claro ya casi rubio y unos ojos color miel que demostraban una enorme tristeza y soledad, su semblante era serio y en su mano traía un libro. Harry se acerco para ver mejor cual era… "Hogwarts, una historia" no pudo evitar pensar –Bueno Hermione no fuiste la única que lo leyó -…

Remus se había quedado congelado, obviamente conocía al director de una de las mejores escuelas de magia del mundo y por supuesto la mejor de Inglaterra, ligeramente su semblante cambio al ver la sonrisa amigable del profesor pero aun en su cabeza viajaba la incógnita del porque de la visita de este.

Dumbledore lo miraba amable y oculta entre su barba había una sonrisa amigable, de pronto del pasillo se acerco una mujer alta, cabello café casi rubio y mirada amable –Remus… hijo ¿Quién es….? –Se quedo parada atrás de su hijo con la boca abierta, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar –¡Por Morgana! Profesor Dumbledore ¿Qué lo trae a tan hermosa y grata visita? – El profesor le sonrío –Señora Lupin es un placer… -hizo una pequeña reverencia y le beso suavemente la mano -… pues lo que me trae aquí es una situación muy importante –

La mujer enseguida le sonrío –Oh claro… pero pase… pase por favor –Dumbledore entro a la casa mientras Remus y Harry se hacían a un lado y a la vez pensaban que era esa cosa importante, la señora Lupin enseguida comenzó a llamar a su esposo –¡John! Amor ven por favor –enseguida Harry vio bajar de las escaleras cercanas a un hombre alto de ojos color miel, semblante muy serio pero amable, algo delgado pero no demasiado vestido con un traje normal color negro y camisa blanca, su corbata era de moño color azul intenso -¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué tanto grito?... Ruth por… -había llegado a lado de su esposa y se quedo confundido al ver a el gran profesor Dumbledore en su casa pero enseguida le extendió la mano –Profesor ¿Qué tal? –El profesor le estrecho la mano –Hola que tal John… pues necesito hablar con ustedes –los señores Lupin se miraron confundidos pero enseguida le sonrieron al profesor –Por favor acompáñenos… Remus ve a tu habitación por favor –le dijo amable el señor Lupin y Remus asintió con la cabeza pero cuando comenzó a caminar con dirección a las escaleras el profesor hablo –Lo siento pero también debo hablar con Remus –el pequeño puso cara de susto mientras ahora si estaban totalmente confundidos sus padres – ¿Por qué? –pregunto la señora Lupin.

Porque es de el del que vamos a hablar –los señores Lupin no entendían nada mientras Remus se colocaba detrás de los adultos y comenzaba a caminar tomando fuertemente su libro, Harry no entendí que pasaba pero a la vez pensaba en los muchas toques que había de los Lupin y de los Tonks en Teddy.

Entraron al estudio un lugar un poco oscuro y pequeño pero acogedor el señor Lupin se sentó en el sitio principal del escritorio, su mujer se sentó en una de las sillas de visitas y encima de ella Remus mientras el profesor Dumbledore fue invitado a sentarse en la otra silla de visitas. El señor Lupin lo miro serio y enseguida hablo –Profesor podría explicarme que es lo que tenemos que hablar en presencia de mi hijo y el porque de eso – el anciano le sonrío –Porque es de el del que vamos a hablar y el tiene el derecho a participar en esta conversación –los señores Lupin se quedaron como piedras mientras Harry por fin entendía el porque de la visita o por lo menos una parte, el profesor comenzó a hablar –Estamos a dos meses de empezar el nuevo curso de Hogwarts y vine a decirles que su hijo a sido aceptado –Remus sonrío tristemente algo que le dolió mucho a Harry mientras que el señor Lupin bajaba un poco la cabeza con tristeza y a la señora se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas, cuando de pronto un poco bajo hablo el señor Lupin –Remus no va ir a Hogwarts –dijo secamente mientras Harry miraba serio la escena al igual que Dumbledore –¿Porque? –El señor Lupin levanto la vista y miro serio al profesor –Lo siento pero eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe – la señora Lupin abrió sorprendida los ojos – ¡John! –el profesor lo miro sin haber cambiado en nada su semblante amable pero serio –Es de mi incumbencia al ser un problema de alguno de mis estudiantes –los Lupin voltearon totalmente sus miradas al profesor cuando Remus hablo –Pero yo no soy su estudiante –Dumbledore volteo y le sonrío –Pero pronto lo serás –el pequeño lo miro entre ilusionado y triste ya que pensaba que eso no iba a ser posible, el señor Lupin volvió a hablar ahora un poco mas fuerte –Ya le he dicho que Remus no ira a Hogwarts –el profesor tomo aire y la sonrisa amable desapareció un poco, Harry conocía esos movimientos… comenzaba a molestarse el profesor –Porque?... dígame el porque le esta negando a su hijo ser un gran mago –la señora Lupin comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y Remus comenzó a consolarla mientras el señor Lupin levantaba su mirada algo endurecido –Porque si… y es mi ultima palabra… Remus no ira a Hogwarts –el profesor tan bien elevo la voz –No acepto esa contestación y aquí no es usted el que tiene que decidir si ira o no… lo tiene que hacer Remus –todos los adultos voltearon a ver al pequeño que dejo de acariciar a su mamá al escuchar al profesor mientras Harry se acercaba quería ver bien esta escena, temeroso el pequeño hablo –Y-Yo… me gustaría ir pero… no puedo –el profesor olvido a los padres del muchacho y se dirigió completamente a el –No te gustaría aprender a usar tu magia… encontrar el conocimiento… y amar la esencia de todo lo mágico y no mágico de tu alrededor –Remus le sonrío –Claro que me gustaría pero… no puedo –el profesor se hinco enfrente del quedando casi a la altura del pequeño –Es por tu problema –

Los Lupin se sorprendieron muchísimo ya que se suponía que nadie sabia y Remus enseguida hablo – ¿Qué es lo que sabe? –sus padres lo miraron preocupados ya que esto era muy malo, el profesor le sonrío comprensivo –Se que eres un… licántropo –la señora Lupin se tapo la boca espantada mientras que el señor se levantaba de golpe y miraba totalmente concentrado a el profesor mientras Remus detuvo a su mamá y volvió hablar –¿Y aun así quiere que vaya a su escuela?... soy un peligro… soy alguien que jamás conocerá mas allá de las paredes de su hogar–bajo la cabeza totalmente deprimido y Dumbledore le contesto –SI… no tiene porque ser así –a Harry le dio muchísima tristeza ver así al pequeño Remus que desde muy pequeño ya se consideraba totalmente una amenaza y sin merecer estar entre la gente normal.

Claro que tiene que ser así… ¿de que otra forma puede ser? –le pregunto bastante dolido el padre de Remus, el profesor lo miro tranquilo –No tiene… puede ir al colegio –el hombre se enojo mientras algunas lagrimas ya bajaban por sus mejillas –¿Cómo pretende que vaya al colegio?... el es un peligro… un completo peligro… podría lastimar a alguien y todo por sus tontas ideas de que puede hacer lo imposible posible… –la señora lloraba sonoramente mientras Remus la abrazaba y también derramaba algunas lagrimas, Harry apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaban a inundarse poco a poco –…que mas quisiera yo que mi hijo pudiera hacer todas las cosas que hacen los demás… pero no puede –el señor se dio la vuelta mientras Dumbledore los miraba a todos y cada uno de ellos –Sé que es un peligro pero como usted lo a dicho tengo tontas ideas y al saber del problema de su hijo tuve una para él… le aseguro que no lastimara a nadie… abra su mente a las posibilidades y para Remus hay varias –todos miraron desconcertados al profesor pensando que tal vez la edad ya estaba comenzando a afectarle y Remus no aguanto –¿Cómo? –El profesor le sonrío –Tengo el lugar perfecto para esconderte mientras estas en tu transformación y es totalmente seguro para ti y los demás… y podrás asistir a la escuela –Remus le sonrío ilusionado mientras la señora igual, el único que no quería ceder era el señor Lupin –No y…

Profesor ¿quiere desayunar con nosotros? –el profesor le sonrío mientras ella se limpiaba las lagrimas y su esposo la miraba molesto –Ruth como…!!! –la señora lo miro severa y levanto su mano en señal de que guardara silencio –Remus podrías llevar al profesor Dumbledore a conocer la casa –el pequeño solo asintió y le sonrío al profesor que enseguida lo siguió pero apenas salieron y se escucharon los gritos…

John… Remus va ir a Hogwarts –

Estas loca!! Remus no puede ir a Hogwarts… no puede y lo sabes! –

Claro que puede y lo hará… confió plenamente en el profesor Dumbledore y su plan –

Yo no!!! Y si algo falla?!!... el que pagaría por algún error terminaría siendo Remus… y no permitiré que mi hijo sea atacado públicamente –

Es lo único que te importa!!... el maldito que dirán!!!!... claro como vas a dejar que hablen mal de ti… el gran consejero del ministro con un hijo licántropo… como puedes ser tan miserable John –

Remus estaba callado mirando al piso mientras Dumbledore ponía su mano en su hombro, Harry escuchaba todos los gritos y ahora comprendía un poco mas la inseguridad de Remus y el porque siempre pensaba un poco en el que dirán aunque al último en verdad a nadie le importara ni siquiera a él…

No estoy pensando en eso Ruth… que pasa si lastima a alguien o se lastima a el mismo?... Que va a pasar entonces?!!!-

Mi hijo va a ir a Hogwarts y es mi última palabra!!!

Que no!!!

Que si y no se diga mas…

He dicho que no y…

Cállate John… yo no voy a dejar aquí encerrado a mi hijo como si fuera un animal y menos si hay opciones… y tu deberías haber sido el primero en decir que si…. Es por tu culpa que mi hijo esta así!!!!

Se escucho solo el silencio aunque en los últimos gritos de la señora se notaba como se le iba quebrando poco a poco la voz, Dumbledore jalo un poco del hombro a Remus para que se fueran de ahí y el comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín con el profesor siguiéndolo pero sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras el pequeño derramaba silenciosamente unas lagrimas.

Harry venia atrás de ellos desconcertado por lo que acababa de escuchar, nunca Remus había mencionado como fue atacado y transformado pero ahora entendía aun mas porque no lo decía, ya era difícil aceptar su condición y añadir que el culpable de su condición era su padre sin duda era algo demasiado doloroso para el…

* * *

Si ya sé que me quieren matar pero por favor no lo hagan, lamento la tardanza pero la escuela me quita mucho tiempo y cabeza.

Sin duda los que tambien estan leyendo mi historia de Naruto deben querer quemarme viva pero tranquilos ya esta en el taller el otro capitulo y sin duda estara maximo para el otro fin de semana.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y cualquier duda, queja o sujerencia pues dejen un comentario. Por cierto muchas gracias a las personas que cada vez que subo capitulo estan ahi al pendiente y se toman la malostia de dejarme un comentario, gracias por todos ustedes escribo.

Bueno me voy les mando muchos besos y nos vemos pronto


	15. Chapter 15

Remus camino sin rumbo aparente hasta llegar al jardín y se sentó bajo la sombra de un pino mientras que el profesor lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Harry seguía pensando y entendiendo el porqué su amigo Remus había sido así, su infancia no era muy buena como la de su padre y todavía la de Sirius era algo mala pero la suya era completamente todo lo contrario.

-¿Estás bien? –el profesor de nuevo puso su mano en el hombro del niño, Remus abrazaba fuertemente a sus piernas y escondía su rostro entre ellas pero su cuerpo delataba sus sollozos y lagrimas silenciosas que el intentaba ocultar –S-Si –Dumbledore comenzó a jugar con su varita entre sus largos dedos y Remus la miro maravillado, el profesor lo miro de reojo al ver que tenía su atención y tomo bien su varita e hizo un leve movimiento apareciendo un costal.

Remus lo miro maravillado -¿Qué hay ahí?- el profesor sonrío –Porque no lo averiguas –el pequeño enseguida se levanto y se acerco temeroso y no se atrevía a abrirlo –Anda hazlo- el profesor lo animo y este enseguida comenzó a abrir el nudo.

Harry observaba todo con una sonrisa y sentado desde un árbol cercano –Así que a todos apoyaba sin importarle nada –miraba con cariño y absoluto respeto a su maestro, a el hombre que le enseño todo lo bueno que había en este mundo, todo lo que el valía aunque él no lo creyera, el valor para defender a los que amaba y por supuesto lo más parecido que tenia a un abuelo.

Remus primero saco una cajita del tamaño de una libreta, desato el nudo que la mantenía cerrada se encontró con muchos dulces de distintos sabores –Esos son para mí, si gustas toma los que quieras –al profesor se le había iluminado la mirada al ver los caramelos mientras el niño solo sonreía tomaba unos cuantos y se los entregaba a su dueño –Gracias –enseguida se metía uno de limón a la boca –Anda… sigue –el pequeño regreso a lo suyo y saco ahora un libro de primer grado de defensa contra las artes oscuras y emocionado se sentó a lado del profesor –Wow muchas gracias –comenzó a leerlo.

No es nada, disfrútalo mientras voy a hablar con tu madre –el pequeño solo asintió sin retirar su vista del libro. Harry no sabía a dónde ir pero algo hizo que se fuera con el profesor y lentamente camino tras él hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontraba la señora Lupin llorando.

-Escucho todo ¿verdad? –Dumbledore tomo asiento –Lo lamento pero si… al igual que Remus –al escuchar eso la señora soltó un gran sollozo y lloro aun mas –J-John es un buen hombre, esposo y padre pero su único problema… es el que dirán… le preocupa demasiado por eso y más desde consiguió ese trabajo con el ministro… –la señora tratando de calmar su llanto y tomo un pañuelo que estaba guardado en el pequeño bolsillo que tenía su vestido –… por culpa de ese trabajo nuestro hijo esta así… -sin duda el profesor no sabía cómo había sido transformado Remus y Harry miraba expectante, no podía ni imaginarse que en verdad la culpa de la licantropía de su amigo hubiera sido su padre.

El profesor espero a que la mujer se calmara un poco más para hacer la pregunta forzosa -¿Qué paso? –la señora lo miro y sonrío con una gran sombra triste –Mi esposo tenía apenas una año de trabajar con el ministro y enseguida este le había tomado cierto respeto a su criterio, en ese tiempo Remus tenía apenas 6 años y era un niño normal y vivaz pero se comenzaron a hacer problemas en el ministerio por culpa de ciertos extranjeros que venían del norte de Alemania a hacer sus tratos sucios acá. John enseguida le aconsejo al ministro que no los dejara permanecer en el país y el estuvo de acuerdo, el wizengamont comenzaron a hacer juntas para decidir qué pasaba y votar sobre de eso, y en esas juntas algunos que sin duda habían sido sobornados notaron que mi esposo era principalmente por lo que el ministro decía fuera… -el profesor estaba totalmente atento a lo que le decían al igual que Harry que no recordaba haber leído registros sobre esos asuntos por ningún lugar.

-… Así que comenzaron a amenazarlo y el simplemente se negaba a hacer caso, nos hicieron varias cosas pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando dejaron todo para que nosotros notáramos que habían entrado en la casa así que decidimos enseguida irnos a la casa de mis padres que por ser muggles pues nadie conocía su paradero y para que nadie lo notara mi esposo para ir al trabajo se aparecía en la casa y ya de ahí se iba en la red flu… -la señora de nuevo comenzó a sollozar -… a Remus le fascinaba ver la luna así que salía a la entrada de la casa a mirarla hasta que lo llamaba a dormir pero una noche lo llame y no entro…- el llanto comenzó a correr -… enseguida me asome pensando que tal vez no me había escuchado pero no estaba ahí, John salió y con varita en mano comenzó a buscarlo mientras yo ingenuamente comencé a buscarlo por la casa por si se estaba escondiendo cuando ambos escuchamos un atronador grito… no espere y salí corriendo al igual que John… terminamos juntos sin encontrar de donde provenía el llanto que escuchábamos y sabíamos perfectamente que era el de Remus… corrimos… corrimos… hasta que llegamos al lago que marcaba el final de la propiedad y ahí… -la señora volvió a llorar intensamente y el profesor solo atino a mirarla amablemente y entregarle otro pañuelo -… a-ahí estaba Remus… tirado… muy golpeado y… mordido –la señora ya no pudo seguir.

Harry se quedo como piedra al saber lo que le había pasado a su amigo y ahora entendí su gran coraje por Greeyback. Apretó los puños fuertemente mientras su cabeza volaba al recuerdo de la cara de ese maldito cuando los atrapo, palideció de golpea cuando a su cabeza llegaron los gritos de dolor de Hermione que ese monstruo había ayudado a producir.

El señor Lupin entro en la cocina y beso lentamente a su esposa para luego susurrar contra sus labios –Perdóname aunque sé que es imposible –ella le sonrío levemente entre lagrimas –Te amo y hace mucho que ya te perdone aunque tu no tuviste la culpa –el ya iba a replicar pero ella coloco su dedo en su boca para callarlo.

El señor volteo a ver a Dumbledore –Lo siento… ¿está seguro de esto? –el profesor le sonrío amable –No se preocupe sé que esto es difícil y si estoy completamente seguro –el señor lo miro detenidamente notando totalmente la seguridad del profesor y le extendió la mano a lo que el profesor reacciono a meter su mano dentro de su túnica y saco la carta de aceptación de Remus y se la dio –Los espero el primero de septiembre… no vayan a llegar tarde el primer día –le sonrío y los padres a él pero en ese preciso momento entro Remus y los miro sonriente y enseguida se lanzo a los brazos de su padre que lo cargo mientras su madre los abrazaba y el pequeño solo decía gracias emocionado y feliz.

Dumbledore los miro con una sonrisa feliz –Bueno debo irme, hay que tener todo listo para el primer día –ellos le sonrieron, Remus bajo de los brazos de su padre y se acerco a Dumbledore y lo abrazo –Gracias –el profesor lo abrazo.

A Harry se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver tan tierna escena y enseguida por su cabeza paso –Soy tan rebelde como mi padre… tan amable como mi madre… pero en verdad espero tener algún día la bondad de Dumbledore –enseguida todo comenzó a girar y el no sabía a dónde iba cuando de golpe estaba fuera de una casa vieja, sucia que parecía abandonada -¿Qué hago aquí?... ¿De quién será este recuerdo?

Y en ese momento la respuesta paso a lado suyo, un niño pequeño, regordete, ojos pequeños y algo hundidos y cabello rubio casi pegado a su cuero cabelluro paso caminando a su lado con la ropa algo gastada y se notaba que antes había pertenecido a otra persona de talla mayor, Harry camino junto a el mirándolo con resentimiento pero a la vez con pena y recordando en el tiempo en que el tenia las mismas fachas, llegaron a la puerta de la casa y suspiro –Así que voy a entrar al recuerdo de Peter Pettigrew –y entro a la casa.


	16. Chapter 16

Una casa muy poco acogedora y sumida en la oscuridad, los muebles estaban a punto de caerse hechos polvo. La soledad y la poca felicidad que ahí había y esta se tanteaba a cada paso que se daba. El escuchar los rasguños sobre las paredes era la música de ambiente y lo raro de ahí era escuchar el suave canto de las aves que volaban afuera. El reloj viejo algo roído por algún animal marcaba las 11 en punto.

Harry estaba sorprendido de tal pobreza y ahora entendía el hambre de fortuna de cola gusano pero no por eso lo justificaba.

El pequeño entro callado, sin ningún tipo de felicidad por regresar a su hogar y en cuanto un madero crujió al ser pisado -¡Peter!- el pequeño dio un brinco y se puso pálido como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, Harry lo miro detenidamente y enseguida recordó el pavor que cola gusano reflejaba en la mirada al ser llamado por Voldemort y esta cara era muy parecida aunque con un poco menos de miedo –Ven acá muchacho del demonio –Peter enseguida corrió a donde provenían los gritos y Harry lo siguió acelerando el paso.

Entraron a una cocina que sin duda estaba mejor que el resto de la casa y ahí sentado y bebiendo whisky de fuego estaba un hombre gordo de cabello rubio algo ebrio vestido solo con un pantalón ya viejo y una camiseta que presumía haber sido blanca alguna vez, el hombre se levanto al ver al pequeño y con mucha fuerza lo sostuvo de la nuca y lo zarandeó un poco –Demonios niño ¿donde andabas? –el pobre pequeño no se podía ni mover y sudaba frio cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y entro una señora de estatura y complexión media y al ver la escena miro algo molesta al señor e hizo que soltara al pequeño –Ben deja en paz al pequeño –el señor bufo molesto y volvió a sentarse sirviéndose un poco de whisky en su vaso que ya estaba algo sucio –Flora ¿Dónde estabas? –la señora acariciaba la nuca del pequeño y lo guiaba a una silla frente al comedor –Sabes que me tocaba ir por provisiones al pueblo –regreso a la puerta de donde había entrado y metió un bolsa llena de cosas.

La señora le dio un pequeño beso a Peter en la mejilla y lo despeino para luego sacar un poco de pan viejo y ponerle una leve embarrada de mermelada de calabaza y dárselo a su pequeño que la miro desanimado –Anda bebe desayuna –el señor bufo molesto al ver tanto apapacho para el niño y le arrebato el plato –Si el no quiere tragar me lo trago yo –pero antes de que se metiera un bocado a la boca la señora lo golpeo y el enseguida se levanto y la agarro de la muñeca fuertemente, Harry enseguida se quedo con la boca abierta y no pudo evitar mirar al pequeño Peter que ya se había escondido bajo la mesa y temblaba como rata, el señor aventó a la mujer contra el piso mugroso y ella lo miro con ojos llorosos pero llenos de furia así que comenzó a levantarse lentamente apretando los puños y pero cuando por fin le iba a lanzar un golpe el señor reacciono y le dio una bofetada tirándola de nuevo al piso con el labio sangrando.

El señor tomo lo que le quedaba de whisky y miro a donde se suponía debería estar el niño y al no verlo enseguida le dio la vuelta a la mesa y al verlo abajo lo agarra del cabello y lo jalo para que saliera -¡Mira que has hecho de el!- lo jalaba hacia arriba causando que el pequeño Peter lloraba desesperado, Harry podía ver como ya estaba de puntitas intentando desesperado con sus manos hacer que su padre lo soltara la madre como pudo se puso en pie y comenzó a golpear a su marido fuerte en el pecho cuando una lechuza entro volando y se detuvo sobre la mesa y todo se detuvo.

La familia la miraban sin entender que pasaba hasta que el señor empujo a su esposa de nuevo al piso y después a Peter sobre ella para acercarse a la ave que lo miraba con cierto temor pero el tranquilo le quito la carta de la pata y la lechuza ni siquiera espero su premio y de nuevo emprendió el vuelo muy rápido.

El señor leyó con dificultad el destinatario de la carta y al entender que era se la lanzo a la cara a la esposa –Yo no voy a pagar para que este vaya a una escuela de tontos que le enseñaran a sacar conejos de un sombrero – la señora lo miro con furia y se levanto –No es escuela de tontos y no enseñan eso, a mi padre jamás le enseñaron eso –el señor la miro burlón -¿Y tu como sabes?... si jamás fuiste – se le llenaron los de lagrimas a la señora mientras el señor sacaba otra botella de whisky de fuego que era lo único que conocía del mundo mágico o mejor dicho lo único que le había gustado tanto –Flora es mi última palabra y no quiero tonterías de tu parte –ella no dijo nada solo sollozo y el salió de la habitación.

Peter se acerco lentamente a ella y la abrazo –Mami ¿que es eso? –se limpio las lagrimas de la cara con la sucia manga de su viejo vestido y lo miro sonriéndole lo mas que podía –Es tu carta de aceptación para Hogwarts –al niño se le ilumino la mirada -¿Es la gran escuela donde iba el abuelo? –ella sonrió un poco mas y lo abrazo –Exacto mi pequeño y mañana mismo iremos a comprar lo que necesitas –el niño se alejo un poco de su madre y la miro triste –Pero papá a dicho que no voy a ir –ella lo jalo de nuevo a sus brazos –Olvida lo que el dijo –y en ese momento y sin mas todo comenzó a dar vueltas y Harry sintió como se alejaba de la escena mirando al pequeño Peter y a su madre Flora tirados en el piso mugroso abrazados y llorando.

Cayo de golpe en el frio piso de su casa y noto que apenas eran las 10:30 de la noche, enseguida volteo a ver al profesor -¿Cómo pudo cola gusano ir a Hogwarts sin que su padre lo permitiera? –Dumbledore le sonrío –Flora Pettigrew e a gran amiga de la infancia de Ruth Lupin así que le pidió de favor que le ayudara ella así lo hizo –Harry comenzó a caminar de lado a lado de su estudio pensando cuando Dumbledore hizo que lo mirada –Sé muy bien que piensas en todo lo que vistes y me imagino que mas en la vida tan miserable que tenia Peter –el solo asintió –Su padre muere a finales de su primer año y el y su madre se van a vivir cerca de los Lupin ya que John decide contratar a Flora como su secretaria personal –

Harry ya no sabía si seguir odiando a cola gusano o tenerle lastima pero Dumbledore de nuevo llamo su atención –Parece que no vaciaste todo los recuerdos del frasco –Harry enseguida noto que en efecto había quedado como una cubierta azul platinada por todo el frasco –Deberías usar tu varita para sacarlo –le recomendó Dumbledore y este así lo hizo para luego echarlo en el pensadero y de nuevo sumergir su cara en el.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y de golpe cayó en un lugar muy conocido para el… la estación King Cross


	17. Chapter 17

Harry sonrió nostálgicamente al comenzar a recorrer la estación mientras recordaba la primera vez que había pisado ese lugar y claro la primera vez que conoció a los que desde ese día serian su familia, no pudo evitar reír al recordar a esa pequeña que se escondía tras de la señora Weasley quien pensaría que esa pequeña seria el amor de su vida y la madre de sus hijos si alguien se lo hubiera dicho en ese entonces él se hubiera reído y no por la pequeña sino porque desde que conoció su pasado imagino que jamás tendría lo que toda su vida había anhelado… una familia.

Dejo sus pensamientos y sonrió un poco más al recordar la entrada esa que tanto le gustaba porque marcaba perfectamente la división de su felicidad y la desdicha de vivir con sus tíos pero sabía que cada vez faltaba poco para que en su actualidad volviera a pisarla y sin duda seria un caos cuando lo hiciera porque entre su pequeño Jimmy, Teddy, Rose, Freddy y Lou, y dijo para sí mismo –Debo aprender como mis abuelos le tuvieron tanta paciencia a mi padre… me va a ser muy útil –de golpe como si fuera impulsado de la nada aparecieron muchísima gente sin duda era el primer día de escuela y todo estaba listo.

Camino un poco mirando a su alrededor no sabía a dónde debía ir cuando de pronto escucho la voz de su abuela, volteo a un lado y ahí estaba su padre vestido con una pantalón negro y camisa blanca desfajada y abierta del cuello y encima su saco negro, tenía una sonrisa radiante de felicidad y su cabello azabache bastante revuelto y se revolvía aun mas porque su madre no dejaba de abrazarlo y despeinarlo un poco mientras su padre lo miraba sonriente y orgulloso –Elizabeth ya déjalo –James pudo salir un poco –Si mamá, déjame que me matas –ella lo soltó mirándolo con ojos llorosos y Harry pudo ver que había alguien observando la escena y ese era el pequeño Severus Snape vestido con harapos y mirando a los Potter con bastante envidia.

Harry enseguida comenzó a ver a los lados sabia que donde estaba Snape sin duda su madre estaba cerca ya que el casi la idolatraba y tuvo completamente razón ya que cerca de los Potter estaban los Evans despidiendo a su pequeña, el sonrió al ver a su madre que se veía tan hermosa y podría ver el posible futuro de su hija ya que tenía el cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes y la misma sonrisa angelical pero algo seria que sin duda ahora sabía que no era de Ginny sino de su madre que ahora era abrazada amorosamente por sus padres pero pudo distinguir a una molesta Petunia algo alejada de la familia y negó con la cabeza al ver como su madre intentaba hablar con ella y esta la despreciaba provocando que así la pequeña Lilly corriera al interior del expresó seguida de Snape.

Harry regreso su atención a su padre al que su madre aun besaba –Cuídate mi pequeño si necesitas algo no dudes en mandar una carta aunque de todos modos diario mándanos una carta para saber cómo va todo y si necesitas a Mimi solo tendrás que llamarla ok –el niño solo asintió y sonrio, su padre abrazo a su madre para que ya lo soltara y luego despeino a su hijo cariñosamente –Cuídate mucho y lo más importante divierte –el pequeño asintió encanto ante la idea de vivir miles de aventuras y abrazo a sus dos padres para enseguida salir corriendo y subir al expreso y desde la puerta grito –Adiós los quiero –la señora sollozo mas fuerte mientras con su pañuelo en mano le decía adiós a su hijo y el señor le sonreía –Salúdame a Dumbledore en tu visitas personales –James y Harry se rieron mientras la señora miraba a su esposo sin entender el porqué del comentario.

Harry sintió otro leve movimiento y se encontró a lado de Remus que sonreía encantado al pensar en la idea de ir a Hogwarts, con su madre besándolo en la frente y su padre dando unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda –Cuídate mi niño si no te gusta avísame y enseguida voy por ti –el señor se rio –Ruth presiento que eso no pasara –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su mujer –Remus estudia mucho y aprovecha esta gran oportunidad pase lo que pase disfrútalo –abrazo a su hijo y su esposa se unió al abrazo, sin esperarlo Harry de nuevo volvió a sentir un jalón y apareció a un lado de Sirius que iba acompañado de su padre y unos pasos atrás venia su madre con su hermano –Hijo mío el otro año será tu turno y tu nos llenaras de mucho orgullo –Sirius puso los ojos en blanco mientras su padre saludaba con un muy leve movimiento de cabeza a todos lo que lo saludaban hasta que por fin se detuvieron cerca de la puerta del vagón –Muy bien hijo que te vaya bien, estudia mucho y sé un gran Black –Sirius asintió y recibió el abrazo de su padre para luego recibir una bolsa con dinero –Guárdalo y utilízalo bien –miro con orgullo a su hijo para que luego Walburga se acercara –Compórtate bien no quiero que ensucies mas el gran apellido que portas –Harry y Sirius suspiraron –Walburga basta –el señor la miro con firmeza y esta le sonrio un poco para luego solo medio darle un abrazo a Sirius y alejarse de él al igual que Regulus, Sirius sonrio amablemente para luego hacerle una pequeña reverencia a su padre que le sonrio y se la respondió y subió al expreso.

Harry se disponía a seguirlo cuando sintió otro jalón y apareció a lado de un Peter con trajecito nuevo y cara de miedo y a su lado su madre que sin duda se había puesto sus mejores ropas para ir a dejarlo y al ir caminando se toparon con los Lupin que aun platicaban y se despedían de su hijo –Hola Flora –la señora Lupin limpio un poco las lagrimas de sus ojos y se acerco a abrazar a su amiga que sonrio encantada –Ruth que gusto verte ¿primer año de Remus? –la señora Lupin asintió feliz –Si y sin duda primer año de Peter –la señora sonrío mirando a su pequeño y de ahí se pusieron a platicar ellas mientras el señor Lupin miraba a un espantado Peter y a un Remus indeciso y le susurro –Anda conversa con el… has amigos –Remus lo miro algo temeroso y su padre le sonrio para alentarlo así que se acerco a Peter –Hola soy Remus Lupin y tú? –el pequeño regordete lo miro un momento y trato de sonreírle –Hola y-yo soy P-Peter Pettigrew –ambos se dieron la mano y las mamas voltearon apuradas al escuchar el silbato de salida –Rápido niños ya suban al tren –

Cada una se acerco a su hijo y le dio besos y abrazos para luego dejarlos ir gritándoles que se cuidaran y portaran bien, Harry sonrio mientras pensaba –Así que por eso Remus lo protegía tanto –sintió otro jalón y de pronto estaba al lado de James que buscaba un compartimento vacio casi al final del tren que ya iba camino a Hogwarts y al no encontrarlo entro al último donde para sorpresa de Harry ahí estaban Lilly llorando y Snape tratando de consolarla cuando James entro con esa sonrisa picara, cabello revuelto y porte elegante al cual Lilly ni miro y Snape lo hizo pero con envidia y un poco de odio. James acomodo sus cosas mientras Snape seguía con sus intentos fallidos de consolar a su amiga y mas porque ella lo ignoraba, James supo que la pequeña lloraba al escuchar su sollozo y se sentó junto a la puerta dejándole espacio pero para sorpresa de Harry y sin duda de Lilly y Snape le ofreció un pañuelo a ella que no sabía si tomarlo o no pero James le sonrio amigable y lo dejo sobre el asiento muy cerca de ella y se puso a mirar por el cristal de la puerta cuando esta se abrió y Sirius entro bostezando para luego sentarse enfrente de James y lo miro y al ver que los otros chicos estaban hablando sonrío burlón y susurro –No puede ser posible el grasiento sin duda en su primer año y ya rompió un corazón –James lo escucho y se río mientras se fijaba de que Lilly si había tomado su pañuelo para luego mirar a Sirius y sonreírle –jajajaja quien diría no? Ahora me peinare así –ambos comenzaron a reírse cuando se escucho –Ojala te pongan en Slytherin –Harry sabía que había sido Snape aun recordaba cuando estuvo en sus recuerdos y sabia que es lo que venía -¿En Slytherin? –James se acomodo mirando a Snape -¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría ¿Tu no? –miro a Sirius que se movió un poco incomodo y mascullo –Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin –James puso cara de horror -¡Caramba! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!

-A lo mejor rompo la tradición –Sirius sonrió burlón -¿A dónde iras tu, si te dejan elegir? –James hizo como si blandiera una espada -¡A Gryffindor, "Donde habitan los valientes"! Como mi padre-

Snape trono la boca y James lo miro -¿Te ocurre algo? –Lilly miro a Snape que enseguida contesto –No, qué va –tenía una gran expresión desdeñosa que desmentía lo que decía –Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…

-¿Adonde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas? –Sirius no supo porque pero algo lo impulsaba a apoyar al chico despeinado que enseguida soltó una carcajada mientras Lilly se levantaba y Harry pudo ver como miro un momento a James pero no sabía que significaba esa mirada entre linda y con enojo para que luego esta cambiara por antipatía al ver a Sirius –Vámonos, Severus, Buscaremos otro compartimento –ambos chicos se sonrieron -¡Ooooooh! –Harry solo los miraba desde el rincón mientras estos se entretenían imitando el tono altivo de Lilly, y James intentó ponerle la zancadilla a Snape cuando salía y grito – ¡Hasta luego Quejicus! –la puerta se cerro de golpe y los niños se quedaron riendo mientras Harry los miraba desilusionado y sin saber porque pensó en su hijo James Sirius –¿Habré escogido mal el nombre?… ¿enserio es y será su viva imagen? –negó con la cabeza –No puedo sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo Ginny tiene toda la razón aparte mi hijo por mas que se parezca a ellos no quiere decir que sea exactamente idéntico –

La puerta se volvió a abrir sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry y del tema del Quidditch a Sirius y James que miraron a la vez hacia el hueco de la puerta por el cual se asomo la cabeza de Remus –Hola ¿hay lugar aquí? El tren está lleno –James le sonrío amigablemente –Si claro, pasen –Remus y Peter entraron y se sentaron uno frente al otro de lado de la puerta –Hola soy Sirius Black y ustedes –él estaba sentado al lado de Peter que tenía cara de miedo y algo de pánico –Yo soy Remus Lupin ¿rana de chocolate? –le ofreció una a cada uno y Sirius fue el primero en tomarla y luego James –Yo soy James Potter –destapaba su rana, los tres miraron a Peter que comía tranquilo por fin pero al darse cuenta que lo miraban se quedo quieto mirándolos con sus ojitos, como rata asustada pero al ver que le sonreían trato de mantenerse calmado –H-Hola yo soy Peter Pettigrew –Sirius le palmeo el hombre –Ey que gusto… saben estoy aburrido –James bostezo –Si esto me está durmiendo de haber sabido hubiera traído una almohada –todos rieron y de pronto James se quedo quieto y poco a poco en su cara se fue dibujando una sonrisa gamberra pícara y con un leve toque de ángel, Harry enseguida reconoció la sonrisa ya que era casi la misma que hacia su hijo cuando algo planeaba…


	18. Chapter 18

… y de pronto James se quedo quieto y poco a poco en su cara se fue dibujando una sonrisa gamberra pícara y con un leve toque de ángel, Harry enseguida reconoció la sonrisa ya que era casi la misma que hacia su hijo cuando algo planeaba…

-Tengo una idea –fijo su mirada en el libro que Remus había dejado a su lado entre ambos –Préstamelo un momento –lo tomo y rápido comenzó a hojearlo mientras los demás lo miraban confundidos –Oye Potter ¿Qué haces? –James se detuvo y miro a Sirius –Veras Black cuando me compraron los libros les di una leve hojeada y había un hechizo que sería divertido encontrarle un uso útil pero no recuerdo donde esta –Sirius sonrío pícaramente como perro mientras Remus miro a James y le quito su libro amablemente – ¿Recuerdas el nombre? –Ambos se sonrieron –Winbargun letiosa –todos se carcajearon –Que nombre tan estúpido –Sirius se había caído al piso de la risa mientras Peter al fin se relajaba y recostaba a todo lo largo del asiento.

Por fin dejaron de reír y Remus busco en el libro –El hechizo se llama Wingardium Leviosa y se utiliza para hacer levitar las cosas –Sirius sonrio maliciosamente –Potter ¿Qué pretendes hacer levitar? –James sonrío pícaro de lado –No se ustedes pero mi mamá me mando algo para el camino que preparo ella misma –bajo su baúl y comenzó a buscar dentro del hasta encontrar un tipo bento que coloco en medio para que todos lo vieran –Pero mi mamá lo hizo a lo muggle y… -lo abrió mostrando un revoltijo al que era imposible identificarle algún ingrediente -… como que no lo es lo suyo hacer las cosas de esa manera –todos sonrieron y se acercaron sentándose en el piso –Tengo el hechizo –Remus se lo mostro y comenzaron a leer todos mientras Peter como podía bajaba su baúl y buscaba dentro.

Los tres comenzaron a practicar con la envoltura de las ranas de chocolate cuando notaron que Peter aun buscaba algo –Pettigrew no me digas que olvidaste tu varita –Sirius medio lo miraba a la vez que seguía intentándolo y al fin salió Peter de su baúl –No se ustedes pero yo veo eso como si fuera piedra –James puso cara de molestia –Ey! Mi mamá me mata en sabor muggle pero jamás mandaría algo que me rompiera la cabeza –todos se rieron y Peter agarro el revoltijo y de golpe lo dejo caer al piso produciendo un golpe sordo y James se puso pálido –Y esa mujer dice que me ama –Black se carcajeo mientras Remus negaba riendo –Muy bien Pettigrew comprobaste tu punto y sin duda tienes una idea –todos voltearon a verlo mientras el metía el revoltijo en el bento y de encima de su baúl tomo una botella de agua muggle, nadie entendía que hacia pero comenzó a vaciar el agua dentro del bento y con su mano lo revolvía produciendo que todo comenzara a ser más espeso y les sonrio –Listo ahora cuando caiga no hará un agujero en el piso –todos sonrieron lentamente y Sirius le palmeo la espalda –Bien pensado Pettigrew –mientras Peter seguía con eso los otros tres volvieron a practicar el hechizo.

Por fin a los tres les salía perfectamente y aunque Peter hace un buen rato había dejado la mezcla lo suficiente espesa pero liquida no se había puesto a practicar más que unas cuantas veces.

-Muy bien tenemos hechizo y bomba –sonrio satisfecho James mirando a los demás pero Remus lo miro –Lamento decirlo Potter pero nos falta algo –Peter se levanto del asiento donde de nuevo se había recostado -¿Qué falta? –Sirius manejaba una envoltura de rana de chocolate haciéndola levitar hasta el techo para luego dejar de apuntarle para que cayera pero antes de que tocara el piso volvía a hacerla levitar –Nos falta en que meter la mezcla… si la tratas de hacerla levitar así sin algo que la contenga no creo que salga bien –Remus puso cara de asco imaginándose cubierto de eso.

-Tienes razón Lupin –James se levanto y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado del compartimento no sin antes haberle palmeado el hombro a Remus que no supo que decir más que dedicarle una sonrisa agradecida. Harry entendía porque esa sonrisa, Remus jamás había tenido amigos ni había sido aceptado en cierta manera por su aspecto algo enfermo y ahora este chico que apenas tenía poco de conocerlo lo miraba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Remus se levanto y bajo su baúl para buscar algo dentro que enseguida encontró -¿Qué tanto creen que aguante el pergamino mojado sin romperse? –sonrio confiado mientras Sirius por fin dejaba el empaque para sonreírle mientras James daba un leve brinco en el aire y levantaba el puño en señal de triunfo –Muy bien Lupin ¿Cuánto aguanta? –Peter se sentó para ver mejor a Remus que ya no los escuchaba y estaba concentrado en la prueba al pergamino. Este aguanto un rato no muy largo pero tampoco muy poco ya que despacio la humedad lo iba traspasando aunque parecía que el pergamino se resistía –Listo tenemos en que ponerlo pero no podemos tardarnos demasiado –sonrio complacido al ver que había tenido una buena idea y funcionaba mientras James no pudo evitar despeinarlo un poco cariñosamente como lo hacía su padre con el –Muy bien ya estamos listo! –Sirius se levanto y se quito el saco y la corbata para abrir un poco su camisa –Potter aun no –James lo miro e hizo puchero parecía que casi lloraba y todos rieron al verlo, Harry no pudo evitarlo y también rio parecía niño chico que estaba a punto de comenzar un berrinche, Sirius arremango sus mangas y apunto concentrado su varita al baúl de Remus –Wingardium Leviosa! –este comenzó a levitar mientras Harry podía ver como aun no lo mantenía muy estable su padrino y le costaba un poco manejarlo pero lo puso en su lugar aunque casi le cae a Peter en la cabeza –Potter nos falta la víctima –James se quedo pensando un momento diciéndose a si mismo –Que tonto soy –pero enseguida sonrio –Black alguna idea –este le sonrio diabólicamente –Esa cosa es demasiado para un persona así que yo opino que se puede hacer para 2…. –puso semblante de alguien sabio y todos rieron por su cara de seriedad -… los chicos que estaban aquí antes –James lo miro algo raro –Al grasitas si pero a la niña no –Sirius puso cara de tristeza ya que él quería reírse un poco de ella -¿Por qué ella no? –mientras buscaba una respuesta convincente Remus hablo –Porque es niña no debemos –Peter asintió y Sirius tuvo que aceptar mientras suspiraba algo desanimado –Bueno entonces vayamos tras alguien de Slytherin –James sonrio sabía que Sirius conocía a casi todos los que eran de Slytherin por su familia así que asintió –Ok ahora necesitas un lugar algo abierto para atacar –todos se pusieron a pensar cuando de pronto a los 4 se les ocurrió lo mismo –Al baño! –tomaron todo el material y salieron de su compartimento.

Al llegar revisaron que estuviera vacio y atoraron la puerta con un jabón en barra que había dentro del, Peter tenía que ayudarle a Remus en las bombas mientras Sirius se concentraba para el hechizo y a la vez buscaba un lugar cercano donde esconderse y James vigilaba.

Después de un rato ya se estaban aburriendo y Sirius ya hacia tirado en el piso -¡¿Qué nadie va al baño? –todos se rieron por su cara de desesperación –No te preocupes Black al primero que venga al baño ya le dejamos caer la bomba… todo será a base de suerte –puso tono serio y solemne pero al mirar de nuevo por la esquina que daba al pasillo abrió grande los ojos y sonrio feliz –A sus puestos grasitas viene –Black se levanto enseguida y se escondió al igual que los demás tras unas plantas que estaban del lado del baño de las mujeres y donde había un armario para escobas lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los cuatro, James fue el último en entrar al lugar y enseguida sacaron dos como globos pero de pergamino que estaban llenos del revoltijo y entre cerraron la puerta dejando solo una pequeña rendija para que James y Sirius pudieran apuntar con su varita –Ya sabes que si no llega nadie más por lo de la puerta también tu paquete sobre el Black –este solo le sonrio.

Harry estaba junto al pasillo mirando cómo iba a ser su plan y pensó –Creo que toda mi familia tiene esa buena imaginación –se rio y negó con la cabeza cuando escucho la voz de niña de su madre a su lado y se quedo un momento mirándola con mucho amor tratando de mínimo con sus ojos decirle lo que siente aunque ella jamás lo verá.

-Severus ¿es cierto que son forzosas las clases de vuelo? –ella le sonrio algo nerviosa –Solo el primer año pero no te preocupes yo estaré contigo cuidándote –le sonrio algo cohibido –Gracias Sev –ella lo abrazo por el cuello pero enseguida se separo mirándolo sonriente –Quiero un dulce –Snape comenzó a reír algo atontado mientras ella también reía alegremente y cada uno iba poco a poco caminando a su baño pero antes de que ella entrara al de niñas James dejo caer la bomba que todo el rato había estado siguién a Snape bañándolo totalmente en una asquerosa mezcla.

Lilly grito sorprendida pero al ver a su amigo cubierto de esa cosa no pudo evitar reír un poco –Sev ¿estás bien?- este lo miro malhumorado tratando de ver a alguien que pudiera ser su agresor pero al no ver nada solo bufo molesto –No te rías –Lilly no podía evitar seguir con una leve risita tratando dejarla pero no podía.

Snape enseguida trato de entrar al baño a lavarse pero no podía abrir la puerta y como estaba tan molesto comenzó a patearla hasta que un chico alto, cabello rubio platinado y rostro afilado se acerco -¡Ey no golpees la puerta! –todos dejaron de reír incluyendo a los bromistas niños. James, Sirius y Remus se quedaron mirando al chico que se veía como de tercero pero ellos lo conocían perfectamente y susurraron –Lucios Malfoy –Remus sabía que no debían meterse con Malfoy ya que su familia sin duda querría cobrársela pero antes de que dijera algo Sirius le apunto y mientras Malfoy peleaba ahora él con la puerta la bomba le cayó encima cubriendo su liso y brillante pelo por esa cosa asquerosa -¡¿Qué demonios…? –todos en el armario reían pero notaron como Lilly volteaba hacia ese lugar y se quedaron congelados.

Nadie se movió ni siquiera respiraron pero al ver que Malfoy había notado la mirada de ella hacia ese lugar saco su varita y James busco bajo sus ropas y susurro –Síganme –los cubrió con una especie de capa pero más liguera de lo normal –Callados –y abrió de golpe la puerta espantando a los presentes –Caminen no nos pueden ver –Sirius iba a replicar pero noto como todos miraran como si buscaran algo pero no lo veían y lentamente fueron caminando cuidando no acercarse demasiado a ellos y los notaran.

Se alejaron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron sin quitarse la capa y entraron a su compartimento que por suerte no estaba lejos, ya dentro James quito la capa y comenzó a reír al igual que los demás.

Cuando al fin se les paso la risa que les había provocado estar en el piso –Hay me duele mi estomago –James se rio agarrándose fuerte y Sirius trato de mirarlo –Oye Potter ¿y esa capa? –Remus miro a James –Es una capa de invisibilidad ¿no? –este asintió divertido al ver la cara de no entender nada de Peter –Si me la regalo mi papá por haber entrado en Hogwarts –

Después de eso se quedaron un rato platicando de todo un poco mientras el expreso se acercaba más y mas a su destino, los chicos fueron avisados por uno de los prefectos que debían de cambiarse y así lo hicieron jugando. Mientras James le ayudaba a anudarse bien la corbata a Sirius sonrio –Por cierto Black jamás te agradecí por ayudarme a molestar a Malfoy padre –Sirius rio perrunamente –No fue nada Potter me divertí mucho –todos terminaron de vestirse cuando el expreso se detuvo.

Los cuatro bajaron y siguieron al gran Hagrid para tomar el paseo en bote y ver por primera vez su nuevo hogar donde vivirían sin fin de aventuras y conocerían a las personas que pertenecerían a su vida por siempre. Harry sonrio al recordar y pensó –Quien diría que jamás me alejaría de la niña gritona a la que le exploto el boiler y el niño traga todo pecas –se río mientras miraba la cara de maravilla y felicidad de todos hasta en el de Snape…


	19. Chapter 19

El castillo estaba imponentemente ante ellos con los cristales iluminados por las luces del interior y de fondo un hermoso manto negro con pequeñas estrellas brillando en lo alto, sin duda era la postal perfecta y todos habían quedado sin habla, algunos por los nervios otros por la emoción pero sin duda todos pensaban en lo mismo… que hermoso lugar lleno de nuevos conocimientos y vivencias que serian enseñanzas para toda la vida.

Harry aun recordaba la primera vez que llego a ese mágico lugar donde encontró todo lo que en su vida iba a necesitar…. Enseñanzas… vivencias… amistad y lo más importante… el amor de su vida.

Los pequeños maravillados llegaron al fin a la orilla y bajaron para hacer una pequeña caminata hacia el castillo donde Hagrid los llevo por los límites del bosque prohibido rodeando en lago y así llegar por la puerta principal. Todos estaban callados y ansiosos y James no pudo evitar reírse un poco y susurro –Ey Black! ¿Alguna idea antes de entrar? –Sirius sonrío maliciosamente –Pues estaría genial fuegos artificiales o algo así –Remus alcanzo a escuchar –Y ¿ahora que planean? –James le sonrío –Lupin ¿alguna idea para cuando entremos? –este se río –Solo una me pasa por la cabeza –puso su clásico semblante serio haciendo que los otros 3 se acercaran a escucharlo y suspiro –Temblar y salir corriendo –todos rieron hasta Harry que estaba detrás de ellos y aun lado de su madre que al escuchar a Remus no pudo evitar reír bajo algo que hizo que Severus, James y Harry se fijaran en ella, el primero con adoración, el segundo con ternura y Harry con cariño pero un pequeño brillo de tristeza por jamás poder haber escuchado esa risa en persona.

Estaban todos amontonados esperando a entrar cuando apareció por un lado una mujer alta de tez blanca, de cabello negro recogido en un moño oculto bajo su sombrero picudo y llevaba unas gafas cuadradas algo grandes –Silencio por favor… Soy la profesora de transformaciones, sub directora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor… Minerva McGonagall y en unos momentos entraran al gran comedor donde pasaran la selección para ver en qué casa se quedan que mientras estén en Hogwarts será como su familia y con sus aciertos ganaran puntos y con faltas los perderán –todos la miraban con temor ya que tenía un tono de voz totalmente severo, Harry sonrío aun recordaba como esa profesora le daba temor cuando la conoció y pensar que desde que la conoció ella jamás ha dejado de velar por el y su seguridad, por supuesto que ella es de su familia y se pudo ver en su boda ya que ella fue la encargada de ayudar a organizar todo con Molly y de entregarlo en el altar.

James sonrío como si nada pasara algo que sorprendió a Harry que enseguida pensó –Seguridad natural –Sirius saco unas tiras de caramelo y se metió una a la boca para luego ofrecerle a James que tomo una, Peter iba a tomar otra pero en su cara se noto como su estomago daba vueltas mientras que los otros 2 se reían de el aunque no notaban que todos los miraban como cosas raras y Remus les susurro -¿Cómo pueden comer en este momento? –Ambos lo miraron sin entender –Pues ya es hora de cenar –James se levanto de hombros mientras Sirius afirmaba con su cabeza como si fuera lo más lógico mientras Remus no podía evitar sonreír y le arrebato una tira a Sirius –Ey Lupin son mis dulces –Remus sonrio con cierta picardía –Me habías ofrecido ¿recuerdas? –Sirius lo miro fijamente –Yo te invite y no quisiste así que regresa mi dulce –Harry miraba todo y se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que veía a Remus con esa actitud juguetona pero picara –Pues no y… -rápido le arrebato otra tira y se la comió -… se me antojo otra –Sirius gruño pero antes de que le dijera algo James le arrebato otra –A mi también se me antojo otra –y se rio y cuando se notaba que Sirius estaba a punto de gritar McGonagall volteo –Muy bien ya es hora –y antes de que carburaran los pequeños comenzó a caminar y las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejándolos a todos sin respiración, Harry se quedo un momento recordando pero enseguida tuvo que despertar ya que habían comenzado a avanzar y enseguida se acerco a Sirius y miro a Remus y Peter que venían tras el pero noto que no veía a su padre así que se detuvo y comenzó a buscarlo con la vista y lo encontró un poco más adelante un o dos niños atrás de su madre, se acerco a ellos y encontró a un sonriente James acercándose a la pequeña –Hola… toma es para los nervios –Lilly lo miro confundida aun recordaba que él había molestado a Severus pero también él le había dado su pañuelo, el se imagino lo que pensaba y le arrimo un poco más el dulce –Anda no queremos que seas la primera que se desmaya en la selección ¿no? –sonrío como angelito y Harry se rio pensando –Hasta en eso se parecen –dejo de reír y le puso atención a la pequeña Lilly que sonrio un poco y lo tomo susurrando –Gracias –mientras un Severus Snape miraba todo con molestia pero cuando James se iba a animar a iniciar una conversación con ella llegaron al frente de la mesa de profesores y los demás lo alcanzaron.

Sirius aun masticaba una tira de caramelo pero lo hacía con mucha calma dejándola colgando de sus labios como si de un cigarro se tratara –Potter ¿nervioso? –James lo miro de reojo y sonrío –Claro que no, ya se para donde voy de todos modos… ¿y tú? –Sirius le sonrio –Estoy seguro de lo que quiero –James sonrio –Muy bien entonces te veré de por vida –Sirius no pudo evitar reír –Si y juro que me pagaras mi dulce –James solo asintió riendo bajo mientras la profesora McGonagall hablaba con el director Dumbledore un momento y Filch traía el sombrero.

James volteo a ver a Remus –Lupin ¿a ti también te veré de por vida? –Remus se sorprendió –N-No se –James sonrío y le palmeo el hombro –Espero que sí –Remus se quedo sin habla jamás imagino tener un amigo, pensaba que eso estaba prohibido para él. Sirius le dio un leve zape –Si tu también pagaras por mis dulces y… sufrirás! –mientras hablaba levantaba un poco el puño en señal de venganza y puso cara de héroe provocando que los otros rieran incluyendo a Harry.

Lilly que estaba muy cerca al principio comenzó a molestarse un poco porque no la dejaban oír las indicaciones de la profesora pero no pudo evitar reírse un poco al escuchar su plática mientras Snape los miraba con cara de asco y pensando a que fastidio, Harry se fijo en la mesa de profesores donde se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore con su mirada amable tras sus anteojos de media luna, esa que parecía que te traspasaba y recordó enseguida todo ese tiempo que paso con el aprendiendo y sonrío con tristeza mientras susurraba –Como me encantaría que usted estuviera ahora conmigo –pero en ese momento se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall –Cuando diga su nombre por favor pasen al frente para ponerles el sombrero seleccionador –Harry la miro y vio al viejo sombrero mientras pasaban dos estudiantes y solo se escuchaba murmullos o aplausos cuando cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas –Black, Sirius –dejo de pensar y observo a su pequeño padrino que camino decidido y son una sonrisa al banco donde se sentó mientras Harry se acerco y se puso frente de él mientras le colocaban al pequeño el sombrero seleccionador y pudo escuchar –mmm un Black ya sé que hare contigo –y de pronto se escucho la voz de Sirius –Ni se te ocurra pedazo de tela desecho… yo no soy como los demás de mi familia –el sombrero bufo molesto –Que ya no les enseñan respeto a estos mocosos… pero tienes razón… tienes esa astucia sobre saliente de los Black al igual que su orgullo pero la ambición es más baja de lo normal y también tu corazón es más puro y valiente… ya se a donde debes ir… ¡GRYFFINDOR! –esto último resonó por todo el gran comedor causando sorpresa general pero la casa roja comenzó a aplaudir sin pensar dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo integrante.

Harry miro la sonrisa llena de felicidad de su padrino y lo vio correr hacia la mesa roja dorada y no pudo evitar fijarse que uno de los que enseguida saludo al pequeño fue un niño rubio con unas grandes orejas que se le hicieron conocidas cuando de nuevo resonó la voz de la profesora –Bones, Edgar –Harry volteo no sabía porque pero el nombre le sonaba y mucho y mientras pensaba escucho el grito del sombrero –¡GRYFFINDOR! –miro fijamente al muchacho y pudo captar una mirada gris –Amelia Bones –susurro y ahí fue cuando los recuerdos vinieron a su mente… Moody mostrándole la foto de la primera orden… mirando a los ojos de Edgar enseguida lo transporto a sus quince años cuando fue juzgado por el uso indebido de magia y Amelia Bones lo defendió creyendo en el no por su apellido o su cicatriz sino por sus palabras y las de la señora Arabella Figg… Susan Bones que lo apoyo y era parte de ED… su mente regreso de golpe al escuchar el grito de la profesora –Carrow, Alecto –y de atrás del salió una niña algo robusta y un poco encorvara, Harry no la olvidaba y antes de que siquiera terminara de acomodarse el sombrero grito -¡SLYTHERIN!- la niña enseguida se bajo y Harry la siguió con la mirada pero fijándose por primera vez en esa mesa donde la pequeña Narcisa Black con su mirada azul reflejando como si algo apestara en el lugar, su cabello rubio y en sus facciones algo parecidas a las de Bellatrix la saludo.

Antes de que Harry se fijara más en la mesa para ver quien mas estaba ahí escucho de nuevo el grito de la profesora llamando al otro de los hermanos –Carrow, Amycus –Harry lo recordó con asco y se fijo en el niño algo encorvado, de ojos pequeños pero un poco menos robusto que su hermana y al igual que ella enseguida el sombrero levanto su voz -¡SLYTHERIN! –fue asentarse a la mesa donde lo saludo un el pequeño Lucius Malfoy con su extraordinario parecido con Draco.

-Evans, Lilian –Harry dejo de mirar la mesa y miro a su pequeña madre en especial esos hermosos ojos verdes que eran tan parecidos y a la vez diferentes a los suyos, no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al ver su carita de nerviosismo con un poco de miedo y ansiedad cuando el sombrero hablo -¡GRYFFINDOR!- ella sonrío y di un pequeño brinco para bajar del banco rozando o mejor dicho atravesando un poco una parte de Harry que sonrío mientras la seguía con la mirada fijándose como Sirius le hizo un lugar a su lado pero ella se sentó del otro dejando al pobre niño mirándola pero sonriendo pícaro y Harry escucho sus pensamientos –jejejeje victima pelirroja asegurada –se río…

-Ferguson, Alice –volteo y pudo observar a una pequeña de cabello castaño con sonrisa tímida, bajita algo y la cara un poco redonda y enseguida regreso su mirada al chico rubio que la miraba algo atontado -… los padres de… ¿Neville? –Pero antes de que terminara de pensar -¡GRYFFINDOR!-enseguida la pequeña sonrío encantada y corrió a la mesa de los leones donde el pequeño rubio la miro pero no pudo ni decir hola mientras que la pequeña enseguida comenzó a interrogar a Lilly.

-Jugson, Ayrton –Harry volteo y miro a un pequeño con sonrisa maléfica que de hecho causaba algo de temor, de cabello oscuro y de tez morena y al igual que sus compañeros enseguida y sin dudar -¡SLYTHERIN!- grito el sombrero y el niño enseguida se fue a la mesa esmeralda.

-Lupin, Remus –Harry se acerco para escuchar mientras Remus se sentaba nervioso –mmm un muchachito interesante… muy interesante… tienes la inteligencia y todo lo demás para ser un ravenclaw –enseguida se escucho la voz de Remus mientras se notaba en su semblante algo de tristeza –Por favor déjame en Gryffindor –el sombrero pensó – ¿Porque debería hacerlo? –Remus bajo un poco la mirada –Son los primeros amigos que tengo y… no quiero perderlos –el sombrero sonrío –Tienes el corazón, lealtad y la valentía de un… ¡GRYFFINDOR!-esto último se escucho en todo el gran comedor, Remus se levanto pero antes de quitarse el sombrero –Gracias es muy amable –

Salió corriendo en dirección a la mesa rojo y escucho el grito de James que brincaba – ¡Eso es todo Lupi! –Remus no pudo evitar reírse por el apodo pero no le importaba en cuanto llego a la mesa se sentó a un lado de Sirius que le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras le sonreía –Lupi sufrirás por mis dulces… temed Lupi temed! –levanto de nuevo el puño mientras Remus reía pero se fijo en las niñas de enfrente en especial en la pequeña Lilly que le sonreía amable y tímidamente él le regreso la sonrisa.

Harry sonrio –Mckinnon, Marleane –volteo fijándose en una pequeña niña de sonrisa picarona con el cabello castaño y ojos miel -¡GRYFFINDOR!- Harry la miro mientras trataba de recordar exactamente quién era y de nuevo recordó a Moody… "murió a escasos días de haber tomado esta foto y con ella toda su familia"… se puso serio y con cierto semblante de tristeza.

-Mcnair, Walden – Harry enseguida recordó ese nombre ya que era el verdugo que había intentado matar a Buckbeak y aun estaba encarcelado en Azkaban por sus delitos como mortifago, era un muchacho algo alto para su edad con cabello oscuro -¡SLYTHERIN!- Harry lo siguió con la mirada notando como enseguida Lucios Malfoy lo saludaba y lo invitaba a sentarse.

-Mulciber, Burdock- Harry sabia quien era ya que era un mortifago mas que conocido y por los recuerdos de Snape también conocía que durante la escuela era uno de sus amigos que aborrecía su madre -¡SLYTHERIN!- tenía una cara de pocos amigos y mirada oscura y profunda.

-Pettigrew, Peter- el pequeño cara de rata subió lentamente sobándose las manos nerviosamente –mmm todo un Hufflepuff aunque sin duda tu tendrás que trabajar más de lo normal –Peter soltó un pequeño chillido mientras Harry ponía cara de asco –No por favor déjame con los demás te lo ruego –el sombrero bufo –Que molestos son los niños de ahora… ¡GRYFFINDOR! –el pequeño suspiro y con sus ojos llorosos se levanto corriendo hacia su mesa –Ey! Niño tonto regrésame –ahí se dio cuenta que no había dejado que le quitaran el sombrero mientras el gran comedor estallaba en risas –Ey Peter jamás dejare un sombrero cerca de ti –Sirius le grito desde su lugar mientras el pequeño regresaba rojo de vergüenza y tratando no desmayarse.

-Potter, James- Harry dejo de mirar a avergonzado Peter para fijarse en su padre que caminaba seguro hasta el banco con esa sonrisa picara pero angelical a la vez, le pusieron el sombrero y Harry se concentro –mmm… inteligente… y tienes un corazón muy puro que siempre te hará cuidar de los tuyos y para eso tienes muchísimo valor… sin duda… ¡GRYFFINDOR! –James sonrio complacido y se quito el sombrero para luego salir corriendo hacia la mesa roja que lo aclamaba.

-Skeeter, Rita- Harry volteo sorprendido y puso cara de asco y desanimo sin poder evitar pensar –Pobres de mis padres- y se fijo en la pequeña niña de rulos y anteojos redondos algo graciosos -¡RAVENCLAW!- enseguida la pequeña sonrio y corrió a la casa amarilla.

-Slone, Allegra- Harry miro a la niña de cabello oscuro, tez clara y con unos lindos ojos azul un poco oscuro, facciones lindas y delicadas. No sabía porque pero se le hacía muy conocida y por más que intentaba recordar quién era no podía -¡GRYFFINDOR!- la pequeña salió caminando segura y con paso muy elegante hacia la mesa roja donde se sentó a lado de Marleane.

-Snape, Severus- el pequeño camino algo temeroso y se sentó lentamente observando a la pequeña Lilly que le sonreía para darle seguridad pero él se sentía triste, se notaba en la mirada -¡SLYTHERIN!- soltó un leve suspiro y se fue a la mesa esmeralda donde Lucios Malfoy lo recibió y comenzó a decirle algo mientras el pequeño ni lo escuchaba miraba a Lilly que le sonreía desanimada.

-Vance, Emmeline- una pequeña muy vivas de cabello castaño muy claro, suelto y largo camino enseguida al banco y sin que le diera tiempo de acomodarse -¡GRYFFINDOR!- se levanto y corrió pero en lugar de sentarse del lado de las demás se sentó entre James y Sirius.

Harry enseguida noto esto y dejo de prestarle atención a la ceremonia para acercarse y escuchar –Hola soy Emmeline pero pueden decirme Meli si quieren –James le sonrío –Hola yo soy James y el es Sirius –el pobre estaba entretenido comiendo un dulce pero le ofreció uno a ella que acepto gustosa –Hola puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no te sentaste con las otras niñas? –Ella dejo de masticar y se puso a pensar –No se… creo que porque me aburro y usualmente los niños son más divertidos –ambos rieron mientras ella sonreía un poco apenada.

Dumbledore se levanto de su silla –Muy bien ahora que ha acabado la selección quiero darles la bienvenida a los nuevos y los viejos amigo compañeros, también debo decir para los nuevos que el bosque prohibido como su nombre lo dice está prohibido…- los ojos de James y Sirius brillaron al escuchar la palabra prohibido -…y el señor Filch me a pedido que les diga que cualquiera que sea encontrado lanzando una bomba fétida será castigado…- Sirius se sonrio maléficamente mientras James se revolvía un poco el cabello pensando algo genial con su sonrisa picara estampada en su rostro -… y ahora antes de que nos comamos los unos a los otros… ¡A CENAR! –en ese instante las mesas se llenaron de extraordinaria comida que por lo menos por ese rato logro hacer que Sirius y James olvidaran su travesura y comieran como si no hubiera un mañana.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar quejas o sugerencias así como lindos comentarios. Para los que también leen mi historia de Naruto discúlpenme por la tardanza pero aun esta el capitulo en taller pero prometo que antes de subir otro capitulo de este fic primero acabare y subire el del otro.

Un beso a todos y coman dulces y papitas xD


	20. Chapter 20

Después del gran y delicioso banquete los nuevos alumnos fueron guiados a las torres de cada casa, Harry los seguía callado simplemente observando a su alrededor y notando como hasta el más mínimo cuadro o armadura eran idénticos a sus tiempos escolares –Bueno mínimo la reconstrucción le ha dado una nueva imagen –suspiro y sonrio un poco notando al fin que habían llegado a la sala común y ya todos iban a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sirius se acomodo en el brazo del sofá de una plaza donde Emmeline se encontraba tranquilamente sentada totalmente llena al igual que el –Ahí creo que comí mucho –se sobaba el abdomen con lentitud –Te apoyo… creo que soñare que Lupi me ama y lo peor es que es verdad –ambos se rieron cuando de pronto la cabeza de Sirius recibió un golpe que hizo que se cayera al piso alfombrado –Ey yo no te amo… acéptalo tu mueres por mi –Remus se río dejando que se marcara un poco el lado lobuno que tenia y tomo el lugar de Sirius en el brazo del sofá mientras Emmeline se reía mucho –Remi porque eres tan malo con el pobre Sirius… míralo tan lindo que se ve –ambos se asomaron a observar al pequeño que aun estaba acostado en el piso poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado –Remi porque eres malo –abrió los ojos como si fuera a llorar y ya ninguno pudo evitar volver a carcajearse y Harry no fue la excepción.

Cuando termino de reír miro a su alrededor buscando a su madre y la encontró platicando tranquilamente con Marleane Mckinnon una pequeña niña que se notaba era algo inquieta y tenía una sonrisa que te convencía de eso pero dejo de observarlas para mirar a su padre que le enseñaba a jugar snaps explosivos a Peter o eso intentaba ya que su concentración estaba en observar a esa pequeña pelirroja, Harry sonrio ya que no era un acoso de adulto sino la simple y tierna mirada de un pequeño encantado con esa hermosa niña.

Llego la hora de dormir y Benjy Fewick un chico de tercer año se acerca a ellos junto con Frank Longbottom –Ey a dormir que si Dado los ve aquí va a empezar uno de sus tontos discursos –los chicos le sonrieron a Frank con el que habían estado cenando y hablado de Quidditch -¿Quién es dado? –Peter recogía los snaps mientras James se levantaba del piso donde había estado sentado poniéndoles atención y el chico Fewick fue el que les contesto –Dado es el prefecto llamado por mala imaginación de sus padres Dedalus Diggle –Harry se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre mientras los otros chicos reían y de pronto se escucho un grito desde lo alto de las escaleras –Ya los escuche… ¡a dormir! –Rieron un poco mas pero obedecieron comenzando a recoger todo y a subir aunque Sirius y James se rezagaron un poco –Oye Potter deberías hacer algo informando que ya hemos llegado ¿no? –James le sonrio pícaramente regresando la sonrisa que Sirius ya tenía –Creo que es cierto… algo habían dicho de las bombas fétidas ¿no? –Harry no pudo evitar sonreír mientras ellos subían a su habitación donde Remus y Peter ya estaban cambiados y listos para dormir.

James y Sirius entraron despacio ya que Edgar y Remus ya dormían pero se notaba que apenas se habían acomodado ya que uno tenía en manos un libro de transformaciones y el otro una revista de Quidditch mientras que Peter estaba tumbado en su cama con un dulce en la boca y roncando sonoramente algo que hizo que ambos chicos se taparan los oídos –Necesitamos algo que lo calle… así no podre dormir –Sirius asintió mientras James salía de la habitación para subir 2 pisos mas –Ey Longbo –Fran se asomo vestido en pijama listo para irse a descansar –¿Qué pasa? Jimmy bo –bostezo mientras el otro no pudo evitar meter un papelito que traía en su bolsillo provocando que el pobre Frank tosiera expulsando el papel de su garganta y James reía –No me digas Jimmy bo y pues tienes algún hechizo para callar a Pettigrew que ronca como bestia –Frank sonrio –Debería dejarte intentar dormir con eso pero soy amable –Entro por su varita y bajo a la habitación de los chicos donde enseguida que abrió la puerta los grandes ronquidos de Peter llegaron a sus oídos –Wow esto sí que es un problema – se sentó en su cama sin que el muerto de Pettigrew lo notara y le apunto con su varita –_**Silencius –**_los chicos sonrieron maravillados –Listo ahora solo deben hacerle un finite incantatem cuando despierten bueno si es que quieres que vuelva a hablar –aunque todos sonrieron maléficamente y Harry no pudo evitar reírse al darse cuenta de que tramaban algo.

La noche paso tranquilamente, aunque estaban emocionados y con ganas de explorar el lugar como los demás apenas tocaron sus camas cayeron profundamente dormidos mientras Harry recorría tranquilamente la habitación observando la diferencia de cada persona aunque los más parecidos eran James y Sirius –Tan parecidos y tan diferentes –susurro mirando a ambas camas que estaban juntas antes de que de nuevo todo comenzara a girar y la imagen fuera la misma a diferencia de que ya había amanecido y el movimiento comenzaba con Remus ya despierto duchándose y Edgar ya vestido con su pantalón y camisa aun luchando por colocarse la corbata mientras que Peter seguía roncando en silencio, Harry suavemente se acerco a la cama de su padrino y lo miro dormir tan placida y tranquilamente como jamás lo pudo ver dormir de adulto.

Remus salió de la ducha pero a diferencia de Edgar él se quedo dentro del baño algo que Harry noto y atravesó la puerta del baño observando al pequeño con su cabello empapado y secándose lo más rápido que podía su cuerpo con cara de cierta preocupación mirando cara tanto hacia la puerta hasta que tiro la toalla pudo entender él porque y su semblante enseguida cambio a demostrar una enorme tristeza por su amigo ya que su torso aunque a un pequeño estaba marcado por varias cicatrices en gran parte de su cuerpo parecidas a cortes pero sin duda era donde su carne se desgarraba con fuerza cada luna llena, el pequeño rápidamente se puso su calzoncillos y enseguida los pantalones y sin cerrarlos se puso la camisa abrochándola lo más rápido posible cuando de pronto se escucho el pomo de la puerta girar provocando que Harry volteara con rapidez e intentar cubrir con su cuerpo al pequeño Remus olvidando totalmente que ahí era casi como un fantasma –Ey Remy ya deberías salir no escondas tus boxercitos de snich´s –James le sonrio amablemente con el cabello alborotado totalmente y cara de aun estar medio dormido mientras Remus apenas si alcanzo a terminar de cerrar su camisa lo suficiente para que no se le notaran las cicatrices –jajajaja si claro como los tuyos no Jamy –nervioso tomo sus cosas mientras el otro reía tranquilamente sin notar nada –Que gracioso Remy bueno ahí haber si puedes despertar a Siru –ambos rieron al igual que Harry que respiraba tranquilo ya que su padre estaba tan dormido aunque no alcanzo a ver nada.

Harry camino detrás de Remus observando simplemente analizando o mínimo intentando imaginar un poco del sufrimiento que había tenido que vivir su amigo durante toda su vida, mientras el pequeño se abrochaba el pantalón y fajaba su camisa para enseguida sentarse en su cama y comenzar a ponerse unas medias cuando noto que Sirius aun estaba durmiendo de lo lindo con un brazo colgando de la cama y su pierna enredada en la colcha.

James salió enseguida de ducharse con su pantalón puesto y se sacudía el cabello con su toalla para dejarlo más alborotado de lo normal –Oye Siru aun no despierta –lo miro sonriendo maléficamente y Remus no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonreír también levantándose de su cama con varita en mano –Conozco algo que lo despertara enseguida –James camino a su cama donde aventó su toalla para luego mirar a su amigo y asentir, sin esperar más Remus agito su varita –_**Aguamenti**_ –un chorro de agua salió de ella y fue a parar justo en la cara de Sirius que enseguida despertó sobresaltado –Todos abandonen la nave –del susto se próximo demasiado a la orilla de la cama y James levanto su varita –Yo creo que puedo hacerlo… _**Aguamenti **_–otro chorro salió a la cara de Sirius que lo recibió de frente y se fue hacia tras pero para su mala suerte se había acabado la cama y cayó al piso dándose un duro golpe mientras James, Remus y Edgar no dejaban de reírse tanto que ya les dolía el estomago.

Harry se carcajeaba mientras Sirius se levantaba sobándose la cabeza y desatorando su pierna de entre las cobijas –Pagaran por esto –nadie escucho su amenaza ni siquiera Harry aun seguían riendo y esto duro hasta después que el pequeño cachorro mojado entrara al baño para ducharse.

15 minutos después, todos estaban listos excepto el pequeño Peter que aun estaba en su mundo de queso así que Remus decidió despertarlo de la misma manera que a Sirius pero este lo detuvo –Remy déjalo sin duda ahorita despierta solo en cuanto le dé hambre –este acepto y salió junto con Edgar mientras James y Sirius miraron maléficamente a Peter y salian lentamente de la habitación.

Al bajar James casi se estrella con la pequeña Lilly –Perdón no te vi… hola buenos días –le sonrio amable mostrando todos sus dientes blancos mientras sin saber porque paso su mano por su cabello y lo desordeno un poco, ella le sonrio sin ponerle mucha atención –Hola buenos días y no te preocupes yo también estaba distraída –se dio la vuelta mientras James pensaba algo para comenzar una conversación pero de pronto Emmeline llego por atrás y se lanzo a el dándole un fuerte abrazo –Hola Jimmy –suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla algo que hizo que el pequeño sonriera –Hola Meli… ¿lista para planear algo divertido? –ella le sonrio maléficamente –Por supuesto que si pero primero… -hizo una pausa para soltarlo y saludar de la misma manera a Sirius y molestarlo un poco alborotándole el cabello, James miro al cielo y abriendo los brazos pidiendo clemencia para luego tocarle suavemente su hombro –Pero primero ¿Qué? –lo volvió a abrazar ahora por la cintura llevándolo poco a poco hacia el cuadro –Pues primero… ¡a desayunar! –James se rio y la rodeo con un brazo mientras Sirius los miraba desde atrás y sonreía maléficamente sacando su varita y les apunto –_**Aguamenti**_ –ambos fueron bañados totalmente y lo voltearon a ver molestos –Black mejor corre –James saco su varita pero antes de ver que le iban a hacer Sirius comenzó a correr a toda velocidad con James pisándole los talones.

Al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor Sirius no sabía si entrar o seguir corriendo pero mientras lo pensaba James lo alcanzo pero se detuvo mirando hacia la espalda de Sirius algo que Harry que se encontraba a lado de su padrino no entendí -¿Puede verme? –pero de pronto una voz llego a sus oídos y no pudo evitar ponerse totalmente tenso junto con Sirius –Pobre de la tía Walburga –dijo una voz severa perteneciente a una chica alta de cabello tan oscuro como el de Sirius, hermosa aunque sus facciones fueran bastante duras demostrando su pensamiento de superioridad sobre todos, portando orgullosamente el uniforme de Slytherin –Si pobre –Sirius lentamente se dio la vuelta quedando de frente a ella y aunque esta era más alta él ni siquiera bajo la cabeza la miraba con gran odio y asco pudiendo notar que tras ella se encontraba Narcissa que para su sorpresa le sonrio levemente intentando que no la fueran a ver –Bueno sin duda esto es una prueba de que no eres de nuestra gran familia –Sirius sonrio de lado confiado –Eso se los había dicho a todos desde el principio… era imposible que yo fuera de una familia tan sucia –¡Maldito traidor! –Bellatrix levanto rápidamente – _**¡Depulso!**_ –Harry miro como el rayo salió directamente hacia su padrino y padre que se encontraba tras él –_**Protego**_ – de pronto un gran escudo azul apareció frente a ellos absorbiendo el hechizo, Harry suspiro para luego observar a una chica igual de alta que Bellatrix con cara amable pero decidida con el uniforme de Gryffindor – Deberías controlarte más Black –Bellatrix hizo una mueca – Dearborn no deberías meterte donde no te llaman –la chica sonrio –Lo lamento pero te estás metiendo con alguien de mi casa y no dejare que lo toques –Di un paso al frente colocándose a un lada de Sirius y para sorpresa de el James del otro, Bellatrix bufo molesta sin bajar su varita –Es de mi familia –en cierta forma se notaba como pensaba atacar y la chica no dejaba de observarla –Ahora es un Gryffindor… ahora es mi familia –Sirius miro a la chica que se acerco un poco más a él tratando de cubrirlo con su cuerpo por si era necesario, ambas estaban listas cuando Diggle las observo y se acerco -¿Qué pasa aquí? Señoritas –se coloco en medio de ambas haciendo que estas bajaran sus varitas y las guardaran –No pasa nada prefecto –la linda chica le sonrio amablemente mientras Bellatrix solo miro con desprecio a su primo y se fue llevándose con ella a Narcissa.

Diggle le sonrio amable a la chica –Cara sabes que debes dejar de provocar a esa Black –la chica sonrio amable y en cierta forma maternal miro a Sirius y luego a James al que le noto lo mojado y sonrio –_**Sequía**_… Dalus según parece deberías cuidar que los mayores no mojen a los nuevos –James sintió un aire caliente que lo seco totalmente y se lo grabo en su mente mientras Sirius sonrio y le tomo la mano para luego hacerle una pequeña reverencia –Mi nombre es Sirius Black y te agradezco que me hallas defendido aun no me enseñan cómo –sonrio socarronamente –Y prefecto yo moje a James –James asintió –Pero solo lo hizo porque yo lo moje primero –la chica se sonrojo un poco mientras Diggle se quedaba boca abierto -¿Cómo es posible que un hechizo de sexto curso lo manejen unos chicos nuevos? –los pequeños no entendían –Me enseño Remus –respondió James como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo aunque Diggle aun tenía esa cara desencajada –bueno mejor vayamos a desayunar que se nos hará tarde para nuestras obligaciones –comenzó a caminar mientras seguía como era eso posible.

Cara comenzó a caminar con los pequeños a su lado y les susurro cuidando que Diggle no los escuchara –tal vez no debería hacer esto pero creo que es lo mejor y más por ti Sirius… les enseñare como defenderse ¿entendido? –Entraron lentamente al gran comedor –Por cierto mi nombre es Caradoc Dearborn pero díganme Cara –les sonrio y les dio a cada uno un suave beso en la mejilla para luego irse con sus amigas.

Si ya sé algo corto lo siento pero el siguiente sera mas largo oki no olviden dejar sus pastelazos un beso


	21. Chapter 21

Ambos chicos quedaron embobados viendo como se alejaba y sonrieron cuando Remus y Meli mojada los alcanzaron, en cuanto James vio a su amiga sonrió –_**Sequia**_… listo bonita –la niña ahora estaba totalmente seca y le sonrió agradecida para luego ver de mala manera a Sirius –Pagaras Black… ya verás –este solo sonrío y le dio un suave beso en la frente –Lo siento es que no pude resistirlo por cierto alguno ya tiene alguna idea para nuestra broma de comienzo –todos comenzaron a caminar hacia su mesa sintiendo como eran observados por varias gentes en especial de Slytherin, Harry observo a su alrededor y ahí estaba el viejo profesor Dumbledore analizando la situación que sin duda era por causa de Sirius.

En la mesa de la serpiente Bellatrix miraba con cierto asco a su primo que iba muy feliz y tranquilo con sus amigos, junto a ella Narcissa también lo observaba pero ella tenía el pequeño inconveniente de que Lucios Malfoy intentaba hacerle la plática a la vez que saludaba a Mcnair. En la mesa de Gryffindor todo era tranquilidad y sonido de cubiertos contra platos combinados con algunas risas y voces –Oye Potter ¿Que vamos a hacer? –Sirius lo miro para luego tomar un poco de zumo y seguir atragantándose de comida –Nffffoo fengo ideaff –Remus se rio –Por favor primero mastica y luego tragas y ya al último hablas… recuerda que una dama está entre nosotros –volteo a ver a Meli que para su sorpresa hacia competencia de enséñame el bocado con Sirius, James se rio y trago -¿Qué me decías? –Remus suspiro y los demás rieron.

Estaban terminando de almorzar cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta del gran comedor y entro corriendo Peter aun en pijama de ositos y tratando de gritar pero sin que saliera ningún sonido él, el comedor estallo en risas en especial James y Sirius mientras los profesores se acercaban rápido al pobre chico y enseguida lo llevaban a la enfermería. Remus noto la risa de sus amigos -¿Qué le hicieron a Peter? –Frank se sentó a su lado riéndose –No le quitaron el hechizo ¿verdad? –Ellos negaron riéndose y Remus suspiro –Ya vamos a buscar nuestra primera clase –se levantaron y caminaron en la búsqueda del aula de transformaciones pero no pudieron evitar perderse.

Remus sudaba y ya había aflojado su corbata –No vamos a llegar… no vamos a llegar –no dejaba de repetir mientras Sirius y James conversaban tranquilamente –Tengo una idea –Sirius deslizo su mano hacia tras entre sus cabellos para luego acercarse lenta y elegantemente a una niña de segundo –Disculpa hermosa dama ¿De casualidad sabes dónde está el aula de transformaciones? –la niña sonrió torpemente y aunque él era un año menor tenía algo que le llamaba la atención –Claro yo te llevo –Sirius sonrió y llamo a sus amigos con la mirada.

Al llegar a la entrada del aula Sirius tomo la mano de la niña y le deposito un suave beso sobre ella –Muchas gracias hermosa –James no pudo evitar reír al igual que Harry que no dejaba de ver la escena –No tengo idea que fue eso Black –Sirius sonrió orgulloso –Potter se llama encanto –ambos rieron pero de golpe Remus los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza –Basta que ya es tarde y debemos entrar –ambos chicos se rieron bajo para que su amigo no los volviera a golpear y entraron al aula que en ese curso compartirían con Ravenclaw, Harry miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió –No puede ser que en casi 30 años no hayan cambiado la decoración –sonrió y enseguida observo al gato gris que miraba con cierta molestia a los chicos que iban entrando.

-Wow nos salvamos –Remus suspiro aliviado por el comentario de Sirius hasta que el gato que estaba sentado cómodamente en la mesa de la profesora comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y al dar el salto para bajar se transformo ante sus ojos en su profesora –No se salvaron señor Black –Harry sonrió –Así que tiene años utilizando ese truco el primer día –recordando cuando en su primer día el junto a Ron habían llegado tarde a esa misma clase.

-Nos perdimos –susurro Remus mientras James y Sirius la miraban emocionados -¿Cómo hizo eso?... ¿eso viene en el curso? –por un lado McGonagall noto su emoción y sonrió satisfecha mínimo los tendría interesados que esto debería ser equivalente a quietos –Pues entonces debo convertirlos en un mapa señor Lupin –Remus se quedo como congelado mientras James no podía evitar emocionarse –Haber primero a Sirius para que pueda aprenderlo –Harry comenzó a reírse y pudo notar como McGonagall se contenía –Si a mi antes que James pero primero Remus para yo poder aprender igual –Remus le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a Sirius y varios de sus compañeros no pudieron evitar reír, Harry comenzó a observar a su alrededor y para su horror ahí observando y susurrando con una compañera estaba Rita Skeeter con sus feos anteojos redondos color entre rosa y anaranjado pero bastante llamativos y su tonto peinadito de rulos como muñeca. McGonagall de nuevo impuso el orden y continúo al fin con su clase y para su sorpresa esos alborotadores naturales porque ni siquiera podían tomar apuntes en silencio eran extremadamente buenos y agiles para aprender los hechizos y ponerlos en práctica.

Paso el tiempo y a la hora del almuerzo todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor y en especial James y Sirius estaban emocionados ya que tenían 2 horas de defensa contra las artes oscuras y luego 2 horas de clases de escoba aunque lo único que les molestaba es que ambas eran con los Slytherin pero que mas daba, Meli jugaba un poco de ajedrez mágico con Remus mientras James y Sirius hablaban de quidditch cuando Peter entro lentamente por la gran puerta siendo observado por todos y escuchando sus risitas hasta que llego junto sus amigos –H-Hola –Meli apenas lo saludo levantando un poco la cabeza y luego seguir pensando en su siguiente movimiento, Remus le sonrió –Hola Peter ¿Cómo estás? –pero enseguida su atención regreso al juego al ver que Meli movía y destrozaba a uno de sus alfiles. Peter se sentó aun lado de Remus observando su juego y escuchando la plática de James y Sirius que le habían palmeado la espalda pero sin dejar de hablar y comenzó a desayunar hasta que al fin fue el momento de trasladarse al aula de defensa.

Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Quirrell que era algo lento para dar su clase pero todo por culpa de su amigo trasero o al menos eso quería pensar, los niños entraron tranquilamente y notaron que las bancas estaban en parejas y de un lado del aula ya se habían sentado todos los Slytherin juntos incluyendo a Snape sentado en el primer pupitre y para sorpresa de Harry su madre estaba con el conversando animadamente sin duda de lo que había pasado durante su primer día, sonrió tiernamente al notar el mucho cariño que había entre ellos –Tenias que lastimarla… y perdiste todo –miro a las demás bancas de ese lado donde se encontraban varios chicos pero enseguida llamaron su atención el grupo de Jugson, Mulciber, Mcnair y los hermanos Carrow.

Su padre y sus amigos tomaron asiento del otro lado del aula junto con los demás Griffindors, la única que estaba del lado verde por así decirlo era Lilly pero ella no lo notaba y Harry estaba seguro que aunque lo hiciera no le importaba, sonrío y se acomodo recargo en la pared escuchando la plática de su padre cuando sintió una horrible sensación de ser observado y se fijo que en el otro lado Mcnair miraba demasiado a Meli que ya tambien lo había notado y se había pegado mas a Remus intentando cubrirse porque tenía una sensación de miedo y el aunque algo confundido y tembloroso la rodeo con su brazo mientras sus amigos los observaban sin entender pero no dijeron nada.

La puerta que conectaba la oficina del profesor con el aula se abrió dejando pasar a una bella señorita vestida con unos jeans y una camisa muy juvenil, Harry se sorprendió ya que no recordaba tener alguna referencia de esta profesora –Hola niños –las niñas la miraban un poco feo mientras los niños sonreían tontamente, ella les sonrió amable y noto la división invisible que había –Mi nombre es Julia Anderson y seré su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras –Harry camino hacia ella intentando reconocerla pero no podía y se asomo levemente a su oficina que era todo un caos llena de baúles y cajas de cartón abiertas sin duda apenas estaba llegando a la escuela –Bueno pues para empezar levántense todos y pongan las sillas formando un circulo mirando hacia dentro… creo que debemos cambiar algunas cosas –todos comenzaron a moverse y obedecer la indicación. Lo demás de la clase fue divertida ya que la profesora intentaba unirlos un poco aunque según parecía eso era imposible pero mientras entre sus mismos comenzaron a conocerse mejor.

Para la siguiente clase Rolanda Hooch estaba en el campo esperanlos y James pudo notar como Lilly venia un poco nerviosa así que se acerco –Hola ¿estás bien? –ella estaba un poco pálida y sudaba –S-Si… bien –el sonrió amable –¿Segura? –como pudo asintió y el la rodeo con unos de sus brazos –Bueno me imagino que o no te gusta volar o jamás lo has hecho –ella le sonrió levemente un poco avergonzada –Jamás lo he hecho –James se sorprendió bastante -¿y eso porque? –ella se avergonzó un poco al ver su sorpresa –Es que soy hija de muggles así que pues no conozco en si las escobas –James sonrió –A entiendo si quieres yo puedo ayudarte y pues un día si gustas en vacaciones vamos a un partido de quidditch –ella esperaba otro tipo de reacción pero sonrió –Gracias y pues si algún día –Harry sonrió ya que sin duda ambos niños pensaban en una cita o algo parecido y fue lindo ver el sonrojo de ambos.

Pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil ya que cuando llegaron al campo ahí estaban los Slytherin y entre ellos por supuesto se encontraba Severus que al observar a Lilly con James hablando animadamente se acerco por ella pero al ver el movimiento de ir al lado Gryffindor Mulciber lo acompaño sin que él lo notara –Lilly ¿vamos? –la miro amable pero al captar la mirada de James le hizo una de sus características miradas de repugnancia algo que Sirius noto y mas al ver la tonta risa de Mulciber –Burdock deberías dejarte de reírte de tu estúpido nombre –Sirius sonrió auto suficiente mientras Mulciber apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula ya que la profesora se acercaba –Muy bien jóvenes quiero que cada uno de ustedes se ponga a un lado de una escoba –todos obedecieron y se acomodaron para sorpresa de todos Severus estaba del lado rojo junto a Lilly que del otro tenia a James que ya había notado que ellos eran algo así como amigos o eso suponía –No te preocupes bonita yo te cuido –le sonrió amable James a Lilly mientras Harry sonreía –Muy bien una mano sobre ella y quiero que le ordenen arriba –James y Sirius siguieron las indicaciones y enseguida la escoba se levanto dejándose sostener por ellos mientras que la de Lilly daba leves saltos y la de Severus no se movía absolutamente nada algo que causo la risa de Sirius, James se acerco un poco a Lilly y susurro –Vamos con ánimo tu puedes –ella le sonrió encantada –Gracias –y de pronto la escoba se levanto llegando a su mano y provocando la sonrisa de ambos –Muy bien te dije que tu podías –James estaba más que emocionado y subió a su escoba al igual que casi todos menos Severus que seguía batallando con su escoba.

Él desde abajo sumamente frustrado miraba como Lilly volaba lentamente junto a James que hacia piruetas y de todo para sorprenderla pero a la vez le ayudaba a no ponerse nerviosa, Harry podía ver como su rostro se iba transformando dejando ver muchísimos celos y de pronto su escoba reacciono y el subió sin importarle que tampoco fuera muy bueno a la hora de volar. Se reunió con dificultades con ellos algo que sin duda no le gusto a James pero no dijo nada siguiendo el con su danza en el aire y jugando un poco con Sirius al que se le ocurrió acelerar hacia Severus y Lilly pasando justo en medio provocando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio pero mientras ella fue detenida por James, el pobre Severus no tuvo la misma suerte y cayó al piso ante la risa de Sirius mientras James ayudaba a bajar a Lilly para que ella enseguida saliera corriendo hacia su amigo, Harry observo de mala forma como James y Sirius platicaban y reían un poco hasta que Lilly al observar que James se reía se molesto y le hizo mala cara pensando que se burlaba de Severus. La clase tuvo que terminar de improviso ya que debieron llevar a Snape a la enfermería pero mientras James y Sirius decidieron aprovechar el tiempo.

Rápidamente tomaron sus cosas y fueron por Remus, Meli y Peter para que los acompañaran, entraron al castillo con toda velocidad y fueron a la sala común que estaba vacía ya que varios de sus compañeros aun estaban en clase y otros tantos en los patios aledaños a la escuela.

James subió a la habitación –Sirius ¿Qué pasa? –el sonrió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba –Al fin tenemos la broma y va a ser genial –Meli sonrió mientras Remus ponía los ojos en blanco y Peter simplemente sonreía nervioso, al poco tiempo James bajo con una bolsa un poco grande -¿Qué es eso? James –sonrió pícaramente –Veras Remus mi padre sabe que me gustan las travesuras así que lo primero que me mando fue… -abrió la bolsa dejando a ver a todos un montón de bombas fétidas –Y yo sé el lugar perfecto donde ponerlas –Sirius se levanto y comenzó a caminar seguido enseguida por James y Meli, Remus sonrió y aunque lo dudo un segundo enseguida se fue con ellos mientras Peter simplemente observo cómo se alejaban –No pertenezco –apenas susurro y subió lentamente y cabizbajo a su habitación, Harry lo observo y seguía sin saber si tenerle lastima o seguir odiándolo peor mejor esperaría.

Todo dio vueltas y Harry cayó en lo que parecían las mazmorras –Así que Sirius sabia donde era la sala común de Slytherin –sonrió y justo en ese momento los escucho, Meli cargaba la bolsa mientras James, Sirius y Remus practicaban al parecer un hechizo -¿estás seguro? Sirius –este volteo y le sonrió –Por supuesto bonita todos deben estar comiendo así que no habrá problemas –James sonrió –Sirius te pasaste con lo de grasitas –este asintió –Lo sé pero no creí que fuera tan torpe con la escoba pensé que solo se resbalaría pero no se soltaría y ya –Remus dejo de practicar y ahora sostuvo la bolsa para luego enseñarle a Meli como hacer el hechizo.

Después de un rato al fin todo estaba listo y cada uno de ellos saco su varita mientras tomaba una bomba –_**Epoximise**_ –las bombas brillaron levemente y de pronto cada uno comenzó a lanzarlas contra el techo, Harry sonrió y solo observo como ellos reían felices y llenaban todo el techo de las mazmorras de bombas.

Se ocultaron –No creo que debamos esperar mucho ya que el efecto del hechizo no dudara demasiado porque no lo hicimos totalmente bien… nos falta practica –Remus observo su libro y James le palmeo la espalda –No te preocupes con que le demos a uno soy feliz –enseguida guardaron silencio porque se escuchaban pasos y para su sorpresa era Lilly acompañando a Severus y con ellos Mulciber. James puso cara de sorpresa y no sabía si salir por ella o que hacer pero para mejorar todo de pronto de abrió por la mitad una de las feas serpientes que había ahí y salió Narcissa, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange que al ver a Lilly la miraron con asco cuando de pronto la primera bomba se despego y callo justo en la cabeza de Rodolphus y antes de que todos reaccionaran las demás cayeron una a una llenando todo de humo mal oliente. Todos salieron corriendo pero James quería regresar por Lilly –Vamos James… ¡corre! –Meli lo jalo del brazo y el solo bajo la mirada y corrió a su lado.

Justo a tiempo pudieron salir del laberinto de las mazmorras ya que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Slughorn que era el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin llegaron rápidamente al lugar, los niños con mucho cuidado salieron a los jardines y Sirius fue el primero en reír –jajajaja vieron la cara de Lestrange jajajajaja –Meli le hizo segundas para que luego Remus los acompañara pero a Harry le sorprendió ver a James en cierta forma arrepentido por un momento hasta que no aguanto más y comenzó a reír –Nos van a matar si se enteran que fuimos nosotros –todos asintieron pero ninguno dejo de reír.

Harry sonrió no podía negar que eran muy ingeniosos pero noto algo en Remus, comenzaba a ponerse mas pálido de lo normal y su semblante estaba empeorando viéndose muy enfermo como si tuviera que estar en cama y el sabía lo que esos síntomas significaban… la luna estaba cerca.


	22. Chapter 22

Esa noche en el gran comedor ya todos sabían lo que les había pasado a Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Severus y por supuesto a la pobre Lilly que estaba cenando bastante molesta. Harry no podía dejar de observar como su padre la miraba con cierto dejo de arrepentimiento y quería acercarse pero no podía, si lo hacía seria descubierto y no quería ser castigado, Harry dejo de pensar en la tierna escena y observo a Remus que no tenia apetito alguno y su semblante empeoraba mas y mas algo que no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

Meli miro a Remus y trago el bocado que tenía en la boca –Remi ¿estás bien? –este miro con asco el pollo asintió sin ganas –S-Si creo que debo ir a dormir –se levanto sin decir mas pero al verlo sus amigos se miraron sin entender y rápidamente tomaron toda la comida que pudieron y lo siguieron. Harry sonrió y pudo ver que Dumbledore tambien lo hacía pero tuvo que comenzar a caminar porque ya se alejaban.

Remus con cierta dificultad llego a la sala común donde apenas entro y se dejo caer cerca de la chimenea apagada, Harry notaba su debilidad pero no entendía porque era tanta si el siempre lo había visto como si tuvieras un resfriado pero ahora estaba muchísimo peor cuando de pronto noto como se abría el retrato dejando entrar a sus amigos que al verlo tiraron la comida al piso y corrieron a su lado –Remus ¿Qué pasa? –James y Sirius como pudieron lo cargaron para ponerlo en el sofá mientras Meli trataba de que Remus la enfocara ya que estaba en una especie de intermedio entre inconsciente y consiente –Peter corre por ayuda –este se metió un pastelillo en la boca y salió corriendo.

Harry se acerco mas notando como Meli tenía los ojos vidriosos –Y… ¿si le hacemos un hechizo? –James negó con la cabeza –No sabemos aparte podríamos empeorarlo mejor trae rápido una manta Sirius –este asintió y subiendo corriendo las escaleras mientras James miraba a su amigo preocupado y se sentaba en el piso haciendo que Remus lo mirada –Vamos Rem miraba soy James –este intentaba fijar sus ojos en el pero lentamente se le cerraban –No Remy!... despierta! –Meli lo zarandeaba dejando caer sus lágrimas sobre él a la vez, Harry sentía una gran impotencia cuando al fin entro Dumbledore con la profesora McGonagall siguiéndolo de cerca y madame Pomfrey junto con ellos.

La enfermera rápidamente aparto a los niños con ayuda de Dumbledore y McGonagall que casi amarraba a Sirius que no deja de intentar acercarse a su amigo –Albus está mal y muy débil –este miro a los niños –Ustedes ¿lo han visto comer bien en estos días? –los chicos enseguida levantaron los hombros ya que cuando ellos se sentaban en el gran comedor solo comían pero Meli se acerco –No, siempre se sirve y juega con ella pero al último como que le da asco y la deja con solo habiéndole comido 2 o 3 bocados –este asintió y le dio un pañuelo a la niña que observaba a su amigo –Poppy hay que llevárnoslo –esta asintió y lo hizo levitar -¿A dónde lo llevan? –James se acerco junto con Sirius y Meli que lo abrazaba y el a ella –Niños el señor Lupin debe ser atendido y no puede ser aquí –Pomfrey se iba pero Sirius se le puso en frente -¿Podemos ir con él? –ella negó suavemente –No pero mañana esperemos que este mejor para que lo visiten –esto no les pareció a ninguno de los chicos pero tenían que dejar que se lo llevaran.

Harry sintió como el tiempo se detenía y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y podía ver como película los días que iban pasando y a ellos no les permitían entrar, ellos en clase tristes y mirando la silla solitaria, como la pequeña Meli ahora era la que casi no comía y tenía un semblante muy triste, James se la pasaba en el campo de quidditch observando cómo entrenaban o a veces simplemente ahí mirando al cielo, Sirius lanzando rocas al lago o simplemente arriba de la rama de un árbol observando la quietud de ese mismo lago sin importarle nada a su alrededor y el pequeño Peter sentado solitario en su cama comiendo dulces. De pronto todo se detuvo y escucho las voces de su padre y amigos –Fue la semana más triste de todos –y la imagen volvió a girar rápidamente.

Cuando al fin se detuvo todos estaban en la habitación de los chicos hasta Meli, solo estaban ahí callados viendo como el día pasaba cuando de pronto se escucho la puerta abrirse y entro lentamente Remus ayudado por Pomfrey.

Todos enseguida brincaron de las camas y se lanzaron sobre él, mientras James y Sirius lo ayudaban a llegar a su cama, Peter cargaba su pequeña maleta y Meli acomodaba sus almohadas y demás y buscaba un chocolate que sabía que le encantaba -¡James ¿Dónde están tus malditos chocolates? –grito desesperada poniendo de cabeza el cajón de James que la miro horrorizado al igual que todos los demás –C-Creo que bajo mi cama –ella enseguida los busco mientras los demás la miraban sin entender que le pasaba cuando de pronto se levanto feliz y normal –Gracias Jimmy… -al ver a Remus aun camino a su cama su cara cambio de nuevo -¡Bueno que esperan! Que no ven que está cansado Remy –James y Sirius despertaron y lo movieron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras madame Pomfrey reía tras ellos.

Cuando ya estuvo en su cama acomodado y con todos cuidando hasta el mínimo detalle Pomfrey sonrió –Remus cuídate mucho y ya come mejor sabes que con tu situación la falta de alimento no ayuda –este asintió un tanto avergonzado y otro tratando de pensar lo más rápido que pudiera en que pretexto diría pero la enfermera lo noto –Niños cuídenlo mucho ya que Remus sufre una rara enfermedad que aun esta en investigación ¿entendieron? –estos asintieron como soldados y mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta puedo ver como Meli se sentaba a su lado y le daba chocolate, Peter corría a su escondite y sacaba todo lo que fuera comida para su amigo, James traía libros que sabían que le gustarían y Sirius historietas muggles y su propia reserva de chocolate. Al ver todo eso Remus tuvo que aguantar mucho para no llorar… por primera vez en su vida tenía amigos y sin duda eran los mejores.

Harry sonrió y sintió como todo de nuevo daba vueltas pasando imágenes de días en aulas, corriendo por los pasillos con los brazos llenos de pastelillos, James mirando a Lilly a escondidas y por supuesto molestando de vez en vez a Snape, cuando todo se detuvo su padre estaba frente al calendario muggle de Sirius que tenía una gran motocicleta y ahí pudo ver que faltaba poco para Halloween.

Espero que le haya gustado, sé que es muy pequeño pero esque en verdad esto no estaba contemplado en la planeación de la historia xD de todos modos no olvieden dejar dudas quejas o sugerencias.

Pero bueno sé que no es lo mejor pero es mi regalo de navidad para todos ustedes que espero que se la pasen genial y con todos los que aman y si alguien gusta mandarme algo lo agradeceré xD

Besos a todos y felices fiestas


	23. Chapter 23

Era la noche del 25 de octubre según el calendario muggle de motocicletas propiedad de Sirius que se encontraba recostado leyendo una historieta de Batman mientras James era el que se encontraba de pie observando la fecha –James ¿Qué tanto vez? –este sonrió a sonreír le pícaramente a Remus que se encontraba acomodando sus cosas más que nada sus libros y al verlo entendió enseguida -¿Qué planeas? –Sirius dejo su historieta a un lado y puso toda su atención en su amigo –Pues que ya ha llegado Halloween y creo que debemos divertirnos –Sirius se levanto y palmeo el hombro de James con una sonrisa.

Peter sonrío con un chocolate en la boca –A mi me encantaba esa fecha en el pueblo muggle que había cerca de mi casa –los demás lo miraron -¿Y eso porque? Peter –Remus se acerco y tranquilamente se sentó a un lado de su amigo quitándole un chocolate y sonriendo lobunamente para comenzar a devorarlo –Pues porque todos te dan dulces –los 3 chicos miraron a Peter con cara de incredulidad hasta que el lobito termino su chocolate y hablo aunque todo alrededor de su boca dejaba en claro cuál era su debilidad –Cierto ellos… ¿Cómo lo llamaban?... –se quedo un momento pensando –Oh si se llama dulce o travesura –James y Sirius sonrieron maléficamente con felicidad -¿De qué se trata? –preguntaron ambos emocionados, Peter tomo un poco de zumo y luego miro a sus amigos –Pues veras te disfrazas de lo que sea hasta de mago y vas tocando de casa en casa para que te den dulces… es todo es muy fácil –Remus asintió y sonrío pensando en los disfraces como serian y mas por la mentalidad muggle que tiene hacia todo lo extraño que para un mago es normal -¿Y la travesura cuando llega? –Sirius se notaba algo desesperado –A pues si no te dan dulces les haces bromas –James y Sirius por un momento se quedaron analizando la idea -¿Qué tipo de bromas? –Harry sonrío tratando de imaginar que estaban planeando pero no tenía ni idea –Pues sencillas como aventarle huevos crudos a la casa o cubrirla de papel higiénico… o mi favorita que es cubrir todo con lodo –a los pequeños se les ilumino la mirada pero hasta ahí dejaron de idear ya que tenía que dormir ya.

Sin más se recostaron en sus respectivas camas pero antes de dormir James y por supuesto Sirius por su lado comenzaron a elaborar un plan divertido. Harry los observaba y quería saber que planeaban pero al parecer eso sería luego.

La habitación dio vueltas y sin mas ya era de mañana, Harry veía a todos yendo de aquí para allá vistiéndose y buscando sus tareas pero James estaba demasiado feliz para su gusto de echo comenzaba a temer que ya tenía un plan.

La mañana y las clases continuaron como si nada aunque se notaba como a Remus, Meli y Peter ya habían notado el entusiasmo de sus amigos que debes en vez se les veía susurrando en clases y eso en verdad comenzaba a hartarlos en especial a Meli que ya estaba más que acostumbrada a ser parte de todos los planes de James y Sirius pero ahora la tenían un poco alejada.

Al fin había terminado ese día de clases y todos descansaban tranquilamente a un lado del lago comiendo unos cuantos dulces pero aun James y Sirius estaban algo distantes comiendo unas grajeas de todos los sabores hasta que Meli dejo de mirarlos de mala gana -¡Ya basta! –todos la miraron hasta algunos chicos de otros grados la voltearon a ver asustados, James le sonrío al igual que Sirius que se levanto y la rodeo con su brazo por los hombros -¿Qué pasa? Mel –Sirius le sonreía coqueto pero de pronto ella se quito su brazo aventándolo –Es lo que yo me pregunto no han dejado de murmurar cosas y no nos dicen nada ¿creen que no es molesto?... pues les digo algo…¡Si lo es! –James se levanto tratando de mantenerse un poco alejado de ella que sabía muy bien que cuando se enojaba demasiado golpeaba fuertemente –Meli cálmate sé que no te gusta pero cuando ya tengamos bien una idea te la diremos –ella lo miro molesta –No… ahorita me van a decir que traen en manos y más vale que lo hagan o juro que se arrepentirán –ellos tragaron sonoramente saliva y enseguida James se acerco y la abrazo por la cintura dejando que ella acomodara su rostro en su cuello –Me siento excluida –susurro y el asintió –Lo sé y lamento no haberte incluido pero como dije aun se esta planeando –ella suspiro –Pues déjenme planear con ustedes –James sonrío y asintió –Si ahora todos nos ayudaran que ya tenemos la base –ella río un poco y se alejo un poco –Como siempre será algo divertido ¿verdad? –el sonrío pícaro –Cuando no es divertido –ambos sonrieron y el suavemente le dio un beso en la frente mientras Sirius se acercaba silenciosamente para abrazarla por la cintura y levantarla en aires para comenzar a darle vueltas – ¡Bájame Sirius! –se reía pero a la vez comenzaba a marearse al igual que el que al fin se detuvo pero enseguida tuvo que recargarse en un árbol dejándose resbalarse hasta tocar el piso junto con Meli que se reía de él.

Después de un rato en el que Sirius perseguía a Meli por reírse de él y mientras James y Remus jugaban ajedrez riéndose un poco de ellos ya que si Meli se cansaba comenzaba ella a perseguir a Sirius con varita en mano, se sentaron a un lado de sus amigos sumamente cansados y riendo mientras Peter que se había dormido con un caramelo de regaliz en la boca despertaba y sonreía amablemente –Y… ¿al fin nos dirán que planean? –James y Sirius dejaron lo suyo y sonrieron orgullosos –Vamos a pedir dulce o truco –sus 3 amigos los miraron sin entender y ellos al notarlo resoplaron –Pues es sencillo vamos a pedir dulces y aquellos que no nos den…. Jejeje –ambos comenzaron a reír maléficamente contagiando a sus amigos que ya entendían su plan y sus intenciones.

Era 29 de octubre y los chicos corrían a ver a Hagrid, tranquilamente tocaron la puerta pero al no escuchar nada de nuevo golpearon fuertemente -¿Qué hacemos si no está? –los 4 voltearon a la vez a observar una calabaza de gran tamaño pero mediana ya que había otras más gigantes y enseguida se acercaron lentamente a ella, Sirius suavemente la acaricio como si de un lindo perrito se tratara mientras James se ponía en cuclillas y la miraba fijamente –Es perfecta –susurro y sus amigos asintieron –Pero no podemos tomarla –James y Sirius sonrieron pícaramente y voltearon a ver a Remus que era el que decía que no, Harry al ver esa luz en sus ojos no pudo evitar reír se parecía demasiado a sus hijos y sobrinos cuando estaban a punto de hacer una travesura, sin más James y Sirius cargaron entre ambos la calabaza mientras Peter nervioso les ayudaba con sus cosas y Remus solo se reía aunque algo nervioso de que los fueran a descubrir.

Pudieron acercarse lo suficiente al castillo pero era antes de la comida así que todos estaban a fuera pasando el rato y descansando de sus clases, James clavo su mirada en Lilly que justo salía en ese momento del castillo junto con Snape y sin poder evitarlo hizo mala cara con notoria molestia cuando de pronto Meli llego de sorpresa provocando un pequeño susto en los chicos que gruñeron sobresaltados, ella no pudo evitar reír al verlos –Muy bien encontré como entrar síganme –ellos respiraron y la siguieron junto a unos arbustos que no estaban muy lejos de la entrada principal –No me miren así esperen –observo a los lados vigilando que no hubiera nadie cerca, sin más hizo a un lado el arbusto dejando al descubierto una especie de reja a la que le apunto con su varita y sin decir nada esta se movió hacia un lado dándoles paso –Vamos –entraron y ella se quedo atrás cerrando la entrada –No veo nada –James y Sirius que iban al principio no se movían –Levanten lo mas que puedan la calabaza tengo una idea –los chico como pudieron así lo hicieron permitiendo que Remus pasara bajo de ella colocándose al frente –_Lumos!_ –enseguida la punta de su varita saco una resplandeciente luz que ilumino lo suficiente el lugar para que pudieran ver por donde caminaban –Bien hecho Remy –James le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el lugar aunque estaban un poco apretados -¿Y esto a donde lleva? –Meli sonrió mientras le quitaba un dulce de regaliz a Peter –Nos lleva al séptimo piso pero esto será tardado sino se apuran –Sirius gruño –Oye esto pesa y si no me crees cárgalo tu preciosa –ella río –Haber nenita déjame yo lo hago no te vayas a romper una uña –todos comenzaron a reír mientras Sirius bufaba algo molesto aunque en el fondo amaba que ella le respondiera así. El día termino con ellos y su calabaza en su habitación comenzando a sacarle el relleno y haciéndole sus ojos para que tuviera la clásica imagen de una calabaza de Halloween.

Al día siguiente después de clases fueron al séptimo piso donde usualmente estaba sin estudiantes y más después de clases, todos estaban escondidos en una esquina donde se encontraba una fea estatua de un gnomo con cara de pocos amigos pero al deslizarlo había un pasadizo que los llevaría muy cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor –Meli ¿Cómo sabes de estos pasadizos? –esta le sonrío a James –Pues mi padre a estudiado los planos de la escuela, ministerio y demás edificios importantes por su trabajo de constructor mágico –Sirius sonrío -¿Sabe de mi casa? –ella asintió y el puso la mirada picara – Es el momento de que trabajemos… uno en uno… Meli –ella dejo de poner atención a Sirius y sonrío para enseguida salir lentamente del escondite como si nada pasara y se acerco a una gran armadura apuntándole con su varita, miro a ambos lados y le apunto al casco –_Wingardium Leviosa!_ –este enseguida comenzó a flotar y ella lo bajo dejándolo en el piso para luego cargarlo llevándolo junto a los chicos –Listo, cúbreme Jimmy –este le sonrío satisfecho y la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad –Listo pequeña –ella asintió y entro por el gnomo feo –En un momento vuelvo –los chicos se quedaron ahí mientras ellas se iba y escondía el casco en la habitación de los chicos junto a la calabaza, la operación se repetía cambiando el portador de la pieza de la armadura y así la desarmaron toda.

Toda la noche estuvieron limpiando la armadura y viendo como la manejarían, Edgar se reía con ellos y les ayudaba en lo que podía hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde y debieron acostarse a dormir con las ansias del que pasara. Harry sonreía observando todo y entendiendo sus ideas imaginando lo que podía pasar aunque tenía la pequeña duda de cuando en realidad su madre comenzaba a odiar a su padre porque hasta lo que había visto no eran grandes amigos pero no se llevaban tan mal como el recordaba.

El día comenzó lentamente para unos ansiosos niños aunque la hora del almuerzo fue bueno para algunos ya que la mayoría de los padres mandaban dulces especiales, todos estaban sentados felices y emocionados recibiendo lo que sus seres queridos les mandaban menos Peter y Sirius que almorzaban un poco desanimados pero tratando de no demostrarlo pero al darse cuenta los demás de que sus padres no les habían mandado nada James enseguida le dio su gran paquete de tiras de regaliz que le encantaban a Sirius, este al verlo ya que no le dijo nada solo se lo dejo en sus piernas Sirius suspiro y sonrío susurrando –Gracias –James solo le palmeo la espalda y como si nada siguió su desayuno no sin antes darle una caja de grajeas de todos los sabores a Peter que le sonrío con los ojos levemente llorosos, Remus hizo lo mismo dándole uno de sus muchos pastelillos de chocolate que su madre le había hecho y dándole una gran cantidad de dulces notándose que se quedaba con todo lo que fuera chocolate algo que los hizo reír. Meli se había despertado tarde y no había alcanzado a llegar a almorzar pero corriendo llego a su primera clase que era transformaciones y sin que nadie lo notara deposito en la mochila de sus amigos una bolsa con dulces variados y una que otra broma de Zonko menos a Sirius que por andar molestando a Allegra lo habían cambiado hasta enfrente sentándose junto a Lilly.

Harry podía notar como su padrino estaba desanimado y esto fue más que evidente ya que al terminar su última clase de ese día comenzó a caminar solo por los pasillos cuando sin querer se topo con su prima Narcissa –Hola Orión –este suspiro cansado –No tengo ganas de discutir así que adiós Cissy –esta lo detuvo y miro a su alrededor y al ver que estaban solos le dio un abrazo dejando a Sirius con el rostro desencajado –Feliz Halloween –metió su mano dentro de su túnica e introdujo una caja de los dulces más finos, le sonrío levemente y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla –No hagas muchas travesuras… y como se que las harás por favor molesta un poco a Lucius –Sirius no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver la cara de fastidio de su prima al mencionar al Malfoy –No te preocupes Cissy –esta sonrío y siguió su camino.

El siguió su camino hasta llegar a su árbol favorito donde enseguida se subió recostándose en una rama y relajándose un poco cerrando los ojos –Sirius sabes que no me gusta subir por ti –este sonrío al escuchar la voz de su amiga –Meli no tienes que subir… ni siquiera tienes que estar aquí –ella se sentó en el césped recargándose en el tronco del árbol –Te callas y baja ahora –bufo molesto y bajo del árbol para sentarse a un lado de su amiga que enseguida se recostó apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su amigo –¿Sabes que se te nota demasiado lo desanimado? –este suspiro observando el lago y acariciando suavemente el cabello de su amiga –Yo pensé que no pero no te preocupes estoy bien –ella sonrío levantándose y abrazo con muchísima fuerza -Te quiero Sirius –le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras este la abrazaba. Después de un rato de estar unidos se separaron y comenzaron su camino al castillo para comer –Muy bien… toma –Meli le extendió una bolsa como la que le había dado a los otros pero con más cosas de bromas y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír –Gracias –entraron al gran comedor y al sentarse junto a sus amigos Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrío con mucho cariño pero esto provoco que Remus los observara con demasiada seriedad y aparte otra persona los miraba con cierta molestia.

Al termino de la comida estaban platicando más que nada para matar el tiempo cuando 3 grandes lechuzas grises entraron al gran comedor y se posaron frente a un sorprendido Sirius, este no sabía de quienes eran pero les quito los paquetes que llevaban y les dio un poco de tarta a cada una de las aves para luego abrir los paquetes y observar con alegría muchísimos dulces de todos los tipos, uno traía aparte de dulces las revistas favoritas de Sirius sobre motocicletas y al leer la tarjeta era de su padrino, el siguiente paquete traía un montón de fotografías de su prima Andy con su prometido Ted en América, y el último paquete era de su padre que le mandaba dinero, dulces y una carta que después leería a solas. Harry sonreía ya que sabía lo que eso significaba para su padrino y solo los siguió callados observando cómo entre todos subían los grandes paquetes pero antes de salir del comedor pudo ver como lo miraba bastante molesta Bellatrix.

Al fin la noche llego y todos comenzaron a trabajar en especial James y Sirius que eran uno de los 2 que tendrían que cargar a Meli que ya estaba más que divertida con la capa, todos los estudiantes estaban en el gran comedor disfrutando de un gran banquete con dulces variados aunque algunos traían en sus bolsillos los dulces que sus padres les habían mandado algo que los pequeños sabían y miraban a todos con emoción y antojo pensando en que deliciosos dulces traían consigo.

Terminaron lo más pronto posible y corrieron a la sala común que obviamente se encontraba vacía así que tuvieron la libertad de sacar todas las cosas, Sirius fue el primero en ponerse la parte de las piernas y cargar a Meli que sería el torso mientras que la cabeza era la calabaza que estaba pegada a la armadura. Salieron hacia el área Hufflepuff donde las primeras víctimas fueron unas chicas de quinto a las que asustaron apareciendo de pronto en una esquina que era forzosa para llegar a la sala común de ellas –Dulce o travesura –James con un cono de papel y cubriendo un poco su boca había hecho una voz lo suficientemente tenebrosa, las chicas miraban a la armadura que estaba cubierta por una especie de luz verdosa que no habían visto que era gracias a un frasco que flotaba sobre ella llena de luciérnagas grandes de gran resplandor, ambas chicas se voltearon a ver y cuando la armadura les extendió un saco vacio estas buscaron en sus bolsillos y le entregaron unos dulces, los chicos sonrieron –Gracias… feliz noche –y sin más la armadura desapareció.

Los chicos repitieron la operación varias veces en lo que fue el camino a la sala común de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, James y Sirius estaban más que cansados caminando hacia lo que era el camino forzoso a la sala común de Slytherin –Meli jamás pensé que diría esto pero… come menos –esta miro molesta a James que tomaba un poco de agua –¡Oye! Y ¿Por qué no haces más ejercicio tú? –este se río a la vez que Sirius y se sentaron un momento esperando que alguien fuera.

Después de un rato donde se la pasaron jugando póker muggle que Meli les enseñaba se escucharon pasos y rápidamente Sirius cargo a Meli mientras los demás preparaban todo, al ver que la víctima era Lucius Malfoy Sirius sonrío apareciendo de golpe frente a el y su prima Narcissa –Dulce o truco –gruño fuerte James, el chico miro un poco espantado a su acompañante que estaba relativamente asustada –No te voy a dar nada –Meli sonrío igual que todos ya que James enseguida apunto su varita a su calzoncillo –Wingardium Leviosa –Lucius enseguida que sintió el jalon y por supuesto el dolor comenzó a gritar mientras Narcissa no sabía si reír o ayudarlo, la armadura se fijo en ella y sacando su saco vacio repitió –Dulce o truco –James intentaba sonar tenebroso aunque estaba a punto de morir de la risa, Narcissa enseguida dio unos cuantos dulces –Gracias… Feliz noche –James dejo a Lucius atorado en una de los protectores de las antorchas que eran de metal y poco a poco desgarraron sus calzoncillos aunque no sin antes causarle más dolor a Lucius aparte de que sentía demasiado caliente su trasero.

Los chicos se partían de la risa mientras Sirius le entregaba su parte a James, Harry se reía junto a ellos la cara de Lucius es algo que no cambiaria jamás. Eso mismo se repitió varias veces ya que al parecer ningún Slytherin quería dar sus dulces y entre ellos estaban Mulciber, Mcnair y el hermano Carrow pero la última víctima fue Snape que entre Sirius con la varita y James empujándola haciéndolo balancearse provocando que se rozara mas, lo maltrataron mas pero solo por como los insultaba y aunque era pequeño tenia la boca bastante sucia y algunas ofensas no importaban pero las que eran en contra de sus madres por ejemplo hacían que se molestaran todos, bueno menos Sirius al que no le importaban pero era solidario con sus amigos.

La media noche llego y ellos decidieron retirarse a la sala común pero justo antes de que James y Meli dejaran de ser la armadura cabeza de calabaza se encontraron a el profesor Dumbledore que amablemente les sonrió –Me parece una buena tradición muggle… muy pintoresca pero no cuando lastiman a sus compañeros –clavo su mirada en un arrepentido y avergonzado Remus –Estarán castigados una semana ayudando a Hagrid y no por pedir dulces sino por haber lastimado a sus compañeros ¿entendieron? –todos asintieron y cuando el profesor volteo a ver a la armadura su cabeza de calabaza tambien afirmaba provocando una risa del profesor –Muy bien… dulce –sin que los chicos entendieran el profesor apareció una bolsa de dulces y se la entrego a Remus –No pasa nada, tranquilo –le palmeo amigablemente el hombro –Pues buenas noches y ya vayan a descansar –ellos asintieron y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la sala común que se encontraba vacía, Meli y James se quitaron la pesada armadura totalmente fatigados y se acostaron un momento en el sillón y junto a ellos dejando a Meli en medio Sirius que ya comenzaba a comer algunos dulces –Puedo pedir algo? –todos voltearon a ver a James hasta Harry –Que pasa? Jimmy –este se sonrojo un poco –Me gustaría darle un regalo a alguien –todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Meli sonrío –Esta bien pero por favor en silencio –observo a sus amigos amenazantes en especial a Sirius para que no se rieran y James se lo agradeció mucho…

Disculpen lo largo pero creo que me emocione demasiado y pues el siguiente cap es la continuación y sin duda lo subiere lo mas pronto posible... bueno espero que les haya gustado y escríbanme xD

Saludos


	24. Chapter 24

… Meli enseguida elaboro un plan junto con Remus obviamente para evitar la trampa de las escaleras que según guardaba la seguridad de las chicas aunque todos sabían que era inútil hasta Harry que escuchaba todo y reía recordando su ultimo año en Hogwarts ayudando a Ron a subir y el mismo subiendo a secuestrar a Ginny solo para ocasiones especiales que en realidad eran todas las noches pero ese detalle jamás lo conoció ni debía conocer Ron si quería ver de adultos a sus hijos.

Sirius tranquilamente junto a Peter comía dulces mientras James había subido a su habitación a preparar la sorpresa aunque ya todos comenzaban a temer que se hubiera quedado dormido pero justo en ese momento apareció con una calabaza que estaba hecha con cera de velas –Wow Jimmy eres bueno con las manualidades –este sonrió algo avergonzado –Mi mamá me hizo tomar con ella clases muggles –ni siquiera había terminado de decirlo cuando todos ya se partían de la risa haciendo que este se molestara –Ey! No se burlen de las cosas que hago con mi madre… cuando la conozcan me entenderán –todos se quedaron callados en especial Sirius y Remus que de pronto se había puesto pálido, bueno más de lo normal –¿Como que cuando la conozcamos? –James les sonrió tranquilo –Pues son mis amigos y sin duda mis padres querrán que vayan en verano o en navidad –estos no sabían que decir mientras Meli se levantaba –Pues tendrán que discutir fechas nuestros padres porque tambien los míos quieren conocerlos –Peter era el único que no decía nada y Harry pudo notar tu semblante triste sobre el nervioso de Sirius y Remus, algo que tambien noto James -¿Qué pasa? Pet –este no levanto la mirada y susurro apenas audible para los demás –No creo que mi padre me de permiso –nadie sabía que decir, Peter jamás hablaba de su padre por más que a veces tocaban esas conversaciones platicando anécdotas de fiestas o paseos pero el solo comía o se hacia el dormido para no entrar a la conversación y los chicos habían decido intentar no tocar ese tema con el pero ahora era inevitable –No te preocupes ya verás que encontraremos la forma de que te den permiso –todos le sonrieron incluyendo Meli, Harry no sabía que pensar de él, a veces tenia lastima y otras tantas o mejor dicho la mayoría muchísimo odio a fin de cuentas tener una mala infancia te obliga a no tener corazón y el mismo era un claro ejemplo.

Por lo sano dejaron el tema pero Harry pudo ver el rostro de Sirius que al igual que de adulto arrugaba de manera rara la frente como si estuviera pensando algo tan profundamente que hasta lo molestara mientras Remus estaba entre feliz y confundido pensando s con su problema podría en verdad hacer lo que los demás niños cuando tienen amigos.

James tenía un paquete en mano como si fuera un regalo y Meli no pudo evitar no mirarlo con bastantes preguntas en su mente pero no iba a preguntar y menos delante de todos conociendo como eran de molestos algunos… bueno no algunos solo Sirius pero era igual luego hablaría con James –Muy bien está todo listo –Remus se levanto y miro a su amigo un poco nervioso –Necesitas tu capa y tu escoba –James asintió torpemente y subió corriendo a buscar su escoba dejando el paquete en la mesa, todos clavaron su mirada en él y Sirius se acerco para olfatearlo lentamente –Huele a… -Meli se acerco y le arrebato el paquete para después darle un golpe en la cabeza –No nos incumbe que sea –Sirius se carcajeo –Vamos Meli solo es un paquete aparte ni que fuera para su novia –James estaba al pie de la escalera -¿Verdad? Jimmy –este se sonrojo un poco y susurro –Es para Evans –todos se quedaron callados menos Sirius que comenzó a reír –Debes jajajaja estar jajajajaja jugando… vamos Evans nos detesta –James agarro el paquete –Te detesta a ti porque siempre molestas a Quejicus pero a mí no y yo pienso que… es linda –todos guardaron silencio incluyendo Sirius pero este se le acerco y rodeo con su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo –Estamos en primero y sin duda no querrá novio… así que solo sé su amigo y si en adelante se da pues que genial amigo –James le sonrió y asintió –Creo que tienes razón aparte soy un niño no quiero novia solo digo que es linda y que quiero darle unos dulces y ya –Sirius sonrió dejando el tema y se alejo de su amigo -¿Estamos todos listos? –Remus repasaba el plan en su cabeza buscando posibles fallas y solo encontraba dos pero no diría nada sabía que así pondría más nervioso a su amigo, Harry que observaba todo no pudo evitar sonreír por ver la cara de concentración de Remus, no la había olvidado siempre la observaba cuando planeaban cosas para la orden y era la misma que usaba Teddy cuando analizaba algo.

Todo estaba listo, en especial James nervioso y Meli junto con Sirius listos y a la carga planteándose seriamente hacer un desmaius para haber si así mínimo seria más rápida la subida así como silenciosa pero entre mas lo pensaban mas risa les daba por ende Remus que ya lo había notado detuvo a James de su constante caminata de un lado al otro de la sala común –Jimmy ¿te calmas o dejo que esos 2 hagan lo que están planeando? –James volteo a verlos y ellos enseguida se hicieron los que no pasaba nada pero eso era completamente mentira cuando no podían dejar de reír y sonrojarse por evitarlo –Ok me estoy quieto pero vamos ya –Remus le sonrió y le palmeo la espalda –Muy bien, llego el momento de que nuestro Jimmy se convierta en un cursi –Sirius, Meli, Peter y por supuesto Remus junto con Harry comenzaron a carcajearse mientras James volteaba a mirar a su amigo de mala manera –Valla que apoyo –Remus asintió riéndose –Bueno ya hay que comenzar con la operación Cupido rojo –todos volvieron a reír hasta James esta vez pero sin esperar más Sirius, Meli y James subieron a sus escobas con todo lo necesario para el plan –Síganme, no quiero que espanten a alguien entrando de golpe a la habitación –los chicos asintieron y salieron volando por el balcón que había en la sala común.

Harry no sabía cómo ni cuándo cambio su entorno pero estaba en la escoba de su padre notando esa libertad y extremada naturalidad que tenía este para maniobrar con todo y el peso de la armadura, pudo observar como a su padre le temblaban un poco las manos y sudaba provocando una leve sonrisa. El camino fue rápido ya que solo habían subido unos cuantos pisos para poder entrar en la habitación de las niñas por el balcón que estaba cerrado, James enseguida puso cara de pánico que noto Meli –Cálmate, ahora regreso mientras prepárense –ellos asintieron dejando que ella volviera a levantar el vuelo, enseguida los chicos comenzaron a ponerse la armadura pero cuando intentaron unirse ósea que Sirius cargara a James, lo hizo y comenzó a trastabillar hasta estrellarse con la puerta de la habitación esperando el momento en que ellas gritaran pero este no llego así que confundidos mirando a su alrededor hasta encontrar a Remus que volaba sobre ellos –Sabia que me iban a necesitar –los chicos le sonrieron –Son unos tontos ¿porque no esperaron a Meli? –James y Sirius se voltearon a ver un minuto analizando la idea y sonrieron un poco sonrojados por su torpeza mientras Remus se reía abiertamente –Cállate Remy, nos van a oír –este sonrió orgulloso –Claro que no nos oirán –Sirius entendió enseguida –Bien hecho Remy –de pronto el cerrojo de la puerta sonó un poco y ellos se espantaron pero se asomo Meli con su sonrisa traviesa –Todas dormidas y babeando –ellos sonrieron mientras ella salía y le ayudaba a James a quitarse la armadura para luego ponérsela ella.

Sirius levanto con mucho cuidado a Meli mientras James y Remus cuidaban que no se fuera a caer para luego ponerle una gorra que cubría perfectamente su cabeza –Toma –Remus le extendió la calabaza que coloco en su cabeza como mascara y James no pudo evitar reír –Sabia que esas zanorias muggles provocaban algo –los demás rieron para luego cubrir a armadura con la capa de invisibilidad aparte de darle el paquete a Meli –Muy bien estamos listos… Remus abre la puerta –él y James se escondieron dejando en medio de las puertas del balcón a los chicos con la armadura y lentamente abrieron la puerta provocando un leve rechinido pero ninguna de las niñas se movió así que comenzó a dar pasos lentos –Siri muévete –este sudaba demasiado y aun así no acelero el paso –No, podríamos tropezar no puedo ver bien –Meli suspiro y asintió dejándolo que lo hiciera a su manera.

Al llegar enfrente de la cama de Lilly sonrieron observando de reojo como James se moría de los nervios pero sin más le jalaron la cobija hasta dejarla totalmente descubierta y Remus les quito a ellos la capa, por un momento Harry rompió a carcajadas al ver a su madre vestida con una pijama rosa y con patitos de hule, Sirius se movió peligrosamente riendo sin que Meli lo regañara porque se carcajeaba junto a el pero de pronto Lilly al sentir la frescura de la noche comenzó a despertarse hasta abrir totalmente sus ojos y soltar un gritito que hizo que los niños de la armadura recordaran su plan.

Lilly trato de casi no moverse pero se sentó sobre su cama y abrazo sus rodillas mientras que comenzaba a buscar su varita con la mirada pero enseguida Meli levanto los brazos mostrando el paquete que parecía un cofre relativamente de tamaño mediano, la niña no sabía que hacer y no dejaba de observar el paquete totalmente confundida pero de pronto Sirius se desespero y comenzó a acercarse lo suficiente para que Meli dejara el paquete en la cama mientras Lilly se había hecho lo más posible hacia atrás, sin más se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hasta llegar al balcón y justo cuando cruzaron el umbral las puertas se cerraron fuertemente, Remus las hechizo para darles tiempo de escapar y sin esperar demasiado Meli y Sirius se dejaron la armadura y subieron a sus escobas levantando el vuelo, los siguientes fueron James y Remus pero cuando se estaban acomodando vieron asustados como se encendió una luz y que alguien intentaba abrir la puerta –Rápido James –este asintió y justo a tiempo levanto el vuelo lo más alto posible mientras Lilly se encontraba de pie y descalza en el balcón observando hacia los lados sin entender nada.

Los chicos se encontraron en la sala común ya con Sirius y Meli sin armadura sentados tranquilamente comiendo un dulce con Peter que en cuanto vio a James le sonrió –Oye ¿le podemos decir algo sobre los patitos? –todos comenzaron a carcajearse hasta James que no pudo evitarlo imaginando la pijama que Sirius ya le había descrito, sin más se fueron a descansar divertidos y dejando a Lilly solo con una pequeña nota… _**Feliz Halloween!**_...

Harry sonreía al ver el rostro de su padre que tenía una perfecta combinación de satisfacción y alegría pero de pronto todo se volvió borroso y sintió como si su cuerpo comenzara a girar fuertemente hasta que las imágenes se detuvieron en el gran comedor que comenzaba a ser decorado para otra festividad, podía ver los rostros de la mayoría que estaban felices entre ellos la de sus padres que ayudaban a los profesores a decorar como si Hogwarts fuera una gran sala familiar y todos colaboraban para la celebración pero pudo observar tres rostros que no tenían mucha alegría… de echo estaban desanimados… ellos era Sirius, Peter y Snape…

Disculpen la tardanza pero todos los que vean mi perfil notaran que al fin estoy dandole termino a mi historia de Naruto así que eso se lleva la mayoria de mis ideas pero eso no quiere decir que me olvide de esta que al ya no estar la de Naruto se volvera mi prioridad, espero que les haya gustado el cap y no se preocupen actualizare mas pronto ya que los siguientes cap ya lso estoy planeando e ideando bien.

Bueno no olviden comentar mínimo para que me digan que tan malo fue, un saludo a todos y por favor no olviden ayudar para nuestros hermanos nipones que en este momento nos necesitan y demasiado. Besos


	25. Chapter 25

Harry sabía perfectamente en que época se encontraban, el árbol y demás adornos que estaban siendo colocados por todos los estudiantes y profesores le reafirmaban la época, podía ver a su padre y madre de un lugar a otro ayudando a adornar el árbol navideño con ayuda de un feliz Hagrid que los levantaba a todos para que llegaran a las partes más altas del árbol y pudieran colocar sus adornos pero tambien pudo notar a 3 niños no muy felices y esos era Peter, Sirius y Snape que ayudaban de mala gana o en el caso de Sirius realizaba las tareas lento mientras Meli intentaba animarlo contándole chistes pero al parecer no funcionaba.

James miraba a Lilly de reojo y sin querer se quebró una esfera en las manos al ver como ella estaba muy feliz conversando con Severus que eran las únicas ocasiones donde dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa, Remus se burlo de su amigo y le reviso las manos –Deja de mirarlos… mejor cuéntame que harás en vacaciones –James sonrió de lado mirando los pedazos de la esfera –Pues mi madre quiere ir a Paris –Remus abrió grande los ojos, y por un momento no pudo evitar imaginarse hiendo él a conocer Paris –Suena genial –James le sonrió -¿Y tú? –este suspiro –Pues imagino que estar solo con mis padres la verdad no me han dicho nada –James le palmeo el hombro –Deberías venir con mi familia –Remus por un momento sonrió imaginando que no habría problema hasta que recordó que si lo había –N-No puedo… mis padres aman esta fecha… y-yo lo siento –James lo miro un momento y luego volvió a sonreír –No te preocupes para la otra será –Remus asintió maldiciendo por dentro una vez más en su vida a su condición lobuna.

Sirius estaba con la cabeza baja jugando con una hada coqueta que se encontraba dentro de una hermosa esfera de cristal, brillaba con muchísima intensidad iluminando al joven totalmente pero esto no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo ni siquiera el que la hada le sonriera coqueta y revoloteaba intentando llamar su atención pero no funcionaba y frunció el rostro en son de molestia.

Severus sonreía de vez en vez mientras ayudaba a Lilly con la decoración, sabía que ella adoraba esa festividad y jamás le gustaría arruinársela con sus pocas ilusiones de regresar a casa aunque extrañaba ver a su madre y abuela pero había algo que detestaba y eso era ver a su madre matarse en un trabajo muggle para apenas poder mantener a la familia incluyendo al bueno para nada de su padre que solo lo trataba de mala manera y estaba bastante renuente a que desarrollara su magia así como le prohibía a su madre y abuela usar la suya.

Peter estaba simplemente sentado lo más alejado posible, temblando y derramando leves lagrimas imaginando la golpiza que le daría su padre y sin duda la que ya le dio a su madre, lo imaginaba ebrio totalmente gritándole casi pegado a su rostro con su horrible aliento de alcohol fermentado, tomándolo por las solapas y levantándolo en el aire zarandeándolo con fuerza hasta cansarse y lanzarlo al piso para luego simplemente golpearlo hasta cansarse. Temblaba de solo pensarlo pero no podía evitarlo simplemente debía aceptar lo que le esperaba.

Harry no sabía que sentir, lo estaban aturdiendo los pensamientos de Sirius y Peter, en especial los de Sirius donde por un lado se sentía desanimado pero por el comenzaba a imaginar su horror por ir a cenas con las demás familias de gran historia, la gala benéfica de navidad donde su padre siempre intentaba hacer que los demás jefes de familia soltaran unos cuantos galeones para buenas causas e investigaciones útiles, por un momento Harry recordó como odiaba el mismo esos eventos aunque tenían el lado bueno o divertido con sus hijos y sobrinos haciendo travesuras fantásticas por ahí pero eso no venia ahora al caso necesitaba desconectarse de alguna manera de la cabeza de Sirius y de pronto un lechuza entro interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos.

Esta elegante ave se poso con delicadeza sobre el hombre de Sirius que bufo al verla un poco pero aun así la acaricio con suavidad para luego desamarrar de sus patas la carta…

"_Sirius como sabrás la gala benéfica se acerca y aunque tu padre y yo te esperábamos dentro de una semana tu padre ira a recogerte él mismo este viernes, no se pare que te necesita pero no quiero tus estúpidos berrinches o tonterías que acostumbras y espero que entiendas que mejor tengas un buen comportamiento mientras estés en casa o te mandare a __Durmstrang para que te eduquen como se debe._

_Tu madre"_

… Sirius soltó un leve resoplo aunque después se quedo pensando en que su padre vendría pero no entendía el porqué si jamás lo acompañaba a casi ningún evento o algo por el estilo, después se dio cuenta de que el viernes era el día siguiente –Kreacher –pronuncio entre dientes apretándolos con todas sus fuerzas ya que sin duda esto era culpa de ese elfo maldito. Harry tampoco entendía nada pero debía reconocer que no sabía casi nada de la familia de Sirius más que las cosas tenebrosas y en ninguna de ellas estaba mencionado el señor Black pero aun así deseaba que en verdad estuviera ese recuerdo incluido pero ya lo vería más adelante.

Harry observaba a Sirius cuando de pronto otra lechuza entro pero ahora dirigida a su madre, casi corrió para llegara a su lado aunque aun así no podía ver el contenido de la nota pero con simplemente observar cómo se iluminaba su mirada y sonreía feliz fue algo que le lleno el corazón – ¿Por qué tan sonriente? Evans –la sonrisa de la pelirroja se borro en cuanto vio quien le hablaba, Harry tuvo que dar media vuelta para ver a su padre cargando una gran esfera acercándose y de pronto la horrible sensación de ser atravesado por un niño no le agrado para nada a Harry –Nada que te importa Potter y no comiences a molestar –James se detuvo frente a ella y sonrió pícaramente –Ey solo pregunte porque sonreías no te insulte… acaso no te dieron dulces esta mañana –Lilly solo puso los ojos de blanco mientras el niño le daba la gran esfera a Hagrid –Entonces me dirás porque esa linda sonrisa –Lilly volteo lentamente en cuanto escucho lo de "linda" y James ya estaba tras ella sonriendo con una rana de chocolate en la boca, por supuesto enseguida le dio una y se sentó aun lado de donde la niña despertaba a unos pequeños gnomos juguetones de especie rara que iban a alojarse en el gran árbol de navidad durante estas frías épocas, no podían quedarse a fuera ya que podrían morir de congelamiento –Pues… -tomo la rana y la desenvolvió lentamente –Es de mi familia –James sonrió –Que bien y ¿todo bien? –ella asintió observando al niño travieso de reojo –Si, solo querían contarme que van a venir mis tíos de América –Harry abrió los ojos sorprendidos ya que no sabía que tuviera más familia por el mundo –Eso es genial ¿familia de tu madre o padre? –Lilly sonrió y se sentó a su lado a disfrutar su rana aunque se notaba que aun estaba insegura en comérsela –Pues ninguna –James levanto una ceja e hizo la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, gesto que Harry reconoció de la pequeña Lilly y Albus. Lilly comenzó a reír por la cara del niño –Es una amiga de mi madre desde la infancia… hasta fueron al high school juntas –James se quedo un momento serio mientras la niña lo observaba sin entender el porqué –¿Chis cool? –Lilly de nuevo soltó a reír pero ahora más alto llamando la atención de Severus que se encontraba un poco alejado de ella pero comenzó a caminar en su dirección al ver con quien conversaba –Es high school y es… mmm como explicarlo… ya sé, es como nosotros después de 5 grado que ya comenzamos a pensar en que carrera tomar al salir –James se sorprendió –Ok entiendo y… ¿Qué estudian los muggles? –pregunto con esa carita entre avergonzado e interesado una de las miradas que Lilly jamás había visto porque en clase no le interesaba nada a James Potter –No tienes familiares muggles ¿verdad? –el chico negó con la cabeza –Pues estudian… matemáticas, física, química y muchas cosas más –James se volvió a poner serio tratando recordar un libro sobre educación muggle que había leído con su padre antes de que este invirtiera en un colegio de muggles –Ok… tísica y chimina ¿Qué es? –Lilly volvió a reírse y aunque James odiaba que se burlaran de él que ella lo hiciera no le molestaba, Severus mientras tanto estaba siendo detenido por el profesor Flitwick que lo hacía cargar una caja llena de adornos y darle su punto de vista sobre donde los ponía. Lilly le sonrió amable a James –Primero es física y química no tísica y chimina –james asintió avergonzado pronunciando para aprenderlo bien –Pues estudia la física porque las cosas se caen o se mueven o algo así y la química estudia de que están hechas las cosas –James sonrió –Suena interesante jamás fui a una escuela muggle… me hubiera gustado conocerlas –Lilly ahora lo miro interesada –Ósea que esta es tu primera escuela –james asintió mientras sacaba otra rana para cada uno – ¿Y cómo aprendiste a leer y demás? –el chico sonrió mientras le mordía la cabeza a su rana –Pues mis padres eran mis profesores ya que siempre estábamos viajando por negocios de papá –Lilly lo miro –Eso no debo haber sido muy bueno –James le sonrió animado con los ojos iluminados como jamás se los había visto Lilly ni siquiera cuando una de sus bromas salían bien –No, bueno no podía dejar de estudiar o molestar al maestro pero era bueno… a veces mi padre estaba muy ocupado y mi madre era la que me daba las clases pero en cuanto mi padre llegaba de sus juntas y demás me ayudaba a hacer la tarea y me explicaba de nuevo… era su forma de pasar tiempo juntos aunque estuviera ocupado y jamás falto –Lilly sonrió -¿Sabes? Una vez fuimos a América –Lilly lo miro interesada animándolo a continuar –Fuimos a New York y decidimos probar algo muy americano así que salimos a la calle y buscamos un vendedor de perros calientes… a mi madre no le gustaron ni a mi así que dije creo que muy fuerte que eran una porquería y de pronto los muggles nos querían linchar –Lilly volvió a reír mientras James hacia un rostro lleno de pánico con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mientras reían Severus apareció frente a ellos y miro con gran odio a James –Vete –James dejo de reír y se puso de pie, aunque aun eran pequeños James ya le sacaba unos 5 cm a Severus pero este ni se inmuto mientras Lilly tambien había dejado las risas y se ponía de pie entre ambos niños –Me lo repites Quejicus –Severus lo miro con odio y asco mientras Harry pudo ver como su madre miraba decepcionada a James sin duda recordando el porqué no le hablaba –Dije vete… ¿acaso eres tonto? Potter –algunos niños ya los miraban y rodeaban entre ellos Remus y Sirius –No tanto como tu pero no te preocupes no te culpo a ti… tal vez es el exceso de grasa en la cabeza ¿no? –las risas comenzaron y cuando Lilly se volteo hacia James para defender a su amigo Sirius se acerco por detrás de Snape y lo agarro de su pantalón para jalarlo hacia arriba con todas las fuerzas produciendo que hubiera risas de nuevo.

James y Sirius comenzaron a reír –Son unos tontos –Lilly les grito para luego darse la vuelta y tomar a Severus de la mano para sacarlo de ahí, por supuesto en el camino hasta la puerta del gran comedor todos se burlaban de él haciendo que este apretara sus puños con gran fuerza y las lagrimas llegaran a sus ojos pero no las dejaría escapar por nada del mundo y así lo hizo hasta que salieron.

Harry observo a James que se había vuelto a sentar rodeado de algunos niños mientras Sirius reía junto con ellos y se limpiaba las manos –Demasiada grasa para mí –todos seguían estallando en risas cada que el decía algo pero Harry podía notar que su padre no se movía solo miraba el piso desanimado y a su lado ya estaba Meli sacándole sin que lo notara unas cuantas ranas de chocolate sin que este lo notara algo que hizo sonreír a Harry antes de que todo comenzara a dar vueltas de nuevo.

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero haciendo el final de mi otro fic olvide las ideas de esta asi que ahora estoy en fase trabada tratando de recordar pero tranquilos no pienso dejarlo oki

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya saben dejen dudas quejas y comentarios.

Saludos a todos


	26. Chapter 26

Cuando al fin el mundo dejo de dar vueltas lo primero que estuvo frente a él fue el señor Black con su traje impecablemente elegante, Harry miro a su alrededor hasta ver al joven (por así decirlo) de Dumbledore acompañado de Sirius –Hola Orión –este le sonrió amable –Albus ¿Cómo estás? –el profesor sonrió –Muy bien ¿y tú? –el señor Black se acerco a saludar amablemente a su hijo dándole un pequeño abrazo –Con mucho trabajo ya debes saberlo –Dumbledore enseguida se puso serio -¿Siguen con eso? –el señor Black asintió mientras Harry y Sirius a su lado trataban de entender pero no podían –Pero no pienso dar marcha atrás… por eso vine por Sirius –Dumbledore le asintió con esa mirada pensativa que sin duda estaba analizando todo, el problema es que no sabía Harry que –Esta bien pero debe entrar en la misma fecha que los demás –el señor Black asintió sonriendo amable y se dio la vuelta junto con su hijo para ambos salir de la escuela.

Harry estaba confundido y de pronto todo se hizo borroso para enseguida aparecer en lo que reconocía como el despacho del señor Black, ahí estaba Sirius sentado en la silla de su padre igual de confundido que Harry cuando por una puerta escondida entro el señor Black acompañado de un hombre canoso de traje elegante y sonrisa amable –Joven Sirius –el niño enseguida le sonrió y se levanto –Señor Adams –este lo abrazo suavemente -¿Cómo te ha ido? Pequeño –Harry no lo conocía –Bien ya estoy en la escuela y tengo muchos amigos –Harry pudo ver al señor Black sentado en su silla mirando de una manera especial a su hijo –Si tu padre me conto… así como aun suena como hiciste pedazos el ego del señor Lestrange –Sirius asintió sentándose frente a su padre con una sonrisa orgullosa innata en los Black mientras el señor Adams reía –Tienes un digno heredero, Orión –Harry se fijo en el señor Black que asentía haciendo que el rostro de Sirius se iluminara –Muy bien Adams ¿hablaste con Gregory? –el señor abrió su carpeta y asintió –Está todo listo solo falta las firmas y a nombre de quien queda el contrato –el señor Black revisaba papeles –Pues debe quedar a nombre de Sirius al igual que las acciones del equipo y las otras que ya habíamos discutido –tanto Harry como Sirius levantaron la vista de golpe -¿A-A mi nombre? –el señor Black miro a su hijo –Así es… Sirius decidí apartar tu herencia de la caja de la familia dejándola en otra escondida pero aun así se te dará un tercio de lo restante en la caja Black –Harry y Sirius estaban sorprendidos, Harry sabia que lo que había recibido de herencia de parte de su padrino había sido la caja Black pero si en realidad había pasado esto que había pasado con su caja propia y porque esto se había decidido así era algo que no entendía –Pero… -el señor Black se levanto y se acerco a su hijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él para quedar casi a su altura –Hijo, algún día tu serás la cabeza de esta familia pero si eso llegara a pasar antes de que cumplas la mayoría de edad tu madre sería la encargada y no quiero que te vayan a quitar algo que por derecho de nacimiento te corresponde –Sirius jamás había estado metido en el mundo de los negocios pero supuso que lo que su padre estaba haciendo era algo para protegerlo y se lanzo a abrazarlo lentamente sorprendiendo a Orión que se quedo un momento congelado pero luego abrazo lento a su hijo –Imagino que te preguntas porque te saque antes de la escuela –Sirius asintió sin soltarlo –Adams te dará unos pequeños cursos sobre papeles administrativos para que no puedan hacerte tonto con nada… espero que pongas atención –Sirius al fin lo soltó y volteo a mirar al señor Adams –Vamos que jamás ha sido mi fuerte leer cosas aburridas –ambos adultos rieron al igual que Harry que ahora entendía.

Todo volvió a moverse haciendo que Harry de nuevo estuviera en Hogwarts paseando por los pasillos con su padre y amigos, se fijo mejor en James que tenía una invitación dorada y la leía con gran asco en su rostro -¿Por qué a mí? –Remus dejo de saborear por un momento su barra de chocolate y miro a James que molesto guardaba la carta en su mochila -¿Qué pasa? Jim –este bufo sacando su caja de grajeas y meterse un puño en la boca masticándolas molesto –Mis padres van a ir de nuevo a la fiesta de tontos –Remus no entendí y levanto una ceja –Mira cada año en navidad las grandes familias de Inglaterra se reúnen para desearse felices fiestas pero siempre son una porquería de hecho no sé porque mi papá si quiere ir este año –comió otras cuantas grajeas mientras Meli le quitaba unas –Suena un evento importante ósea que si será muy aburrido –James sonrió y rodeo con su brazo a Meli por los hombros y esta le daba grajeas mientras seguían caminando –Tu… sifff entien… des –Remus lo miro molesto al ver como hablaba con la boca llena pero Meli simplemente se reía –Tal vez cuando seamos grandes un día me lleves para animar un poco las cosas –James le sonrió galantemente, al parecer el tiempo con Sirius comenzaba a dar sus frutos porque hasta se podían notar ciertos detalles parecidos pero aun con su carácter Potter –Es una cita señorita Vance –ambos se rieron y de pronto Remus comenzó a toser ya que al escuchar lo de cita el chocolate se le había atorado en la garganta por supuesto enseguida todos comenzaron a ayudarlo mientras Harry que conocía esa mirada de lobito triste pero atontado ya comenzaba a notarla.

Siguieron caminando y conversando en el camino o mejor dicho contando cosas sin sentido y Harry podía escuchar como Meli junto a James planeaban algo en solo unos minutos y cada idea era más loca que la anterior haciéndolos reír mas. Entraron a la sala común riendo y enseguida se sentaron en el piso recargados en el gran sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea, Harry miro a su alrededor y enseguida noto a la pequeña Lilly escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino muy grande pudiendo notar que era un trabajo de transformaciones –Minerva es una torturadora de niños –se dijo convencido al recordar sus tareas –James ¿Cuándo es tu gran fiesta? –Peter jugaba ajedrez mágico con ayuda de Meli contra Remus que estaba totalmente concentrado en el juego –Pues el viernes… espero que vaya Sirius al menos juntos podremos hacer algo divertido –sonrió pícaramente imaginando a todas esas señoras distinguidas gritando -¿Y vas a regresar o te vemos hasta después de vacaciones? –James se quedo un momento pensando y emocionado captando la atención de todos respondió –Yo… no tengo idea –Remus comenzó a reír junto a él mientras Meli no pudo evitar lanzarle un peón que aun se movía y amenazaba con obedecer a su ama aunque ya no estuviera en el tablero, James lo atrapo en el aire sin siquiera ponerle demasiado atención algo que sorprendió a todos en especial a Harry –Así que él debía entrar en el equipo en su primer año como yo –sonrió agradeciendo estos momentos donde conocía cada vez más a su padre.

Las cosas volvieron y de pronto la imagen cambio dando paso a una donde estaba James recostado en el sofá con Meli a su lado abrazándolo y durmiendo plácidamente mientras ahora los 3 amigos jugaban póquer muggle –Remus ¿Qué dijiste que era si tenía muchos números del mismo? –Remus lo miro molesto dejando de concentrarse en sus cartas –James tengo que ver tus cartas para poder decirte que tienes –el pequeño lo miro de mala gana –Tramposo –Remus bufo mientras Peter que conocía perfectamente el juego ya que su padre cuando era pequeño lo llevaba a una casa de apuestas donde él debía dar vueltas por la mesa para indicarle a su padre que tenían los demás –Yo sumo 3 ranas de chocolate –Harry al escucharlo no entendió pero cuando vio como todos echaban 3 ranas en un bote antirrobos; estos botes adsorben todo lo que les es lanzado y no dejando que nadie lo saque más que el legitimo dueño sin duda era bueno para no hacer trampas ya que aunque las realizaran el bote no le dejaría sacar el contenido. De pronto el reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar anunciando que ya eran las 6 pm, de nuevo Lilly y sus amigas estaban ahí platicando tranquilamente cuando de golpe Meli se levanto espantando a todos –James muévete tenemos que vestirte –este no dejo de mirar su juego –Si… voy… le pongo 4 grajeas de cereza –todos siguieron en su juego hasta que Meli le dio un golpe en el hombro al niño –Vamos –gruño de manera nada amable y con una mirada asesina que provoco que James enseguida se levantara -¿Puedo ver quien gano? –esta miro sus cartas y levantándose checo las de los demás –Ganaste tu… tienes un quad –Remus y Peter gruñeron aventando sus cartas mientras el niño ganador sonreía aunque no tuviera ni idea de el porqué había ganado, volcó el bote dejando que sus ganancias cayeran en el sofá y enseguida Meli lo recogió todo –Ey deja mis dulces –Meli sonrió pícaramente de lado con sus ojos brillantes –Lo siento pero es mi ganancia por decirte que ganabas y aparte ayudarte ahorita –James la miro de mala gana y bufo –Esta bien –se levanto con ella siguiéndolo –Potter ¿ya tienes tu parte del trabajo de herbología? –Alice Ferguson le grito desde el balcón donde las niñas estaban sentadas en el piso conversando, entre ellas estaba Lilly que leía tranquilamente una revista –Si, te parece si te la doy antes de irme –la niña asintió sonriendo agradeciéndole por dentro a Merlín por el hecho de que el hubiese hecho el trabajo.

James entro enseguida a ducharse mientras Meli observaba todas las opciones que su madre le había mandado a su pequeño para que el decidiera pero como el niño no tenía ni idea ahí era donde Meli entraba a trabajar escogiendo el vestuario indicado. Al salir el chico se puso los pantalones camisa y chaleco aunque cuando se lo coloco hizo una mueca, despeino su húmedo cabello dejándolo más alborotado de lo normal y bajo con saco en mano y corbata en el cuello sin hacerle el nudo.

Cuando vio a Meli con el grupo de las niñas se extraño un poco pero no dijo nada acercándose siendo observado por todos en especial por sus amigos que se reían de el –Meli ¿esto es enserio? –señalo con sus 2 dedos índices el chaleco –James te queda bien –este bufo y miro su corbata para luego fijarse en su amiga que negó con la cabeza esto provoco un suspiro en él y de pronto recordó algo –Alice aquí está la tarea –la niña se fijo en el y sonrió levantándose para acercarse –Esto es un milagro, Potter –este sonrió -¿Puedes dejar de decirme Potter? –la niña sonrió aceptando el pergamino que le entregaban –Nop –el chico bufo y volteo a ver a sus amigos –Creo que aun recuerda el globo de agua –Remus y Peter enseguida comenzaron a reír y más cuando de pronto James fue golpeado en la cabeza por Alice que se alejo enseguida mientras Meli se acercaba a él y luego ambos caminaron unos pasos para encontrarse con los otros 2 chicos.

Sus amigos y por supuesto las amigas de Alice aun reían –Bueno ya ¿alguien me ayuda? –señalo su corbata haciendo que enseguida sus 3 amigos negaran con la cabeza –Lo siento James mi papá me las manda hechas –Remus sonrió y luego James se fijo en Peter –Y-Yo… siempre que me encuentra la profesora Sprout me la hace –lo dijo bajo para que solos sus amigos pudieran escucharlo y cuando fue el turno de Meli –A mi no me mires… soy niña y mi papi es lindo aparte me ayudan mis compañeras de cuarto –James enseguida volteo a mirar al grupo de niñas que conversaban tranquilas, dejo su saco en el respaldo del sofá y camino decidido hacia ellas provocando que en cuanto lo notaron clavaran sus miradas en el, James sonrió de la manera más linda que podía –Hola… ¿alguna puede ayudarme? –señalo su corbata y todas se miraron, de pronto sin que lo esperada Lilly se levanto –Quédate quieto, Potter –este asintió dejándola trabajar cómoda hasta que al fin su corbata estaba perfecta –Gracias, Evans –le sonrió agradecido –No es nada –la niña ni lo miro cuando de pronto detrás de él se escucho un –¡Hay no! –ambos niños y Harry voltearon a ver a una hermosa niña con su cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de cabello y un moño lleno de decoraciones con joyas sosteniendo su cabello, el vestido era de un color crema con leves toques rosas pastel se notaba que era sumamente elegante y caro.

James sonrió abrochando su chaleco mientras la niña con sus zapatos de pequeño tacan color crema para que combinaran bien con el vestido se acerco a él –Potter ¿Vas a ir? –este sonrió y asintió provocando un suspiro en ella –Bueno al menos no me aburriré sola… ¿esa es tu cara de fiesta? –James que tenía en el rostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodarse sus prendas la miro –No, es esta –puso una cara de leve sufrimiento intentando ocultarlo con una sonrisita y los ojos medio cerrados –Pero si parece que estas en el baño –el niño se carcajeo –Exacto… y no vamos a estar solos –ella verificaba traer lo necesario en su pequeño bolso -¿Quién mas va a ir?- James sonrió mientras intentaba alejar las manos de Meli de su cabello –Pues Sirius –Allegra resoplo molesta –Ese tonto no –James la miro sin entender ya que solo una vez había visto a Allegra y Sirius juntos y no habían terminado mal o eso pensaba, la niña entendió su mirada –Nuestras madres toman té juntas a veces… tienes suerte de que tu familia viaje tanto –el niño asintió recordando la última vez que había acompañado a su mamá a esos eventos –Pero ¿Por qué te cae mal Sirius? –la niña estaba siendo revisada por sus amigas incluidas Lilly y Alice, lo miro –Pues porque el idiota me dijo que era de las pocas sangre puras que estaba muy buena y que algún día me casaría con el –James sonrió, Harry conocía tan bien a su padrino que enseguida noto que no era de él ese comentario –Te apuesto lo que quieras que eso no lo dijo Sirius –Allegra clavo su mirada azul en la avellana de James y sonrió con malicia –Esta bien… el perdedor será el esclavo del otro durante un mes después de vacaciones –James asintió y se puso el saco justo al momento en que la profesora McGonagall entraba a la sala a buscarlos.

Enseguida ellos se despidieron de sus amigos y salieron por el cuadro siguiendo a la profesora que los guio silenciosamente hasta la oficina del profesor Dumbledore –Señorita Slone y señor Potter que elegantes –los niños le sonrieron a su director y de pronto de la chimenea salieron llamas verdes para dar paso a su abuela, Harry la admiro por un momento impresionado porque aunque ya era una mujer algo mayor era muy guapa y con gusto distinguido –Hijo –enseguida fue a abrazar a su pequeño niño que sonrió abrazando fuerte a su mamá –Hola mamá –esta lo soltó y lo miro –Me encanta este color hijo… oh discúlpenme Albus, querida Minerva y si no me equivoco tu eres la pequeña Allegra –la niña asintió sonriéndole amable mientras la señora le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla –La hermosura de tu madre… bueno hola a todos –el director y la profesora sonrieron aun recordaban que Elizabeth Potter si estaba concentrada en algo solo eso importaba –Bueno es hora de irnos pequeño –James asintió y se acerco a Allegra –Te veo en la fiesta guapa –la niña se ruborizo un poco mientras el pequeño le sonreía galantemente y después se despidió de sus profesores con un abrazo –Adiós y feliz navidad –ambos profesores despidieron al chico.

Cuando estaban a punto de lanzar los polvos flu James miro a su mamá –¿Por qué vamos a ir? Si papá odia esos eventos –Elizabeth se puso seria un segundo algo que Harry noto y comenzaba a preocuparse –Tú papá tiene asuntos importantes en esa fiesta –James asintió sin preguntar nada mas ya que notaba que su mamá estaba algo rara y se había puesto tensa en cuanto escucho la pregunta. Harry no escucho a donde iban solo sintió como todo giraba a su alrededor y de pronto frente a él un gran salón elegante con adornos finos de navidad y a su lado su padre miraba por todos lados con poco animo.


	27. Chapter 27

El lugar era maravilloso a la vista, iluminado con hermosas velas doradas que flotaban por todos lados dejando que los invitados pudieran bajarlas o subirlas de ser necesario, el árbol navideño decorado con los más finos detalles estaba en el centro del recibidor muy bien iluminado por velas de todos los colores aunque no con una luz demasiado intensa para que no deslumbrara demasiado a las personas, mientras el buffet era con los mejores manjares no solo de Inglaterra sino tambien de Francia e Italia. Harry miraba a todos lados reconociendo a varias personas para empezar del trabajo, algunos otros simplemente no recordaba de donde o recordaba detalles físicos de otros que sin duda podrían ser familiares.

Por su parte Elizabeth le dio un suave beso a su hijo en la cabeza –Anda a divertirte pero por favor no hagas travesuras –el niño asintió acomodándose mejor su saco azul igual que su pantalón y chaleco, portaba una camisa blanca de la mejor calidad y una corbata dorada de seda, suavemente alguien toco su hombro y el niño en cuanto volteo sonrió –Allegra tan aburrido esta esto que apenas llegas y me buscas –la niña sonrió y se agarro del brazo de James –Bastante pero algo interesante podemos encontrar… o al menos eso espero –James comenzó a reír paseando por el lugar.

Harry comenzó a buscar a Sirius con la mirada y lo encontró a un lado de su madre y su hermano, ambos vestían un estupendo smoking pero con corbata diferente; Regulus usaba el clásico moño mientras Sirius una corbata que era idéntica a la de su padre que hablaba con unos señores que Harry pudo reconocer como Malfoy y Lestrange. De pronto James y Allegra se acercaron a donde estaba su compañero sonriendo algo burlones pero a la vez hipócritas como los demás en esa fiesta, James soltó a su acompañante y le hizo una leve reverencia a la señora Black –Buenas noches –ella lo miro con muy pocos ánimos de ser amigable pero respondió a la reverencia educadamente –Debo suponer que eres el hijo de Gregory y Elizabeth Potter ¿verdad? –James asintió mientras Allegra le sonrió un momento a la señora y enseguida se alejo para ir con su padre que ya estaba con los señores Black, Malfoy y Lestrange, Harry supuso que para presumir a su hija –Me alegro que tu familia haya decidido presentarse este año –esto hizo volver a poner atención a la conversación donde estaba su padre –Para nosotros es un placer –la señora Black sonrió levemente pero no con muchos ánimos o feliz –Madre si me permites –Sirius hizo una leve reverencia al igual que James y enseguida ambos se alejaron de ahí para ir a sentarse junto a un banquillo a un lado del hermoso umbral de una gran puerta que daba al jardín decorado con los clásicos tonos todo verde abajo y cubierto de escarcha arriba.

Ambos chicos soltaron un suspiro –Esto es un fiasco, Sirius –este asintió cuando Allegra apareció y se sentó aun lado de James que ahora estaba en medio –Detesto que mi papá me presente como un tonto trofeo –James le sonrió y Sirius igual desanimado –Es el problema de ser niña… y pertenecer a familias que les gustan estas cosas –Allegra estuvo a punto de responder pero los 3 chicos terminaron asintiendo cuando de pronto vieron pasar a Bellatrix del brazo de Rodolphus Lestrange algo que provoco que los 3 niños casi vomitaran mientras Harry no podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

Enseguida, caminando directamente hacia ellos se acercaba un chico de cabello castaño claro y sonrisa extremadamente descarada con ojos miel pero sin duda no era nada dulces junto con el pequeño Regulus a su lado, Harry tuvo que mirar al chico para reconocer exactamente quién era y aunque no lo conocía con el simple hecho de apellidarse Lestrange sin duda era un loco desquiciado como su hermano –Hola hermanito –Sirius bufo un momento pero no dijo nada –Mira Rabastan, ella será mi futura esposa –Allegra se puso roja pero del coraje mientras James y Sirius estaban a punto de soltarse a carcajadas –Es un placer soy Rabastan Lestrange –Harry bufo, no le gustaba haber adivinado mientras el chico le sonreí a la niña que se sostuvo más fuerte del brazo de James –¿Vez?... te dije que era perfectamente pura y… -Regulus la miro con una sonrisa macabra que hasta a Harry sorprendió –…Y… muy buena como diría mi hermano –Sirius resoplo y antes de que James se levantara este lo hizo –No creo que te vayas a casar con ella, hermanito –Regulus se puso justo enfrente de Sirius y aunque era un poco más pequeño que él no parecía importarle –¿Por qué dices eso? –Sirius sonrió de la manera más gamberra posible –Es simple… es demasiada dama para ti –Rabastan no pudo evitar soltar una leve risilla detrás de Regulus que ya estaba rojo del coraje –Eres un tonto y deshonra para la familia ni siquiera… -en ese momento Orión Black se puso a un lado de sus hijos –Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase Regulus –este miro a su padre con temor –Es tu hermano mayor y debes respetarlo… especialmente cuando el algún día será la cabeza de la familia –la boca del niño no llego hasta el piso porque no podía pero sin dudo no era por falta de ganas mientras Sirius ponía su porte orgulloso –Déjalo padre… solo es un niño que aun no aprende a respetar –James, Allegra y Harry no podían aguantar las risas mientras que de pronto Regulus molesto se dio la vuelta alejándose con un risueño Rabastan a su lado.

Orión miro a su hijo con orgullo y este le sonrió –Mira papá ellos son mis amigos del colegio –James y Allegra enseguida se levantaron –Vaya pero si son James Potter y Allegra Slone… es un placer –ambos niños hicieron sus reverencias –Veo que has encontrado a mi pequeño, Orión –Harry volteo para ver llegar con una copa de hidromiel a su abuelo Gregory –Si, debes estar orgulloso –Gregory le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida mientras despeinaba más a su hijo –Por supuesto… como tu del tuyo –ambos adultos se sonrieron cuando sonó la campanilla que avisaba que la cena estaba a punto de ser servida –Vamos niños –dijeron ambos adultos para comenzar a caminar en dirección al comedor conversando amenamente mientras James y Sirius atrás venían bromeando provocando la risa de Allegra.

La cena paso sin más y de hecho Harry solo miro la escena como acelerada, al parecer venia algo importante pero hasta el final cuando al fin terminaron las imágenes de James y Sirius jugando a fuera lanzándose bolas de nieve o persiguiendo a la pobre Allegra que no podía hacer mucho con esos zapatos, la imagen cambio de nuevo y entonces Harry descubrió que ser malísimo bailando tambien venia en la sangre aunque a diferencia de él su padre tenía un poco más soltura y ritmo sin duda porque su madre le enseñaba, mientras James bailaba con su madre para sorpresa de varios y provocando una sonrisa orgullosa por parte del señor Black el pequeño Sirius bailaba perfectamente con una risueña Allegra –Black no me hagas reír que pierdo la cuenta –Sirius sonrió pícaro y altivo –Hermosa Allegra el baile se siente no se cuenta –esto produjo otra carcajada en ambos y siguieron bailando, Harry sonrió y enseguida noto la mira fulminante de Regulus y Walburga.

Para Harry de pronto todo cambio a su alrededor y noto como estaban en la antigua sala Black con el escudo familiar en lo alto de la chimenea y el árbol genealógico decorado hermosamente con los colores de Slytherin, se dio la vuelta al escuchar pasos y de pronto los jefes de las grandes familias comenzaron a aparecer.

La sala que había sido agrandada mediante magia ofrecía cómodos asientos de cuero negros que estaban de 2 en 2 en un circulo principal aunque en la parte de atrás se podía ver más sillas igualmente elegantes pero un poco más pequeñas, Walburga y Regulus tomaron asiento en estas de atrás casi dándole la espalda a la chimenea y por ende al emblema Black; Harry no entendía que pasaba podía ver como aparecían Abraxas y Carlota Malfoy seguidos de su hijo Lucius, enseguida y a paso tranquilo entro el señor Black con Sirius a su lado por supuesto ambos tomaron asiento frente a la señora Black.

Los invitaron uno a uno con sus respectivos hijos y algunos con esposas terminaron de llegar y acomodarse en el circulo con el patriarca en la fila de enfrente y Harry supuso que con su primogénito a su lado, como siempre los últimos en llegar fueron los Potter que se acomodaron del otro lado de la chimenea como una de las familias más importantes. Harry no entendía que pasaba y porque ese recuerdo se lo habían dejado si parecía solo un club de ricos, pudo notar que aun lado de James estaba Allegra sentado con su padre un hombre bien padecido de cuerpo grande y sonrisa amable tomando ya una copa de whisky de fuego y de pronto por la chimenea para sorpresa de Sirius y por supuesto de varios apareció Alphard Black que enseguida tomo su lugar junto al abuelo de Harry pero en cuanto capto la mirada de su ahijado le indico que guardara silencio.

El señor Black se levanto de su asiento con una copa en su mano y comenzó a caminar dándole vuelta al todo el circulo principal sin duda checando la asistencia de todos hasta llegar justo en frente de la chimenea y levanto su copa –Buenas noches y bienvenidos a mi casa –todos en señal de respeto levantaron sus copas, Harry se encontraba observando todo recargado en un pilar justo detrás de su abuela –Kreacher –el elfo enseguida apareció haciéndole una reverencia a su amo y luego a los invitados –Diga amo –este miro de reojo a Sirius –Dale a nuestros jóvenes algo de beber –el elfo enseguida corrió por toda la sala intentando no llamar la atención y cuestionando a todos que les apetecía, el señor Black prosiguió sin fijarse –Esta noche nos hemos reunido por 2 temas de suma importancia –todos asintieron observándolo, Harry suponía que al ser el de mas jerarquía era el más respetado –Pues comencemos con el tema numero 1… las uniones de nuestras familias –Harry casi se cae al piso al escuchar eso, sabía que las familias puras organizaban matrimonios entre ellas para mantenerse pero jamás pensó tener que presenciarlo –Como todos saben la mayoría sino es que todos los primogénitos de las familias de primera clase ya han entrado a Hogwarts así que reafirmemos los convenios que ya se han hecho… por supuesto esto es solo para que todos estemos enterados y no hagamos tratos doble vez… en especial con la escases de señoritas –todos soltaron una leve risa porque era cierto la mayoría eran hombres y casi no había niñas entre las familias, Harry estaba asqueado –Muy bien creo que deberíamos comenzar con los matrimonios ya convenidos –enseguida los señores Reider y Cygnus se levantaron y a su lado Rodolphus y Bellatrix –Presentamos al matrimonio Lestrange-Black –el señor Black se acerco y miro a ambos padres –¿Para cuándo ha sido convenida su unión? –Reider sonrió amable –Para cuando finalicen este curso en Hogwarts –Orión bebió de golpe su copa y se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda mirando fijamente la flama en la chimenea, Sirius no sabía que pasaba pero supuso que su padre estaba pensando si darles o no la bendición –No hay boda –los murmullos se soltaron mientras Druella volteaba a ver confundida a su cuñada Walburga que con la misma confusión miraba a su esposo -¡¿Qué?... ¿Por qué no? –Cygnus iba a moverse hacia su cuñado pero este enseguida se dio la vuelta observándolos serio, Harry pudo notar como Reider Lestrange apretaba los puños sin duda aguantando explotar –Porque no pienso dejar que mi sobrina se case con alguien procedente de una familia que pende de un hilo –Abraxas Malfoy se levanto –Orión no puedes… -este lo hizo callar con la mirada y regresar a su lugar aunque no de muy buena gana, Cygnus lo miraba con incredulidad mientras Reider intentaba poner una cara amable –Orión simplemente son malos tiempos –este resoplo –Malos tiempos ¿dices? –el señor asintió mientras Rodolphus mantenía su rostro y semblante inmóvil –Lestrange para ti no son malos tiempos… estas apunto de la ruina –todos comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo –No permitiré el matrimonio hasta que tu familia salga de esos malos tiempos como los llamas y este todo estable –Reider dio un paso al frente –Orión no me puedes hacer esto… yo necesito… -el señor Black le sostuvo con fiereza la mirada –Mi familia no dará mas dinero para que sigas gastando idiotamente… y por supuesto el dote de mi sobrina se iría así… así que NO HAY MATRIMONIO –Reider Lestrange apretaba los puños y la mandíbula mientras sin decir más Cygnus entendió y sostuvo la mano de su hija para regresar a sus asientos –Quítate de mi vista Lestrange –este temblaba de furia pero obedeció.

Harry como todos estaban sorprendidos mientras en señor Black ya se servía otro poco de whisky –Pasé el siguiente arreglo –el señor Cygnus volvió a levantarse pero ahora la pequeña Narcissa de su brazo mientras que el señor Abraxas Malfoy se levantaba con su hijo Lucius a su lado –Presentamos la unión Malfoy-Black –Harry hizo una mueca de asco y pudo ver como Sirius igual mientras su prima que estaba casi frente a él se reía, el señor Black se acerco –¿Para cuándo han decidido el matrimonio –Abraxas se puso firme y noto como Cygnus ya no quería ni hablar solo faltaba que ese matrimonio tampoco lo aceptaran así que Malfoy termino respondiendo –Para cuando terminen su quinto año –Orión acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su sobrina que le sonrió un momento –Esta bien… -Druella, Cygnus, Carlota y por supuesto Abraxas no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio -… pero… -todos volvieron a tensarse mientras tanto los niños como Harry estaban a punto de soltarse a reír -… No permitiré matrimonios antes de que salgan de Hogwarts –los murmullos de nuevo y Orión miro a todos –Esto es general… me parece lo más propio que nuestros hijos disfruten tranquilamente de su estadía en el colegio aparte creo que estando ahí no se puede desarrollar bien un matrimonio –todos comenzaron a analizar la idea y terminaron aceptando –Además… quisiera agregar algo mas… -todos estaban atentos -… los niños comenzaran a frecuentarse más después de los 15 años y si deciden que no congenian podrán romper el compromiso –los murmullos se elevaron mas y Harry estaba totalmente sorprendido aunque a la vez asqueado no se imaginaba así mismo ofreciendo a su pequeña Lilly o a ninguno de sus hijos como pedazos de carne –¡Silencio!... por supuesto después de salir de Hogwarts ya no podrán romperlo y esta medida es ¿por qué cuantos matrimonios hemos visto terminar de la peor manera por no entenderse? –muchos se quedaron callados un momento y luego asintieron –Muy bien así que la unión Malfoy-Black es aceptada –ambos padres hicieron una reverencia y regresaron a su lugar seguidos por sus hijos.

El señor Black miro a todos y dejo su copa sobre la chimenea –Ahora hablaremos de los matrimonios ya convenidos pero que aun son pequeños –Harry miro a todos y para su sorpresa se levanto su abuelo seguido de su padre –Soy Gregory Potter y presento a mi primogénito James –el niño sonrió aunque Harry podía notar como estaba confundido al igual que él, Allegra con su padre se levantaron y se colocaron a un lado –Soy Michael Slone y presento a mi primogénita Allegra –la pobre niña pudo ver como se le iluminaban los ojos malignamente a Regulus y este le susurro algo a su mama –Orión –este volteo a la vez que Sirius y levanto la mano para que guardaran silencio, Gregory palmeo el hombro de James y este lo miro un momento para luego colocarse a un lado de Allegra –Presentamos la unión Potter-Slone –Harry se congelo sin duda al igual que todos los demás, el señor Black se acerco y les sonrió a los pobres niños que tenían cara como si fueran mandados al matadero –Muy bien ¿Cuál es el convenio? –Regulus miraba todo molesto –Pues el matrimonio se efectuara cuando cumplan los 20años por supuesto si ambos están de acuerdo –Orión y Gregory se sonrieron como James y Sirius cuando hacían algo mientras Michael ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña que estaba a punto de llorar porque sin duda no esperaba esto –Estoy de acuerdo por supuesto esto se volverá a discutir cuando los niños sean más grandes –ambos padres asintieron y regresaron a su lugar junto a sus hijos.

Harry estaba congelado como era que su abuelos permitieran y participaran en tal estupidez pero de pronto escucho a la voz de su abuelo susurrándole a su padre –No te preocupes es solo un escape –James sonrió animado y Harry entendió, enseguida el niño le tomo suavemente la mano a su compañera de un lado y la acerco –Tranquila solo nos salvaron de ser rifados –Allegra sonrió y volteo a ver a su padre que le guiño un ojo. El señor Black hizo levantarse a Sirius de su lugar y este tuvo que poner su semblante altivo frente a todos –Soy Orión Black y el es mi primogénito Sirius –este contuvo un momento el aire y de pronto el señor Slone se volvió a levantar pero ahora de su brazo venia una pequeña niña rubia de hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora muy tierna que lo miraba sonrojada combinado con pánico en sus ojos –Soy Michael Slone y presento a mi hija Alexandra –Sirius la miro y trato de sonreírle para darle ánimos pero ni siquiera él podía darse ánimos –El matrimonio esta convenido para cuando la niña cumpla 20 años y por supuesto solo si ellos están de acuerdo –Walburga Black que sin duda no estaba enterada estaba roja del coraje al igual que Regulus –Por supuesto esto volverá a ser discutido cuando ambos crezcan –ambos padres regresaron a su lugar y en cuanto Sirius se sentó su padre le tendió una cerveza de mantequilla, tenia pánico no podía resumirse como otra cosa y como un animal atrapado comenzó a mirar inquieto hacia los lados viendo la forma de escapar pero de pronto la mirada gris de su padrino lo detuvo, con la mano este le indico que se calmara.

El señor Black se coloco justo en medio de todos –Muy bien como todos saben tengo otro hijo –Regulus enseguida se puso de pie –Es mi hijo Regulus un año menor que mi primogénito Sirius… he hablado con el señor Slone y en caso de que James Potter no se case con Allegra, si ella gusta por supuesto, podrá ser la esposa de Sirius mientras que Alexandra pasaría a ser la esposa de Regulus –Sirius y Allegra se miraron un momento y ambos sacaron la lengua con asco algo con lo que Harry no pudo evitar reír pero se fijo en Regulus aun de pie pero con el rostro lleno de furia –En caso de que todo salga como se ha planeado ya… pues a Regulus se le buscara esposa en Francia y la posible candidata es la hija principal de la familia Delacour –Harry se congelo por poco y Regulus Black era suegro de Bill –Además creo que deberíamos tomar en cuenta agregar a las familias de segundo y tercer grado –todos bufaron, Harry vio como Enzo MacNair se levantaba –No estoy de acuerdo –muchos murmuraron a su favor –Yo creo que si deberíamos… como ya hemos comentado no tenemos suficientes señoritas… la verdad como prefieran es problema a fin de cuentas solo de las familias MacNair, Nott, Dolovoh y Rookwood –todos lo miraron de mala gana pero terminaron aceptando –Pues hemos terminado el primer tema ahora veamos el siguiente… el apoyo solicitado por Lord Voldemort –Harry se congelo enseguida y de pronto su abuelo se levanto lentamente –Disculpa Orión –este lo miro dejando que hablara –Creo que esto no es un tema que se deba hablar enfrente de los pequeños… aparte nuestras esposas ya necesitan dormir o podrían ponerse de mal humor –algunos rieron por el comentario incluido el señor Black –Esta bien tomaremos un descanso y por supuesto las esposas se retiraran pero la presencia de los hijos serán decisión de cada padre de familia –se dio la vuelta acercándose a la chimenea y escuchando como todos se levantaban y conversaban un momento mientras se notaba que él estaba preocupado al igual que Gregory Potter que intentaba que no se notara con la sonrisa falsa que Harry podía identificar algunas veces en James y Albus esencialmente cuando hacen una travesura y están a punto de atraparlos.


	28. Chapter 28

Michael Slone se levanta y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa –Anda a descansar con la niñas – su mujer lo miraba con confusión –Prométeme que no… -el señor de nuevo le dio un pequeño beso y ahí rozando sus labios susurro –Hare lo mejor para mi familia y si eso significa ir en contra de mis principios pues… -bajo la mirada un momento pero enseguida la levanto con decisión –… lo hare para que mis princesas estén bien –su esposa lo abrazo fuertemente por el cuello, Harry no sabía que decir ni pensar simplemente miro la escena y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

Sirius ya estaba de nuevo con James con la cabeza baja –Jamás me había pasado esto por la cabeza –James le palmeo el hombro –Vamos amigo al menos te toco una chica guapa en cambio a mi me toco la loca Allegra –la niña que había escuchado lo golpeo en la espalda intentando que nadie lo notara mientras los niños comenzaban a reír –Pagaras Potter –James le sonrió y amablemente con delicadeza la abrazo por la cintura –Por favor no me dejes sin cenar –volvieron todos a reír cuando la pequeña Alexandra se acerco –H-Hola –los chicos le sonrieron y Sirius pudo ver cómo le tenía miedo así que dio un paso adelante sonriendo galantemente para enseguida besar suavemente su mano mientras realizaba una reverencia –Soy Sirius y según parece seré tu novio –le guiño un ojo pícaramente y la niña no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa junto a un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –Black eres un tonto deja a mi hermana –Allegra le dio un manotazo para que soltara a la pequeña Alexandra que Harry pudo notar miraba de mala manera a su hermana –Vamos no te pongas celosa ya tienes a James –este sonrió y modelo como si fuera el chico más guapo algo que provoco las risas de los niños. Sirius regreso su atención a la pequeña que no dejaba de mirarlo –¿Cuántos años tienes? –ella se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada -10 casi 11 –el niño le sonrió amable –Así que ya vas a entrar en Hogwarts… -la niña asintió levemente –… pues cuando entres yo te cuidare y te mostrare todo ¿te parece? –la niña le sonrió mientras Allegra escuchaba todo algo que James noto –Por cierto tu y yo tenemos una apuesta –le sonrió pícaro y ella le regreso la sonrisa –¿Sabes? Me gustan los waffles muggles… digo para que sepas como servirme –James se rio fuerte llamando la atención de Sirius –¿Qué te pasa? –James lo rodeo fraternalmente con su brazo derecho por los hombros –Amigo ¿Cuántas veces has ido a las fiestas de té de tu mamá? –Sirius puso cara de asco –Gracias a Merlín jamás… ella prefiere llevar a Regulus para mi suerte –Allegra se puso pálida en cuanto vio la mirada triunfante de James –A mí me gusta el desayuno en la cama y que sea muy sustancioso –Harry comenzó a reír mientras los niños seguían con sus conversaciones.

Observo a su alrededor como la mayoría de las esposas se iban, algunas con sus hijos y otros quedándose con sus padres para suerte de su curiosidad tanto Sirius, James y Allegra se quedaron con sus respectivos padres aunque se veía que Michael Slone no quería eso pero tambien a lo que Harry podía ver era muy malo para negarle algo a su hija – ¿Así seré yo? –enseguida la imagen de su pequeña pelirroja con ojos encantadores paso por su mente provocándole una sonrisa de tonto –Creo que si –todos volvieron a sus lugares y podía ver corriendo a Kreacher con bebidas por ahí y por allá, tambien noto que la señora Walburga Black no se movía de su asiento y Regulus junto a ella algo que al mismo tiempo noto Orión que se acerco a ellos junto con Sirius –Regulus debes ir a la cama –el pequeño lo miro y asintió pero se detuvo esperando la misma orden para Sirius e igual su madre pero esta no llegaba así que ella tuvo que intervenir –Sirius a dormir –este le dio un último trago a su cerveza y la dejo sobre la mesita que había tras sus asientos, justo cuando se dio la vuelta y comenzaba su camino junto a su hermano su padre lo detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro del pequeño –He dicho Regulus –este miro a su padre –Pero yo… -la mirada severa de su padre cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría –Orión yo… -este clavo su mirada en su esposa –Sirius se queda y no me contradigas o tampoco permitiré tu estancia en esta discusión –Harry estaba sorprendido ya que enseguida Walburga bajo la mirada y se volvió a sentar –Regulus a la cama –este miro sorprendido e indignado a sus padres para luego hacerle una mirada de profundo odio a un Sirius que solo por instinto sonrió triunfante.

Se alejo de ahí para de nuevo irse a acomodar tras su padre y abuelo que conversaba risueñamente con Alphard Black, las personas comenzaban a sentarse y Harry podía notar como el señor Black era algo así como el amo ya que estaba de pie recargado en el marco de la chimenea con un vaso de cristal cortado finamente con whisky de fuego sin duda de la mejor calidad y con la mirada fija observaba los movimientos de todos hasta que estos estuvieron listos y sin decir ni una palabra todos guardaron silencio esperando su discurso, por un momento miro a su hijo Sirius que lo miraba orgulloso y acaricio con ternura su cabeza para enseguida darle un trago a su whisky dejando el vaso sobre la chimenea y caminar al centro del circulo.

Clavo su mirada gris sobre todos haciendo que algunos hasta bajaran la cabeza como era el caso de Rookwood y Lestrange –Mis queridos amigos… por años… no años no… siglos hemos sabido sobre nuestra superioridad sobre los muggles –todos sonrieron asintiendo –y por ese motivo somos mejores… nuestros ancestros lo sabían… nosotros los sabemos y sin duda nuestros hijos lo están aprendiendo –Harry comenzó a sentir nauseas –En algunos tiempos convivíamos juntos pero como todos sabemos su miedo a lo superior nos hizo comenzar una silenciosa guerra donde ambos bandos perdíamos algo con cada muerte… -Orión miro de nuevo a su hijo y después la mirada firme regreso a sus compañeros –… ahora estamos de nuevo en una encrucijada para defender nuestra indiscutible superioridad –algunos como Malfoy, Lestrange y Dolovoh lo miraban embobados sonriendo ante cada palabra –He sabido que algunas familias de otras categorías han aceptado o rechazado ya la oferta del señor Lord Voldemort ¿alguien sabe quiénes? –enseguida Abraxas Malfoy le sonrió levantándose de su lugar –Orión han aceptado los Goyle, los Crabbe y los Carrow de la segunda categoría pero los Lupin no –el señor Black comenzó a caminar dentro del circulo pensativo –¿Sabes que ha pasado con los Weasley y los Longbottom? –Abraxas soltó una risotada provocando que Harry apretara fuertemente los puños –Ellos son unos idiotas… en lugar de aprovechar la oportunidad de subir de clase se han negado y mira que esencialmente a los Weasley les hace falta una gran ayuda –siguió riendo pero Harry que tenía unas terribles ganas de golpearlo observo como el señor Black tambien se tenso –Malfoy te recuerdo que hablas sobre mi hermana –este enseguida callo y volvió a su asiento.

El señor Black miro a todos serio deteniendo su caminata justo frente a la chimenea dejando que esta le diera un aspecto oscuro y terrorífico –No hay duda… no hay duda que somos superiores… -todos volvían a asentir tontamente –… pero… -era la palabra mágica que provoco que enseguida algunos cambiaran su semblante tonto y sonriente por uno serio en especial Walburga que miraba sin entender a su esposo, Harry por su parte estaba ansioso y podría decirse que hasta sudando –… no es esta la manera de demostrarlo –miro a todos firmemente viendo como se quedaban con la boca abierta y Harry con ellos –Si comenzamos a cazarlos como pobres animales solo nos rebajaremos a su nivel… algo que sin duda nuestros ancestros aborrecerían de nuestra parte –los murmullos comenzaron –No seremos unos barbaros como ellos… así que mi respuesta es ¡NO! –los murmullos se intensificaron y Harry pudo ver como Walburga estaba totalmente shockeada mientras Sirius observaba a su padre.

Enseguida el señor Malfoy se puso de pie sumamente molesto y hasta rojo –¡Black acaso estás loco!... esta es nuestra oportunidad de dominar de ser totalmente superiores –Orión lo miro tranquilo –Pues yo no opino lo mismo… -miro a todos –… yo hablo solo por mi familia así que ustedes están en total libertad de decidir lo que quieran –Malfoy dio un paso más hacia el –¡Eres un completo estúpido! Acaso los idiotas de los Weasley te han pasado sus ideas conformistas –Harry apretó los puños fuertemente pero antes de que Orión pudiera decir algo Sirius y tras el James se levantaron encarando al señor Malfoy –¡Usted no le habla así a mi padre! –saco su varita y enseguida James tras el apuntando directamente al señor Malfoy que soltó una carcajada –¿Qué piensas hacer niño tonto? Acaso no sabes que no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela –volvió a reírse mientras Sirius observaba por una fracción de segundo su varita, tras los niños Harry ya estaba al igual que Orión, Gregory y Alphard esperando por si el problema se hacía más grande pero Sirius sonrió de la forma más gamberra posible –Es cierto pero puedo hacer esto… -y de pronto colocando la varita horizontalmente le dio un golpe con ella en el estomago provocando que se doblara y justo en ese momento ambos niños se miraron sonriendo una fracción de segundo para enseguida soltarle un punta pie cada uno en la pantorrilla al señor Malfoy que soltó un quejido de dolor pero en seguida saco su varita y apunto a ambos niños, Harry intento cubrirlos con su cuerpo pero cuando la varita quedo en medio de su estomago traspasándolo gruño molesto; antes de que Abraxas pudiera decir cualquier hechizo Gregory coloco su cuerpo cubriendo a los niños y Orión saco rápidamente su varita –_**Crucio**_ –sin contemplaciones hizo revolcarse a Abraxas mientras Lucios ya corrió a su lado cuando el dolor se detuvo y Orión miro a todos los presentes que simplemente se encontraban petrificados –¡No tolerare insultos en contra de mi hijo y en mi propia casa menos! Y como ya saben mi respuesta aparte agregare algo… -todos lo miraban con miedo, Harry podía ver como el gris brillante desaparecía oscureciéndose poco a poco por la furia –Ni mi familia… ni mis empresas darán un solo galeón para apoyar esta cacería… como ya dije todas las familias son libres de decidir… Malfoy por tus insultos y ya que me has comunicado tu decisión debo informarte que la hermandad empresarial Black –Malfoy será finiquitada… -Malfoy lo miro con rencor y asco pero justo cuando se disponía a contestar Black lo miro con una sonrisa de lado –… por cierto… San Mungo lo hemos comprado Potter y yo –Abraxas se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Orión rodeaba a su hijo con uno de sus brazos y lo jalaba al igual que Gregory a James.

Malfoy se quedo en el piso tumbado con su hijo Lucius que intentaba levantarlo sin éxito alguno mientras Sirius fue conducido por su padre a su asiento al igual que James por el suyo –Muy bien ahora ¿Quién apoyara a Lord Voldemort? – todos lo miraron dudosos pero enseguida Gregory Potter se puso de pie –Yo no lo apoyare –Alphard Black palmeo el hombro de Sirius –Yo tampoco –Lestrange se levanto molesto –¿Y a ti quien te a dado derecho de hablar? –Orión miro de la peor manera a Reider –Mi cuñado puede ya que es un Black y por supuesto su solvencia económica es muchísima mayor que la tuya –Lestrange estaba rojo de ira pro la vergüenza que había estado pasando toda la noche y exploto –¡Pues yo si lo apoyare y tu asquerosa cabeza Black sin duda será la primera en caer! –Sirius ya se iba a levantar pero Alphard lo detuvo, Orión simplemente sonrió –Te estaré esperando… ¿alguien más?… levanten sus manos para saber –Cygnus Black prefirió no decir y simplemente se levanto haciendo una leve reverencia a Orión y salió de ahí seguida de varios pero otros como los Rookwood, Nott, Dolovoh levantaron la mano mostrando su apoyo a Lord Voldemort. Harry sorprendido pudo ver como Michael Slone se levantaba y omitía su voto saliendo del lugar junto a su hija que estaba totalmente confundida, Orión no dijo nada más y volteo a ver a su hijo –Alphard llévate a Sirius al despacho –este asintió haciendo que el niño se levantara y con la mirada Orión le indico a Gregory que hiciera lo mismo seguido de James, se retiraron sin decir más y Harry tras ellos intentando escuchar algo más.

Entraron al despacho que debía decirse era idéntico al de su oficina con todo y gran emblema, Sirius no sabía si iba a tener problemas por lo que hizo pero tenía miedo de que así fuera –Padrino yo… -este le sonrió y lo abrazo –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti –lo despeino un poco y en ese momento Orión entro –Hijo mío me has llenado de orgullo –Sirius no sabía que decir tenía en su rostro un semblante sumamente confundido y este gesto aumento cuando su padre puso una rodilla en la alfombra para abrazarlo –Hijo siempre lucha por tus ideales y defiéndelos con fiereza de ser necesario –Harry sonrió tiernamente al ver como a su padrino se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas y asentía contra el hombro de su padre que lo soltó sonriendo –Hijo recuerda que siempre te cuidare pase lo que pase y daré la vida por ti de ser necesario… eres mi más grande orgullo y cuando llegue el momento sé que harás lo correcto –el chico asintió limpiándose las lagrimas que habían escapado con su manga, Alphard palmeo su hombro –Sirius sabes que eres como mi hijo y en este momento me has dado un gran orgullo… y por eso te lo agradezco –el niño le sonrió con cariño a su padrino –Por supuesto siempre te cuidare espero que lo sepas y jamás olvides que yo te apoyo –Orión soltó a su hijo para que este le diera un gran abrazo a su padrino.

Gregory y James se acercaron lentamente justo en el momento que Orión se ponía de pie –Alphard –este soltó a su ahijado y asintió al entender la mirada de su cuñado –Enseguida vuelvo –salió rápidamente de la habitación y Harry pudo escuchar las llamas de la chimenea que había sido usada –¡Ey! Creo que le dejamos un gran moretón a Malfoy –James ya palmeaba el hombro de Sirius sonriéndose gamberramente mientras los adultos los miraban sonrientes –Orión esto se pondrá feo –Gregory sonrió de lado –Siempre hemos podido con todo –Orión y Gregory se sonrieron gamberramente como sus hijos lo hacían –De nuevo como en la escuela –ambos soltaron una carcajada mientras Harry estaba sorprendido de enterarse de que fueran amigos hace tanto tiempo.

Sirius despeino a James mientras sus padres hablaban –Gracias por apoyarme –y este le dio un leve empujón –Soy tu amigo así que te cuido la espalda –ambos chicos se sonrieron cuando Gregory coloco una rodilla en el piso frente a ellos –Muchachos de ahora en adelante parece que tendrán que cuidarse el uno al otro… como familia –los chicos asintieron –Sirius eres amigo de mi hijo y como tal eres un Potter mas… nosotros siempre te apoyaremos y cuidaremos pase lo que pase –el chico no sabía que decir cuando Orión coloco la mano sobre el hombro de James sorprendiéndolo –Y los Black prometen lo mismo –Gregory se levanto extendiéndole la mano a su viejo amigo –Nos protegeremos mutuamente –ambos estrecharon sus manos sonriendo.

En ese momento se escucharon de nuevo las llamas de la chimenea y por la puerta apareció Alphard quitándose los restos de ceniza del saco –Dumbledore los espera –ambos hombres asintieron para luego mirar a sus hijos –James vete a casa tu madre debe estar esperándote… ya sabes cómo se pone de ansiosa antes de un viaje –su hijo se rio recordando a su madre histérica corriendo por toda la cas revisando si llevaban todos –Si, papá yo la domo –ambos se rieron y Harry junto a ellos, Orión le sonrió a su hijo y luego a su cuñado –Sirius tu equipaje ya está con tu padrino –este abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa –¿En serio? –Alphard le sonrió –Claro muchacho mañana nos vamos un rato a Grecia –Sirius dio un salto y enseguida se fue a abrazar a su padre que lo recibió con los brazos extendidos –Anda no quiero travesuras y diviértete mucho –el chico asintió para luego voltear a ver a su amigo –¿Tienes la lista de pedidos? –James suspiro –Si, hasta apunte los chocolates de Remus –ambos rieron –Tráeme algo de Grecia –Sirius le sonrió de lado –Y tu de Francia… de preferencia rubia, alta de ojos hermosos –todos comenzaron a reír mientras caminaban a la chimenea.

El primero en entrar fue James que desapareció envuelto en una llamas verdes, después Sirius y Alphard con una sonrisa en sus rostros, y por ultimo Orión y Gregory se volvieron a poner serios para entrar ellos a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos flu y gritaron al unisonó –A Hogwarts –las llamas se los tragaron y Harry sintió ese horrible revoltijo en su interior apareciendo en la mansión Potter donde James se quitaba la corbata aunque la miro con una sonrisa tonta un momento y luego se vio a su madre pasar corriendo despeinada, descalza y aun con el vestido de esa noche –¡Mamá llevamos todo! –James salió corriendo tras ella provocando la risa de Harry.

Las imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas de nuevo, Harry estaba impresionado de lo que había pasado esa noche pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa por el recuerdo del padre de Sirius al que jamás imagino como un hombre totalmente serio pero que amaba profundamente a su hijo.


	29. Chapter 29

Las imágenes pasaban y pasaban dejando ver a un feliz James en Paris junto a sus padres, la imagen parecía de postal según Harry y enserio comenzaba a analizar la idea de ir de vacaciones a parís aunque con sus hijos sin duda preferirían Disney land. Podía ver la gran sonrisa de su padre feliz jugando con su padre o aguantando las largas horas de compras con su madre pero al parecer eso no le molestaba sin duda amaba estar con ellos aunque ya comenzaba a extrañar a sus amigos.

Las imágenes dieron un giro drástico dejando ver lo que reconocía como la casa Lupin, ahí tomando chocolate caliente estaba el señor John con su esposa Ruth mientras un desmejorado Remus estudiaba arduamente aun lado de la chimenea. Harry enseguida noto que no faltaba demasiado para la próxima luna llena y eso se lo decía la palidez del niño pero parecía estar feliz a la vez, aunque no podía escuchar que pasaba podía ver como de vez en vez le preguntaba algo a su padre y este lo ayudaba con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la señora Ruth tambien sonreía tiernamente observándolos, Harry podía detectar ese dulce aroma a chocolate y por supuesto el del pino de navidad que estaba en medio del estudio.

La imágenes volvieron a dar vueltas para ahora estar en una casa oscura y fría que Harry reconocía como la de Peter, no podía escuchar nada pero algo le hacía apretar fuertemente los puños y mirar tensamente hacia ambos lados mientras caminaba cuando de pronto vi correr escaleras abajo a un Peter aterrorizado, corrió tras el hasta la cocina donde su madre enseguida lo abrazo y lo coloco detrás de ella algo que provoco que Harry volteara tras el donde el señor Ben Pettigrew se encontraba con los ojos rojos algo adormecidos pero a la vez llenos de furia que dejaba escapar un poco gritando a la vez que en su mano zangoloteaba una botella de licor. La señora Flora intentaba calmarlo aventándolo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba Peter hecho un ovillo y Harry lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de sentir una gran lastima por él, de pronto volvió a fijar su mirada a los padres de este y con rabia pudo ver como el señor Ben le daba una bofetada a su esposa tumbándola en el piso para enseguida intentar incorporarse a evitar que su esposo tocara a su hijo que solo se hacía atrás y al tropezarse cayó al piso donde no hizo más que hacerse bolita sin duda tratando de evitar que su padre lo golpeara pero este no se detuvo. Harry comenzaba a sentir la gran necesidad de meterse y sin pensar quiso poner su cuerpo como escudo para el pobre niño pero evidentemente no podía hacer nada, Ben Pettigrew tomo a su hijo de la solapa para levantarlo en el aire y zarandearlo cuando de pronto Flora brinco sobre el colgándose de su espalda tratando de golpearlo con una mano, el señor se molesto lanzando a Peter contra el piso fuertemente y Harry se congelo al ver cómo le lanzaba la botella de whisky al niño reventándola contra su cabeza, Flora grito aterrorizada según podía ver en su rostro Harry y como pudo sin dejar de montar a su marido tomo un sartén con el que comenzó a golpearlo hasta que esté en un movimiento brusco la lanzo contra la mesa que de tan vieja que estaba se destrozo dejándola caer al piso.

Harry sintió como alguien lo atravesaba, era Peter que sin más se lanzo a proteger con su cuerpo a su madre ya que su padre había comenzado a golpearla en el piso pero al ver al niño lo golpeo a él con furia viendo como este no se quitaba pero lloraba de dolor, Harry estaba congelado y la rabia le subía por la cabeza en especial cuando al fin el señor se detuvo lanzándoles como ultimo un escupido. Las imágenes se movieron un poco y ahora estaba en san mungo viendo en una misma habitación a Peter inconsciente vendado con el ojo morado, labio partido y a su madre a su lado tambien muy golpeada hablando con dificultad con una señora muy parecida a ella de unos 60 años que lloraba amargamente al igual que Flora y de pronto el sonido volvió un segundo…

-No mas –dijo Flora mirando a su hijo y aferrándose fuertemente a la mano de la señora.

Las imágenes se movieron de nuevo y ahora se encontraba viendo podría explicarse como fotografías de Sirius y su tío Alphard en Grecia, tomando el sol y persiguiendo a las chicas que estaban cerca, le encantaba ver la felicidad de su padrino aunque en este momento estaba aun aturdido por lo que había visto de Peter.

Las imágenes cambiaron de nuevo y estaba de regreso con su padre sin duda en navidad recibiendo un montón de regalos de sus padres entre ellos una escoba con la que James sonrió tanto que hasta las mejillas de Harry le dolieron, lo vio acercarse a un lechuza dándole un gran paquete que solo decía _"Lilly Evans" _Harry sonrío y vio como el ave levantaba el vuelo llevando junto a ese paquete 4 mas, sin duda para sus amigos y mientras veía alejarse a la lechuza por el balcón un escoba paso a gran velocidad rozando su cabeza provocando un leve salto en el pero aun así comenzó a reír viendo a su padre volar feliz.

La imagen cambio y ahora estaba en la casa Lupin de nuevo donde Remus abría sus regalos la mayoría libros que sus padres pensaron le gustarían hasta podía ver algunos títulos muggles entre ellos así como una hermosa pluma de plata, ropa, dulces y muchos chocolates con lo que el pequeño no dejaba de abrazar a sus padres. Remus al igual que James mando una lechuza con 4 paquetes sin duda aquí era donde comenzaba su tradición de regalos y por lo que Harry pudo ver en su rostro ya había pasado la luna algo genial que no hubiera tenido que pasar por eso en navidad aunque ahora se preguntaba cuantas veces había pasado su gran amigo Remus pasando dolor justo en esa fecha.

La imagen cambio y ahora estaba en la gran mansión Black donde Sirius estaba serio sentado en la sala mientras su madre mimaba a un Regulus que de vez en vez lo miraba burlonamente hasta que Orión Black apareció seguido de Alphard que fue mirado de mala manera por su hermana y Regulus pero en cambio Sirius se lanzo a abrazarlo al igual que su padre. Desde ahí su rostro cambio ya que conversaba animadamente con su padre y tío que jugaban ajedrez mágico, cuando Harry pensó que no había regalos Orión Black apareció con un gran paquete en sus brazos y se lo dio al pequeños Sirius que emocionado lo abrió encontrando al igual que James una escoba de último modelo y de parte de su padrino una bicicleta muggle algo que hizo enrojecer a Walburga pero como su esposo no dijo nada ella tampoco, Harry noto como Alphard le susurraba algo a Sirius que sonrió ilusionado pero por alguna extraña razón no se movió aunque parecía muy emocionado, como sus demás amigos amarro 4 paquetes a una lechuza negra que lo miraba como si pudiera se lo comería pero esto no le importo al pequeño que simplemente le ordeno con la mano levantar el vuelo.

Las imágenes dieron vuelta dejando como ultima postal a Sirius tomándose una fotografía con su padre y padrino pero de pronto Harry estaba en una pequeña casa de colores pasteles donde se podía oler el dulce aroma a pastel de frutos secos junto con un poco de té, camino lentamente sin saber a dónde dirigirse pero de pronto vio a un pequeño sentado a los pies del árbol de navidad que estaba casi vacío pero decorado de la mejor manera posible para que fuera alegre, su madre lo miraba sentada en el sofá sollozando suavemente y dejando escapar de vez en cuando un gesto de dolor. Harry se fijo en Peter que estaba bastante desanimado pero intentaba poner una sonrisa para que su madre dejara de llorar, no sabía en qué casa estaba lo único seguro era que al menos no iban a pasar la navidad con el maldito padre de Peter. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando la señora que antes había estado con ellos en el hospital ahora salía de lo que suponía era la cocina con un gran pastel intentando animarlos. Después de un rato todos estaban de nuevo en el sofá viendo el árbol y abrazándose mutuamente, Peter tenía en su mano un paquete de grajeas de todos los sabores y una playera de quidditch que Harry podía notar era usada pero ambas señoras lo abrazaban con fuerza provocando que este sonriera, de pronto por la ventana trasera entraron 4 lechuzas con regalos para el niño al que enseguida le brillaron los ojos y sonrió junto a su madre.

Harry bajo la mirada un segundo recordando sus horribles navidades con los Durley´s y como están cambiaron en cuanto entro a Hogwarts, cada año han ido mejorando desde esa fecha en especial desde que se caso con el amor de su vida y los regalos mas maravillosos y traviesos llegaron a ella para darle la emoción que necesitaba, una lagrima descendió lentamente por su mejilla mientras miraba al niño abrir los paquetes de sus amigos con ilusión mientras las damas tras él lo miraban felices de su felicidad, de pronto el sentimiento de lastima hacia el pequeño se hizo más grande y aunque eso no justificaba todo lo que había hecho Pettigrew al menos ahora sabía que era alguien diferente al que conoció y que por algo fue gran amigo de su padre, padrino y amigo.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry sintió un leve jalón y de pronto estaba de nuevo en su estudio, miro a ambos lados confundido sin saber si ya era el final de los recuerdos pero noto la penetrante mirada de su profesor, esa que siempre le hacía sentir que leía su mente y aunque después supuso que si lo hacía estaba seguro que ahorita no podía hacerlo.

-Aun no terminan –la suave voz de Albus Dumbledore lleno el estudio que estaba sumido en el silencio, Harry no sabía a ciencia cierta qué hora era pero suponía que su esposa e hijos ya dormían plácidamente.

-¿Por qué salí? –pregunto, dándose la vuelta a la vez para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de su profesor.

-Tal vez tu padre quería que tuvieras tiempo para absorber todo lo que se te está mostrando –contesto el profesor con su voz tranquila y amable pero mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Mejor dicho… la vida de Peter –susurro para sí mismo dejando que sin duda su cerebro decidiera la forma de ver a Pettigrew, que sin duda gracias a estas imágenes estaba cambiando.

-Peter era un buen chico de corazón puro pero la ambición comenzó a cegarlo conforme pasaba el tiempo pero aun así tu sabes que había un gran cariño para tu padre –dijo el profesor intentando que Harry analizara las cosas con neutralidad y no solo con el rencor que tenia hacia esa persona.

-No hay cariño… si lo hubiera habido jamás lo hubiera traicionado dejando que muriera –respondió Harry fijando su mirada firme en su profesor que solo soltó un suspiro.

-Después me dirás tu veredicto… ahora vuelve que apenas ha comenzado esta aventura –dijo el profesor con un deje de decepción pero no pensaba influir.

Harry asintió y antes de volver a introducir su cabeza en el pensadero miro una última vez al profesor –Si Ginny me busca… -Dumbledore le sonrió y le hizo un leve gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara, Harry respondió a la sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para introducir la cabeza en el pensadero que enseguida lo succiono.

Sintió esa horrible sensación de que todo daba vueltas y era succionado para de golpe caer en la sala común de Gryffindor donde al parecer estaban llegando todos después de las vacaciones navideñas. Entraron platicando amenamente los 5 amigos, podía notar como Peter aun tenia uno que otro golpe pero comenzaban a desaparecer de su rostro aunque sin duda jamás lo harían de su memoria; Sirius abrazaba a Meli por los hombros mientras charlaban y reían ambos con alegría y debes en cuando ella lo pellizcaba o daba un leve golpe en su abdomen; Remus por su parte conversaba con su padre para sorpresa de Harry de un libro que tenía en sus manos pero al fijarse bien en el titulo noto porque su padre hablaba tan animadamente ya que era _"Quidditch atravez de los tiempos"._

Miro a todos lados para localizar a la pequeña Lilly conversando con Allegra Slone y Alice Ferguson que para sorpresa de Harry era observada por un Frank que conversaba amenamente con 2 chicos pelirrojos que Harry no identificaba.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en el único sofá de una sola plaza que estaba libre y aun lado del de 3 plazas donde las chicas conversaban, Meli estaba sentada bien y a sus lados lo que Harry podía definir como sus principales protectores que eran James y Sirius de cada lado, Remus se sentó en la mesa de centro mirándolos de frente y Peter a sus pies recargado en el sofá; de pronto algo llamo demasiado la atención de Remus que miro fijamente hacia el balcón abierto donde atravez de la oscuridad se podía diferenciar una gran lechuza gris volando con todas sus fuerzas ya que llevaba una pasada caja grande.

-James ¿no es tu lechuza? –pregunto Remus, el aludido enseguida miro hacia la misma dirección que su amigo.

-Sí, es Mina la lechuza de mi madre –contesto el chico levantándose de su lugar para recibir a la lechuza que con dificultad poso su cargamento en la mesa de centro siendo observada por todos –Mina debes estar fatigada –el niño ya la acariciaba suavemente –Anda a descansar… gracias –le dio una última caricia en su cabeza y esta le dio un suave picoteo en el dedo sin dañarlo para enseguida salir del lugar.

-James ¿Qué tanto te mandaron? –pregunto Sirius levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a la caja.

James abrió rápidamente la caja mientras algunos lo miraban interesados y enseguida sonrió, saco una gran caja de color blanco con leves toques y decorados en tonos pastel y con lentitud se acerco a una sorprendida Lilly.

-Hola Evans… mi mamá dice que a las mujeres les encanta el chocolate así que toma –dijo James estendiendole la caja a una niña sonrojada y muy sorprendida.

-G-Gracias Potter –respondió la chica tomando con cierta duda la caja e intentando no mirar al niño para que su sonrojo no fuera notorio.

-James ¿y a mí qué? –pregunto Allegra intentando poner un leve tono entre coqueto y de molestia a lo que James enseguida se carcajeo dándose la vuelta acercándose de nuevo a la caja que ahora era protegida por Sirius ya que Remus en cuanto escucho la palabra chocolate se había levantado de golpe e intentaba meter la mano al igual que una Meli que casi tacleaba al ojigris.

James se acerco a la caja y agradeció a Sirius con la mirada para luego sacar dos cajas pero de la mitad de tamaño que de la de Lilly que aun miraba simplemente la caja, acariciando de vez en vez los finos detalles de ella.

-Aquí esta… eso de que serás mi esposa se te está subiendo ¿no? –dijo James entregándole su caja a Allegra que le sonrió para luego sacarle la lengua, la otra caja se la extendió a Alice que sorprendida la acepto pero de golpe se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo a un sorprendido James provocando la mirada levemente molesta de Frank Longbottom. Harry sonreía observando el espectáculo en especial el que Meli y Sirius estaban ofreciendo luchando casi para que esta no asaltara la caja de dulces mientras Remus con disimulo intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Las 3 chicas se levantaron y lo que fue Allegra y Lilly siguieron el ejemplo de Alice respecto al regalo ya que traía una tarjeta deseándoles felices fiestas pero cuando fue el turno de Lilly, James se congelo un momento pero enseguida respondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos –Espero que te gusten –apenas susurro mientras esta asentía –Y si el vestido no te queda o no te gusto dime y mi mamá lo cambia… aunque eso signifique no verla en un día entero y que regrese con 20 bolsas –ambos niños rieron un poco mientras se reían.

-Gracias… no tenias que molestarte Potter –susurro una sonrojada Lilly tanto por pena como por la risa que aun tenían.

-No fue molestia… bueno la parte donde entre al departamento de niñas y las señoras me miraban raro si pero de ahí en fuera no… de hecho fue muy fácil… -esto último James lo dijo casi en un susurro comenzando a sonrojarse mientras Lilly lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿T-Te gusto Paris? –pregunto la pequeña para sacarlos de ese tema un poco incomodo.

-Pues ya había ido pero si es divertido en especial esos perros de los muggles que tienen peinados esponjados –respondió James riendo contagiando a Lilly.

-Yo jamás he ido pero me gustaría tienen uno de los mejores museos de arte –dijo esta con su voz soñadora imaginando en su cabeza todo lo maravilloso que podría ver y aprender en Paris, el niño la observaba con un tierna sonrisa.

-Pues si quieres… yo te invito… -dijo bastante sonrojado James mirando hacia otro lado mientras Lilly había despertaba de su sueño y lo miraba sorprendida.

-Y-Yo no… -Lilly comenzaba a contestar pero estaba bastante sonrojada y miraba hacia al piso.

-No… podemos ir todos ya sabes cuando seamos más mayores… no solo tú y yo… eso no… yo –James intentaba hablar rápidamente pero las ideas no se unían bien.

-Sí, eso sería genial –contesto apenas la pequeña Lilly que ya tenía las mejillas casi del tono de su cabello. James le sonrió y esta tambien lo intento aunque Harry podía notar el nerviosismo entre ambos provocando una sonrisa tierna.

-¡James! –de pronto el grito de un golpeado Sirius rompió el ambiente, ambos niños voltearon a ver al ojigris que tenia a una Meli subida en su espalda intentando aun alcanzar la caja y aun Remus abrazado fuertemente por Sirius para que el no tomara nada.

-Jimmy… ¡dulces! –grito Meli golpeando a Sirius en la cabeza, James enseguida comenzó a reírse y se dio la vuelta para con una mirada disculparse de Lilly que sonreía viendo la escena pero de pronto este le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se alejo enseguida sonrojado pero directo a calmar a sus amigos.

Tanto Harry como Lilly se quedaron congelados por lo que acababa de hacer James que ya estaba con sus amigos golpeando a Remus para que retrocediera y a Meli deteniéndola de la túnica con ayuda de Sirius para después soltarse todos simplemente en risas tumbándose en el piso cansados por la larga pelea en especial Sirius.

-Pues es un digno Gryffindor –susurro Harry para sí mientras observaba ahora como su madre subía a su habitación junto a sus amigas que por suerte no habían visto nada pero no dejaban de preguntarle que porque estaba tan roja hasta Alice comenzaba a levantar la voz gritando que tal vez estaba enferma y se empeñaba en jalarla hacia el cuadro para ir a la enfermería pero la pequeña pelirroja se negó corriendo lo más rápido posible lejos de ella.

James al fin se levanto y saco 4 cajas como las de Lilly que las entrego a cada uno de sus amigos, Remus y Meli enseguida la abrieron para comenzar a comer los chocolates que contenía mientras Sirius y Peter los miraban asustados por su voracidad. Harry noto como la sala común comenzaba a vaciarse y de pronto los dos chicos pelirrojos que antes había visto solo de espaldas ahora caminaban hacia su padre, se quedo congelado al verlos ya que eran iguales en ciertos detalles a Fred y George Weasley.

-Potter, mañana jugaremos un poco de quidditch con los grandes ¿quieren venir? –pregunto Frank sentándose a un lado del chico que se despeino y miro a sus amigos.

-Sí, claro –contesto James sonriéndoles y cuando se fijo en los chicos iguales -¿Quiénes son? –les pregunto llamando su atención y la de Sirius que sonrió.

-Yo soy Gideon y el es Fabian –contesto el que era ligeramente más delgado que el otro que sonrió.

-Yo soy Gideon tu eres Fabian –le dijo el otro chico al delgado provocando que comenzaran a pelear entre ellos por ver quién era quién mientras todos reían, Harry enseguida recordó a sus cuñados que eran iguales pero con un poco de tristeza por la muerte de Fred.

-Prewett –dijo Sirius levantándose y extendiéndoles la mano, ambos chicos lo miraron un momento y se lanzaron a abrazarlo y despeinarlo comenzando a pelear de nuevo entre ellos ahora con Sirius.

-Vamos primo… no nos saludes así –dijo Gideon ya sentado en el piso cansado y le dio un leve empujón a Sirius que se lo devolvió.

-Era broma ¿y su hermana? –pregunto Sirius sonriendo mientras James y Frank ya conversaban amenamente sobre las vacaciones.

-Pues ella se fugo con Arthur Weasley –contesto Fabian sonriendo pícaramente –Imagínate el grito que dio nuestra madre –volvieron a romper los 3 en carcajadas mientras Harry escuchaba y enseguida supo quienes eran los chicos, los hermanos Prewett tambien de la orden del fénix y hermanos de Molly Weasley.

La noche se hizo más profunda y de pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas borrando lentamente la imagen de ya todos hablando juntos y riendo de las tonterías que decían los hermanos Prewett con los que Sirius y James se llevaron de maravilla hasta ya comenzaban a planear una broma juntos.

Muy bien espeor que les haya gustado, como pueden ver comienzo a cambiar mi forma de escribir y aunque aun no me acoplo totalmente a esto espero que no haya quedado tan mal y si es así pues díganme ya saben que acepto tomatazos.

PD- Los que hayan leído y les guste mi historia de El camino de un Ninja (.net/s/4702706/1/EL_Camino_de_un_Ninja) les informo que ya estoy comenzando a escribir la segunda parte xD


	31. Chapter 31

Todo se giraba y Harry simplemente captaba ciertas imágenes de sus padres hablando, James observando a Lilly en las clases, los merodeadores juntos corriendo y riendo siendo perseguidos por Filch y debes en cuanto conversando animadamente con Fabian y Gideon Prewett, hasta que al fin todo dejo de girar encontrándose en la habitación de su padre y amigos.

Sirius y Peter estaban recostados en el piso haciendo una sana competencia de comer papas muggles que la madre de Pettigrew le había mandado junto al surtido de chocolates que Remus recibió de su madre, aunque ninguno entendía porque pero no importaba.

James estaba acostado en el piso de lado observando el tablero de ajedrez mágico y sobre el estaba Meli recargando su barbilla en el costado del chico mientras pensaba detenidamente su siguiente movimiento.

-Remus ¿subimos la apuesta a 3 chocolates? –pregunto la niña confiada sonriendo mientras James mostraba las 3 ranas de chocolates para apuesta.

Remus que estaba del otro lado del tablero sentado con las piernas dobladas hacia el sonrió levemente –Emmeline ¿te atreves? –pregunto como respuesta mientras sonreía lobunamente y sacaba 3 ranas del bolsillo de su pantalón retando a la chica con la mirada miel fija en ella.

James dibujo una gran "O" con su boca al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, esta ya estaba mirando furiosa al pequeño licántropo –Grave erros Lupin… grave error –dijo rechinando los dientes mientras Remus ya reía un poco –Jimmy tira los dulces que nos quedan –grito molesta la pequeña mientras se sentaba seriamente con las rodillas sobre el piso y ella sentada sobre sus piernas, James al escucharla la miro sorprendido y se sentó lentamente.

-Mel ¿estás segura? –le pregunto susurrando observando con cierto temor como su amiga estaba a punto de comerse a Remus con la mirada.

-Hazlo… ¡Ya! –grito molesta sorprendiendo a sus 2 amigos, James suspiro y sin más se levanto para llegar a su mesa de noche de donde saco 10 ranas mas de chocolate, se volvió a acercar y las adentro al saco de ganadores para luego mirar a su amigo que tampoco quitaba su vista de la chica.

Remus sonrió de lado y se levanto caminando hasta su cama donde se agacho para sacar una caja de madera, la abrió lentamente y saco las 10 ranas más que necesitaba para enseguida volver a su lugar y entregárselas a James que las conto en cuanto estuvieron en sus manos. Tomo fuertemente la bolsa entre sus manos y se sentó en medio de ambos chicos pudiendo ver perfectamente la perspectiva de ambos –Pues terminen esto –dijo sonriendo de ver a sus amigos tan competitivos, en especial a Remus que usualmente era muy tranquilo a excepción de cuando había chocolate de por medio.

Ambos chicos se concentraron y ahora pensaban más los movimientos que antes así que James simplemente se acostó esperando a que terminaran, vio como de reojo Sirius estaba tumbado igual que él pero con una gran panza pareciendo como noqueado mientras Peter reía aun comiendo papas.

Paso otro rato y el juego aun seguía pero lo que era James, Sirius y Peter ya estaban recostados aunque los 2 últimos sin dejar de sobar sus estómagos demasiado llenos cuando una lechuza entro por el gran ventanal de la habitación y se paro sobre la panza inflada de Sirius, este la miro un momento de reojo apenas levantando la cabeza y después la volvió a depositar en el frio piso cuando su mente reacciono reconociendo el ave.

-Wal ¿Qué me mando mi padrino? –le pregunto animado al ave que le daba un suave picotazo en la barriga con cariño, el chico sonrió y se sentó lentamente con dificultad pero dio el tiempo suficiente para que la hermosa lechuza negra se posara sobre su baúl que estaba a un lado y dejara el paquete sobre el piso –Gracias Wal… ve a descansar un rato –le dijo acariciando suavemente su cabeza, el ave ululo para enseguida salir por la ventana.

Sirius se abrió la carta de su padrino que venía atorada en los cordones que amarraban al paquete…

"_Sirius_

_Espero que la escuela marche de maravilla y estés haciéndome sentir orgulloso con algunas travesuras geniales._

_Yo estoy en Estados Unidos, he venido a conocer la empresa de motocicletas donde invertí y por supuesto a conocer americanas… cuando llegue el momento te traeré a que las conozcas, bueno encontré este maravilloso en una tienda de seudo magia muggle así que disfrútala espero que le encuentres una función divertida, tambien hay dulces para ti y tus amigos._

_Te ama tu padrino… pórtate mal"_

… en cuanto Sirius leyó la parte de dulces estuvo a punto de vomitar pero aguanto con todas las fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a unos sonrientes Fabian y Gideon junto con Frank.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Frank observando a los concentrados Remus y Meli que aun jugaban a muerte y ya hasta se podía ver sudor en sus frentes.

-Juegan por chocolates –respondió James sonriendo y levantándose del piso.

-Ouuuu –dijeron los 3 recién llegados haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución, ya conocían el amor de ambos por los dulces.

-Siéntense –agrego James riendo por la cara de terror de sus amigos, estos así lo hicieron pero enseguida el paquete de Sirius llamo la atención de los gemelos Prewett.

-Sirius ¿Qué te mandaron? –pregunto curioso Fabian mientras ya se acercaba al paquete lentamente mirándolo con detenimiento.

-La verdad… -Sirius los miro y sonrió -… no tengo idea –soltó riendo y sus amigos no pudieron evitar seguirlo.

-Pues ábrelo ya –dijo Gideon colocándose en primera fila mientras Frank menos interesado se iba a observar el gran juego, James se acomodo sobre su cama boca abajo observando todo desde arriba.

Sirius no hizo esperar a los gemelos y comenzó a atacar los cordones que mantenían el paquete cerrado, cuando al fin los venció quito rápido los papeles y encontró 2 cajas. La primera era un gran surtido de dulces que enseguida lanzo sobre su cama aunque todos la miraron ilusionados pero por el momento la sensación de regresar cada papa que se comió podía mas, la segunda era una rara caja negra que estaba boca abajo y al darle la vuelta decía en grandes letras blancas _"Hipnotizador"_ abajo traía la cara de un hombre con los ojos dándole vueltas y semblante de bobo, esto por supuesto provoco la risa de todos.

Después de un rato de risas imaginando a McGonagall, Dumbledore, Slughorn y Filch con esos ojos, estas al fin pararon pero en el rostro de Sirius fue cambiada por una sonrisa malévola –¿Se imaginan que podríamos hacer con esto? –pregunto generalmente y cada uno de los pequeños comenzó a pesar con diablura en sus ojos, Harry enseguida reconoció con pánico esas miradas ya que sus sobrinos y sus mismos hijos a veces la hacían.

Los Prewett y Sirius ya estaban ilusionados armando un brillante plan en su cabeza hasta que James los miro ya sin sonrisa –Vamos Sirius… ¿no pensaras que esa cosa sirve? –pregunto como si la respuesta más obvia fuera el no.

-Claro que si, James… imagínate –respondió muy entusiasmado Sirius con los Prewett respaldándolo.

-Eres un tonto… la seudo magia muggle no funciona jamás y lo sabes –respondió James con cierta molestia en su voz.

-¡NO! –grito fuertemente Meli, tanto que sin duda toda la escuela la escucho y espanto a James que la miro sorprendido. Frank por su parte se había hecho lo suficiente hacia atrás por si esta quería desquitar su furia.

Remus había dado un brinco y comenzado a bailar mientras su alfil aun destruía cada pedazo posible de lo que Harry podía ver alguna vez había sido una reina, James se acerco lentamente a ellos dejando a Sirius con sus ideas locas que ya comenzaban a tomar forma y mientras Meli destruía al alfil de Remus a pisotones pero este ya no le importaba solo podía mirar la bolsa que James traía en mano con suma fiereza en sus ojos lobunos.

Las imágenes volvieron a dar vueltas y antes de que Harry se preguntara que pasaba estaba en un oscuro pasillo escondido tras una armadura junto con Sirius y los hermanos Prewett, los 3 sonreían con demasiada felicidad y ansiedad algo que no le gusto mucho a Harry pero de pronto unos pausados pasos llamaron su atención para fijar su mirada en el pasillo por donde ya se acercaba lentamente una sombra.

Harry contuvo el aliento, no sabía porque pero esto no le gustaba para nada en especial conociendo el alcance de este pero no podía hacer nada, Fabian le apunto a alguien con su varita y lo petrifico. Soltó un suspiro mirando cómo caía de cara esa persona contra el piso dejando caer sus libros pero como estaba tan oscuro no lo pudo identificar, enseguida Sirius y los gemelos cargaron como pudieron al pequeño junto a sus cosas para meterlo a un aula vacía que estaba cerca.

Las imágenes se movieron justo cuando Sirius reía cerrando la puerta del aula, Harry ni siquiera puso atención en las imágenes que pasaban, lo único que hacía era mirar el piso sintiéndose mal por todas las porquerías que su padrino había hecho durante sus tiempos de estudiante y lo que más le preocupaba ver era a su propio padre haciéndolo.

Cuando las imágenes se detuvieron salió de sus pensamientos notando que ahora estaba en el gran comedor, parecía la hora de la cena y Harry podía ver a su padre sentado a un lado de Sirius, Lilly y James se encontraban solo separados por Meli que estaba en medio de ambos pero conversaban animadamente los 3 aunque a veces el niño ponía un poco de atención en lo que conversaban Sirius y los gemelos.

Sirius miro a su alrededor y Harry pudo ver como les guiñaba un ojo a los gemelos, eso sin duda era señal de que venía algo malo –Ey ¿alguien conoce el ¡Mambo! –pregunto diciendo la última palabra lo suficientemente alto y de pronto se escucho como alguien soltaba sus cubiertos de golpe sobre el plato, por el ruido los alumnos enseguida guardaron silencio mirando al causante del ruido al igual que los profesores y ahí de pie como estatua estaba Severus Snape...

Espero que les haya gustado y no me peguen por lo corto que es pero prometo que la continuación estará máximo el próximo viernes sino es que mañana mismo. Ya saben dejen dudas, quejas o tomatazos

Besitos


	32. Chapter 32

Severus Snape estaba de pie quieto como si se encontrara petrificado, Harry se fue más hacia al pasillo central del gran comedor que era el que separaba a la mesas de Gryffindor y Slytherin para poder ver más de cerca al pequeño que tenía los ojos demasiado fijos en el vacío y respiraba muy pausadamente como si estuviera durmiendo, por un momento se quedo pensando –¿En verdad había funcionado? –se pregunto así mismo, vio como Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento fijando su mirada azul preocupada en el niño.

Harry miro a su padre que incrédulo miraba al sonriente Sirius y luego a Snape, después se fijo en la pequeña Lilly que ya se ponía de pie para acercarse a su amigo pero en cuando Severus la vio miro al sorprendido Lucius Malfoy que estaba sentado a un lado –Lucius… sabes que soy gay y que amo estar contigo en las duchas –dijo con torno meloso tomando la mano del sorprendido rubio, todo el gran comedor exploto en risas en especial los gemelos y Sirius, Harry pudo ver como su padre intentaba no reír pero se le dificultaba bastante.

-Pero… lo siento… -decía soltando la mano del rubio y salió de la mesa para acercarse a Bellatrix que lo miraba sin entender nada -… desde que vi el gran culo de Bella deje de soñar con el tuyo blanco –eso provoco más risas en todo el gran comedor, Harry tambien ya estaba a punto de reír aunque sabia que no debía y miro como su padre ya estaba vencido riendo un poco.

Mientras Severus intentaba robarle un pequeño beso a una Bellatrix que intentaba quitárselo de encima James miro al risueño Sirius –¿Qué le hiciste? –le pregunto susurrando.

El pelinegro le sonrió pícaramente a su amigo –Te dije que con la magia muggle se podía hacer cosas divertidas –respondió sin dejar de ver la escena divertido y cuando vio como Lilly se acercaba a Snape preocupada –Y espera a ver el gran final –dijo riendo y enseguida Harry fijo su mirada en su pequeña madre que corría a detener a su amigo cuando la varita de Bellatrix ya se asomaba en su mano, James igual al verla se levanto de golpe siguiendo a la pelirroja que no podía detener al pobre de Snape así que el niño la hizo a un lado y con todas sus fuerzas abrazo a Severus para jalarlo hacia atrás.

A los pocos pasos Severus se soltó del agarre de James –Suéltame sucio Potter –dijo molesto y sostuvo la mano de Lilly protectoramente.

-Cálmate Snape… hay que llevarte a la enfermería –dijo James intentando volver a agarrarlo pero este lo aventó.

-Dije que te alejes… en especial de mi hermosa rabanito… por la que he olvidado el gran culo de Bella y he decido que solo la amo a ella –dijo Severus decido y de pronto sorprendiendo a todos le dio un tierno besito en los labios a una sorprendida pelirroja que se quedo como estatua.

Los gemelos y Sirius estallaron en risas seguidos poco a poco por toda la escuela mientras McGonagall junto a Slughorn y por supuesto Madame Pomfrey, Harry observaba preocupado la cara de su madre que enseguida se quito de encima a su amigo pero en lugar de darle una bofetada a Snape se la soltó a James haciendo que hasta su cara se fuera de lado y resonara por todo el lugar –¡Eres un idiota, Potter! –grito con fuerza mientras sus verdes ojos ya se nublaban de lagrimas.

James se quedo como piedra viendo como la pequeña pelirroja salía corriendo por la gran puerta del comedor, recibió unos leves empujones por Alice, Marleane Mckinnon, y Allegra que lo miro un momento decepcionada para después correr tras su amiga. Severus se quedo quieto como piedra cuando llego Madame Pomfrey y junto al profesor Slughorn se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Harry lentamente se acerco a James que simplemente se había quedado observando el vacio, Sirius intento agarrarlo –Wow amigo, jamás pensé que la pelirroja te atacara a ti… lo siento –dijo sonriendo pero de pronto James jalo su brazo del agarre de su amigo y salió del gran comedor.

Harry siguió a su padre guardando silencio al fin no podía decirle nada, James soltó a correr hacia la sala común donde suponía que debía estar Lilly. Entro rápidamente en ella y ahí estaba Allegra tomando el aire aparte de estar esperándolo –Potter vete –dijo secamente mirando al chico.

-Alle déjame hablar con ella por favor –pidió James con ojos sinceros fijados en su amiga.

-No James… te pasaste esta vez –respondió Allegra viendo a su amigo con mucha seriedad.

-Pero yo no hice nada –susurro el niño bajando la mirada, Harry sufría por ver a su padre tan desanimado.

-Lo siento James… pero no quiere, tal vez si la dejas un rato sola –dijo la niña abrazando al pequeño despeinado que soltó un suspiro.

Cuando lo soltó James tomo aire y se echo a correr por las escaleras hacia la habitación de las niñas pero estas enseguida se transformaron en una resbaladilla haciéndolo caer al piso. Allegra intento detenerlo –James basta –pero este no la escucho y de nuevo intento subir aunque se estaba golpeando demasiado cada vez que se resbalaba.

-Lilly ¡yo no hice nada! –grito fuerte el niño volviendo a caer y su espalda choco contra la mesa que se encontraba a un lado del sofá.

-Déjame en paz, Potter –dijo Lilly bajando lentamente con los ojos rojos y mirando al chico con rencor –Eres un tonto… jamás me vuelvas a hablar –dijo mirando al chico con tristeza pero a la vez con rencor, sin más traspaso a Harry que miraba todo y salía por el cuadro.

James se quedo quieto un momento en el piso pero no se dio por vencido y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación para buscar rápidamente en su baúl la capa que su padre le había regalado, Harry simplemente lo seguía notando esa terquedad que sus hijos tenían. El niño volvió a salir corriendo y bajo lo más rápido hasta la sala común para después simplemente pasar a un lado de Allegra corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin duda sabía a donde se dirigía la pelirroja.

En la enfermería Severus estaba recostado en una camilla mientras madame Pomfrey le preparaba una poción que despertaría totalmente su cerebro, el pequeño sudaba por lo que había hecho en especial por lo de Lilly y cuando la vio entrar se había puesto más pálido. Harry venia tras ella ya que James había corrido como loco por todo el castillo y por suerte ya conocía un pasadizo que lo sacaba casi aun lado de la enfermería así que llegaron justo en el momento en que ella entro.

Severus bajo la mirada triste y avergonzado en especial cuando pudo ver como la pelirroja tenía los ojos casi del mismo tono, Lilly puso una silla aun lado de la cama y se sentó en ella mirando a su amigo fijamente.

-Lo siento, Lilly –susurro apenas un poco audible el pequeño Severus que dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas esperando la despedida de ella.

-No es tu culpa, Sev –dijo Lilly intentando poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo la verdad… no sé qué paso… yo… -Severus seguía intentando encontrar la forma de justificar sus acciones.

-Ya déjalo Sev…. Sé que no es tu culpa sino del torpe de Black y… Potter –dijo molesta Lilly pero dejando escapar una lagrima.

Harry que podía ver a su padre bajo la capa vio como este simplemente se sentaba en el piso cubriéndose bien y observando todo con semblante triste.

-¿Estás segura? –pregunto Snape mirándola por primera vez desde que había entrado a la enfermería –Yo la verdad no recuerdo –dijo intentando concentrarse.

-Por supuesto… tú no viste la sonrisa triunfal de Black y como se reían sus tontos amigos… y donde trabaja Black lo hace Potter –susurro Lilly casi para sí misma dejando que más lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Severus por un momento no dijo nada más pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron grandes y se fijaron en la pequeña niña que seguía sentada ahí sin decir nada –Lilly… t-tu primer beso –susurro temeroso.

Harry abrió tambien enormemente los ojos al igual que James que se levantaba lentamente cuidándose de que la capa no cayera como él estaba a punto de hacerlo, Lilly miro a su amigo y pudo poner una leve sonrisa aunque triste tomando su mano –No te preocupes… mejor que fuera con mi mejor amigo a con un tonto ¿no? –dijo intentando sonreír aunque Harry estaba a punto de desmayarse. Severus solo pudo sonreír un poco intentando darle ánimos a su amiga, James camino rápido hacia la puerta seguido por un atontado Harry; el pequeño sin importarle nada abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe mientras Harry simplemente la atravesaba para después con dificultad despertar siguiendo al niño que ya había guardo la capa y corría con un rostro de furia de nuevo hacia la sala común.

En cuanto llegaron a ella James busco furioso con la mirada por toda ella y al no encontrar lo que buscaba subió a todo prisa las escaleras siendo observado por todos, entro de golpe a su habitación donde sus amigos lo miraron espantados al pequeño jame que estaba más despeinado de lo normal.

-Jimmy ¿te gusto?... fue genial ¿no? –le pregunto totalmente animado Sirius que se paro del piso donde había estado sentado junto a los gemelos riendo amenamente recordando el gran momento en el gran comedor.

James se acerco lentamente a su amigo y le dio un gran puñetazo justo en la mandíbula haciendo caer al pelinegro, enseguida todos se levantaron de sus asientos a detenerlos y Meli estaba en medio interponiéndose en el camino de los dos, Sirius ya estaba de pie sostenido por los gemelos mientras a James lo agarraban Remus junto a Frank -¡¿Qué te pasa? –le grito molesto Sirius a su amigo.

-Me pasa que por tu culpa Lilly no me habla, tonto –respondió gritando James.

-Eres un tonto… la pelirroja que importa –dijo Sirius sin darle importancia a lo que su amigo decía.

-¡A mí me importa! –grito el chico intentando irse a golpearlo de nuevo.

Cuando Sirius iba a contestar Meli se planto frente a él y le dio una gran bofetada –Sirius a James le importa y por eso debe importarte que gracias a lo que has hecho ella ya no le habla… ¡disculpe! –grito molesta.

El pequeño Black gruño negándose a disculparse pero cuando vio la cara furiosa de Meli lo pensó una vez más, de pronto sus ojos captaron la mirada fija de James que estaba con semblante molesto pero en sus ojos se podía ver triste, Sirius soltó un suspiro –Lo siento James… la verdad no pensé que la pelirroja reaccionara así –dijo el pelinegro totalmente desanimado bajando la mirada mientras los gemelos ya lo soltaban al ver que este ya no intentaba lanzarse a golpear al otro.

James tambien bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro –No te preocupes amigo… fue divertido pero no tenias meterla a ella… ella es… -guardo silencio un momento -… ella era mi amiga –dijo triste soltándose de Remus y Frank.

Sirius palmeo el hombro del pequeño despeinado –Bueno… te dejo escoger a la siguiente víctima –dijo sonriendo intentando que su amigo riera.

James sonrió levemente –Gracias pero… -guardo silencio un momento y después levanto la mirada -… vamos por Malfoy –dijo intentando poner una sonrisa traviesa pero la tristeza aun no lo dejaba.

Sirius vio como le costaba sonreír pero aun así asintió –Si amigo… vamos por el rubio –ambos chicos se sonrieron más que nada para terminar la pelea.

Harry observaba todo y las imágenes comenzaron a girar borrando la imagen de la habitación y dejando pasar algunas en pasillos, otras en aulas, otras en el gran comedor y unas más en los jardines donde James perseguía a Lilly intentando hablar con ella y sus amigas simplemente intercedían mientras la pelirroja corría lejos de él.

Las imágenes al fin se detuvieron en lo que parecía era el ultimo día de escuelas y James miraba fijamente a la pelirroja que estaba ahora sentado muy lejos de él.

-No te preocupes, Jimmy –le susurro Meli que estaba sentada a su lado derecho.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos amigo –susurro Sirius sonriendo de lado.

-Claro que si –dijo Remus un poco pálido sin duda la luna se acercaba pero aguantaba.

-Esto saldrá bien –dijeron los gemelos a la vez sonriéndole al chico de cabello azabache que solo les pudo sonreír.

Harry sonrió levemente viendo como sus amigos intentaban animarlo aunque este se veía bastante triste, cuando ya se iban todos a dormir el hombre pudo ver como las pequeñas amigas de su madre la rodeaban y abrazaban haciendo que el riera pero cuando volteo se fijo en los chicos que ya corrían hacia ellas mientras Meli simplemente le susurraba algo a James que asentía y parecía como que estaba aprendiendo algo.

Sirius paso a un lado de Allegra corriendo y alcanzo a sacarle la varita del bolsillo de su túnica –Ey Slone… -sonrió de lado mostrándole la varita en sus manos -… vamos a jugar un rato –dijo para sin más salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-¡Black! –grito fuertemente la chica saliendo a toda velocidad tras él.

El siguiente fue Frank que le dio un suave golpe al libro que Alice llevaba bajo su brazo zafándolo de ahí y con grandes reflejos lo atrapo antes de que tocara el piso –Vamos Ferguson –dijo el chico sonriendo para después salir corriendo sin darle a la pequeña niña tiempo de analizar la situación simplemente lo siguió.

Remus que se veía bastante débil corrió con todas sus fuerzas y con los gemelos tras él le arrebataron su bolsa de libros a la pequeña Marleane que gruño y sin que le dijeran nada salió corriendo tras ellos, estos por la debilidad de Remus se aventaban la bolsa entre ellos mientras Harry reía viendo como se alejaban por el pasillo todos y se fijo en que su madre había quedado sola.

James corrió hasta ella dejando a Meli tras el –Lilly ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto algo temeroso.

Lilly no se detuvo –No Potter, no quiero hablar contigo –dijo con tono frío y siguió su camino.

James no se dio por vencido y se paro frente a ella –Por favor Lilly… yo no hice nada… te lo juro –dijo con semblante serio y triste dejando ver que en verdad decía la verdad pero la niña ni siquiera lo miro.

-Que te crea tu abuela, Potter porque yo no –respondió Lilly para esquivarlo y volver a tomar su camino.

James le tomo la mano y la detuvo suavemente –Por favor Lis… habla conmigo –dijo con tono suplicante.

-Yo no tengo nada que habla con alguien tan tonto, idiota y egocéntrico como tu… ¡Así que déjame en paz! –grito ya molesta la pelirroja y sin más se fue dejando pegado al piso a James que simplemente se alboroto su cabello.

Meli se acerco enseguida, había escuchado todo y fijo su mirada preocupada en su amigo –¿Jimmy? –esté simplemente miraba al lugar vacio donde antes había estado la pelirroja –¿Jim? –pregunto la pequeña aun más preocupada pero este reacciono.

La miro un momento y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios –Estoy bien –susurro mas para convencerse a si mismo que a ella.

-¿Seguro? –le pregunto Meli mientras seguía los pasos lentos de James que ya comenzaba a dirigirse a la sala común.

-Sí, no te preocupes… a fin tengo más amigos ¿no? –respondió sonriendo levemente de lado y miro a su amiga que lo miraba preocupada –Vamos por unos dulces –le dijo sonriendo un poco más ampliamente intentando ocultar su tristeza pero para Harry eso no servía, sonrió tiernamente mientras podía ver a Albus con esa misma sonrisa cuando este peleaba con James o Rosie.

Meli lo siguió intentando que este no notara que lo miraba con planes de descifrarlo –James ¿si quieres hablo con ella? –pregunto, al menos quería darle un poco de esperanza a su amigo.

James le sonrió agradecido –No… ella ya dijo que no quiere hablar con alguien tan tonto como yo así que no tiene caso… el siguiente año no le hare caso… borrare todo este –susurro esto último mas para el que para Meli que lo miraba con tristeza pro verlo tan desanimado.

Harry sintió como todo daba vueltas más rápido de lo normal y de pronto cayo de golpe en su estudio tropezando con una silla para terminar con su trasero en el piso -¿Qué paso? –pregunto confundido.

-La primera parte de la aventura a terminado –respondió Dumbledore amablemente como siempre.

Harry se levanto del piso y sacando su varita de su bolsillo comenzó a recoger los pensamientos de los merodeadores enfrascándolos de nuevo –Profesor ¿usted los castigo por hipnotizar a Snape? –pregunto volteando a ver al anciano que se había quedado pensando un momento.

-Creo que Minerva castigo a tu padre y a Sirius junto a los gemelos Prewett… sí creo que así fue, los gemelos mismos se fueron a entregar algo que sorprendió mucho a Minerva –respondió sonriendo mientras recordaba todas las veces que esos niños habían sido castigados.

-Mi papá no había hecho nada –susurro Harry, le había dolido la forma en que su madre le había hablado a su papá que no era tan malo como imaginaba o por lo menos no hasta ahora.

-Oh… lo siento Harry pero como siempre que Sirius hacia algo tu padre tambien lo ayudaba pues fue costumbre castigarlos a ambos desde su primer año –contesto Dumbledore mirando al hombre que estaba frente a él.

Harry sonrió –Si, entiendo… sino hubiera visto todo la verdad yo tambien pensaría que mi papá tenía algo que ver –dijo sonriéndole un poco más al profesor, depósito el frasco del primer año junto a los demás y por un momento solo los miro.

-¿Vas a seguir la aventura o te detendrás? Harry –pregunto el profesor mirando como el hombre no se movía.

-No lo sé… tengo miedo de ver que mas hicieron mi padre y sus amigos –respondió sonriendo levemente –Pero… -

Bueno espero que les este gustando, como habrán notado por como baje el ritmo costo un poco de trabajo idear este cap ya que estoy tambien con la historia de Hijo de Traidor y Siempre como Familia (por si quieren leerlas pues solo entren en mi perfil) así que luego se me atoran las cosas xD

Por cierto tiene mucho y no quiero que se sientan mal pero siempre toda la vida agradeceré a aquellos que se toman la molestia de detenerse unos minutos y escribirme un review, muchas gracias... gracias a ellos en verdad me da ganas de terminar esta historia y en especial da fuerzas para cuando me atoro xD

Bueno besitos a todos


	33. Chapter 33

-¿Vas a seguir la aventura o te detendrás? Harry –pregunto el profesor mirando como el hombre no se movía.

-No lo sé… tengo miedo de ver que mas hicieron mi padre y sus amigos –respondió sonriendo levemente –Pero… jamás me he detenido frente a una gran aventura –agrego sonriendo pícaramente mientras ya había tomado el frasco del segundo año y vaciaba su contenido en el pensadero.

El miedo lo detenía un segundo y no dejaba de pensar en lo que vendría, lo paralizaba la simple idea de que en verdad James Potter fuera un… un cerdo como solía decirle el profesor Snape aunque estaba el lado positivo donde estaba conociendo poco a poco a esas personas que ama pero jamás pudieron estar junto a él.

Observo la fotografía de la familia Potter donde James y Albus sonreían a la vez tan idénticos pero a la vez tan diferente como en realidad eran, y eso le había fascinado siempre a Harry aunque a veces tuviera que aceptar que en algunas cosas le encantaría que sus hijos fueran más tranquilos.

Sin más, con una sonrisa en el rostro se sumergió en el pensadero que lo absorbió enseguida, todo daba vueltas y vueltas pero las cosas comenzaban a tomar forma lentamente frente a él al parecer en la estación abarrotada de King Cross, por lo que se veía estaban regresando a sus hogares todos los alumnos ya que el expreso recién se detenía y los padres lo miraban impacientes.

Enseguida observo a sus abuelos Potter conversando entretenidamente con los señores Slone y al mirar hacia el otro lado pudo ver a los Lupin junto a una mejorada señora Pettigrew, las puestas del expreso se abrieron y rápidamente comenzaron a salir uno tras uno los estudiantes. Con habilidad su mirada esmeralda que clavo en James Potter que bajaba riendo junto con Sirius y Meli que se encontraba en medio abrazada por ambos pero en cuando James vio a sus padres corrió hasta ellos lanzándose enseguida a los brazos de su padre que sin importarle nada por el golpe se fue hacia atrás pero ahí se quedo abrazando a su hijo.

Sirius sonreía mirando a su amigo cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de su padre –Hola hijo –dijo mirando al ojigris, el pequeño enseguida le hizo una leve reverencia a su padre y sonrió de lado.

-Hola papá –respondió el niño abrazando enseguida al señor Black que sonreía.

Harry volteo a ver a Remus y Peter que ya estaban siendo atacados por sus respectivas madres a besos aunque estos intentaran huir, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa cuando escucho a su padre gritando y eso lo alarmo pero al voltear se encontró con que ahora el tambien era atacado por su mamá que lo besaba y abrazaba mientras decía cosas como –Hay bebe te extrañe mucho –algo que tambien escucho Sirius y lo hizo reír mientras ya se acercaba junto a su padre a los Potter.

-Greg… Elizabeth –dijo Orión solemnemente tomando con delicadeza la mano de la abuela de Harry y depositando un suave beso en ella.

-Orión… ¿Cómo va todo? –respondió sonriente Greg Potter.

-Pues digamos que las dificultades han comenzado –contesto con semblante serio Orión.

-Si… entiendo… pero sabíamos que pasaría todo esto al oponernos –respondió susurrando el señor Potter mientras James y Sirius hacían como que conversaban pero estaban escuchando todo.

-Pero el futuro de nuestros hijos lo vale –dijo Elizabeth Potter incluyéndose en la plática.

-Exacto querida… por eso fundamos la orden –dijo sonriente su esposo depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de su mujer, Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Si aunque deberemos tomar precauciones en todo… especialmente en nuestros pequeños –dijo lo suficientemente bajo el señor Orión a lo que los Potter asintieron.

James y Sirius confundidos caminaban tranquilamente hasta acercarse a la familia Vance que era bien conocida por intentar hacer escobas para 3 o hasta 6 personas en una misma escoba algo que por supuesto a los chicos les fascinaba la historia. Meli los abrazo y los presento a sus padres que enseguida aceptaron a los chicos como de la familia, por un momento Harry recordó su primera vez con los Weasley y sonrió.

Las imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas algo que la verdad comenzaba a detestar el ojiverde pero no podía quejarse. Todo se detuvo en una oficina relativamente oscura donde alguien estaba escribiendo, esto lo supo por el sonido que hacia la pluma contra el pergamino; poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y pudo reconocer el lugar como la oficina del señor Lupin en su casa, todo estaba muy silencioso y Harry pudo ver a Remus recostado en un sofá cercano al escritorio de su padre con un libro entre manos pero estaba ya dormido.

No entendí que hacia ahí o el porqué Remus había guardado e incluido ese recuerdo cuando de pronto una gran luz azul platinada se acerco a toda velocidad por la ventana traspasándola, era un patronus en forma de fénix y sus ojos se abrieron grandes al reconocerlo –La reunión pronto comenzara –dijo el fénix con voz profunda y sin más desapareció, dejando donde había estado una especie de nube.

Harry no entendía que pasaba solo que John Lupin se levanto enseguida de su escritorio, se puso su saco para luego guardar los papeles que antes había estado escribiendo en un cajón y simplemente se volvió a sentar en su lugar esperando. Uno tras uno las personas fueron apareciendo en su estudio que por suerte era grande. Harry reconoció enseguida a sus abuelos, el señor Black junto a Alphard, y varias gentes más que se le hacían conocidas pero no recordaba sus nombres pero de pronto casi a su lado apareció Dumbledore junto a la profesora McGonagall.

-Buenas noches John –saludo amablemente el profesor.

-Hola profesor… siéntense por favor –les dijo el señor Lupin mientras el simplemente miraba a todos recargado en su escritorio, Harry se acerco a sus abuelos –Dumbledore ¿dígame que hace aquí? –pregunto fríamente.

-John sabes perfectamente la respuesta a eso… -respondió el viejo profesor quedándose de pie justo frente al señor Lupin -… pero si insistes en decir que los desconoces pues te diré que vengo a saber tu respuesta respecto a la orden –dijo con calma pero firmemente.

-Profesor… -el señor Lupin miro directamente a los ojos del hombre de barba blanca que estaba frente a él -… ya sabe mi respuesta –contesto tajantemente.

-Yo creo es una estupidez, Lupin –dijo sin miramientos el señor Black.

-Black no vengas con tonterías… todos aquí sabemos que el ministerio no dejara que avance ese tal Lord Voldemort –respondió John.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos estar tan seguros –dijo con el semblante sumamente serio Elizabeth Potter haciendo que Harry la mirada.

-Y aunque así fuera debemos estar preparados en caso de emergencia… ese loco está consiguiendo demasiados amigos –agrego Alphard Black mientras con toda tranquilidad se servía un whiskey de fuego.

-No se tu John pero no yo pienso simplemente esperar que haga el ministerio… tengo un hijo y debo pensar en el –dijo Greg Potter que ya se acercaba a donde se encontraba Alphard para tambien servirse una copa.

-Yo no creo que pueda conseguir tanto apoyo –dijo analizando lentamente las cosas el señor Lupin.

-Ya lo está haciendo… más de la mitad de familias de sangre pura piensan apoyarlo –contesto sin miramientos el señor Black.

El señor Lupin guardo silencio y después fijo su mirada en alguien –Profesora McGonagall ¿usted qué piensa? –pregunto a la mujer que lo miraba como siempre con tu semblante como piedra.

-Que aun nada es seguro señor Lupin… –John estuvo a punto de sonreír triunfal –… pero debemos estar preparados en caso de ser necesario –dijo la profesora haciendo que el señor Lupin bajara la mirada.

-¿Qué pretenden que haga? –pregunto dando por entendido que estaba vencido.

-Simplemente que estés alerta en el ministerio –dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

-Si algo pasa… sea lo que sea debes decirlo –agrego el abuelo de Harry que ya estaba de nuevo junto a su esposa tomando lentamente su trago.

-Eres cercano al ministro… creo que deberías intentar cuidarlo porque puede ser un golpe de este loco –dijo Orión Black serio mirando de pronto al sofá donde Remus descansaba.

-Está bien… puedo hacer eso –dijo sin más el señor Lupin sentándose totalmente en su escritorio.

Harry estaba congelado observando todo, cuando de pronto ojo loco Moody paso al frente –Señores debemos estar alerta no sabemos aun que trama –dijo seriamente mirando a Dumbledore.

-Lo sé Alastor, por eso ayudaras reforzando la seguridad en cada una de las casas de los miembros de la orden –dijo Dumbledore observando como a ojo loco de le agradaba demasiado la idea –No te preocupes tendrás acción –le dijo sonriente a lo que su viejo amigo le sonrió –Señores… hoy queda oficialmente fundada la orden… es por un bien común y protección del mundo pacifico que conocemos aunque espero no tengamos que salir jamás a luchar –dijo con su tono calmado pero por un momento Harry sintió un escalofrió recorriéndolo, siempre había admirado la manera tan magistral con la que el viejo director podía inspirar.

Sin más uno a uno comenzaron a desaparecer todos entre ellos sus abuelos, John Lupin de nuevo se dejo caer en su silla y por un momento simplemente estuvo quieto mirando la oscuridad –Remus… jamás debes contarle a nadie lo que has escuchado hoy… ¿entendido? –pregunto hacia la oscuridad y Harry volteo encontrándose enseguida con los ojos miel del pequeño.

-Jamás lo hare, papá –respondió Remus clavando su mirada a la sombra de su padre.

-Está bien pequeño… ahora ve a dormir –susurro el señor Lupin, enseguida el pequeño se levanto y salió del lugar. Lo último que Harry pudo ver fue a este sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y soltando un gran suspiro al cielo.

Las imágenes comenzaron a girar de nuevo deteniéndose ahora lo que reconoció enseguida como la oficina del señor Black que se encontraba ahí junto a Sirius leyendo varios papeles, firmando algunas cosas mientras el pequeño leía cada papel que su padre le entregaba cuando de pronto una gran lechuza entro por el ventanal de la oficina posándose justo frente a Orión, este sin más la tomo y abrió…

_Orión_

_La carta de Regulus a llegado esta mañana, llega temprano por favor tendremos una gran cena de celebración y espero que hagas que Sirius no arruine la fiesta o lo mandare Durmstrang a que lo eduquen como se debe._

_Walburga_

… El señor Black hizo bola el pergamino y lo aventó a la papelera, tomo su varita e hizo unos cuantos movimientos para que enseguida saliera un patronus en forma de perro de ella y este echará a correr hasta desaparecer de la vista de un maravillado Sirius.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry observo el gran perro alejándose sin entender que es lo que pasaba al igual que Sirius que había dejado de leer los papeles por mirar de reojo a su padre cuando una linda lechuza de tono beige entro por la ventana posándose delante de él, Orión Black miro la lechuza que parecía conocer a su hijo ya que esta se acerco a él y suavemente se froto contra su mano –Hola Pau –saludo el niño a la lechuza rascándole suavemente su cabeza mientras esta se dejaba –Veamos que me traes –la lechuza levanto un poco su pata para que le quitaran la carta que enseguida hizo sonreír al niño y cuando la iba a abrir se escucho un "crac" en la oficina llamando la atención de todos.

Alphard Black se apareció justo en medio del lugar con el cabello despeinado, camisa sin fajar y no había ni saco ni corbata pero aun tenía esa sonrisa fanfarrona que lo caracterizaba. Orión al observar su vestimenta de arriba abajo suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras su hijo ya se levantaba a abrazar a su padrino que se puso en cuclillas para recibirlo –Mi muchacho ¿Cómo estás? Aparte de igual de guapo que yo –dijo con tono cariñoso mientras sus brazos rodeaban al pequeño y lo levantaba aunque ya con un poco de dificultad.

Enseguida lo bajo de nuevo al piso y Sirius sonrió de lado –Pues más guapo que tu sin duda… ya sabes con eso de que aun soy muy joven –dijo riendo mientras su padrino le sacaba la lengua pero sin poder evitarlo se fijaba en el reflejo de la ventana si en verdad estaba tan viejo. Harry reía al verlo checándose las líneas de expresión y estirarlas quitando algunas arrugas que al soltar la piel volvían, el pobre Alphard ponía rostro de pánico mientras hasta Orión se reía de él.

Orión sonreía pero se aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los otros 2 –Alphard, déjate de payasadas y siéntate –dijo serio intentando ocultar la leve sonrisa que aun tenía en los labios. Alphard le sonrió y se sentó mientras Sirius lo hacía a su lado abriendo lentamente la carta que le había llegado –Chico ¿carta de admiradora? –pregunto sonriendo de lado su padrino.

Sirius negó –Puede que me ame pero la verdad en definitiva James no es mi tipo… no soy tú –respondio sacándole la lengua al pobre de Alphard que solo se pudo carcajear, Harry podía ver su mirada de orgullo en lugar de molestia. Sirius leyó lentamente la carta después de reírse un poco más de su padrino y después con ojos iluminados fijo su gris mirada en la de Orión –Papá ¿podría ir la última semana de vacaciones a casa de James? –pregunto animado e ilusionado.

Orión miro serio a Alphard algo que por lo que Harry podía ver Sirius ni siquiera notaba, ambos parecían entenderse con miradas para que al último el primero soltaba un suspiro –Esta bien pero regresas a casa el sábado para que pases la última noche con la familia ¿entendido? –respondio aunque no muy feliz.

Sirius sonrió –Claro que si, papá –dijo mientras se levantaba corriendo, tomo pergamino con tintero y pluma para comenzar a escribir su respuesta a su amigo mientras los adultos se miraron un momento fijamente. Harry no sabía si debía estar ahí o debía irse con su padrino pero su curiosidad al ver las miradas misteriosas aumento demasiado quedándose ahí esperando tener la suerte de escuchar.

-Regulus recibió hoy su carta… habrá una cena en la casa ¿iras? –pregunto Orión mientras volvía a su tarea de revisar papeles.

Alphard se volteo levemente para observar a Sirius que escribía entretenido en la mesa de atrás que su padre había colocado especialmente para él –No sé… a mi hermana no le agradara la idea aparte no me llevo muy bien que digamos con Reggy –contesto con cierto tono burlón.

-Eso lo tengo claro pero necesito que cuides a Sirius… -dijo Orión provocando que Alphard lo mirada serio -… no tengo idea a quien invito mi esposa pero simplemente con Cygnus y su mujer yo sé que mi hijo no se sentirá cómodo –agrego mirando sobre los papeles a su pequeño.

-¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez lo mejor para Sirius seria alejarse de la familia? –pregunto Alphard mirando fijamente a su cuñado.

Orión enseguida levanto la mirada –No voy a dejar a mi hijo a tu cuidado, Alphard –respondio serio.

-Yo no digo eso pero con los tiempos debes ya haber visto pues… que mi hermana no es la mejor mujer del mundo… aparte según parece ni tu familia te apoya en la postura que has tomado y presiento que el mas agredido será Sirius por sus visibles diferencias –dijo totalmente serio Alphard mientras se acercaba un poco más a Orión para que el niño no lo fuera a escuchar. Harry estaba congelado escuchando todo.

Orión soltó un suspiro y dejo lentamente todos sus papeles en el escritorio –Por una vez en tu vida no dices solo tonterías… -Alphard sonrió levemente -… creo que haberme casado con tu hermana fue un terrible error… -Harry casi se cae de espaldas -… lo único que agradezco son mis hijos aunque me duele que Regulus sea como ella… pero tienes razón, aun tiene una semana antes de irse con los Potter –dijo con tono triste al igual que su mirada pero intento que sonara a indirecta.

Alphard le palmeo amablemente el hombro –No te preocupes, lo puedo llevar conmigo a Miami así tu intentas tener un poco de tiempo con Reggy… ya sabes intenta enseñarle algo antes de que caiga en manos de quien sabe quien en la escuela, Sirius es tu mayor logro y lo sabes pero regresare el sábado en la mañana para que puedas salir con el todo el fin de semana… tenias que ir a Venecia ¿no? –pregunto sonriendo.

Orión sonrió orgulloso al ver a su pequeño acariciando la lechuza suavemente y después dejándola ir por la ventana –Llévatelo pero no lo mal eduques mas… te espero en la noche y de ahí nos vamos con Dumbledore –dijo el Black haciendo que Harry se concentrara de nuevo demasiado, él no tenía conocimiento que hubiera una primera orden antes de la del fénix y la verdad esto estaba siendo demasiado entretenido.

Sirius se acerco sonriendo –Papá ¿puedo ir a molestar a Adams? –pregunto ya imaginando que hacerle al pobre hombre.

Orión sonrió –Ok pero dile de una vez que necesito todo listo para antes de esta noche –respondio algo serio mientras su hijo asentía y salía corriendo por la puerta del despacho.

-En verdad ¿participaras en las búsquedas y redadas? –pregunto Alphard con cierto tono preocupado.

-Por supuesto… ¿viste el profeta hoy? Han desaparecido ya 5 muggles –respondio Orión observando el periódico.

-Lo sé, estoy investigando eso ya pero por favor cuñado… si te descubren… -Alphard en verdad se veía preocupado pero Orión levanto la mano y a la vez se levanto de su lugar.

-… Si me descubren tendrás que cuidar a mis hijos, en especial a Sirius –agrego sin más Orión mientras se acercaba a la ventana y fijaba su mirada en el horizonte –Tengo todo listo y prefiero morir con honor a que como loco seguidor de un imbécil que solo necesita peones –dijo con resentimiento pero a la vez orgullo –Espero que le enseñes eso a mi hijo de ser necesario –susurro a lo que Alphard se levanto y se acerco a el por la espalda.

-Tú se lo enseñaras sino es que ya lo has estado haciendo, amigo –le palmeo la espalda, Harry estaba sin palabras cuando noto que Sirius se había ido y el aun estaba ahí asi que sin más pudo ver escondido tras el marco de la puerta al pequeño escuchando todo desconcertado, sus grises ojos se llenaron de lagrimas con solo pensar que su padre podría morir y lentamente se sentó en el piso abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas queriendo esconder con ellas su rostro pero sus ojitos se podían aun ver porque aunque las lagrimas impidieran un poco su vista esta estaba fija en su padre.

Harry miro a su pequeño padrino y se sentó frente a él observando cómo las gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas tambien y no pudo evitar pensar que debió de traer a Ginny con él. Ella era su fuerza mayor aparte de sus hijos y aunque no sabía bien lo que seguía ahora entendía que él no había sido el único que perdió mucho por culpa de ese loco. Las imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas y para su sorpresa apareció en un despacho bien iluminado, se escuchaban pasos y constante movimiento de hojas que venían de fuera por supuesto en un segundo su cabeza identifico eso pero no estaba totalmente seguro, de pronto por la puerta entro la señora Pettigrew vestida con conjunto algo elegante –Sr Lupin ¿me llamo? –pregunto sonriente mientras se ponía frente al escritorio de su jefe y dejaba unos papeles.

-Flora, por favor llámame John y si te llame, Remus debe andar por ahí con Peter ¿podrías llamarlo? Por favor –dijo sonriéndole amable a la mujer que según parecía era su asistente algo que le agrado a Harry, lentamente se acerco por la espalda del señor mientras la mujer salía en la búsqueda de los niños y pudo observar los papeles que tenía en mano. Eran una carta de Dumbledore donde le advertía que tenía que cuidarse en caso de cualquier problema hasta donde podía leer, el periódico profeta con las fotografías fijas de los muggles que habían desaparecido y al principio más a la vista su testamento firmado ya por él y su esposa. Harry se sorprendió pero entendía el porqué de la situación de pronto escucho un leve paso y sus instintos de auror lo hicieron buscar de donde provenían esos ruidos encontrando a Remus montado sobre Peter sacando de un gran estante una caja de chocolates pero el niño se había quedado congelado al ver los documentos que su padre tenía en manos.

Harry pudo ver como sus ojos miel se oscurecían y la tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro pero a diferencia de Sirius este pequeño entendí mas lo que estaba pasando y en lo que su padre estaba metido así que no dijo nada simplemente termino de sacar los chocolates y con suavidad se bajo de su amigo para luego de rodillas salir del despacho. Ambos niños se sentaron un poco alejados del despacho pero pudo notar como Remus podía ver aun a su padre que seguía trabajando como si nada pasara, el pequeño simplemente metió un chocolate en su boca y lo observo sin duda analizando todo notando el leve ceño fruncido del señor mientras leía unos papeles.

Las imágenes comenzaron de nuevo a dar vueltas para detenerse en una hermosa mansión blanca con decorados en beige y color café al igual que sus muebles, Harry reconoció enseguida el lugar y de pronto lo atravesó el pequeño James todo sucio con su escoba en mano, sonrió levemente al ver al pequeño y lo siguió con lentitud hasta que entraron a un gran estudio con mesa de billar además de muchos otros juegos, enseguida vio a su abuelo Greg jugando ajedrez mágico con Dumbledore y sin que lo notaran el pequeño se escondió para escuchar la conversación. Harry sonrió al ver la cara de diablura de su padre.

-Albus ¿crees que esto pueda empeorar? –pregunto Gregory Potter mientras observaba fijamente el tablero pensando su próximo movimiento.

-Me temo que puede ser muy posible –respondio Albus observándolo fijamente.

-Ya son 5, pase lo que pase no debe haber más –dijo serio Greg mientras al fin movía una pieza.

-Espero que podamos impedirlo sino el equilibrio del mundo mágico y muggle estará en peligro –susurro el profesor siendo ahora el que observaba el tablero.

-Albus ¿prometes cuidar a mi hijo? –pregunto Greg dejando de observar el tablero para simplemente clavar sus ojos en los del viejo director.

-Lo prometo, Greg pero no pienses de esa manera –contesto el director intentando sonreírle levemente.

-Es mejor estar prevenido Albus… tu mismo lo has dicho varias veces y por eso creaste la orden… viejo amigo ¿Por qué estas tan metido en esto? –pregunto Greg tomando un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Harry se acerco un poco mas y observo como Dumbledore bajaba la mirada lentamente soltando a la vez un suspiro –Porque yo pude evitar todo esto… y no pienso dejar que la tiranía triunfe dañando a todos los que estén a su paso –respondio aunque con leve tono de tristeza.

James al fin se canso de estar escondido y se acerco a los adultos, Dumbledore enseguida lo percibió y sonrió –Hola James –saludo amablemente mirando el tablero y haciendo de una vez su siguiente movimiento con el que le gano al señor Potter.

Gregory miro todo el tablero confuso y eso hizo reír a Harry –Hola profesor –contesto el pequeño –Ya me extraña ¿cierto? –pregunto el niño sonriendo de lado.

Dumbledore enseguida soltó un carcajada –Claro que si, muchacho aunque aun debo regresar a la escuela a reparar el inodoro que termino como centro de mesa de la sala común de Slytherin… -James se ruborizo un poco mientras su padre ya reía -… por cierto lindo toque lo de las flores con colas de rata –dijo el profesor sonriente, Harry imaginaba la escena de todos gritando molestos o asustados y sin duda los merodeadores escondidos riendo.

Gregory se levanto a la vez que Dumbledore y se dieron la mano –Te veo esta noche, Albus –dijo amablemente mientras ya despeinaba a su hijo.

-Está bien, Greg… por favor no llegues tarde ya sabes cómo se molesta Black y Lupin –dijo sonriente Dumbledore.

El señor Potter de nuevo comenzó a reír –Lo siento pero mi mujer se tarda demasiado arreglándose –intento excusarse cuando se escucho que la puerta se abría.

-Amor no me culpes a mi… tú te tardas jugando con los aparatos muggles –dijo con burlona la señora Potter que vestía elegantemente con un conjunto de falda con saco y su cabello levantado en un chongo, Harry sonrió observándola detenidamente detectando casi enseguida varios rasgos Black.

Gregory Potter solo se sonrojo mientras todos se reían de él pero enseguida Dumbledore se despidió –Debo irme… hay trabajo que hacer… los veré en la noche –dijo mientras entraba en la chimenea.

-No me extrañe ya voy a volver –dijo James mientras se despedía con la mano y el director sonreía antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes.

Elizabeth Potter checo unas cuantas cosas en su bolso y su esposo se acerco lentamente a ella abrazándola por la cintura haciéndola sonreír mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios con James haciendo cara de asco atrás –¿A dónde va? Mi reina –pregunto sin soltarla.

-Pues de compras –respondio su mujer simplemente mientras le daba otro besito y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de su marido.

-Hoy no puedes –dijo sonriente su esposo dándole otro beso y soltándola para sacar su varita que enseguida apunto a los cielos, murmuro un hechizo que Harry no conocía y lo apunto en su mente por si algún día lo necesitaba aunque primero debería ver para que era.

-¿Por qué no puedo? –pregunto sonriendo con leve semblante retador la señora Potter.

-Pues porque hoy le enseñaremos a James defensa recuerdas… debo mostrarle que su padre es un súper mago –dijo levantando el pecho orgulloso Greg.

-jajajajaja –Elizabeth soltó la carcajada junto a su hijo, saco rápidamente su varita y sin que su esposo lo esperada lo desarmo –James primera lección… siempre debes estar atento –dijo sonriéndole orgullosa a su hijo que solo asintió –Anda vamos a enseñarte unas cuantas cosas… a fin tu padre ya puso el hechizo para que no detecten tu magia –agrego rodeando por los hombros a su pequeño dejando atrás a su esposo que aun buscaba donde había caído su varita.

Harry grabo bien el hechizo en su memoria ya que sin duda algún día tendría que enseñarles a sus hijos a poder cuidarse solos aunque esperaba que no lo tuvieran que utilizar jamás. Las imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas con poca velocidad y pudo ver a su padre con su abuela practicando hechizos a la vez que el pobre de su abuelo solo corría de lado a lado intentando huir de todo lo que su hijo le lanzaba, las cosas volvieron a dar vueltas y ahora estaba en la mansión Black viendo al nada animado Sirius escuchando como su hermano hablaba y hablaba mientras su madre lo observaba con orgullo, las cosas volvieron a dar vuelta apareciendo en la casa Lupin donde Remus no podía dejar de observar a su padre pero sin decirle nada.

Las cosas se detuvieron en la mansión Black donde Orión desayunaba tranquilamente ya vestido con su traje de pronto un crac hizo que dejara su periódico sobre la mesa para levantarse y encontrarse a Gregory y James Potter sonrientes junto a Sirius que enseguida se lanzo a darle un abrazo a su padre –Hola Orión –saludo amable el señor Potter.

-Hola Greg –contesto sonriendo.

-Te veo mañana, después de dejar a los pequeños nos iremos –dijo Potter hablando lo más bajo posible mientras ambos pequeños y Harry intentaban oír.

-Por supuesto… no debemos permitir esto –contesto serio el señor Black, Greg asintió y se dieron la mano amistosamente para luego desaparecer por la chimenea.

Las cosas volvieron a dar vueltas y Harry reconoció enseguida el lugar siendo este King Cross…


	35. Chapter 35

Caminaba lentamente a un lado de Sirius que sonreía con cierta elegancia innata pero con molestia a la vez, Harry imaginaba que tal vez por el traje azul con corbata plateada que estaba siendo forzado a utilizar pero cuando pudo ver bien hacia enfrente entendió.

Caminado a un lado de Walburga iba Regulus Black con la misma sonrisa arrogante que Sirius pero a diferencia de este la del chico era como más oscura, iba con la cabeza en alto vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca con la corbata verde esmeralda brillosa perfectamente bien colocada en su inflado pecho, y con su cabello pegado casi a su cabeza recordándole a Draco Malfoy.

Orión y Alphard Black venían tras ellos, ambos con los rostros tensos y con la mano en su bolsillo donde Harry pudo divisar sus varitas, para su sorpresa el padre de Sirius no llevaba corbata simplemente su chaleco con su camisa al igual que Alphard aunque con este ese vestuario fuera más que normal –¿Que está pasando? –se pregunto Harry hasta que tuvo que detenerse a un lado de Walburga que miraba con gran orgullo a su pequeño retoño.

-Al fin un digno Black pisara Hogwarts de nuevo –dijo abrazando a su pequeño para después acomodarle los pocos cabellos que se habían movido de su lugar.

-Muchacho… cuídate mucho y sobre todo diviértete… cualquier cosa tienes el espejo –le susurro sonriente Alphard a Sirius que lo abrazaba con fuerza y asentía a la vez.

Orión se acerco a Regulus y simplemente le dio un abrazo seco mirando a los lados de reojo –Enorgullece a la familia –le dijo con tono firme y serio.

-Por favor Orión… el siempre lo ha hecho –respondio sonriente Walburga mientras su marido soltaba al más pequeño Black y se acercaba a Sirius que era observado por Regulus que le hacía leves muecas de asco.

Orión puso una rodilla contra el frio piso de la estación y miro a los ojos a su hijo –Sirius… sigue enorgulleciendo a nuestra familia… lleva tu nombre en alto –Walburga chasqueo los labios provocando que enseguida su marido le dirigiera una de sus frías miradas congelando a su mujer que miro hacia otro lado, se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza a lo que su hijo igual le respondio –Recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado… y por favor cuida a tu hermano, sé que no se quieren pero son hermanos y el está muy confundido respecto a su lugar en el mundo a diferencia de ti… cuídalo y cuídate mucho… promételo –susurro.

Sirius no soltó el abrazo –Te lo prometo papá… cuidare al cara de thestrall –dijo sonriendo a lo que su padre soltó una risa –Te quiero papá –el pequeño se aferro con más fuerza al cuello de su padre.

-Yo tambien te quiero mi pequeño gran orgullo –respondio el señor Black cuando se escucho el rugido de la maquina informando que ya era hora de abordar asi que aunque no quisiera soltó lentamente a su pequeño que le sonrió para después llevarlo hasta la puerta.

Harry observaba todo entre confundido, enternecido y preocupado porque ante todo era un auror y las palabras del señor Black no profetizaban nada bueno, pudo observar a Sirius en el último vagón como el año anterior junto a su padre, Remus y el pequeño Peter que con mucha energía se despedía de su madre que se encontraba a un lado de los Lupin. Encontró a sus abuelos despidiéndose con la mano muy cerca de donde estaban los Black, cuando la maquina comenzó a avanzar Harry sintió como alguien lo atravesaba y ese era Alphard Black que ahora estaba colgado de la ventana de su ahijado, todos exclamaron sorprendidos y algunos otros riendo entre ellos Orión.

-Mi pequeño guapo y sus amigos… necesitan muchos dulces para tener energías y sacarle más canas a McGonagall ¿no? –pregunto Alphard sonriendo mientras de reojo se fijaba que el túnel aun estuviera a cierta distancia, los chicos asintieron y el hombre saco su varita –Pues mejor que les saquen muchas –dijo riendo mientras aparecía en el interior del vagón 3 bolsas o mejor dicho costales llenos de los mejores dulces a lo que los niños enseguida brincaron felices.

-¡Alphard! Ya bájate de ahí –grito Orión caminando tras él.

-Bueno, se portan mal –Alphard sonrió y despeino a James que era el más cercano para luego simplemente dejarse caer y continuar caminando despidiéndose de su sobrino que tanto amaba hasta que su cuñado lo alcanzo –Se me había olvidado darle sus dulces –sonrió a lo que Orión le regreso la sonrisa.

La maquina comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista y Harry no entendía porque no iba con los niños hasta que miro a sus abuelos que lentamente se acercaron a los Lupin –Walburga, vete a la casa –ordeno Orión a lo que enseguida la mujer desapareció tras la barrera –Alphard si algo me pasa… -este se metió la mano en el bolsillo pequeño de su chaleco donde estaba guardado su reloj y lo saco junto a un pergamino para luego extendérselos a su cuñado que enseguida los tomo.

-¿Sabes? Me agrada mas tu lado amargado que el fatalista –dijo Alphard sonriendo mientras le apuntaba a las cosas con su varita para que luego estas desaparecieran.

Orión Black soltó una leve carcajada mientras palmeaba la espalda de su cuñado y Harry pudo observar como John Lupin junto a sus abuelos se acercaban a ellos, se miraron todos y sin decir ni una palabra caminaron con lentitud pero a paso firme hacia la barrera donde desaparecieron al cruzarla.

Harry sintió como todo daba vueltas y de pronto noto que estaba en el vagón de los chicos que estaban tirados riendo a la vez que comían dulces por montón, Remus parecía un niño pequeño comiendo todos los chocolates posibles mientras Meli estaba sentada a un lado de James que entretenido jugaba ajedrez mágico con Sirius, Peter estaba a un lado de Remus observándolo sorprendido y con un poco de miedo a su amigo que no paraba de comer a la vez que soltaba a veces ciertos gruñidos que tambien lograron escuchar los otros 3 mirándolo de reojo pero este ni se inmuto. Remus se veía sano y fuerte con demasiado brillo en sus ojos algo que enseguida dio a entender que la luna acababa de pasar pero Harry notaba como lo niños ya estaban notando algo fuera de lo normal en su amigo, y por la cara de su padre supuso que era ahí cuando las investigaciones comenzarían pronto.

La puerta de abrió de golpe sorprendiendo a todos que la miraron congelados como si hubieran sido atrapados en una travesura, Harry no pudo evitar reír al ver a Remus lleno de chocolate y tragándose una barra entera de este casi de inmediato como si temiera que se lo quitaran.

-Hola James –saludo amablemente Allegra mientras entraba al vagón seguida de su hermana que se encontraba totalmente sonrojada sonriéndole a Sirius.

-Hola Alle –contesto James poniéndose de pie ya que estaba en el piso y ayudo a ambas niñas a cruzar por el mar de dulces aunque por un momento se quedo congelado cuando Remus soltó un gruñido y abrazo con fuerza sus chocolates cuando estuvieron a punto de pisarlos.

Sirius tambien se levanto de su asiento y le ayudo a la pequeña Alexandra Slone a que tomara lugar junto a él, la niña estaba sonrojada mirando hacia el piso pero Sirius sabia como quitar eso así que simplemente se agacho a recoger un puñado de dulces y sin pronunciar ni una palabra los dejo a un lado de la pequeña que lo miro, este simplemente le regalo una sonrisa amable –Allegra ¿jugaras al quidditch?... este año ya nos permiten intentar entrar al equipo –dijo sonando bastante insinuativo a lo que la rubia miro a otro lado intentando que no se le notara su emoción.

-Yo no sé de que hablas, Black –contesto secamente mirando hacia el paisaje verde que se podía ver a través del cristal.

-Pues no creo que nos dejen entrar ya al equipo pero al menos podemos jugar entre nosotros –agrego James sonriente –Yo seré un gran buscador… -se levanto de su lugar con semblante orgulloso -… y jugare en los Chudley Cannons como capitán para luego estar en la selección –sonreía de solo pensar en sus imaginaciones que ya estaban más que formadas y desarrolladas en su cabeza. Harry sonrió con cierta tristeza pensando como su padre jamás había cumplido su sueño por culpa de un maldito loco.

Allegra sonrió imaginándose de igual manera en los aires algo que noto Sirius –Claro que podemos entrenar… cada domingo libre ¿les parece? –dijo este sonriente a lo que James enseguida asintió animado pero el pelinegro solo le sonreía a la pequeña rubia para guiñarle un ojo de manera cómplice a lo que esta sonrió animada. Ninguno de los 2 noto como Alexandra miraba furtivamente esta comunicación entre los niños pero no se molesto simplemente sonrió imaginando que su relación era buena y se metió a la boca una tira de regaliz que Sirius le había dado.

Las imágenes pasaron con rapidez y sorprendido se encontró en el pasillo del tren caminando hacia el baño junto a Sirius y su padre cuando de pronto la puerta de un compartimiento se abrió dejando en la congelada en la puerta a Lilly con Severus tras de ella, James la miro de reojo y simplemente tomo aire mientras Sirius sonreía coquetamente –Hola pelirroja –saludo amablemente y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino.

Harry no sabía como todo entre sus padres iba a terminar en matrimonio, hasta el momento conocía ya a James Potter y no era todo lo asqueroso que Snape alguna vez menciono aunque tampoco era un ángel. Siguió caminando tras su padre y padrino cuando otra puerta se abrió congelando enseguida a Sirius, de ahí salieron ya con el uniforme puesto Regulus, Rabastan y Bellatrix –Pero si aquí está mi tonto hermano –dijo con aversión Regulus.

-Mira quien lo dice… cara de culo de centauro –contesto Sirius mientras James y Harry notaban como se acercaban Rodolphus Lestrange seguido de Malfoy, los hermanos Nott y Dolovoh, dejándolos de esta manera casi rodeados.

-Pero bien que conoces el culo de un centauro… sin duda cuando ayudas a uno que otro sangre sucia –respondio Bellatrix defendiendo a su primo favorito que ya se encontraba con el pecho inflado mientras Rabastan simplemente se reía. Harry noto como Narcissa Black se acercaba rápidamente y pasaba entre todos hasta colocarse a un lado de Lucius Malfoy.

-No… los conocí cuando comencé a frecuentar las reuniones familiares –Sirius sonrió burlón pero a la vez un poco molesto dejándole de esta manera un gran parecido a su padre que Harry noto.

Bellatrix sin más saco su varita al mismo tiempo que James y Sirius que se pusieron en guardia -¿Quieres ayuda? Bella –pregunto Rodolphus desde atrás del grupo sabiendo perfectamente la contestación de su novia.

-No necesito ayuda para eliminar a esta escoria –mascullo con odio total mirando a su primo que ni siquiera se inmuto con sus palabras.

La gente ya comenzaba a juntarse a su alrededor aunque con cierto miedo, todos conocían la explosividad de la Black –_**Depulso**_ –grito con furia.

Regulus sonrió por una fracción de segundo pero esta se borro cuando James salto delante de su amigo -_**Protego **_–susurro a la vez que hacia un elegante movimiento con su mano invocando enseguida un escudo azul que absorbió el rayo.

Bellatrix aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar cuando Sirius salió de atrás de James y le apunto con su varita –_**Mimblewimble**_ –el rayo le dio de lleno en el pecho a la chica dejándola totalmente en la luna pero en esa fracción de segundos todo paso demasiado rápido.

Regulus se lanzo en contra de su hermano pero James se interpuso dándole un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que callera hacia atrás, Rabastan sonrió y simplemente levanto las manos haciéndose hacia un lado mientras su hermano ya iba con varita levantada apuntando a Sirius al igual que Malfoy y sus amigos. Harry se sorprendió cuando de pronto tras los Gryffindor´s aparecieron Remus, Edgar Bones, Cara Dearborn, Benjy Fewick, Frank Lombotton y los gemelos Prewett con varitas en alto apuntándoles a los Slytherin que se detuvieron al instante, todos menos Rodolphus que sin importarle nada no dejo de apuntarle con su varita a Sirius que sonreía orgulloso.

Harry observo todo en cámara lenta, Rodolphus apunto bien –_**Relaskio**_ –el hechizo enseguida sale hacia el pelinegro pero para sorpresa de todos Narcissa Black se lanza frente a su primo con la varita en alto y con simpleza aparece un escudo que absorbe el rayo. Todos se quedan por un segundo congelados observando a la pequeña que simplemente suspira aliviada y se acerca a su hermana que a un está como en la luna.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? Cissy! –grita fúrico Rodolphus mientras Lucius estaba congelado observando a la pequeña.

-¡No le grites a mi prima! –soltaron a la vez ambos hermanos Black mirándose por un segundo de reojo, James se agacho a un lado de Narcissa que observaba a su hermana preocupada.

-Tranquila… solo babeara un rato –dijo el chico intentando sonar amable a lo que esta le regalo una leve sonrisa -¿Te ayudo a meterla a un compartimento? –la niña enseguida asintió, se puso en pie y ayudo a Bellatrix a levantarse y enseguida Remus junto a Edgar lo ayudaron, Sirius los miro de reojo y se dio la vuelta caminando tras ellos pero antes de hacerlo le dio un leve empujón a su hermano para que caminara y este asi lo hizo.

Los hermanos Black entraron a un compartimiento vacio donde los otros 3 dejaban a Bellatrix recostada sobre el sillón, Sirius la miro por un segundo y después le apunto con su varita –_**Desmaio**_ –el rayo le dio de lleno durmiéndola enseguida mientras Narcissa y Regulus lo miraban sin entender –Lo siento pero no recuerdo el contra hechizo –dijo sonriendo, la niña sonrió y se sentó frente a su hermana. Sirius observo la nariz sangrante de su hermano que se quedo congelado al sentir como este le revisaba el rostro –James… buen golpe –el aludido solo sonrió, el pelinegro saco su varita y le apunto –No sé si funciona pero creo que puede servir de algo… _**Episkey **_–se escucho un leve tronido y Regulus no pudo evitar soltar un quejido pero la sangre enseguida se detuvo –Vas a la enfermería en cuanto lleguemos… -Sirius evitaba sobre todo mirarlo directamente al igual que lo hacia Regulus que simplemente asintió.

Peter estaba en la puerta –Pet deja unos cuantos dulces… sin duda estarán aquí hasta que Bella despierte –dijo esto mas como pregunta mirando a Narcissa que asintió, el pequeño regordete entro y sobre el sofá comenzó a sacar mas y mas dulces para después simplemente salir del lugar seguido de Remus y Edgar.

-Si necesitas algo… avisa –le susurro sonriente James a la pequeña Cissy que sorprendida asintió mientras este ya salía del compartimiento junto a los demás.

-No debiste meterte –susurro Sirius a Narcissa y sin dejarla contestar le dio un suave beso en la cabeza –Nos veremos luego –agrego sonriendo mientras ya se dirigía a la puerta y simplemente le palmeo la espalda a su hermano –Suerte en la selección… recuerda que un Black no siente miedo –el pequeño Regulus simplemente asintió sin mirarlo aunque Harry pudo notar sus ojos sorprendidos y sin más se fue caminado tras un Sirius que iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos mirando concentrado hacia el frente –Cumpliré mi promesa, papá –susurro el pequeño soltando a la vez una leve sonrisa.

Las imágenes dieron vueltas, Harry apareció justo en medio de las mesas de las diferentes casas rodeado de pequeños con el uniforme y sin casa –El ataque mini –susurro para sí mismo pero para su desagrado justo en ese momento unos de cuántos de esos chiquillos lo atravesaron –Maldita sea –dijo molesto mirando a los pequeños. Se coloco a un lado de su padre cuando al fin lo encontró para su sorpresa sentado a un lado de Allegra que nerviosa miraba a su pequeña hermana mientras le tomaba amablemente la mano a James que simplemente intentaba darle fortaleza a la vez que Sirius de vez en cuando le hacia una mueca o le picaba el estomago para hacerla sonreír un poco aunque tambien estaba bastante ocupado dándole sonrisas animadas a la pequeña Slone que entre la multitud lo buscaba.

-Black, Regulus –dijo McGonagall con firmeza indicándole al pequeño que pasara al banquillo, este enseguida se sentó en el banco mientras la profesora le acomodaba el sombrero seleccionador sobre la cabeza, este se quedo quieto mientras el sombrero pensaba y se notaba como le susurraba varias cosas -¡Slytherin! –al fin grito el sombrero haciendo soltar un suspiro al pequeño y la mesa esmeralda comenzó aplaudir aunque para sorpresa de varios Sirius se levanto a aplaudir con una sonrisa en su rostro seguido por James, Remus, Peter y hasta los hermanos Prewett.

-Slone, Alexandra –volvió a decir la profesora con voz potente, enseguida Allegra se levanto sonriente mirando a su pequeña hermana que nerviosa se acomodo sobre el banquillo, varios murmullos comenzaron y Harry volteo a mirar a su padre notando el porqué ya que este aun sujetaba de la mano a Allegra, Alexandra busco con la mirada a Sirius que le sonrió desde su lugar y le levantaba los pulgares en señal de apoyo a lo que la pequeña sonrió enseguida –¡Gryffindor! –grito el sombrero y enseguida la mesa roja comenzó a vitorear mientras Allegra casi corría por su hermana que se lanzo a abrazarla fuertemente, Sirius y James observaban sonrientes mientras estas se acercaban alegres y cuando la niña estaba junto a ellos comenzaron a abrazarla brincando con ella emocionados haciéndola reír al igual que a la mayoría. Harry sonrió observando la escena tan cómica pero se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña Lilly observando todo con cierto semblante serio y molesto.

Todo dio vueltas de nuevo y ahora estaba en el gran comedor observando como su padre junto a sus amigos desayunaban tranquilamente cuando de pronto una lechuza negra entro ulando fuertemente deteniendo todo el ruido de cubiertos sobre platos casi enseguida, Harry se quedo congelado al reconocerla al igual que los 4 niños y un quinto que la miraba desde la mesa esmeralda, el ave suavemente voló sobre la mesa de Gryffindor dejando caer una carta y después hizo lo mismo dejando caer otra en la mesa de Slytherin.

Sirius tomo enseguida el sobre entre sus manos a la vez que su hermano hacia lo mismo en la otra mesa…

_Sirius_

_Tu padre ha muerto…_

_Lo siento mucho… debes ser fuerte por ti y por tu hermano, recuerda lo que tu padre te dijo, en un segundo apareceré a tu lado._

_Tu Padrino Alphard_

… El pelinegro se quedo mirando fijamente el pergamino y no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza tomando aire pero Harry podía ver las lagrimas amontonadas en los ojos de este que simplemente tomo mucho aire hasta que tuvo la fuerza para voltear de ver a su hermano que con ojos llorosos lo miro, ninguno sabia que hacer pero lo único que se les ocurrió a ambos fue levantarse a la vez que Dumbledore aparecía en el umbral de la puerta.

Los dos pequeños echaron a correr esperando que el director les negara lo que pasaba pero eso no pasaba simplemente se quedaron fijamente mirándolo –Lo siento –susurro Dumbledore con voz triste, Harry observo su semblante decaído que ya conocía demasiado bien, ambos pequeños clavaron sus ojos grises sobre el director y sin poder evitarlo más Sirius comenzó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas abrazando a su hermano que lo aferraba con fuerza.

Dumbledore observo como toda la escuela los observaba y con un simple movimiento de su mano cerró las puertas del gran comedor dándoles al menos un poco de privacidad a su dolor, Sirius estaba firme derramando dolorosas lagrimas abrazando a su pequeño hermano que simplemente no dejaba de llorar. Harry podía sentir como su corazón se partía lentamente y de pronto un crac llamo la atención de todos.

Alphard Black con bastantes golpes en su cara, con el brazo vendado y el labio partido apareció con los ojos rojos poniéndose de rodillas y abriendo los brazos a los que enseguida corrió a su encuentro Sirius jalando a su hermano con el que con cierto temor tambien se acomodo en el pecho de su tío aunque su hermano lo abrazaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de sostener a Regulus –Yo los cuidare pequeños… prometí a su padre protegerlos y así lo hare –susurraba llorando Alphard mientras McGonagall llegaba con lagrimas en los ojos observando la escena al igual que Dumbledore, Harry noto como en su mirada se acumulaba poco a poco la culpa.

Lamento la tardanza pero ando estudiando para exámenes, espero que les agrade y ya saben dejen sus reviews... besos


	36. Chapter 36

El día era oscuro y Harry sentía como le atravesaban las gotas de agua que caían sobre todos, pudo enseguida identificar a su abuelo vestido totalmente de negro excluyendo la camisa y a su esposa a un lado que vestía un largo vestido negro con un sombrero y velo del mismo color, y junto a ellos se encontraba James vistiendo elegantemente un traje negro, todos estaban cubiertos por un paraguas mientras escuchaban atentos la ceremonia.

Por otro lado se encontraban los Lupin vestidos casi de la misma forma incluyendo a un débil Remus que no dejaba de mirar el piso, a su lado se encontraba Flora Pettigrew junto con su madre y por supuesto su hijo Peter vestidos del mismo color aunque podía notarse que las prendas eran un poco más usadas.

Harry observo a su alrededor encontrándose con Dumbledore detrás de él con una enorme túnica oscura, la profesora McGonagall a su lado con su sombrero puntiagudo cubriendo su mirada, al profesor Slughorn sollozando levemente y para su sorpresa a varias de las familias de sangre puras con sus respectivos hijos. Se congelo mirando con odio a Abraxas Malfoy que simplemente abrazaba a su esposa pero mantenía un semblante tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción escondida en los labios, de igual manera Reider Lestrange y Carter Dolovoh, su sangre hervía notando lo que había pasado sin duda pero de pronto se quedo congelado al observar ahí a Septimus y Cedrella Weasley, esta ultima lloraba amargamente.

A su lado un Arthur Weasley con su acostumbrado peinado de lado y junto a él una joven y muy hermosa Molly Weasley, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al ver varios toques de su esposa en su joven suegra pero ese no era el momento, miro hacia otro lugar y encontró a la familia Black donde Sirius junto a Regulus estaban al frente con su madre de un lado sollozando levemente y del otro a Alphard sosteniendo firmemente la mano de su ahijado que este a su vez sostenía la de su hermano, podía notar en el rostro de ambos como intentaban contener las lagrimas mientras observaban el ataúd negro brillante sin duda de los más caros.

Tras ellos se encontraba una Bellatrix seria sin ninguna nube en sus ojos mientras Narcissa no paraba de llorar y por supuesto sus padres tras ellos, Harry noto como Sirius se tenso en un momento y acomodo su corbata negra mientras su cabello totalmente peinado hacia atrás como su padre comenzaba a caerle por los lados por el agua que ya golpeaba su cabeza, Regulus dio un paso al frente acompañando a su madre que simplemente le dio un beso a su mano y esta la coloco sobre el ataúd de su esposo. Por su parte Regulus miro unos momentos la caja y dejando escapar algunas lagrimas saco del bolsillo de su saco su corbata de Slytherin para dejarla sobre el ataúd y después regresar a su lugar junto a su madre.

Sirius tomo aire y camino hacia el ataúd sintiendo como las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos solas aunque el quisiera evitarlo –Cumpliré mi promesa, papá –susurro cuando ya estaba junto al ataúd y al igual que su hermano saco su corbata de Gryffindor para colocarla a un lado de la verde plateada –Te amo y siempre lo hare –fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar junto a su hermano. Los 3 Black sacaron sus varitas y Walburga Black fue la primera en apuntarle al ataúd –Hasta luego, mi amor –susurro solo para ella pero Harry alcanzo a oírla quedándose por un segundo congelado –Incendio –enseguida el hechizo comenzó a prenderle fue al ataúd mientras la mujer daba un paso atrás.

Regulus junto a Sirius miraron un segundo el ataúd y después levantaron la varita en su contra –Te extrañaremos demasiado –susurro el pequeño Regulus.

-Te amaremos por siempre –susurro Sirius para después al mismo tiempo junto a su hermano susurrar –Incendio –el hechizo provoco que el ataúd comenzara a arder con más fuerza mientras ellos con lagrimas en los ojos observaban como este se calcinaba. Harry se quedo quieto observando como poco a poco el ataúd desaparecía y las cenizas eran llevadas por la suave brisa de la lluvia que corría por el lugar, poco a poco la gente comenzaba a retirarse.

Harry observo como terminaba quedándose solamente Sirius que esperaba a que el fuego terminara de consumir el cuerpo de su padre, Alphard se acerco a él y puso la rodilla sobre el lodo –Hijo… no tengo palabras para consolarte… n siquiera puedo decir que podre borrar este dolor de tu mente pero quiero que sepas que tu padre murió haciendo el bien… luchando por los abusados… haciendo frente a los abusadores que para su dolor eran varias personas que él conocía… murió como vivió… murió como un hombre de bien luchando por lo que creía –susurro con dolor en la voz y con cuidado metió la carta de Orión a uno de los bolsillos internos del saco de Sirius que simplemente no se movió para impedírselo, después saco el reloj de bolsillo y lo puso sobre la mano de su ahijado que reacciono a mirarlo para simplemente dejar que sus lagrimas rodaran sobre sus mejillas y cayeran algunas sobre el aparato.

Alphard no podía hacer mas y se alejo de su ahijado entendiendo la necesidad de estar solo con su dolor pero de pronto a su lado a paso lento pasaron James, Remus y Peter que simplemente se colocaron a un lado de su amigo como una guardia de honor a lo que quedaba del ataúd de su padre, Sirius los volteo a ver a cada uno por un momento y estos le regalaron una leve sonrisa de animo a lo que este simplemente asintió para seguir llorando bajo la lluvia.

Harry se coloco cas frente a Sirius del otro lado del ataúd y se coloco derecho como le habían enseñado en la academia cuando alguno de sus compañeros caía en cumplimiento del deber –Se lo a ganado Señor Black… fue un honor haberlo conocido –susurro y se quedo quieto mirando el lugar mientras su padrino terminaba de sacar su dolor silenciosamente.

Y así un hombre honorable dejo este mundo protegiendo a los demás sin importar tener que dar su vida

Hola, espero que les haya gustado un saludo a todos


	37. Chapter 37

Sintió como las imágenes daban vueltas pero las perspectivas no ayudaban demasiado, la mansión Black estaba más oscura de lo normal y para su dolor Sirius estaba encerrado ahí intentando mantenerse en pie pero siendo invisible para su familia.

Podía ver a Walburga intentando consolar a su pequeño Regulus que apenas tomaba su lugar en la mesa y comenzaba a derramar silenciosas lagrimas mientras miraba la silla vacía de su padre, Walburga lo trataba como un bebe pero era muy diferente con su otro hijo al que comenzaba a gritarle más de lo normal o simplemente había días en que parecía que este fuera invisible frente a sus ojos pero ante todo cada noche derramaba lagrimas en el estudio de su esposo sin saber que Sirius se encontraba en uno de los rincones del lugar llorando, ahí era el único lugar donde dejaba salir un poco su dolor.

La semana había pasado demasiado lento hasta para Harry cuando al fin Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea Black entre las llamas verdes con su túnica negra mostrando su luto por su amigo, Kreacher enseguida apareció a su lado –Informa a tu ama que me encuentro aquí, por favor –solicito amablemente a lo que el elfo simplemente desapareció dándole una última mirada nada amable de regreso.

Apenas si pasaron unos segundos cuando una fría Walburga apareció en la sala con el pequeño Regulus a su lado, de aquel niño vivas con alegría y mucha ambición en los ojos solo queda la sombra demacrada –¡Sirius!... ¡baja ahora mismo! –grito la mujer con suficiente potencia como para hacer venir a alguien en casa de los vecinos. Dumbledore observaba calladamente todo y a sus oídos apenas comenzaron a llegar el sonido de unos pasos lentos que bajaban las grandes escaleras de la antigua mansión, y después de varios segundos sino es que hasta minutos Sirius apareció a un lado de su madre con el cabello alborotado vistiendo pantalón de vestir y una arrugada camisa negra desfajada, donde antes había una sonrisa gamberra con picardía y encanto infantil ahora solo había una raya horizontal –Dumbledore ¿puede decirme que hace en mi casa? –pregunto con tono frío y molesto Walburga clavando sus ojos plateados en el profesor como si fueran dagas.

-Walburga… -Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento -… eh venido por tus hijos… es hora de que regresen a la escuela y según veo será bueno para ellos –susurro esto último casi para sí mismo y lentamente coloco una rodilla en el piso de madera de la casa mirando especialmente a Sirius que simplemente no se fijaba en el –A su padre jamás le hubiera gustado verlos así –les dijo a los pequeños.

-Eso no lo sabremos… ya que gracias a ti ahora está muerto –respondio Walburga provocando que sus hijos la miraran sin entender y después al viejo profesor que se había levantado ya bajando su mirada azul a simplemente ver a los pequeños. Harry se quedo observándolo, sabia cuanto lo habían golpeado esas palabras y como ese daño se volvería una cicatriz que siempre le pesaría.

-Niños vayan por sus baúles –Dumbledore se paro firmemente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y clavo su mirada en la de la mujer. Los pequeños al ver que su madre no decían nada salieron corriendo por sus cosas. Para desanimo de Harry al hacer su siguiente movimiento ya se encontraba en la habitación de Sirius que era todo un caos con ropa tirado por doquier, libros y por supuesto juguetes pero algo que no le gusto a Harry era ver como la cama dejaba notar el tiempo que el pequeño había estado recostado sobre el sin mover ni un musculo, algo que no estaba antes.

Sirius guardo todas sus cosas o lo que fuera a necesitar especialmente y con sumo cuidado la fotografía de navidad donde salía con su padre y padrino, tambien en una caja de madera se encontraba la última carta que su padre le había dejado que jamás había abierto –Léela –susurro Harry, el reloj de la familia Black tambien estaba allí.

Cuando terminaron Kreacher apareció de golpe para bajar las cosas aunque no de muy buena gana, Regulus estaba callado y Sirius lo detuvo –Sé que no somos muy unidos pero somos familia… cuando necesites cualquier cosa búscame y si alguien llega a molestarte con muchísima más razón ¿entendido? –Regulus lo miro sorprendido y lentamente asintió –Un Black es orgulloso… no dejemos que nadie nos vea llorar… decepcionaría nuestra debilidad a nuestro padre –susurro esto último casi como si fuera más para el pero Regulus asintió entendiendo sus palabras y antes de bajar le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano que se quedo congelado respondiendo levemente para que después el pequeño bajara corriendo las escaleras, Sirius lo siguió con lentitud preguntándose qué demonios había sido eso.

Dumbledore se encontraba a un de pie junto a la chimenea enfrentándose a una lucha de miradas con Walburga que simplemente dejaba que sus ojos reflejaran todo el dolor que tenia y culpaba al profesor, cuando Kreacher apareció enseguida el profesor saco su vari encogiendo los baúles y con un simple hechizo mandándolos a sus respectivos dormitorios en la escuela. Los pequeños llegaron y Walburga no pudo evitar en ese momento derramar algunas lagrimas –Adiós mi pequeño… cuídate y estudia mucho para que seas tan inteligente como tu padre –Regulus asintió o lo intento mientras era asfixiado por los brazos de su madre –Tu compórtate no quiero más estupideces… ¡deja de deshonrar en apellido de tu padre! ¿Entendido? –Sirius simplemente asintió para después acomodarse a un lado de su hermano en el interior de la chimenea.

Dumbledore entro tras ellos y con mucho coraje observo al Walburga por las crueles palabras que le había dicho a su hijo al igual que Harry lo hacía, tomo un puñado de polvos y se acomodo lo mejor posible –A Hogwarts –dijo con firmeza siendo enseguida envuelto en unas llamas verdes.

Harry sintió como era absorbido entre las imágenes y de pronto simplemente se encontró a las orillas del gran lago, por lo que había podido observar en las imágenes que fluyeron a su alrededor Sirius se había vuelto un solitario que no hablaba ni siquiera con sus amigos y de hecho en algunas podía verse hasta a su prima Narcissa sentada a su lado hablando aunque este casi no dijera palabra, la gente lo miraba de varias maneras y por un momento Harry sintió un gran dolor al recordarlas cuando era dirigidas a él sin piedad pensando que tal vez el debía aguantarlas por ser el niño que sobrevivió. Podría verse el dolor en la mirada de Sirius pero había algo diferente a la de Harry, era como una especie de odio o coraje contra alguien y en resumen era la furia indescriptible que sentimos todos cuando perdemos a alguien intentando pensar qué demonios hicimos para merecer ese dolor, pensar quien fue el maldito que levanto su varita contra su padre hacia que Sirius rabiara sin poderse controlar y en las miradas que le daban algunos alumnos podía ver que algo sabían.

Sirius estaba sentado en el césped, recargando suavemente su espalda en el tronco de un árbol mirando como la noche entraba a los terrenos de Hogwarts y comenzaba a reclamarlos como suyos, en su mano tenía el reloj de su padre que no se había atrevido a abrir lo único que hacía era sostenerlo entre su mano y jugar con él con sus dedos aprendiéndose el tacto de cada uno de los grabados de este.

Unos pequeños pasos comenzaron a escucharse pero Sirius ni se inmuto, Harry por su parte volteo enseguida a ver como Allegra caminaba con una escoba sobre el hombro y esta con lentitud tomo su lugar a un lado del chico que no la volteo a ver, suavemente dejo su escoba acomodada sobre el césped y se fijo en el bello paisaje –Es muy lindo –susurro, se notaba como ni siquiera esperaba una respuesta.

-Si… me gusta más que el amanecer –susurro en respuesta Sirius aun sin mirarla aunque solo hubiera visto como esta se sorprendió un poco y sonrió levemente.

-El amanecer es cursi… por eso no te gusta –la niña saco una botella con zumo de calabaza y la dejo a un lado del chico.

Sirius observo un momento la botella de reojo para después tomarla con lentitud y darle un trago –Creo que tienes razón –respondio simplemente mientras ella ya le dejaba un pastelillo de calabaza a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas?... sé que es una pregunta tonta –Sirius soltó un suspiro y sonrió un poco –Debes hablar ¿lo sabes? –la niña lo miraba de reojo algo que el niño notaba.

-Así que al fin aceptas que extrañas mi hermosa voz –Sirius sonrió un poco de lado mientras la chica sonreía.

-Extraño que seas un cabeza hueca… pero sobre todo extraño al niño tierno que nos hacia reír cuando nos sentíamos mal… así que ahora yo te voy a ayudar –susurro esto último muy bajo.

Sirius sonrió un segundo y después se puso totalmente serio fijando su vista en el lago –Me dejo una carta… como si supiera lo que le iba a pasar… -su voz era muy baja como si contara un gran secreto, el viento soplo como si quisiera animarlo pero este ni se inmuto.

-Tal vez lo presentía… ¿la has leído? –Allegra lo miro y este simplemente negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué? –pregunto suavemente.

-Porque leerla es en verdad aceptar que se ha ido y… y… -la voz de Sirius comenzó a entre cortarse -… y que jamás volverá –logro decir ya con las lagrimas amontonándose en sus ojos a lo que la pequeña rubia lo abrazo dejando que el escondiera sus ojos contra el hombro de ella.

-Pero la verdad es… que ya se fue Sirius… -sentía como su hombro se humedecía mas y mas -… y sin duda no quisiera que estuvieras así… que no vivieras… que no rieras…. ¿sabes? Recuerdo como en la fiesta de tu casa tu padre no dejaba de mirarte con una sonrisa mientras tú te reías a carcajadas con James… sé notaba como le gustaba tu sonrisa y tu inquietud natural –la mente de Sirius comenzó a divagar entre sus recuerdos dejando que cada momento con su padre viniera a él y lo golpeara con tal fuerza que el dolor era insoportable en especial cuando su despedida en la estación llego a su mente y las últimas palabras que su padre le dirigió resonaron en su cabeza…

"_Te quiero mi pequeño gran orgullo"_

… Allegra simplemente lo abrazaba mientras este dejaba salir todo su dolor que había estado aguantando por su orgullo y por su hermano, Regulus lo necesitaba fuerte pero ya estaba entendiendo que si dejaba el dolor dentro este lo mataría. Harry observaba a su padrino y no podía simplemente evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al ver su dolor.

-D-Debo ser fuerte ¿cierto? –pregunto Sirius como si fuera un pequeño.

-Debes aceptarlo, Siri… con el tiempo ya no dolerá tanto… con el tiempo podrás sonreír totalmente sincero –susurro Allegra acariciando con suavidad la cabeza del niño.

-¿Crees que debo leerla? –pregunto secamente Sirius.

-Sip… tal vez con esas palabras te da más aliento para seguir –Allegra comenzaba a derramar silenciosas lagrimas pero las evitaba como fuera.

-¿L-La leerías conmigo? –Sirius se puso algo nervioso.

-Claro… yo te apoyare siempre –susurro Allegra sonrojándose un poco algo que Harry noto –Espero que James no se enoje –dijo riendo un poco.

-Sí, tu sexy prometido pero es compartido –Sirius soltó el abrazo lentamente sonriendo un poco.

Allegra rio mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo –Vamos a cenar –se levanto lentamente y tomo su escoba mientras Sirius solo se paraba con la botella de zumo en su mano.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el castillo simplemente observando la belleza del lugar en la oscuridad, Harry caminaba detrás de ellos sonriendo tiernamente pero de pronto sus ojos captaron a alguien pequeña y rubia en la puerta del castillo que en cuanto vio a los 2 pequeños desapareció. Las imágenes dieron vuelta y de pronto estaba en el gran comedor observando cómo Sirius comía y comenzaba de nuevo a bromear con sus amigos.

-¿Habrá broma de Halloween este año? –pregunto Alice sonriendo a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Sirius.

-¿Qué dices? Amigo –pregunto James con su sonrisa traviesa de lado.

-Por supuesto… Halloween sin bromas no es Halloween –respondio Sirius regresándole la sonrisa.

Remus que se veía un poco pálido tomo un poco de leche y luego miro a sus amigos –Lo siento pero yo no participare –todos voltearon a verlo enseguida.

-¿Por qué no? Fantasmin –pregunto en tono teatral Sirius, parecía que lentamente comenzaba a recordar como reír.

-Remus, no puedes no estar… es nuestra gran y larga tradición –agrego James con el mismo tono que Sirius.

-¿Larga tradición? –pregunto Remus levantando una ceja a la vez –Pero sí solo tenemos un año en la escuela –agrego a lo que James y Sirius se miraron.

-¡Es una larga tradición! –respondieron ambos al unisonó provocando la risa de Allegra, Meli y Alice mientras Harry observaba como la pequeña Lilly aun detrás de su libro de transformaciones sonreía.

Remus sonrió –Lo siento pero en esa fecha debo ir a ver a mi abuela que está un poco enferma –Harry noto como levemente sus ojos miraban por reflejo a otro lado y enseguida tomaba otro trago de leche.

James, Sirius y Peter soltaron un gran suspiro dejando caer barbillas sobre la mesa quedándose de esta manera recargados –Fantasmin traidor –susurraron los 3 a lo que Remus simplemente sonrió pero Harry podía ver en sus ojos como la tristeza estaba ahí.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry apareció caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela con su padre, Sirius y Meli que se encontraba en medio colgada de los brazos de ambos, Sirius estaba relativamente serio pero parecía dar su mejor ejemplo para volver a la normalidad algo que sin duda James intentaba. Pasaron por la biblioteca con lentitud pudiendo observar a un demacrado Remus que estudiaba tranquilamente con Lilly y Alice mientras Frank como siempre estaba muy cerca.

-¿No creen que Remus está enfermo? –pregunto en voz muy baja Meli intentando que su amigo estudioso no los fuera a oír.

James y Sirius fijaron su mirada en su amigo que se encontraba con unas ojeras levemente pronunciadas, muy pálido y parecía haber bajado bastante de peso en solo unos días, parecía un niño de 10 años y muy débil. Harry sabía que pasaba pero sin duda para unos niños de apenas 12 años sería difícil en cierta manera que lo descubrieran.

-Creo que tienes razón –susurro Sirius con mirada preocupada.

-Sí… le dijiste fantasmin de broma pero… en verdad está muy pálido –James se había puesto muy serio observando a su amigo.

-Lo que se me hace más raro es que cada mes debe regresar a su casa y si recuerdan siempre se va muy desmejorada y regresa en perfecto estado –Meli era muy inteligente aunque pareciera que no pero simplemente se le podía comparar casi a nivel de Lilly Evans pero la gran diferencia es que ella amaba divertirse siempre con sus amigos.

-Meli… observas mucho a Remus ¿no? –dijo en tono burlón James.

-¿Sera posible?... Meli…. ¿me engañas con fantasmin? –pregunto en tono dolido Sirius mientras la niña simplemente se sonrojaba.

-¡Ya basta! –grito esta al fin después de que sus amigos se rieran un rato de ella y del color de sus mejillas.

James y Sirius dejaron de reírse aunque aun sonreían de manera picara –Bueno ya… creo que deberíamos cuidar mejor a fantasmin –susurro James volviendo a estar serio mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Si… tal vez deberíamos observarlo mejor para ver si come y esas cosas –Sirius estaba con un semblante serio y preocupado que por un segundo a Harry le recordó al rostro de Orión.

Meli asintió pero de pronto se sobresalto al observar que Remus los miraba, les sonrió amable como siempre y les indico con la mano que pasaran a lo que Sirius, James y la pequeña se miraron un segundo para después correr hacia el interior y dejarse caer como si hubieran chocado con una barrera invisible –Lo sentimos pero la biblioteca nos odia –sonrió James a lo que Frank y Remus en el interior se rieron.

De golpe frente a ellos apareció una mujer arrugada con mirada de buitre y de complexión delgada, tenía una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga rosa con una falta hasta los tobillos de un tono más suave de rosa -¡¿Qué están buscando?... en la biblioteca debe guardarse el mayor silencio posible –gruño de forma amenazante sosteniendo con firmeza un pesado libro de más de 1000 páginas contra su pecho aunque la verdad parecía que estaba aguantando la tentación de golpearlos con él.

James, Sirius y Meli aun estaban en el piso risueños hasta que ella apareció sacándoles un susto, Remus rápidamente recogió sus cosas y corrió a su lado –L-Lo lamento… -susurro un poco temeroso al ver como la mujer fijaba sus ojos oscuros en el.

-No hemos hecho nada –Sirius se puso en pie ayudando después a Meli.

-¿Qué ha dicho? Jovencito –pregunto con tono amenazante la bibliotecaria.

-Pues que no hemos hecho nada –respondio James sonriendo levemente de lado de forma amable, Harry comenzaba a sonreír en especial al ver como la mujer comenzaba a apretar con mayor fuerza el libro.

-Ustedes jovencitos han hecho un escándalo en la biblioteca y eso esta… ¡prohibido! –replico la mujer molesta, Harry noto como detrás de ella se encontraba Lilly y Alice observando lo que pasaba al igual que unos curiosos.

-De hecho si lo piensa no estamos dentro de la biblioteca… -Sirius sonrió satisfecho.

-… jamás entraríamos… está en contra de nuestro juramento sagrado con… -James sonreía de lado agregando palabras mientras Harry estaba a punto de soltarse a reír al ver el rostro furioso de la mujer.

-… con los tres chiflados… el señor Chaplin…. No seriamos capaces de realizar tal atropello –finalizo Meli con una linda sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quiénes son esos? –pregunto la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados observando a los pequeños, Remus no sabía si reír o no.

-Son comediantes muggles, Madame Pince –respondio Lilly con un tono cuidadoso pero decidido.

La mujer observo de manera furiosa a esos pequeños que sonreían –Bueno ahora que nuestro amigo no está en territorio aburrido nos lo podemos llevar… bye bye –dijo Sirius con tono burlón mientras comenzaba a caminar jalando a Remus de la capa para que caminara a su lado aunque este se quería resistir ya que sentía la furiosa mirada de la mujer observándolo y sin duda grabándose con cincel al muchacho para su próxima visita.

-Hasta otro día –se despidió James sonriéndole coquetamente a la mujer y después guiñándole un ojo a Alice que comenzó a reírse en voz baja.

-No se enoje que se arruga, bye –se despidió animadamente Meli tomando de la mano a James que caminaba tranquilamente con la otra dentro del bolsillo. Madame Pince se quedo echando humo por las orejas y varios estudiantes incluidos Lilly, Alice y Frank decidieron mejor alejarse de ahí lo mas silenciosamente posible. Harry observo riendo a la mujer –Así que por eso me miraba un poco feo los primeros años –comenzó a reír levantando los hombros despreocupadamente y siguió por el pasillo levemente ilumino donde su padre y amigos se habían ido.

Las imágenes dieron vueltas apareciendo en lo que parecía ser las mazmorras, Sirius iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la corbata un poco suelta con jersey gris puesto, James ya no traía corbata y llevaba las mangas de su jersey y camisa arremangadas hasta los codos, Remus traía todo el uniforme usado de manera impecable sin la capa mientras Peter llevaba la capa puesta con la corbata un poco floja, Meli simplemente llevaba su corbata colgando con su jersey amarrado en la cintura y agarrada del brazo de James mientras Harry reconocía que este era el camino para la sala común de los Slytherin.

Sirius iba con la mirada bajo simplemente acariciando en el interior de su bolsillo el reloj de su padre, imaginando como debería haber seguido su vida con él y tal vez soñando el día en que su padre se sintiera totalmente orgulloso de él cuando saliera de Hogwarts pero eso jamás pasaría ahora, eso era lo que ahora mataba su cabeza, era lo que le impedía dormir ya que ahora en adelante simplemente estaría solo.

-¿Necesitamos esto? James –pregunto un temeroso Peter que miraba a ambos lados y al ser el último no había dejado de mirar a sus espaldas.

-Claro que si… sino como planearemos nuestra siguiente broma –respondio James para después abrir la boca para que Meli pudiera meterle una gomita.

-Pero sí aun no saben que van a hacer –Remus cargaba un libro con el pero por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de mirar a todos lados alerta –¡Rayos Pet! Me estas poniendo nervioso –resoplo este.

-L-Lo siento pero es que creo que no deberíamos estar aquí –susurro Peter metiéndose una gomita de las que Meli le había regalado.

-Yo siento lo mismo –contesto Remus –James, deberíamos venir mañana en la mañana… tengo un mal presentimiento –James se detuvo junto a Meli pero Sirius que iba al frente por estar pensando ni lo noto.

-Pensé que era la única que lo tenía –Meli miro a Remus pero de pronto escucharon muchos pasos pesados –Sirius –dijo la pequeña pero este iba tan ensimismado que no lo escucho.

Sirius miraba al piso cuando de pronto choco contra algo o mejor dicho alguien, era Evan Rosier y tras el se encontraba Yaxley, Avery, Travers y Gibbon; los primeros 3 eran de quinto grado y los otros 2 de cuarto –Pero que tenemos aquí… el pequeño primo/cuñado de Lestrange –dijo el primero sonriendo burlonamente.

-Sin duda busca a Cissy… esto no le gustara a Malfoy –agrego riendo Gibbon que era bastante robusto y en cierta manera Harry le notaba un pequeño parecido a Goyle.

-Cállense… ahora háganse a un lado de mi camino –Sirius los miro firmemente y Harry pudo ver como acomodaba el bolsillo de su pantalón para impedir que si hacia un movimiento brusco fuera a salirse el reloj de su padre.

-Deberías hablarnos con mayor respeto ¿no crees? –Avery estaba a su lado izquierdo y fue cuando Sirius noto que lo estaban encerrando.

-Ja… por favor si ustedes son la basura o los restos de grandes familias en Slytherin –respondio Sirius sabiendo bien que eso les molestaría –Los que deben aprender a dirigirse a un superior son ustedes –agrego sonriendo de medio lado.

-¡Maldito insolente! –replico Rosier molesto apretando los puños.

-Rosier… contrólate sin duda no quieres que te recuerde que tu padre trabaja para las empresas Black ¿verdad? –Sirius tenía un aire orgulloso y superior a lo que Harry enseguida lo identifico como el carácter de Orión –Ahora hazte a un lado que voy a pasar –Sirius saco su varita y con un leve movimiento lo quito del paso.

James y los demás comenzaron a retroceder lentamente esperando que no fueran notados peor de pronto Rosier se levanto del piso –¡Por esa maldita actitud de rey el imbécil de tu padre murió! –grito el chico furioso, James y los demás supieron que no se iban a ir tan fácilmente y como si pensaran unificadamente hicieron que Meli retrocediera hasta el final de los 3.

-¿Qué dijiste? Imbécil –Sirius se regreso para encarar al muchacho que sonreí burlonamente, lo pasaba por 3 cabezas pero eso era algo que a Sirius no le importaba.

-Dije que el imbécil de tu padre murió por hacerse el chulo… sin duda lo dejaron desfigurado ¿no? –Rosier sonrió satisfecho pero no por mucho porque enseguida Sirius le lanzo un puñetazo al estomago doblándolo y ahí aprovecho para darle otro en la cara haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Enseguida Harry sintió como lo atravesaban el pequeño James, Remus y Peter corriendo hacia donde Sirius se agarraba a golpes con el que estuviera enfrente intentando que el tamaño no evitara que les doliera, Avery levanto su varita en el aire y cuando le apuntaba al ojigris James salto sobre el tacleándolo.

Remus paso a un lado de Rosier que se levantaba con la nariz sangrante y le dio con el libro en la cara con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este de nuevo cayera al piso inconsciente, Yaxley intentaba golpear a Sirius pero este le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la zona blanda doblándolo enseguida de dolor cayendo de rodillas y ahí Peter aprovecho para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas con su zapato que se había quitado.

James luchaba en el piso con Avery que intentaba no solo golpearlo sino hechizarlo asi que cuando este parecía querer clavarle la varita en el cuello como un puñal, el pequeño James la tomo y se doblo hacia un lado provocando que se rompiera a lo que el mayor le dio un golpe en la cara.

Peter con ayuda de Sirius se encontraba ahora montando a Gibbon como si fuera un caballo sosteniéndose bien de su cuello, Remus paso para darle una patada con tan fuerza en la rodilla al gigante que termino cayendo de cara y ahí entre ambos amigos comenzaron a golpear. Travers que era el más bajito de todos se estaba agarrando a golpes contra Sirius que ya sangraba del labio y tenía el ojo morado, ambos cayeron al piso golpeándose donde fuera y como pudiera mientras James hacia lo mismo con Avery que le había dado ya bastantes puñetazos en la cara.

Remus y Peter golpeaban a Gibbon sin parar con sus puños y cuando podían con sus armas que eran un libro y un zapato, el gigante intentaba zafarse de ellos ya que estaba sangrando de la cara y de los brazos según veía Harry por rasguños, de pronto Meli atravesó a Harry corriendo haciendo que este volteara a donde está su padre muy golpeado por Avery que no se quedaba atrás y la pequeña en el camino le quito su libro a Remus para llegar por espaldas del mayor y golpearlo con toda sus fuerzas en la cabeza con el libro atontándolo lo suficiente para que su padre saliera de debajo de él, Avery atontado volteo a ver a la pequeña que con decisión lo volvió a golpear en la cara con el libro y cuando este levantaba su puño James levanto su varita –_**Desmaius**_ –enseguida cayo inconsciente.

James observo por un segundo como Peter y Remus peleaban con el gigante que ya los había golpeado bastante pero ellos seguían intentando domarlo como si se tratara de un toro o algo parecido, Meli paso corriendo a su lado con varita en mano y cuando lanzo a Remus contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas esta aprovecho para apuntarle al gigante –_**Depulso**_ –enseguida el hechizo se estrello contra su pecho y lo lanzo hasta en otro lado del pasillo estrellándolo con fuerza contra la fría piedra. James observo cómo pudo con su ojo semi cerrado a Sirius que golpeaba con fuerza a Travers que ya estaba en el piso mientras el pequeño le daba de patadas hasta que este dejo de intentar levantarse.

Ambos pequeños se miraron y enseguida sonrieron orgullosos cuando de pronto notaron como Rosier intentaba levantarse, Sirius le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso –Idiota será mejor que jamás vuelvas a hablar de mi padre o te partiré cada hueso de tu cuerpo –susurro el pequeño furioso sosteniéndolo del cabello un momento para después simplemente soltarlo y darle una última patada.

Los 5 amigos comenzaron a caminar lentamente aunque los varones intentaban caminar sin demostrar dolor frente a Meli que los miraba preocupada pero de pronto Sirius se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para volver a tomar del cabello a Rosier -¿Qué sabes de la muerte de mi padre? –pregunto sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-Y-Yo no… nada –respondio el chico gangosamente ya que no dejaba de sangrar de la nariz.

-¿Por qué dices que quedo desfigurado? ¡Habla ahora! –Sirius lo zarandeo un poco.

Meli se acerco a ellos y con fuerza se dejo caer de sentón sobre el chico provocándole dolor por todos los golpes –Habla que no tengo todo el día –la pequeña volvió a dar un nuevo saltito cayendo de nuevo sobre él y provocando que se quejara.

-Lestrange… él sabe algo… lo he escuchado –susurro Rosier a lo que Sirius lo soltó de golpe dejando que un montón de ideas se agolparan en su cabeza.

James ayudo a Meli a levantarse y después le apunto a Rosier con su varita –_**Desmaius**_ –el hechizo sin más golpeo en la espalda del chico haciéndolo caer enseguida inconsciente.

Sirius observo un momento a sus amigos, James traía la cara muy inflamada con el ojo izquierdo morado creciendo mas y mas y con el labio destrozado, Remus se veía bastante más débil de lo normal con un gran chichón en la cabeza y una ceja abierta, Peter sangraba de la nariz mientras Meli tenía una uña rota a la que le lloraba como si fuera su mascota y se había abierto el labio cuando Avery la empujo –G-Gracias –susurro mirándolos.

-Somos tus amigos… -James puso su mano sobre su hombro al igual que Remus del otro lado.

-… somos tu familia –agrego Meli lanzándose a abrazarlo con delicadeza y después todos los demás en bolita pero delicadamente que a todos les dolía moverse.

-jejejejeje –Peter se rio.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto Remus.

-Pues de que la escuela se enterada de esto y seremos como héroes –dijo orgullos pero enseguida los otros cuatro se pusieron pálidos a lo que Peter los miro -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundido.

-Sí la escuela se entera… McGonagall tambien –susurro Sirius.

-Los de Slytherin querrán venganza. –agrego James.

-Dumbledore nos castigara –dijo Remus muy nervioso mientras Peter ya temblaba tras él.

-Bueno ahora si tendremos que pelear como una gran familia –dijo Meli sonriendo un poco nerviosamente a lo que todos asintieron sonriéndole pero al mirar de nuevo a su alrededor se sonrieron nerviosos de nuevo para después salir corriendo lejos del lugar.

Harry sintió como todo daba vueltas y observo a su padre todo parchado al igual que sus amigos mientras McGonagall gritaba como loca en la enfermería caminando de un lado a otro.

Hola espero que les haya gustado, como notan algunas ideas están fluyendo rápido pero en algunas se me va el avión por eso aprovecho para decirle a mis lectores de**_ Siempre como Familia_** que tambien leen esta historia que lo lamento pero se me fue todo lo que habia pensado para esa historia asi que tendran que esperar un poco mas para su siguiente cap.

Bueno otra cosa, lamento si suena un poco grosero pero soy algo mala para expresar mis ideas espero no ofender a nadie pero lo dire directamente como soy usualmente.

Señores quiero decir algo, me han dicho o mejor dicho al reclamado levemente mi tardanza en los capítulos y me van a disculpar pero yo no vivo escribiendo y como informe semanas antes estoy en periodo de exámenes finales de escuela, no permitiré que me apresuren por mas que a mi me agrade escribir debo hacer otras cosas en el día así que lo lamento. Espero puedan entenderlo y de nuevo si sueno muy agresiva lo siento pero entiendan que no es muy lindo que casi me golpeen por tardarme 2 o 3 semanas mas de lo normal.

Bueno siendo todo saludos


	39. Chapter 39

Las cosas daban vueltas y Harry no podía evitar reírse mientras observaba como su padre y sus amigos entraban todos vendados al gran comedor con un semblante de orgullo y de no arrepentirse de absolutamente nada, eran observados por algunos con molestia y otros tanto comenzaban a admirarlos.

Por un momento Sirius se detuvo mirando fijamente a Lestrange que se encontraba con Bellatrix desayunando simplemente ignorándolos, Meli lo tomo de la mano y lo hizo avanzar hacia la mesa rojo y dorado donde fueron recibidos entre vítores y aplausos, o por lo menos hasta que la profesora McGonagall les quito 50 puntos por el escándalo y 10 más por cada uno de los que habían participado en la pelea. El silencio se hizo inmediatamente haciendo reír a Harry que observaba todo a distancia, antes de que todo diera vuelta de nuevo pudo ver a la pequeña Lilly que de reojo miraba como se encontraba James que simplemente comía como de costumbre con Sirius a su lado y Meli del otro.

Las cosas dieron vueltas de nuevo y para su molestia pudo ver como su padre y sus amigos caminaban por los pasillos hacia su aula pero seguidos de cerca por varios Slytherin´s que los miraban con odio pero de pronto los gemelos Prewett los pasaron empujándolos para ponerse enseguida a conversar con James y Sirius, las cosas iban de mal en peor y podía ver como los conflictos subían de tono en los pasillos ya que los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin parecían tener una guerra secreta donde hasta los mayores se agarraban a golpes o armaban duelos donde fuera.

Las cosas se detuvieron en la sala de trofeos donde los chicos hacían su castigo del día que era dejar todo perfectamente limpio a la manera muggle, Alice y Lilly entraron al lugar burlando la guardia de Filch que dormitaba –Hola James –saludo amablemente la primera.

Todos detuvieron lo que hacían y voltearon a verlas –Hola… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto confundido el niño que dejo con lentitud el trofeo que sostenía entre sus manos en su antiguo lugar en la estantería.

-Venimos a hablar con ustedes –respondio Lilly captando la atención de todos excepto James que no la miro ni de reojo.

-Pelirroja, lo siento pero que yo sepa nos odias ¿no? –Sirius se sentó en el piso con semblante serio.

-No los odio –susurro la pequeña mirando de reojo a James que no se la regreso y ella vencida lentamente bajo la cabeza.

Meli tomo la mano de James colocándose a su lado –Pues según lo último que nos gritaste nos odias… así que por favor déjenos en paz o nos darán más castigos por su culpa –la niña observo fijamente a la pelirroja que simplemente se quedo quieta.

Alice no sabía que decir, estaba congelada por la actitud de Meli que con cada palabra que decía hacia a James hacia atrás como queriéndolo proteger con su cuerpo –Basta, Meli… ¿Qué es lo que quieren hablar con nosotros? –James dio un paso al frente situándose a un lado de la pequeña que simplemente no soltó su mano.

Alice le sonrió levemente –Las cosas están empeorando entre las casas… en especial la nuestra contra Slytherin –Lilly miro a James que simplemente miraba al frente pero escuchándola.

-¿Y qué sugieres? Lilly –Remus saco una tableta de chocolate y aunque se veía bastante pálido y decaído estaba firmemente parado junto a Peter que simplemente observaba a todos con sus ojitos de rata.

-Pues que se disculpen con los niños que golpearon antes del juego de quidditch –Lilly los miro decidida pero en cuanto termino de hablar James la miro totalmente serio.

-¡Estás loca! –Sirius se levanto del piso tomando su trapo con fuerza –Ni creas que nos vamos a disculpar… pelirroja, estas mal de la cabeza –el ojigris la observaba molesto mientras la encaraba.

-Jamás haremos eso –Meli hablo firmemente.

-Pero… ¡es la única forma de que en el juego no pase algo grave! –Lilly apretó los puños firmemente mientras hablaba con toda su firmeza.

James suspiro un momento y miro de reojo a un Sirius furioso por la simple petición al igual que Meli mientras Remus bajaba la mirada razonando las cosas y Peter simplemente estaba mirando a todos esperando el veredicto, Lilly al verlo como observaba a sus amigos sonrió levemente –No vamos a disculparnos… -la pelirroja se quedo congelada -… si algo pasa por supuesto defenderemos nuestra casa pero no vamos a disculparnos con esas basuras –sin más el niño se dio la vuelta y volvió a su trabajo junto con Sirius y Meli que sonreían complacidos, Peter los imito sin decir si estaba a favor o en contra.

La pelirroja miro a Remus con rostro suplicante y este simplemente negó con la cabeza –Lo siento pero pides algo imposible –susurro el chico palmeándole el hombro para después volver a su trabajo junto con los demás.

Harry serio observo como los chicos seguían calladamente con su trabajo mientras la pequeña Lilly soltaba un bufido furiosa aunque miraba específicamente a James decepcionada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de trofeos seguida de Alice que simplemente miraba a su amiga triste.

Harry sentía que todo daba vueltas pero estaba quieto en la sola imagen de Remus que poco a poco se ponía mas pálida y cansada, con ojeras y semblante triste a la vez que parecía adelgazar bastante, en el fondo podía ver como su padre, Sirius y Meli lo observaban cada vez más preocupados. Cuando las cosas se detuvieron se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de ellos solo con Remus que se encontraba recostado en su cama durmiendo de manera muy intranquila, de golpe fue como jalado y apareció a un lado de su padre en la clase de encantamientos a la cual no le prestaba nada de atención.

Su semblante estaba triste y no dejaba de observar el lugar vacio donde Remus debería de estar pero solo estaba el banquillo desocupado, soltó un suspiro mientras intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa pero lo cierto era que aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sus mirada regresaba a ese banquillo.

Harry soltó un suspiro intentando no deprimirse cuando noto como Sirius con los brazos cruzados simplemente vigilaba al chico de Slytherin que se encontraba sentado tras Meli que estaba poniendo toda su atención en la clase al igual que Peter que se sentaba a su lado solo porque Remus se lo había pedido a la chica que lo cuidara.

De pronto el chico de verde se saco su goma de mascar de la boca y poco a poco comenzó a acercarla hacia el cabello de la niña que no había notado absolutamente nada, Sirius gruño haciendo que Allegra y Lilly se fijaran en el, siguieron su mirada pudiendo de esta manera observar que lo estaba molestando. Antes de que Lilly pudiera detenerlo este saco su varita –_**Levicorpus!**_ –su mirada era totalmente fría mientras el chico era levantado en los aires.

James que había escuchado el bufido de su amigo noto lo que pasaba y en cuanto el chico floto saco su varita –_**Repulso!**_ –el chico con una gran fuerza fue lanzado hasta el pizarrón del profesor Flitwick dando justo a un lado donde el pequeño profesor escribía tranquilamente.

El estruendo fue tal que el profesor dio un brinco, James y Sirius tomaron su asiento tranquilamente -¡Hay!... ¿Qué te paso? –pregunto el profesor mirando al inconsciente niño tirado en el piso. El aula guardo silencio por unos segundos y de pronto el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba junto al pizarrón les informo que la clase había terminado.

James y Sirius salieron lentamente esperando a sus amigos fuera del aula cuando de pronto Lilly apareció frente a ellos molesta –Los acusare –dijo en tono firme, Allegra que se encontraba tras ella parecía no importarle el tema.

-Haz lo –James respondio lo mas secamente posible sorprendiendo a Lilly.

-Un castigo más, un castigo menos… ¿Qué más da? –Sirius le sonrió levemente a Allegra que le regreso la sonrisa y después simplemente se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar junto con Meli para después ser seguido por James.

Las cosas dieron vueltas hasta detenerse en el gran comedor donde James, Sirius y Meli jugaban snaps explosivos tranquilamente, a su alrededor había una aura bastante agresiva con algunos Gryffindor´s en la mesa estudiando al igual que en las mesas de las otras cosas pero todos vigilaban de reojo a la verde esmeralda donde Malfoy con sus amigos charlaban tranquilamente con Narcissa y sus amigas al igual que había muchos chicos de otros cursos.

Lilly, Allegra, Alice y Marlene Mckinnon entraron al lugar con libros en la mano riendo, se sentaron a un lado de los chicos –Hola señoritas –saludo tranquilamente Sirius mientras observaba sus cartas bastante concentrado.

-Hola Black –respondio Allegra haciendo voltear a James que se levanto de su asiento.

Camino hasta colocarse tras ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Hola mi bella prometida… extrañándome todo el día ¿cierto? –el niño sonrió de lado haciendo reír a la chica.

-Uy! Claro que si, amorcito –Allegra siguió riendo junto con Alice.

-Jim, deja de hacer el tonto y ven a terminar –Meli tambien mira demasiado concentrada sus cartas.

-Pero sí… -James lanzo su última carta y enseguida las de sus amigos explotaron -… ya gane –Sirius y Meli le gruñeron mientras este sonreía orgulloso.

Harry sonrió pero se detuvo un minuto a mirar el contador de puntos de cada casa notando que como siempre Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentarían por la copa de la casa aunque se preguntaba cómo habían recuperado los 100 puntos perdidos por su padre y amigos. De pronto un desmejorado Remus entro corriendo al lugar hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos que se quedaron congelados notando el gran golpe que tenía en el rostro.

-¡Remus! –Meli y Lilly enseguida se pararon a ver al chico de cerca que las hizo a un lado para mirar a un congelado Sirius y James.

-En el campo de quidditch… -estaba sofocado de tanto correr –… el equipo de Slytherin ataco… a los de Gryffindor durante… su entrenamiento… hay pelea… -James ya se había quitado la capa al igual que Sirius que se había levantado de golpe causando que todo el comedor hiciera caso de las palabras de Lupin -… Peter se quedo…- antes de que Remus dijera algo mas los dos chicos echaron a correr seguido de varios o la gran mayoría de la mesa roja y esmeralda.

Meli quiso salir corriendo tras ellos pero Sirius la alcanzo a ver –¡Quédate con Remus! –y sin más salió por la puerta del gran comedor, la niña comenzó a temblar y Lilly sostuvo su mano para calmarla cuando de pronto Allegra y Alice se levantaron y echaron a correr tras ellos.

-¡Chicas! –Lilly las miro preocupadas.

-No te preocupes, Lis –se alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Alice.

Marleane se paro con un pañuelo en la mano que mojo con un vaso de agua y se lo dio a Meli para que limpiara el rostro de Remus –Corre… yo me quedo –dijo mirando a la pelirroja que sin esperar más salió corriendo.

James y Sirius corrían a toda velocidad y en la gran puerta de la escuela se toparon con Frank -¡Hay pelea en el campo! –gritaron ambos chicos haciendo que el mayor soltara sus libros y corriera a su lado.

-Los gemelos están haya –dijo cuando sus amigos lo vieron ya que conocían su carácter pasivo, Harry era como un fantasma que flotaba tras ellos y de reojo pudo ver a las niñas siguiéndolos asi como a 50 chicos de ambas casas que sin duda estaban dispuestos a luchar, de reojo pudo ver como todos pasaban a un lado de Hagrid que simplemente se congelo al verlos y después comenzó a correr pero hacia la escuela sin duda a informar a los profesores.

En cuanto cruzo el umbral hacia el campo de quidditch todo se volvió totalmente caótico, podía ver solo capaz color rojo y verde entre el fango dándose de golpes –¡Ahí esta Pet! –grito Sirius y antes de que Harry pudiera verlo su padrino y su padre lo atravesaron y fueron en contra de lo que parecía era uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin, por fin pudo ver al pequeño Peter tumbado en el piso sangrando cubriendo con su cuerpo a una chica que tenia capa de jugadora intentando que ningún golpe le diera a ella.

Harry no sabía que decir y menos cuando sintió a todo el mundo atravesarlo para meterse en la pelea, la pequeña Allegra se detuvo un momento para atarse su larga cabellera rubia y después se lanzo al ataque sorprendiendo a sus amigas, Lilly pudo ver como James salió volando y corrió hasta el cuándo se detuvo de golpe viendo a Peter –¡Alice! –la otra chica de mirada usualmente juguetona ahora estaba atontada viendo a todos golpeándose pero al escuchar a su amiga despertó y fijo su mirada hacia donde la verde esmeralda de Lilly le indicaba y sin más salió corriendo a ayudar.

James que se fijo que pensaban hacer las chicas se limpio un poco de la sangre que ya salía de su nariz –Nosotros las cubriremos… saca a Peter –dijo sin mirar ni un segundo a Lilly pero esta ni siquiera se fijo simplemente asintió y ambos salieron corriendo.

Sirius estaba intentando empujar al chico que tenía un bate en la mano para alejarlo de su amigo, tenía hasta el tobillo enterrado en el fango ya que al chico que intentaba mover era de sexto año pero aun asi no dejaba de empujar y para su alivio James llego a empujar tambien al chico mientras Alice y Lilly intentaban levantar a la chica y Peter simplemente se hacia atrás usando sus piernas aunque no dejaba de tener un semblante de gran dolor mientras se agarraba las costillas.

En el campo todo era una locura y Harry apretaba los puños mientras impotentemente se tenía que quedar sin ayudar, vio a los gemelos Prewett tacleando con todas sus fuerzas y de golpe a un gran chico que amenazante golpeaba a Frank, las chicas de pronto tambien entraron en los golpes cuando otras del equipo de Slytherin las vieron intentando alejar lo más posible a la chica que solo tenía uno que otro golpe pero se sostenía el brazo con gran dolor.

Lilly sintió como una la agarro del cabello jalándola hacia atrás y después con terror observo como la otra se disponía a darle una patada en la cara y cuando esta fue lanzada ella simplemente cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se quedo congelada viendo como James caía hacia un lado y Allegra se lanzaba en contra de la chica mientras Alice golpeaba con fuerza a la que había tenido sostenida del cabello a la pelirroja, Sirius llego y con todas sus fuerzas levanto un poco a la chica lastimada y la llevo lo suficientemente lejos de todo pero de pronto se quedo congelado al ver como Regulus intentaba separar a unos chicos sin duda de ultimo año y uno de Gryffindor estaba a punto de golpearlo así que dejo a la chica y corrió con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse contra el chico –Reg… ¡vete que te castigaran! –grito y su hermano por un segundo se quedo congelado pero después asintió y salió corriendo del lugar, tras él se fueron varios chicos de primero y segundo ya que la mayoría eran de quinto grado en adelante.

-¡QUIETOS! –se escucho de pronto por todo el campo y sin mas todos se congelaron, en la puerta del campo se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore con McGonagall, Slughorn y Hagrid preparados para cualquier cosa. Lentamente todos fueron soltándose y alejándose unos de los otros terminando en dos grandes equipos de Gryffindor con algunos Ravenclaw y Huffleputt y el otro de Slytherin.

Harry busco con la mirada a sus padres, Lilly estaba junto con sus amigas quietas con la chica lastimada mientras Sirius las checaba una a una verificando que estuvieran bien y de reojo observando como James estaba bastante golpeado y Peter sangraba en el piso doblado agarrándose las costillas. Madame Pomfrey entro al lugar con varias camillas flotando junto a ellas y con la mirada reviso los grupos llevándose a los más golpeados inmediatamente seguida por la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn mientras Dumbledore con semblante molesto miraba a los que quedaban.

Dumbledore tomo una gran bocanada de aire –No puedo decirles lo avergonzado que me siento de ustedes… los de ultimo año parecen chiquillos de primero –los más grandes enseguida bajaron la cabeza aunque los de Slytherin solo unos cuantos -… vean a sus lados… vean a los pequeños que acaban de entrar y a los no tan pequeños tirados ahí… -la mayoría volteo y sorprendidos miraron a muchos niños de primero y segundo de todas las casas tirados con golpes -… muchos de esos niños fueron golpeados por ustedes… los más grandes… los que deberían dar el ejemplo… estoy totalmente decepcionada de cada uno de ustedes –Dumbledore se detuvo un momento y después tomo otra gran bocanada de aire –Los más pequeños ¿Qué creen que hacían?... pasara lo que pasara ustedes no deberían haber estado metidos en esto… vi como algunos quisieron parar la pelea pero aun asi no debieron meterse… -una patronus al que Harry no pudo reconocerle la forma entro al lugar y dijo algo junto al oído del director -… felicidades señores de Slytherin, le han roto 3 costillas a un niño de solo 12 años de edad… sin duda deben estar muy orgullosos –todos se quedaron congelados en especial James y Sirius que enseguida pensaron en Peter –esto es una completa vergüenza… jamás me imagine que llegaran a grados tan grandes de barbarie… y no me importa porque fuera la discusión pero jamás deben llegar a las agresiones, todos son compañeros y deben respetarse –el profesor de nuevo soltó un suspiro –Las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin están descalificadas de la copa de las casas –ambos grupos comenzaron a soltar quejas en voz baja -¡Silencio! –todos volvieron a guardar silencio –Las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tiene 100 puntos menos cada uno… cada casa estará sometida a castigos en grupo y por grado, los elfos dejaran de tener trabajo por el resto del curso y todo será a manera muggle –los chicos de Slytherin comenzaron a quejarse pero en cuanto el profesor los miro fijamente se callaron –sobre la copa de quidditch aun estoy pensando si debe o no jugarse la final o descalificar a ambos equipos… eso se los comunicare en el desayuno de mañana… estoy muy avergonzado con ustedes y sus padres sabrán sobre esto porque personalmente se los hare saber –Dumbledore miro a sus alumnos que tenían la cabeza baja –Muy bien, ahora los más grandes ayudar a los pequeños a que vayan a la enfermería y como es muy posible que Madame Pomfrey ya tenga demasiado trabajo comiencen a curarse con indicaciones de sus profesores que todos estarán ahí vigilándolos… _**¡Accio!**_ –de pronto y sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar las escobas de ambos equipos fueron hacia el profesor que con ayuda de Hagrid que las cargo se las llevo sin decir ni una sola palabra mas, Harry pudo notar como su semblante era de molestia y tristeza.

Las imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas dejando ver a los chicos grandes encaminado a los más pequeños hacia la enfermería y después ayudándolos a curarse con la mirada sobre ellos de los molestos profesores que parecía que estuvieran a punto de sacar sus varitas para hechizarlos pero de pronto todo desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el gran comedor con la mayoría con parches o vendados de una mano y comiendo calladamente.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie y todos lo miraron guardando silencio –Buenos días, los profesores y yo lo hemos discutido y decidimos dejar que la final de la copa sea efectuada por los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin –enseguida de ambas casas se escucho un vitoreo contento y a los jugadores de ambas se pusieron de pie aunque todos parecían bastante golpeados – Silencio, por favor –todos volvieron a sus asientos callados –Pero los profesores estaremos más que atentos a cualquier tipo de disturbio asi como habrá dos árbitros en el campo que serán por supuesto la profesora Hooch y el señor Arthur Weasley… -Harry se sorprendió y sonrió levemente -… es un gran conocedor del juego y cumplirá las normas de la manera más estricta, bueno siendo así seguir comiendo… por cierto tambien estaré observando el juego y advierto que si algún jugador de los equipos comete una falta antes del partido o durante de este no le permitiré jugar por un año entero –todos se quedaron congelados.

Las imágenes volvieron a dar vueltas y de pronto se detuvieron justo en la pizarra de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor donde una hoja estaba centrada en ella…

"_Se harán pruebas para encontrar suplentes de los siguientes puestos…_

_2 Cazadores_

_1 Golpeador_

_Buscador_

…_. Interesados ir a las pruebas el día sábado con su propia escoba"_

Hola, hola... lamento muchisimo la tardanza pero e tenido muchos problemas que incluyen hospital en ellos aparte del trabajo de escuela de siempre pero bueno basta ya, espero que les haya gustado y juro organizarme ya bien en mis horarios para volver a subir con frecuencia aparte de que estoy preparando mi primer original que publicare en un libro de verdad xD luego les pongo una probada de lo que llevo y espero que lo compren llegado el momento xD

Bueno saludos y besos a todos y por supuesto felices fiestas y pásenla genial


	40. Chapter 40

Harry sintió todo girar y detenerse tras Remus que caminaba con lentitud en completa soledad hacia el gran comedor. Su semblante era totalmente pésimo, con los golpes aun muy notorios y su rostro pálido simplemente se veía peor; caminaba lentamente con unos libros bajo su brazo.

-Sr. Lupin –de entre las sombras apareció Dumbledore con su semblante tranquilo aunque Harry a un podía notar tras ese rostro el verdadero sentimiento de tristeza que lo enmarcaba.

-P-Profesor –susurro el pequeño bajando la mirada avergonzado –L-Lo lamento… por favor no… no me expulse –comenzó a sollozar.

El hombre se acercó y con suavidad acaricio la cabeza del chico –No te voy a expulsar Remus, sé que lo que a estado pasando no es tu culpa… ni siquiera la de Sirius o James con sus bromas… -el chico levanto la mirada para fijarse en su profesor que soltó un suspiro -… fuera de estas paredes el mundo esta volviéndose lentamente un caos… en el cual estoy decidido a detener, especialmente para proteger a mis estudiantes pero necesito un favor –bajo su mirada para fijarla en la miel del chico.

-Lo que sea, profesor –Remus limpio el rastro de lagrimas de su cara con la manga de su jersey.

-A veces… unos estudiantes molestan de manera casi sádica a otros, estos por miedo no llegan a reportarlo… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? –el chico asintió y sonrió –Gracias Remus –el profesor suspiro acariciando una ultima vez la cabeza de el pequeño para después irse por el camino contrario.

En los jardines el viento soplaba con fuerza, como si una tormenta se estuviera acercando pero aun así no podía negarse que era estupendo volar con ese clima; eso lo sabía perfectamente Sirius y James que jugaban un poco con una quaffle que habían comprado vía lechuza hasta que notaron a Allegra que se encontraba sentada en las gradas observándolos, ambos descendieron hasta aterrizar a su lado.

-¿Quieres practicar? Amor –James sonrió de lado sentándose a un lado de ella mientras Sirius se sentaba del otro sujetando la quaffle entre sus manos que con suavidad luego puso en las de ella.

-Yo no juego… sinos vamos a casar creo que debes conocerme un poco –susurro intentando sonreír un poco mientras aceptaba la bola.

-No, tu papá sabe que no juegas pero la realidad es que sí –James se levanto dejando su escoba donde antes había estado sentado –Yo conozco a mi futura esposa –sonrió burlonamente.

Allegra sorprendida observo como se iba para después voltear a ver enojada a Sirius –A mi no me culpes –enseguida levanto las manos en defensa –Te vio practicando –sonrió mientras se levantaba para montar enseguida en su escoba.

La niña sonrió levemente –Así que en verdad me conoce –susurro para sí misma mientras el ojigris ya volaba feliz en el aire luchando para mantener el equilibrio ya que la fuerza de este había aumentado considerablemente.

-Anda a practicar… –Sirius le sonrió de lado –… O es que me tienes miedo –sin esperar mas subió en el aire dando unos cuantos giros.

La niña enseguida sonrió y de un brinco monto la escoba de James para seguir al joven Black al cual le lanzo la quaffle hacia la cara pero este alcanzo a reaccionar y la detuvo –Cuidado con mi lindo rostro –se quejo haciendo su cabello un poco mas largo de lo normal hacia atrás.

-El mio es mas lindo –susurro ella casi en su oído mientras le quitaba la bola de las manos, por un momento Harry pudo notar como su padrino se quedaba congelado.

Comenzaron a volar en los aires pasándose la quaffle multiples veces y haciendo brillantes maromas en el aire, Sirius era muy bueno pero Allegra tenia un instinto natural para saber por donde irse o donde debía bajar un poco la velocidad para desconcertarlo, jugaban de lado a lado sin notar que las nubes cada vez se oscurecían mas además de entre las sombras de una de las puertas para entrar al campo estaba Alexandra observando apretando los puños mientras impedia a sus lagrimas escapar de sus ojos; Harry podía verla y en cierta forma se sentía bastante incomodo.

Cuando la lluvia al fin comenzó a caer, ellos no se detuvieron simplemente dejaron de pasarse la bola para volar en total libertad –Deberías hacer las pruebas, eres buena cazadora –Sirius tenia varios cabellos pegados a su rostro mientras la rubia se había detenido para amarrarse el cabello en una coleta.

-Mi padre me mataría –susurro desanimada.

-Miéntele aunque el próximo año no sé que podrías decir –el chico se puso a su lado dejando que el agua cayera sobre ambos.

-¿Próximo año? –lo miro confundida.

-Claro ¿acaso no lo has notado? –la chica negó sin entender de que hablaba el chico –Casualmente los puestos que están buscando son los de los alumnos de ultimo grado… sí se lastimaron pero al menos 2 si pueden jugar… es una preselección así no tendrán que estar apurados con las audiciones el próximo año y les da mas tiempo para entrenarlos –sonrió de lado.

-N-No puedo –susurro.

-Claro que sí ¿Qué te pidió tu padre al entrar a la escuela? –Sirius comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella.

-Que fuera una excelente alumna –Allegra no se movía.

-Ahí esta, el no sabrá que estas en el equipo hasta que sea el primer partido… que es justo después de la primera tanda de exámenes –la mirada azul de ella se ilumino un poco –Y lo de este partido puedes decir que simplemente es un favor por las bajas… a fin… todos saben lo del problema, solo debes ser buena niña –ambos bajaron lentamente y al pisar el campo él se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué me apoyas? –Allegra no se había movido de donde aterrizaron.

-Porque tu me has apoyado a mi… -Sirius la miro de reojo -… aparte eres linda –le guiño un ojo sonriendo de lado y siguió con su camino sin fijarse que atrás dejaba a una chica totalmente sonrojada.

Harry sonrió pero de pronto todo dio vueltas situándose en el mismo campo pero ahora era un día hermoso con el cielo despejado, había varios alumnos de Gryffindor en el campo con sus escobas en mano y rostro nervioso; Peter y Remus se encontraban en las gradas junto con Lilly y Alice, y en el campo Sirius con un bate de golpeador sonriendo mientras lo balanceaba, James con su sonrisa confiada y sujetando simplemente su escoba sobre su hombro, Meli sonreía ansiosa mientras Allegra apretaba con fuerza el mango de su escoba o mejor dicho la escoba que James y Sirius le habían regalado con una gran moño rosa.

-¡Buscadores! –grito un chico alto de color y cabello como micrófono, James enseguida dio un paso al frente junto con otros 6 chicos y antes de decir otra cosa el que había gritado soltó una snitch que enseguida se fue por los aires -¡¿Qué esperan? –sin decir mas todos elevaron el vuelo.

Harry observaba asombrado los movimientos de su padre que se deslizaba en el aire como si no hubieran mas siguiendo a la pequeña esfera que parecía haber sido hechizada para no salir del área del campo pero sí ser bastante hiperactiva, James de cabeza abajo paso entre dos grandes chicos y sonrió burlonamente mientras estos le gruñían; cuando la esfera se fue en picada hacia abajo todos los siguieron como en manada.

En las gradas así como en el campo, Remus, Peter, Sirius y Meli observaban atentos justo el momento en que James encerraba la pequeña bola en su mano y con todas sus fuerzas ponía en vertical su escoba antes de estrellarse como varios de sus compañeros en el piso -¡Nombre! –grito el chico micrófono.

-James Potter –sonrió el chico orgulloso.

-Felicidades, eres el nuevo buscador –algunos chicos de grados mayores lo miraron de mala gana pero sus amigos gritaban como locos.

-Eso era de esperarse –Sirius simplemente acomodo su cabello sonriéndole a su amigo que regresaba a su lado –Fácil –agrego mientras James estaba siendo asfixiado por un abrazo de Meli.

-Demasiado –contesto simplemente el chico alborotando su cabello.

-¡Golpeadores! –James palmeo la espalda de su amigo que sin mas se elevo en los aires no sin antes darle un guiño a Allegra que le sonrió -¡Ahora! –soltaron 4 bludger que al igual que la snitch no se salían del campo, de hecho, estaban hechizadas para atacar a todo aquel que estuviera sobre una escoba. Sirius comenzó a recorrer el campo cuando noto que una lo seguía y justo cuando esta lo ataco el dio un brinco de su escoba quedando simplemente sostenido por sus manos, la bola paso por en medio de sus brazos para darle justo en el pecho aun chico que venia en sentido contrario. Lo volvían a atacar y con fuerza el las repelía hasta mandarle algunas a dos chicos de sexto grado que tiraban a los demás de sus escobas.

-¡Basta! –las bolas se detuvieron en sus ataques y solo quedo Sirius y eso chicos en el aire.

-¡¿Nombre? –grito el chico micrófono mirando a Sirius que hizo su cabello hacia atrás sonriendo.

-Sirius Black –bajo rápidamente hasta el campo escuchando como lo vitoreaban y algunos otros estaban molestos.

-Felicidades, eres el nuevo golpeador –Sirius simplemente regreso a su lugar junto a James aunque tampoco se salvo de un poderoso abrazo de Meli.

-¡Cazadores! –ambas chicas se sonrieron subiendo a sus escobas.

-Chicos no olviden apoyarnos como les enseñe –Meli les sonrió antes de elevarse.

-Suerte –susurro Sirius junto a Allegra que se ruborizo mientras se elevaba.

En esa ocasión había 20 chicos disputando solo 2 lugares así que fueron divididos en dos grupos, Meli y Allegra quedaron en el mismo -¡Ahora! –un pequeño partido de cazadores comenzó al instante con el chico micrófono en el aire observando todo.

-¡Goooooo! ¡Meli! –James y Sirius comenzaron a bailar graciosamente moviendo sus manos como si pompones trajeran -¡Goooooo! ¡Allegra! –bailaban a la vez y repetían una y otra vez las palabras de aliento mientras Remus y Peter junto con algunos otros se morían de risa, Harry se carcajeaba observando como casi saltaban como verdaderas animadoras.

-¡Mas fuerte! –grito Meli pasando sobre sus cabezas ahora que había robado el balón y antes de escuchar quejas dio media vuelta y acelero lo mas posible notando como una pared humana se colocaba frente a ellas pero justo cuando parecía que se iba a estrellar contra ellos movió la escoba hacia arriba elevándose hacia los aires, algunos la siguieron sin percatarse que había soltado la quaffle antes cayendo justo en las manos de Allegra que sin mucha dificultad paso entre los sorprendidos dando algunas maromas hasta anotar.

-¡Basta! –todos se detuvieron al instante –Tú y tu… nombres –ambas chicas sonrieron.

-Meli Vance –

-Allegra Slone –James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice y Lilly que había estado la mayoría del tiempo metida en su libro ahora brincaba de felicidad.

-¡! –gritaron con fuerza los chicos porristas brincando de un lugar a otro.

Las cosas dieron vueltas y Harry ahora se encontraba dentro del vestidor junto con su padre y amigos -¿Y Remus? –Sirius miro a Peter que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Mal amigo –susurro un poco dolida Meli.

-Tal vez se sentía mal de nuevo –Lilly verificaba todo el vestuario de Allegra, había leído muchos libros sobre el correcto estado de los equipos de protección así como de la escoba, al terminar con ella siguió con James y así sucesivamente.

-Hola Sirius –Alexandra se asomaba desde la puerta con los ojos cerrados por si alguien aun se estaba cambiando.

-Alex, pasa y puedes ver –Sirius le sonrió a la chica que enseguida se acercó.

-Y-Yo quería… -Allegra observo como su hermana movía nerviosamente las manos -… q-quería desearte suerte –susurro al fin a lo que Sirius en agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias… aunque soy estupendo así que no la necesito –sonrió confiado, Allegra se fijo como su hermana se había ruborizado y miraba al niño como si fuera un dios algo que la hizo bajar lentamente la mirada.

-¡Vamos chicos! –grito el capitán micrófono, enseguida todos le regalaron su ultima sonrisa a sus amigos y fueron a formarse mientras ellos salían corriendo para alcanzar un buen lugar.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio –Todos saben su trabajo… los nuevos son extraordinarios aunque aun no conocen todas las jugadas pero su talento cubre eso y los viejos saben como moverse… no caigan en agresiones que es lo que quieren… matemos a la serpiente –el chico micrófono coloco sus gafas ya que de nuevo había demasiado viento.

-¡SIIII! –grito el resto del equipo siguiéndolo y después subiendo a su escoba justo cuando las puertas se abrían, sin esperar mas salieron disparados al campo; Harry suspiro sonriendo escuchando ese bullicio de estudiantes vitoreando a los jugadores de ambas casas, en verdad lo extrañaba demasiado.

-¡Hola Hogwarts! –Harry volteo a ver arriba y con una sonrisa observo a los gemelos Prewett en el micrófono, todos gritaron fuerte al escuchar su saludo –Por fin a llegado el día… -

-… el enfrentamiento promete mucho –cada gemelo complementaba lo que el otro.

-Claro… ya prometieron sangre y ya la hubo así que no desconfíen cuando dicen que se mataran –ambos rieron.

-¡Señores! –se escucho la fuerte voz de la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron a la vez –Pues… si no les cae el equipo de Gryffindor aviéntenle dulces –agrego Fabian.

-… Y si odian a Slytherin… pues… hay piedras allá fuera –agrego Gideon haciendo reír a todos aunque enseguida fueron callados por la profesora. Harry rio un poco hasta que se quedo callado observando a Arthur Weasley que entraba al campo junto con la profesora Hooch –Y ahí están los árbitros… ¡cuñado sabes a quien debes apoyar! –grito el chico con fuerza haciendo que el hombre que estaba en el campo sonriera nerviosamente.

Era casi un adolescente, tan alto como Ron y con el cabello largo –Ayuda o te corto la cola de caballo que ama mi hermana –esta vez fue Fabian haciendo que Arthur sostuviera su cola como si la protegiera.

-¡Señores, no vuelvo a repetirlo! –de nuevo la profesora.

-Perdón… todos se dan un "cordial" apretón de manos –Harry rio al ver como los chicos marcaban las comillas y al mirar a los jugadores pudo ver como casi se pulverizaban las manos.

-Nada cambia –susurro para así cuando de pronto noto como comenzaba a flotar en el aire -¡Que demonios! –se detuvo a una altura pertinente como si estuviera en un palco.

-Y la quaffle es lanzada al aire…. ¡que comience la matanza! –gritaron ambos gemelos aunque enseguida fueron reprendidos.

Harry podía ver todo perfectamente, Meli fue la primera en atravesarlo con la bola en mano seguida de 2 slytherin que la miraban asesinamente pero esta fue mas rápida y paso la bola a un chico grande que parecía de quinto grado de su equipo aunque le robaron la bola, Allegra en un magnifico movimiento la recupero cuando noto como una bludger iba hacia ella James paso frente a ella tomando el mango de su escoba y con la velocidad que llevaba la coloco verticalmente hacia abajo haciendo que la bludger simplemente rozara la cola trasera de la escoba.

Después de 30 minutos no había ni un solo punto en el marcador; la batalla era feroz, Sirius no dejaba de empujar y lanzar batazos a las bludger intentando abrir el suficiente camino para los cazadores, Meli esquivaba con astucia y gracia cada golpe "accidental" que querían darle al igual que Allegra mientras James buscaba con desesperación la snitch.

Harry podía ver como hasta los árbitros ya estaban cansados –Alle –Sirius paso a un lado de la rubia que asintió que lo siguió, el chico acelero hasta colocarse tras el cazador verde y como esperaba el bateador contrario le lanzo una bludger para alejarlo pero el simplemente coloco con firmeza su bate donde la bola reboto para después golpear justo en medio de la espalda al cazador haciéndolo soltar la bola que Allegra ya esperaba.

-¡Que belleza de movimiento… Black y Slone hicieron pareja! –el publico al verlo gritaron con fuerza mientras Allegra volaba bajo haciendo que el su cazador la cubriera y Meli se colocaba.

-Vueltas –grito la rubia y sin más ambas comenzaron a acelerar pero para sorpresa de todos comenzaron a dar vueltas por el campo.

-¡¿Qué demo…? –antes de que los gemelos terminaran su comentario ellas se lanzaron hacia los aros verdes a toda velocidad y pasándose la bola a cada rato mientras iban rotándose mutuamente, justo donde se cruzaban ahí se entregaban la bola, los verdes ya no sabían que hacer y hasta el guardián estaba confundido.

-Wow –Harry sonrió, al estar las chicas lo suficientemente cerca ambas hicieron el movimiento de frenar y como que iban a tirar pero ahí el guardián noto que la bola la traía Allegra que la lanzo hacia este que sonrió confiado pero no conto con que de pronto Meli se lanzo como portera hacia la pelota y con el impulso le cambio la dirección hacia el aro del otro lado.

-¡Miren eso! –gritaron con fuerza los gemelos, algunos soltaron un gemido al ver como Meli estaba apunto de caer sin su escoba y otros observaban paralizados la bola que sin ningún problema entro en el aro a la vez que Allegra atrapaba a Meli -¡GRYFFINDOR ANOTA! –los chicos brincaron con fuerza a la vez que los espectadores -¡Slone y Vance!... ¡Magia pura! –las chicas sonreían pero la bola de nuevo regreso al campo y debían seguir jugando.

De pronto, Harry noto como su padre aceleraba al máximo hacia las nubes seguido de cerca por el gran buscador de Slytherin –La tiene –susurro.

-¡Potter ha visto algo! –todos voltearon pero estos ya se habían colocado por arriba de las nubes para después salir disparados hacia abajo, a la vez, Allegra se pasaba de nuevo la quaffle con Meli -¡Las princesas van de nuevo al ataque! –Gideon las observaba mientras Fabian seguía con la vista la maroma que James hacia en el aire al parejo que el otro buscados.

Pasaban la bola lo mas rápido que podían y esta vez de nuevo el chico las cubría pero ahora si entraba en los pases…

… James giro con todas sus fuerzas a la izquierda al ras del césped junto con el grandote que comenzaba a golpearlo y empujarlo peligrosamente hacia la pared de madera que limitaba el campo…

… su compañero se llamaba Wallace y se movía con velocidad aunque su mayor función era casi taclear a los cazadores de Slytherin para que no las lastimaran…

… de pronto dio una vuelta justo cuando su cara casi quedaba en la madera quedando boca arriba bajo el gordo y de esa manera acelero…

… Sirius las seguía de cerca cuando de pronto noto que cuando ya estaban llegando a una distancia pertinente para lanzar los golpeadores contrarios se alistaban para golpear las bludger que entre ellos se habían pasado, sujeto con firmeza su escoba pegándose lo más posible a ella y acelero…

… le dio una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire pero aun así James no se detuvo y acelero un poco mas dándole la vuelta justo cuando la snitch iba hacia los aros verdes…

… los golpes se escucharon a la vez …

…-¡Cuidado!- gritaron los gemelos a la vez que todos tenían la mirada fija en lo que pasaba...

… las bolas parecían una misma pero a poca distancia de ellas se dividieron, iba una para cada una…

… James comenzó a rozar con sus dedos la hiperactiva pelotita dorada…

… Meli alcanzo a verla de reojo pero ya no tenia tiempo para evitarla pero justo en ese instante Sirius se atravesó alcanzando a golpearla dirigiéndola con fuerza hacia el guardián que fue golpeado en la cabeza y cayo inconsciente…

… con fuerza el chico grande volvió a empujarlo pero ya no podía hacer nada, el que James fuera mas pequeño le daba una gran ventaja…

… Allegra volteo al escuchar el batazo a la vez que lanzaba la quaffle al aro y con susto observo la bludger ya a un metro de ella…

… James se estiro lo más que pudo mientras el guardián inconsciente caía casi a su lado…

… Allegra cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando el golpe…

… sintió la bola revolotear en su mano y con fuerza la cerro…

… se escucho un golpe sordo en todo el estadio, Sirius había alcanzado a brincar interponiéndose en el camino de la bludger hacia Allegra que sorprendida abrió los ojos…

-¡Va a caer! –gritaron los gemelos observando sorprendidos como Sirius comenzaba a caer al vacío inconsciente por el golpe que le había dado justo en medio de la espalda, Meli enseguida se lanzo a intentar atraparlo pero no alcanzo a sujetarlo de la pierna mientras a Allegra se le escapaba a la vez su mano.

Estaba a dos metros del piso cuando James se lanzo sin escoba atrapándolo y deteniendo su caída con su cuerpo, el estadio se quedo en silencio unos segundos mientras todos los jugadores de Gryffindor bajaban rápidamente a verlos, Harry sintió como comenzaba a bajar. Todos sus amigos estaban congelados incluyendo los gemelos que no decían absolutamente nada, la profesora McGonagall corrió bajando lo más rápido posible al campo seguida del profesor Dumbledore.

-S-Sabia que me amabas… pero abusar de mí en público es demasiado –soltó casi sin aire Sirius abriendo lentamente los ojos.

-P-Pero si tu eres el que esta arriba –susurro James que lentamente levanto su brazo derecho con la snitch aun sujetada con fuerza.

-¡WOW! ¡Están bien y….¡GRYFFINDOR GANA! –Sirius se quito de encima de su amigo que enseguida se sentó adolorida al igual que el primero pero voltearon y se sonrieron, o por lo menos alcanzaron a hacerlo un momento hasta que Meli apareció con ojos llorosos tras ellos y les dio un tremendo golpe a cada uno en la cabeza para después lanzarse a abrazarlos con fuerza mientras estos se sobaban. Allegra se lanzo igual sobre ellos y al ver a Sirius este le sonrió de forma picara a lo que ella simplemente le lanzo una bofetada –Idiota –susurro llorando abrazándolo con fuerza.

Harry soltó el aire lentamente –Casi me da un infarto –susurro cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas y el escandalo ahora cambiaba por otro.

En la sala común roja todos brincaban de felicidad, comían y bebían todo lo que los elfos les habían dado por su triunfo, los novatos eran los mas abrazados y festejados aunque se podía notar que sentían dolor de simplemente caminar o por lo menos los niños. Harry sonrió recordando sus propias fiestas aunque la primero que le vino a la cabeza fue cuando beso frente a todos a su pelirroja; tras el bailando y cantando feliz paso Arthur Weasley sin playera pintado la mitad de su torso y cara de color rojo y dorado respectivamente, enseguida se rio.

-¿Y Remus? –Meli miro a todos lados buscándolo.

-Esta en la enfermería –susurro Peter siendo observado por todos –Mientras estaban aun en los vestidores me llego una lechuza, se sintió se fue allá –termino metiéndose un gran pastelillo a la boca.

-No nos dijo nada –susurro Sirius.

-Sin duda para que jugáramos… ya sabes como es –James tomo unos cuantos pastelillos y los metió en sus bolsillos –Vamos a llevarle fiesta –los 4 chicos asintieron y salieron a base de empujones de la sala.

Caminaron tranquilamente aunque algo lento por sus heridas pero al fin llegaron, cuando se disponían a bajar las escaleras para llegar la puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente, apenas iba a comenzar a oscurecer y Madame Pomfrey caminaba lentamente sosteniendo a alguien mucho mas pequeño a su lado –E-Es Remus –susurro Meli al ver como se resbala un poco la capucha que traía puesta.

-¿A dónde lo llevan? –estaban todos desconcertados y cuando la enfermera desapareció tras la puerta hacia lo que seria la puerta trasera del castillo que daba a los jardines ellos corrieron tras ellos.

Se ocultaron tras unos matorrales y vieron como la mujer con ayuda de una rama presionaba una especie de nudo de raíces –Es el árbol nuevo ¿no? –Peter observaba el lugar temeroso.

-El que lanza golpes –susurraron los tres chicos a la vez, se quedaron unos minutos quietos pensando si seguirlos o no pero de pronto apareció de nuevo Madame Pomfrey pero sin Remus, los chicos se miraron confundidos pero al verla que desaparecía tras la puerta de regreso al castillo ellos corrieron hacia el árbol.

Este enseguida los lanzo a los 4 de un solo golpe muy lejos de el –Meli –la niña asintió y mientras sus amigos corrían como locos por el contorno del árbol llamando su atención ella buscaba la entrada.

-Rápido –grito al encontrar el nudo y presionarlo con fuerza justo cuando James y Sirius eran lanzados por un látigo hacia el piso.

-M-Mi espalda –susurro el ojigris.

-Estas viejo –James también se sobaba mientras todos entraban por un pequeño agujero que había encontrado casi a un lado del nudo. El lugar era oscuro pero solo Peter no llevaba su varita aunque no importaba ya que con la de los demás se veía perfectamente; Harry iba tras ellos pálido negando con la cabeza.

De pronto, un fuerte quejido los detuvo en seco pero después de este siguieron múltiples gritos -¡Es Remus! –gritaron a la vez comenzando a correr hacia donde se veía un poco de luz.

-No vayan –susurro simplemente Harry siguiéndolos.

-¡Remus! –grito James con fuerza mientras salía por la trampilla y miraba a ambos lados buscando con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estas? –Meli también comenzó a buscarlo mientras Peter salía lentamente de la trampilla y al final Sirius que enseguida corrió por lo que parecía ser una casa vieja.

-No esta abajo –Sirius regreso, un último grito se escucho del piso de arriba que enchino hasta la piel de Harry -¡Arriba! –los cuatro enseguida subieron corriendo las escaleras deteniéndose frente al único cuarto que tenia la puerta cerrada.

-No la abran –Harry estaba nervioso, no podía hacer nada y eso ya lo estaba hartando.

Se escucho un gruñido y como alguien tras la puerta comenzaba a olfatear, los chicos por inercia se hicieron hacia atrás –Remus no lo hagas –susurro el hombre.

-¿R-Remus? –Meli acerco temerosamente la mano a la manija y justo cuando la iba a tomar James y Sirius la detuvieron, de golpe, se escucho un fuerte golpe del otro lado y antes de que pudieran preguntarse que había sido una garra atravesó la puerta congelándolos.

-¡Corran, maldita sea! –Harry estaba desesperado, por el agujero que la garra había hecho se asomo un hocico y unos enormes ojos que se fijaron en ellos antes de soltar un fuerte gruñido.

Se escucho otro fuerte gruñido y vieron como la bestia se hizo hacia atrás –L-L-Licántropo –susurro Sirius.

-¡CORRAN! –gritaron con toda su fuerza James y Sirius, a la vez que se daban la vuelta para comenzar a correr escucharon como la bestia golpeaba de nuevo la puerta.

-¡Remus… ¡NO! –grito Harry al ver como la bestia destrozaba la puerta quedando libre…

* * *

Espero que con este largo capitulo me haya ganado su perdón xD

También espero que haya quedado bien lo del qudditch xD no olviden dejar sus tomatazos o lindas flores xD


	41. Chapter 41

La puerta se hizo pedazos dejando ver a un licántropo de tamaño pequeño, o por lo menos mas pequeño que Harry pero varios centímetros mas alto que los niños que habían comenzado a correr; sus enormes garras eran parecidas a manos y sus pies ahora patas era igual, su cuerpo delgaducho se puso un momento en cuatro patas olfateando el aroma de los niños que aun estaban a unos metros de él, se levanto en dos patas casi como humano pero manteniéndose levemente erguido; sin mas lanzo un fuerte aullido al cielo para después gruñir con fuerza y salir a la caza de los niños.

Harry corrió tras los niños como intentando cubrirlos con su cuerpo -¡Rápido! –James mantenía a Meli hasta adelante mientras Sirius empujaba a Peter que estaba pálido y apunto de vomitar por tantas golosinas. Podían ver el final del pasillo y por ende el comienzo de las escaleras, por un momento Harry pudo ver como se relajaban un poco cuando de pronto la bestia destrozaba una mesa vieja que había estorbado en su camino, los miraba fijamente marcándolos como sus únicas presas y eso hizo gritar con fuerza a Meli, haciendo que el lobo la mirada un momento y se relamiera los labios.

Sirius noto esto –¡No dejen que los muerda! –grito pero de pronto sintió como una garra se clavaba levemente en su costado y lo lanzaba con fuerza contra la pared provocando un golpe sordo, se quedo ahí tirado mientras Peter corría lo mas rápido que podía derramando silenciosas lagrimas y delante de él iba James empujando a Meli; faltaba menos de dos metros para llegar a las escaleras cuando la bestia simplemente golpeo las piernas de Peter haciendo caer de lado y alcanzo a James que empujo a Meli hacia enfrente a la vez que a él lo empujaban hacia un lado entrando a la habitación que tenia la puerta semi abierta y golpeando con fuerza el piso.

Meli cayo de frente en el pasillo y rodo un poco hasta topar con pared, el lobo la olfateo deteniéndose frente a ella y volvió a relamerse los labios dejando a la vista como su saliva no dejaba de producirse; Harry se puso delante de la pequeña como queriendo protegerla y por un momento pensó que el lobo había sonreído, soltó un gruñido y mostrando todos sus dientes se lanzo a morder a la pequeña que solo pudo soltar un gritillo.

-¡Remus! –Sirius y James llamaron su atención justo a tiempo a la vez que se lanzaban los dos a taclearlo rodando los 3 por las escaleras; Harry pudo ver como a pesar de los golpes el lobo intentaba morderlos a lo que estos cerraban los ojos y lo golpeaban en el hocico evitándolo.

-Vamos –Peter ayudo a levantarse a Meli que noto como cojeaba pero este simplemente bajo lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras seguido de ella.

-¡La trampilla! –grito James mientras le daba otro puñetazo a Remus que confundido dejo de fijarse en la niña y ahora iba tras ellos.

Los otros dos corrieron hacia la trampilla que estaba en medio del pasillo y sin problemas entraron escuchando a la vez destrozos en la cocina –Petrificus Totalus –se vio un resplandor.

-No les hace nada –se escucho a James quejarse.

-Ya sé… pero lo confunde –esta vez era Sirius, de nuevo se escucho un gran golpe con el sonido de un cristal que se rompía.

-¡Chicos! –Meli estaba aterrada con medio cuerpo dentro de la trampilla parada en los escalones interiores que la llevarían abajo.

-¡Petrificus Totalus! –gritaron a la vez los chicos, hubo un gran resplandor rojo y de pronto salieron corriendo de la cocina derrapándose un poco, Remus corría tras ellos desorientado y chocaba con las paredes y muebles –¡Quítate! –James y Sirius corrían al parejo, Meli se hizo a un lado y Peter igual.

Antes de que Harry pudiera moverse al interior Sirius se derrapo entrando de golpe a la trampilla y enseguida James lo siguió justo cuando la bestia se había lanzado con todo su cuerpo sobre ellos, a la vez que ellos golpeaban con fuerza el piso Meli y Peter cerraban con fuerza la trampilla intentando sostenerla por si el animal quería seguirlos pero este apenas quiso tocarla y sintió como una descarga –Esta hechizada –susurro Harry dejando a la vez salir el aire.

Se quedo quieto observando al animal que confundido miraba a ambos lados buscándolos y cada que intentaba tocar la trampilla algo le hacia sentir un dolor que solo lo molestaba mas haciéndolo golpear las paredes o muebles que tuviera cerca; en el pasadizo; James y Sirius se levantaron lentamente del piso –A fuerzas tenias que ir tu arriba ¿cierto? –el ojigris intento sonreír.

-Soy terco –susurro James mientras intentaba comprender todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Debemos volver! –los tres chicos miraron congelados a Meli –Remus sigue ahí dentro… -estaba a punto de llorar.

-Aun no lo entiendes pequeña –Sirius se acercó a ella y la abrazo haciéndola recargarse en su hombro –Ese era Remus –susurro, Peter se congelo mientras James bajaba la mirada sin saber que hacer.

-N-No… ese no es Remus… -la chica intento zafarse del abrazo pero ahora James la abrazo por detrás sin permitirle escapar.

-Era Remus…. Es… es un li-li- licántropo –susurro el chico acariciando el cabello de la pequeña que simplemente se soltó a llorar. Todos se quedaron callados escuchando simplemente el sollozo de su amiga aunque Harry pudo ver como a su padre y padrino lentamente se les llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

De golpe se escucharon gruñidos de dolor y fuertes golpes asustándolos -¿Q-Que pasa? –Peter que estaba intentando mover normal su tobillo se estremeció.

-No se –Sirius miro hacia la puerta de la trampilla al igual que Meli y James, sin pensarlo mas para sorpresa de Harry los tres se acercaron con lentitud a la puertita y la levantaron solo un poco, se quedaron congelados al instante.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la bestia hincado en el piso gruñendo con desesperación mientras sus garras lo arañaban a cada movimiento, tenia algunas heridas graves sin duda por todos los golpes con muebles y sus patas sangraban de la planta por los cristales que habían roto, soltó otro doloroso quejido cuando intento levantarse y sin fuerza cayo al piso quedando su hocico hacia donde ellos estaban escondidos y por un instante se congelaron, tras esos fieros colmillos o garras se encontraban unos ojos miel que pedían ayuda a gritos, que expresaban todo su dolor pero no solo el físico.

Los tres comenzaron a llorar en silencio mientras lo veían y notaban que el los veía –Remus… no te muevas mas –susurro Meli sollozando e intentando sonreírle.

-Te puedes lastimar mas… deja de moverte –James le sonrió un poco.

-Me quisiste cenar… -Sirius lo miro y sus amigos a el al escucharlo, lentamente metió su mano en los bolsillos de la capa de James -… debes tener mucha hambre –sin abrir demasiado la puertita le lanzo los pastelillos al animal que por un momento los olfateo y luego se los comió lentamente sin dejarlos de vigilar.

-Lamento lo aplastado pero me tiraste –James sonrió.

-¿Le diremos a Dumbledore? –los tres chicos se voltearon de golpe a ver a Peter que seguía sentado en el piso y al captar sus miradas se encogió un poco en su lugar –E-Es peligroso –susurro como única explicación.

-Es Remus –Meli dejo la trampilla y bajo hasta ponerse frente al pequeño que se encogió aun más de ser eso posible.

-P-Pero…-

-Es nuestro amigo –James cerro junto con Sirius la trampilla, no sin antes mirar una última vez al animal que seguía con sus ojos fijos en ellos.

-Lo ayudaremos… –Sirius bajo lentamente los escalones -… de alguna manera lo haremos –susurro.

-Nosotras ya decidimos… -James fijo sus ojos que usualmente tenían una expresión traviesa ahora estaban completamente serios.

-… ¿tu que harás? –Meli al igual que el primero miro fijamente a Peter que noto como los tres habían llegado a la misma conclusión, Sirius estaba al final pegado a la pared y aunque Harry dejaba escapar leves lagrimas podía sentir como lentamente comenzaba a alejarse de la imagen.

-Y-Yo… -el pequeño suspiro -… esta bien –los otros tres asintieron a su respuesta pero de pronto Harry ya no estaba ahí, había regresado a su estudio totalmente sorprendido y aun con el rostro húmedo –Remus –susurro.

* * *

Fue pequeño... pero ¿que tal? ¿les gusto o fue basura? bueno espero que lo primero porque ese fue el final del segundo año, tranquilos ya e comenzado a escribir el siguiente cap asi como mi mente esta la maximo pensando 5 historias a la vez y otra extra que sera mi primer original.

Bueno ya saben dejen reviews o si gustan gritarme mas directo en mi perfil viene mi super twitter, ahí los atiendo mientras escribo, bueno saludos xD


	42. Chapter 42

Harry miro confundido a los lados intentando saber que había pasado, con lentitud se levanto y limpio las lagrimas que tenia en sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa mientras su mente se adaptaba a estar de nuevo en su hogar, en su estudio, en su tiempo. Soltó un suave suspiro y se acercó al pequeño mini bar que tenia escondido bajo su escritorio de donde saco una botella de vino tinto muggle regalo de su ahora amigo Draco Malfoy, descorcho la botella y se sirvió un poco en una copa para después lentamente darle un trago dejando que el suave sabor de la bebida inunde sus papilas –Creo que esta mejorando sus gustos –susurro, con lentitud se levanto y se acercó al pensadero de donde saco con ayuda de su varita los recuerdos para meterlos de nuevo a su botella a la vez que seguía disfrutando su vino; intentaba mantener la mente en blanco aunque era algo difícil.

Saco el tercer frasco y lo vacío en el agua del pensadero viendo enseguida algunas imágenes seguidas sin línea de como deberían ir, le dio el ultimo trago a su copa –Pues allá vamos –susurro y sin mas sumergió su cabeza en el agua dejando así que lo jalara a su interior…

Confundido miro a su alrededor reconociendo enseguida el lugar, era uno de los compartimentos del tren de Hogwarts que según parecía apenas había comenzado su trayecto y mientras observaba por la ventanilla escucho un suspiro que lo hizo sobre saltarse. A su lado pero recargado en el cristal del lado de la puerta estaba Remus simplemente recargado observando de reojo por el espacio que había entre cristal y cortina a sus amigos que platicaban tranquilamente con algunos compañeros. Harry también se asomo o mejor dicho atravesó un poco la puerta notando justo el momento en que Peter miraba con cierto temor al chico de ojos miel, lo recorría un escalofrió y de pronto desaparecía hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, el hombre bufo pero se detuvo al escuchar otro suspiro, Remus lo había visto.

-¿Qué esta pasando? –susurro para sí mismo el pequeño y por un momento Harry pudo notar como si hubiera una especie de remolino solo en su cabeza, seguía viendo el compartimento pero al mismo tiempo podía observar lugares en Hogwarts; de pronto frente el apareció Meli y James, al parecer estaban en el patio de la escuela junto al lago y su padre dolorosamente se recostaba en el césped para después acostar su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga que lo miraba preocupada -¿Cuándo se lastimo? –escucho la pregunta aunque el niño no la dijo; las cosas volvieron a dar vueltas y ahora estaba observando a Sirius que caminaba lentamente tras sus amigos conversando por un pasillo sin dejar de tocarse cada tanto un costado realizando a la vez un leve gesto de dolor -¿Qué tiene? –el remolino se detuvo con Meli acostada sobre el piso de la sala común leyendo tranquilamente un libro pero en cuanto vio al pequeño junto a ella se puso nerviosa, o debería decir temerosa mientras continuaba la platica aunque no duraba demasiado y sin mas se iba a su habitación -¿Por qué huye? –todo se puso levemente claro y estaba frente a Peter que se golpeaba la cabeza mientras intentaba hacer la tarea de lo que parecía ser pociones pero en cuanto el niño se acercaba e intentaba ayudarlo este lo miraba con sus ojitos de ratón asustado y salía corriendo del lugar sin decir nada mas que un "no, gracias" –… M-Me teme… pero ¿Por qué? –Harry sintió como la tristeza lo invadía pero de golpe como entro a los pensamientos del pequeño así salió encontrándose a la vez con James, Sirius y Meli que entraban al compartimento riendo y lo atravesaban sin notar nada.

-Odio que pase eso –susurro el hombre tomando aire y con sus propios ojos verifico lo que Remus pensaba.

James se acomodó con lentitud en el piso junto con Meli para comenzar a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras Sirius lentamente tocándose el costado derecho se recostaba en el sillón entero del lado contrario que Remus para simplemente observar el juego; Remus por su parte se hacia el que leía un libro aunque de reojo no dejaba de observarlos.

-¿Y Peter? –James al fin noto la ausencia del pequeño regordete.

-Ni idea… debe de estar acosando a la señora de los dulces –susurro Sirius un poco adormilado.

-Remus ¿sabes algo? –Meli le sonrió amable el ojimiel que simplemente negó sin dejar de ver su libro. Las cosas comenzaron a dar vueltas siendo la última imagen que Harry pudo distinguir como a los pequeños en sus cosas y levemente aislado Remus, esto no le gustaba nada.

El tren se detuvo lentamente y en el compartimento todos recogían sus cosas –Remus ¿iras al campamento? –James se acercó a su amigo que sorprendido dejo de guardar su libro en la mochila para mirarlo.

-N-No sé –susurro.

-Vamos será genial –Sirios le sonrió amable mientras se dejaba que Meli le pusiera la corbata en su lugar.

-Sí, el verano pasado nos divertimos –Meli le sonrió de reojo ya que seguía intentando que la corbata terminara de una manera perfecta.

-Pues… -Remus estaba confundido.

-Anda vamos y no olvides empacar bañador –James le sonrió a la vez que le palmeaba el hombro y se volteaba para ayudar con la vestimenta perfecta del ojigris que solo gruñía con molestia.

-No te quedes mirando, Remy…. Ayúdame –

Remus rio al escuchar a su amigo que estaba perfectamente vestido con un traje azul, camisa bien fajada color azul un poco mas claro y Meli seguía batallando con la corbata negra mientras James lo observaba de todos lados sin notar fallas para después tomar el saco y ayudarlo a ponérselo –Espera –el ojigris que ya iba a salir del lugar se detuvo enseguida que el ojimiel se acercó con un peine y saco un bote de goma de su mochila –Tu madre no querrá ver el nido de pájaros que tienes por peinado –Meli y James comenzaron a reír mientras el chico le ponía mucha goma al cabello de su amigo y lo peinaba totalmente hacia atrás aunque aun se notaba que llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo de lo normal.

Harry los observaba y sonreía mirando como las cosas que antes habían preocupado a Remus ahora desaparecían, Meli lo abrazaba del brazo mientras caminaban hacia la salida del vagón mientras James y Sirius peleaban sobre si el nido de pájaros del segundo lo hacia verse mas guapo o feo; antes de salir se detuvieron y se miraron.

-Remus no olvides mandarme lechuzas –Meli le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras el pequeño asentía.

-Sirius no hagas enojar a tu mamá, mi papá aun no le pide permiso –James palmeo el hombro de su amigo.

-Meli por favor ya no pidas chocolates de suiza que no podemos controlarte cuando los comes –la niña se rio por el comentario del ojigris que le dio un suave beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos en casa de Jimmy –los otros chicos asintieron y este sin mas tomo aire y bajo del vagón.

-Vengan a mi casa cuando quieran –James abrazo a los chicos que quedaban y enseguida desapareció tras la puerta al igual que su amigo.

Remus y Meli se sonrieron y sin más bajaron para reunirse con su familia; Harry enseguida se alejó corriendo al ver a Walburga Black en la estación con su semblante serio mirando con cierta aversión a algunos chicos que pasaban a su lado, Sirius se dirigió hacia ella y le hizo una reverencia –Hola madre –susurro para después pararse derecho a su lado sin que la mujer lo saludara.

El siguiente en llegar fue Regulus que iba vestido elegante igual que su hermano pero este enseguida fue abrazado por su madre –Hola mi pequeño ¿te divertiste? –el niño asintió sonriendo –Espero que tu hermano te haya cuidado como es debido –le dirigió de reojo una mirada acusadora a Sirius que ni se inmuto.

-Lo hizo, madre… aunque es Gryffindor las primeras noches se coló hasta las habitaciones Slytherin para verificar que yo fuera a dormir tranquilo y no dejo que nadie me tocara ni un pelo en clases –Regulus le sonrió a su hermano que lo miro confundido pero le agradeció con la cabeza.

-Me alegro parece que al fin comienzas a entender como comportarte –Walburga miro a Sirius que asintió lentamente.

-Hola Walburga –Harry volteo enseguida junto a la aludida que miro con cierta molestia a Elizabeth Potter que se acercaba con su hijo y esposo tras ella.

-Hola querida –ambas mujeres se sonrieron con cierta hipocresía y se besaron en ambas mejillas sin tocarse.

-Buenas tardes –Gregory Potter le hizo una reverencia a la mujer al igual que su hijo.

-¿Un buen año? Niños –Elizabeth le sonrió a los dos pequeños Black que asintieron sonriendo amables –Me alegra… querida quería darte esto –le extendió un pergamino a la sorprendida señora Black que lo tomo –Es una cena privada… -susurro al oído de la mujer sin que nadie lo notara -… ya sabes para conversar un poco y que nuestros hijos se conozcan mejor con sus prometidas, los Slone también están invitados –le guiño un ojo a Walburga que asintió lentamente.

-Pero… -

-Walburga por favor asiste –Gregory dio un paso adelante –Sera algo informal pero sobre todo queremos estrechar los lazos, eso seria muy benéfico para las tres familias –el hombre sonrió.

-Por favor no lo digas que Druella, no me perdonaría el no haberla invitado, bueno los esperamos querida –sin mas la familia Potter se despidió para desaparecer enseguida. Harry a espalda de la señora Black pudo leer que el evento era el domingo por la tarde y con miedo noto como la mujer sonreía; las cosas comenzaron a desaparecer mientras daba vueltas todo.

Conocía ese vestíbulo a la perfección, era la mansión Black –Bienvenidos amos –Kreacher ya los esperaba junto a la chimenea con su usual reverencia casi hasta el piso.

-Hola Kreacher –Regulus le sonrió al elfo mientras salía de la chimenea.

-Hola –Sirius simplemente siguió a su hermano –Madre sino te molesta me iré a dar un baño –Harry lo miro serio, estaba con la cabeza baja e intentaba mantenerse lo mas serio posible algo que era totalmente fuera de lugar en su padrino.

-Esta bien, ambos vayan y se visten de la mejor manera… -los niños miraron a su madre que ya iba hacia la cocina -… vendrá la familia a cenar… ¡Sirius!... –el chico se volteo totalmente hacia ella tenso -… quiero que te comportes ¿entendido? –solo pudo asentir para después retirarse en silencio; las cosas dieron unas cuantas vueltas y Harry no se había movido de lugar pero ahora el panorama era totalmente diferente, la familia Malfoy, Lestrange, Dolovoh y Rookwood se encontraban en la casa al igual que sus primas Narcissa y Bellatrix con sus padres.

Todos vestían elegantes y reían hipócritamente mientras charlaban con copas de whisky u otros alcoholes, Harry observo a Sirius que serio simplemente se encontraba sentado junto a la chimenea –Ve a charlar con la familia –Walburga susurro en tono amenazante y enseguida el chico se levanto de la silla para acercarse sonriente a donde se encontraba su hermano.

-Pero si es Sirius… ¿Cómo estas? Pequeño –Abraxas Malfoy le extendía la mano amigablemente aunque Harry notaba la misma sonrisa falsa a cuando Draco lo molestaba.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy –Sirius acepto su saludo.

-No me digas señor a fin ya pronto seremos familia ¿cierto? Hijo –

Lucios Malfoy de 14 años le sonrió sorna –Por supuesto, serás mi primo cuñado en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts –le extendió la mano saludando.

-¿Disculpa? –Sirius se quedo congelado.

-Sí, creo que aun no sabes la feliz noticia… Narcissa y yo nos casamos en cuanto salgamos de Hogwarts –el rubio sonrió triunfante.

-Creí que mi padre había prohibido ese matrimonio… -susurro Sirius preguntándoselo mas así mismo.

-Lo hizo –Abrazas sonreía igual que su hijo.

-Pero ahora manda mi padre… -Sirius se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Bellatrix del brazo de Rodolphus Lestrange que también sonreía -… y decidió aceptar nuestros matrimonios, hasta ya entrego los dotes de ambas –Sirius se tenso enseguida –Y tu primito serás quien entregue a Cissy en el altar, no te ofendas pero yo prefiero que en mi caso sea Regulus –la chica de solo 15 años río burlonamente mientras el chico solo asentía sonriendo fingidamente y se alejaba con rapidez de ahí.

Respiraba agitadamente y por un segundo quería con todas sus fuerzas desaparecer, así que se escondió tras la gran cortina de uno de los ventanales –Maldito Orión… hasta muerto sigue dando problemas –el niño se tenso aun mas apretando los puños.

-Tienes razón… -conocía esa voz y con todas las fuerzas forzaba a su mente a identificarla -… lo bueno es que su mujer no sabe nada y el torpe de Cygnus acepta nuestras indicaciones sin objetar nada –el chico apretó la mandíbula con toda su fuerza.

-Me e salvado de la ruina y con el préstamo que me a dado ahora sin duda podre estar a flote un buen tiempo… -era una voz diferente pero también la conocía -… bueno, hasta que mi hijo se case y tome lo que por derecho le corresponde –comenzaron a reír ambos hombres.

-Salud… -una tercera voz -… por Orión Black… que murió en el momento justo para nosotros –se escucho un choque de copas.

-¿Murió?... querrás decir que lo matamos ¿cierto? –Harry se congelo al igual que Sirius, se escucharon unas cuantas carcajadas mas y después como se alejaban lentamente así que el chico se apresuró a salir encontrándose con las espaldas de Abraxas Malfoy, Reider Lestrange, Carter Dolovoh y Alfred Rookwood que siguieron caminando tranquilamente.

Harry noto como de pronto el fuego en la chimenea comenzaba a crecer y chisporrotear un poco -¡Sirius! –el chico enseguida dejo de concentrarse en los 4 hombres y miro a su madre que amenazante se acercaba junto a su cuñada Druella –Compórtate niño o juro que te dejo sin comer un mes –Sirius asintió mientras observaba a su tía que ya le extendía la mano.

-Hola tía –susurro el niño haciendo una reverencia y besando suavemente su mano.

-Hola sobrino –saludo esta sin emoción.

-Me permite hacerle una pregunta –el niño miro amablemente a la mujer que hizo una leve mueca para después dar un simple movimiento con su mano aceptando -¿Y Andy? –

-No se de quien me hablas –contesto enseguida la mujer volteándose.

-¿Andy?... Andrómeda, tu hija –replico el niño intentando que lo mirada.

-Yo no tengo ninguna hija con ese nombre y te prohíbo que la vuelvas a mencionar –la mujer de golpe había volteado mirándolo furiosa.

El pequeño quedo congelado hasta que paso su hermano a su lado y lo tomo del brazo en silencio junto con Narcissa guiándolo hasta el estudio de su padre, donde se encontraba el árbol genealógico que ahora tenia una gran mancha negra, Sirius la miro sin entender que pasaba y con duda volteo a ver a su hermano y prima.

Narcissa lentamente se acercó y acaricio la mancha –La borraron –susurro mientras una lagrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla.

Sirius al fin entendió y noto que justamente bajo la mancha citaba "Andrómeda Black –Ted Tonks" enseguida miro a su hermano –Anunció su compromiso oficialmente frente a toda la familia, según me conto mi madre… se atrevió hasta traer al chico, enseguida tía Druella los corrió, bueno no sin antes intentar matarlo pero Andy lo defendió y sin mas se fue mientras su madre ya la borraba del árbol –Regulus también estaba desanimado.

-Me manda cartas a la escuela aunque no dejo que Bella las vea… ella dice que la odia –la niña lloro silenciosamente y Sirius simplemente reacciono a abrazarla con suavidad.

* * *

¿Que tal el comienzo del tercer año? ¿les gusto? jejejejeje bueno espero idear muchas travesuras aunque no presionen que ya saben que tengo varias historias en circulación x) saludos a todos


	43. Chapter 43

La noche pasó frente a sus ojos aunque la verdad no lo noto, podía notar la tristeza de Sirius que simplemente se la pasaba comportándose como soldado tras su hermano y Narcissa, era ya una hermosa jovencita de 14 años con su cabello rubio lacio, sus facciones elegantes eran totalmente visibles con ese semblante serio pero encantador y de una figura envidiable.

Bellatrix por su parte era de igual manera hermosa con el cabello negro como la noche ondulado que combinaban perfectamente con su semblante serio y altanero, tenia una cierta energía que hipnotizaba y a esto había que agregarle sus ojos grises oscuros a diferencia de los claros de su hermana pequeña que dejaban ver su carácter fuerte.

Sirius cumpliría pronto los 13 años al igual que Narcissa que cumpliría 14 sin duda en una hermosa fiesta organizada por Bellatrix que para sorpresa de Harry notaba como controlaba a la pequeña pero también su carácter protector con ella; Regulus era un caso raro, se notaban las cuestiones parecidas con su hermano pero ganaban las similitudes que tenia con su familia en especial con ese semblante serio que mantenía casi todo el tiempo –Cissy, vamos a pasear –Bellatrix tomo a su hermana de la mano que solo les sonrió algo desanimada a sus primos para luego salir al jardín para dar un paseo nocturno junto con su prometido Lucios Malfoy.

Harry escucho el resoplido de Sirius pero no vio mas, las cosas pasaban por él aceleradas hasta que la noche termino y la mañana pasaba con lentitud con Regulus y su madre paseando por las calles del mundo mágico así que estaba encerrado con Sirius en la mansión. El niño intento entrar al estudio de su padre cuando la puerta no lo permitió –Kreacher –el elfo apareció con molestia tras el.

-Diga, amo –

-Abre esta puerta –gruño molesto Sirius con su carácter altivo observando al elfo de reojo.

-No puedo… la ama lo hechizo… parecer ser que usted no es lo suficientemente puro para que entre –dijo esto ultimo con burla, Sirius apretó los puños.

-Te ordene que abrieras la puerta –el elfo lo miro sorprendido -¡Ahora! –confundido el pobre intento quitar la magia pero esta le regreso el hechizo en una especie de crucio haciéndolo caer al piso chillando de dolor, Sirius suspiro –Elfo inútil… te ordeno que te detengas –Harry sorprendido notaba el cambio de personalidad que sufría su padrino, en ese momento con sus ojos grises observando al elfo con superioridad y sin importarle que este estuviera tirado simplemente se fue a su habitación.

La tarde llego y con ella Walburga junto a Regulus, lo primero que encontraron fue al pobre de Kreacher aun tirado en el piso del pasillo de la entrada frente a la puerta del estudio –Kreacher –Regulus se agacho a su lado mirándolo asustado.

-¡Sirius! –Walburga miro al elfo pero parecía como si no le importara, el niño apareció por las escaleras bajándolas lentamente -¿Qué paso? –rugió la mujer para sorpresa de Harry notaba como esta no dejaba de mirar de arriba abajo a su hijo mayor verificando que todo estuviera bien.

-Nada… -Sirius estaba totalmente indiferente sin haber terminado de bajar las escaleras estaban en un descanso recargado en el barandal.

-¿Entonces que le paso a Kreacher? –Regulus lo miro.

-Ya dije que nada… el inútil elfo no pudo abrir la puerta del estudio –contesto mirando a su madre dejándole ver que la culpa era suya.

-Y tu ¿para que querías entrar? –Walburga brinco al elfo para dejar sus bolsas en una mesa que se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Pues necesitaba ver un libro de mi padre… estaba aburrido –Sirius se dio la vuelta, algo había cambiado y Harry lo notaba aunque para su terror podía ver el rostro de satisfacción de Walburga que observo como su hijo comenzaba a subir.

-Iremos a la mansión Potter… prepárense –Sirius solo asintió siguiendo su camino mientras Regulus se debatía entre ir a su habitación o quedarse ahí junto a su elfo –Sube ahora, Regulus–Walburga lo miraba molesta así que el chico no tuvo otra opción mas que dejar al elfo ahí tirado –Kreacher… -el simple sonido de la voz de la mujer lo hizo abrir sus ojos -… voy a tomar un baño y cuando salga espero que ya hayas dejado de holgazanear… -le dio la espalda -… a menos claro que ya quieras una prenda –el elfo la miro con pánico mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Paso el tiempo y Harry observaba a Sirius arreglarse frente al espejo, vestido con un elegante traje color negro con su chaleco de igual color y camisa blanca, comenzó a luchar con su corbata –Papá… -susurro cerrando los ojos y suspirando, Harry pudo ver el cambio de su semblante -… los protegeré –gruño dándole la espalda al espejo y salió de la habitación caminando tranquilamente hasta la de su hermano –Regulus ¿estas listo? –se recargo en la pared de lado de la puerta.

-No –gruño su hermano desde el interior sorprendiendo un poco al mayor.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? –

-Lárgate –Sirius escucho la voz molesta de su hermano y mejor se fue de nuevo a su habitación.

La hora al fin llego y los tres se encontraron en el vestíbulo listos, bueno, Sirius tenia la corbata en la mano; Kreacher lentamente le coloco el abrigo a su ama –Kreacher acomódame la corbata –dijo el niño con voz fría y con un simple chasquido del elfo esta estuvo lista en su cuello.

Sin mas los tres Black entraron en la chimenea, Harry estaba a su lado notando el cierto ambiente tenso entre los hermanos aunque podía notar como Sirius no estaba ni enterado; la mansión Potter estaba simplemente hermosa y ya junto a la chimenea se encontraba Elizabeth Potter junto a su elfina Mimí lista para recibir a las visitas. Hubo un crac y ahí de pie estaban los Black, la elfina enseguida chasqueo sus dedos dejándolos totalmente limpios de los restos de ceniza que se habían quedado en sus ropas –Me permiten sus abrigos –pidió amablemente mientras hacia una reverencia como saludo.

-Claro –Sirius le sonrió amable, ella lo había cuidado el verano pasado y la apreciaba mucho así que se quito el saco para quedar solo en camisa y chaleco, se lo entrego a la elfina que le sonrió. Regulus y su madre siguieron su ejemplo aunque la última no lo hizo con el mejor semblante amable.

* * *

**_Lamento haber tardado tanto pero olvide ponerlos en la historia xD pero bueno disfrútenlo y no olviden lanzar sus tomates o dulces _**


	44. Chapter 44

-Walburga, querida que placer tenerte aquí –Elizabeth apareció casi al instante en la sala y se acercó a saludar de beso a la mujer que sonrió fingidamente.

-Gracias por la invitación –

-Oh, no es nada pasa y siéntete como en tu casa… niños ustedes igual por favor –Ambos hicieron una reverencia como saludo.

James entro al lugar vestido con pantalón de vestir y camisa -¡Sirius! –enseguida el pelinegro sonrió –Hola Regulus –el otro chico hizo solo una pequeña sonrisa –Señora Black, buenas noches –hizo una reverencia sonriendo amable.

-Hola –Harry sonrió al ver entrar a su abuelo al lugar con una sonrisa casi idéntica a la de James –Pasen por favor; Walburga –se acercó y beso la mano de la mujer. Todos se sentaron en la sala y casi enseguida apareció de nuevo Mimi con unas copas de jugo y otras de licor para los adultos.

-Es un placer estar esta noche aquí –Harry podía notar como Walburga mentía, en su rostro se notaba totalmente su incomodidad.

-Gracias querida pero dime ¿Cómo has estado? –

-Bien, es algo difícil acostumbrarse a la soledad sin Orión en casa… -Harry pudo notar verdadera tristeza en ella -… pero mis hijos son mi soporte ahora –los niños ya conversaban tranquilamente aunque se notaba como Regulus se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Entiendo… -Gregory le dio un trago a su bebida -… dime ¿Qué tal va la empresa?... no te he visto mucho por el lugar –

-Casi no voy, Cygnus es el que maneja todo ahora –

-Pero… ¿tu no tomas parte de las decisiones? –Gregory estaba sorprendido y Harry pudo notar como su padrino colocaba un poco de su atención en la platica de los adultos.

-No, para nada –Walburga también noto su mirada.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Sí debes estar a la cabeza ahora que no esta tu esposo –

-Mi hermano es el siguiente al mando… cuando llegue el momento será alguno de mis hijos –la mujer hablo con cierto orgullo mirando a sus hijos.

-Lamento contradecirte pero todos sabemos que en el testamento de Orión él te dejo como representante de Sirius hasta que este tuviera la edad suficiente, debes estar incluida en todas las tomas de decisiones incluyendo como presidenta de las familias –Gregory notaba lo que estaba pasando.

-Pues… -la mujer estaba confundida -… confió plenamente en mi hermano –sonrió forzadamente mientras Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su madre había notado el engaño –Bueno… ¿y los Slone? –cambio el tema enseguida.

-Oh, cierto… Mimi… -la elfa enseguida apareció aun lado de su amo -… por favor ve a donde finalizan las tierras para esperar a los Slone –la elfina reviso que todo estuviera perfectamente bien y luego desapareció –Parece que tuvieron un problema con su chimenea –agrego Gregory mirando a la mujer.

-Que molestia, la nueva administración falla bastante –

-Si pero bueno dejemos eso, estamos aquí para divertirnos… Walburga ¿Qué opinas del quidditch? –Gregory le sonrió a la mujer.

-Querido no comiences –Elizabeth lo miro con cierta molestia pero solo fingida.

-Creo que es un juego extraordinario, de total elegancia… por supuesto los Black siempre han sido legendarios jugadores –Walburga sorprendió totalmente a Harry.

-Wow, siendo así no puedo esperar al inicio de temporada y ver a Sirius en acción –el pequeño enseguida se tenso.

-¿Disculpa? –Walburga miro de reojo a su hijo.

-No lo sabias… Sirius ha sido escogido para jugar –la mujer volteo a ver a su hijo con molestia.

-Y… ¿Quién te autorizo? –Sirius noto la mirada y solo se le quedo viendo nervioso.

-Mi padre… -Walburga miro a Regulus -… le dio permiso para hacer las pruebas en segundo –susurro el pequeño.

La mujer enseguida se quedo en silencio un momento –Si es así… espero que nos enorgullezcas –Sirius asintió mientras era observado.

Elizabeth se levanto sonriendo –Bueno, Gregory porque no les muestras a los niños su lugar –el hombre enseguida se levanto.

-Vamos, peques –los chicos enseguida se levantaron y lo siguieron.

-Espero que no te moleste pero creo que ellos se divierten mas sin nosotros cerca –Walburga sonrió a las palabras de la mujer aunque sin ninguna felicidad.

Harry iba caminando a un lado de ellos –Vamos Regulus… ¿quieres volar un rato? –James le sonrió al sorprendido hermano de su amigo que asintió lentamente.

-Señor Potter… -Gregory se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sirius -… por favor no le diga al señor Slone que Allegra que ella también jugara, es sorpresa –el hombre sonrió.

-Tranquilo y lamento mucho haberte puesto casi en un problema –le acaricio la cabeza con cariño despeinándolo un poco, justo como lo hacia con su hijo.

-No es nada –

La noche siguió y al poco tiempo los Slone aparecieron sonrientes –Disculpen pero las señoritas son tardadas –Michael Slone entro vestido elegantemente seguido por sus hijas que vestían vestidos hermosos.

-Jajajajaja no lo entiendo –Gregory se levanto abrazando al hombre.

Los mayores se saludaron y las niñas enseguida se fueron a la terraza donde los niños jugaban un rato –Con esa falda no puedes volar… o quieres que vea todo –Sirius aterrizo aun lado de la rubia que se rio.

-Quisieras pero jamás pasara Black –Allegra le sonrió y de pronto James cayo a su lado abrazándola.

-¡Prometida!... ¿me trajiste algo? –la rubia sonriendo negó enseguida –Ja… y así quieres que me case contigo sin ningún instintivo que me convenza –James comenzó a reír mientras la rubia lo golpeaba con delicadeza en el hombre.

-Hola Sirius –susurro Alexandra junto al niño que no la había ni visto.

-Wow… hola peque, te ves genial –contesto el pelinegro sin prestarle atención a lo que esta bajo la mirada. Todos comenzaron a jugar y conversar mientras bebían jugo, los adultos en el interior conversaban aunque Harry maldecía el no poder escuchar nada de lo que pasaba; la cena paso sin mayor percance y la hora de la retirada comenzaba a llegar.

-Bueno antes de su partida me gustaría invitarlos a la final del mundial de quidditch… -todos miraban a Gregory que sonriente seguía hablando -… he rentado un palco de lo mejor y quisiera compartirlo con ustedes, por supuesto también es para que los pequeños se diviertan y tendremos al primer Ministro con nosotros así que será divertido –Michael Slone sonrió asintiendo al igual que los pequeños.

-Vamos Walburga –Elizabeth miro a la mujer que simplemente asintió vencida, las apariencias buenas pueden forzar a hacer cosas que no te agradan.

Todos se despidieron y Harry pensó que de nuevo se quedaría con su padrino pero esto no paso, James daba vueltas en su cuerpo simplemente siendo observado por Harry que sonreía agradeciendo estos momentos hasta que el niño no pudo mas y bajo al estudio de su padre donde entre la colección de libros comenzó a buscar bastantes que después se llevo a su habitación y leyó sin importarle la hora.

A la mañana siguiente Harry lo observo semi recostado en su escritorio durmiendo tranquilamente, su elfa apareció y sorprendida al verlo con lentitud lo hizo flotar para dejarlo en su enorme cama. Cuando fue la hora de la cena el hombre noto las miradas confundidas de sus abuelos al ver a su hijo, sin duda Mimi les había dicho que pasaba algo raro y como no notarlo si James había pasado casi el día entero encerrado en su habitación leyendo libro tras libro –Hijo ¿estas bien? –Elizabeth lo miraba preocupada.

-Sí, mamá –contesto el pequeño masticando muy lento con los ojos casi cerrados deteniéndose aun erguido gracias a su fuerza de voluntad y su mágico codo que detenía su cabeza.

-No te creo… -Gregory le sonrió -… has estado leyendo todo el día… ni siquiera sabia que supieras –Harry se rio al igual que su abuelo cuando una servilleta de tela lo golpeo en el rostro.

-¡Querido no digas eso! –James sonrió mientras su madre reprendía a su padre.

Cuando al fin todo se calma James se puso serio –Papá… -el hombre miro a su hijo notando casi al instante su semblante y preocupándose al igual que su mujer -… ¿Qué opinas de los hombres lobo? –soltó sin mas el pequeño.

Por un momento se quedo callado pero después suspiro –Creo que son seres desgraciados… -James se tenso enseguida y al igual que Harry apretó con fuerza lo puños -… o por lo menos la mayoría; son personas que sufren en silencio usualmente ya que no son muy aceptados en la sociedad convertidas sin piedad por la minoría que son unos malditos sádicos… -Harry se relajo lentamente -… son desgraciados al sufrir tanto, no saben a veces que es lo que pasa durante sus transformaciones y es peor si han atacado o hasta llegado a matar a alguien… eso te aseguro que los hace sufrir a un mas que su propia transformación… puedo decir sinceramente que lamento muchísimo su sufrimiento –Gregory bajo la mirada y James volteo a ver a su madre.

Esta entendió la pregunta sin que se la dijeran –Opino como tu padre… la mayoría son personas excelentes y hasta a veces de lo mejor que simplemente fueron maldecidos injustamente, ellos merecen nuestro respeto por todo lo que aguantan y no solo por su condición sino también por lo que sufren por que la gente se entere de esta, soy de las personas que no esta de acuerdo en que se les desprecie y hasta a veces que se les aprese por culparlos de crímenes que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera cometen ellos –Harry sonrió y por un momento imagino que sin duda Hermione se llevaría de maravilla con su abuela.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Hijo –Gregory miro al pequeño que se puso un poco nervioso y le dio un trago a su copa de agua.

-Por… por nada, es solo que el otro año los estudiare y me dio curiosidad –ambos padres asintieron sonriendo aunque Harry notaba como no le creían.

Ya habían dada las dos de la mañana y James aun estaba despierto leyendo cuando su padre entro a su habitación –No me molestaría que tu vieras un amigo con esa condición –el pequeño se sobresalto.

-Lo tengo… -susurro bajando la mirada.

Gregory Potter se sentó en la cama observando a su hijo que se paro y se sentó a su lado -¿De la escuela? –el niño asintió -¿Quién es? –James paso saliva sonoramente.

-Remus –susurro mientras su padre se sobresaltaba y rodeaba al pequeño con su brazo.

-¿Lupin? –el pequeño asintió –Merlín… sabia que su familia había sido atacada por el puesto de John pero… -Gregory bajo la mirada -… maldecir de esa manera a un niño, un simple niño… -Harry noto su tono dolido y como apretaba el puño pero dejo de observarlo cuando escucho el leve sollozo de James, su padre lo abrazo con mas fuerza dejándole que escondiera su rostro en su costado.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos… -el pequeño derramaba lagrimas apretando lo puños -… vi como sufría… vi como se lastimaba a el mismo… me duele, me duele mucho verlo sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer nada –su tono era enojado.

-Te entiendo –susurro su padre abrazándolo –Lo que lo hicieron no tiene ni nombre ni perdón… -

-¿Me vas a prohibir ser su amigo o estar con el? –

-Por supuesto que no… solo te ruego que tengas cuidado –Gregory levanto la mirada dejándole ver a Harry como el también derramaba silenciosas lagrimas –Así que por eso lees tanto… -el pequeño asintió mientras lo soltaba y limpiaba sus lagrimas con la manga de su camisa para después levantarse e ir de nuevo a su escritorio; su padre lo observo por un momento y suspiro levantándose con un libro en sus manos que había escondido a su costado a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas-… que tu madre no se entere –Harry no pudo ver el titulo hasta que el hombre lo coloco sobre el escritorio de su hijo dejándolo congelado –Ten mucho cuidado –James desconcertado también lo miro y asintió con lentitud mientras su padre solo le regalaba una sonrisa y salía del lugar en silencio.

Harry se acercó a la espalda de su padre que sin esperar mas casi lanza el otro libro que leía y comenzó a leer sin detenerse en toda la noche el que su padre le había entregado; cuando la luz apenas comenzaba a filtrarse por entre las cortinas de su habitación el pequeño casi sale corriendo del lugar hasta la terraza donde se encontraba su lechuza y con rapidez comenzó a escribir en un pergamino…

_**=Ya sé como ayudar a Remus=**_

_**JP**_

… Harry sintió como las cosas daban vueltas y de golpe estaba en el gran comedor que se encontraba lleno de estudiantes conversando tranquilamente hasta que Dumbledore se levanto y estudiantes de primero entraban pero eso no era lo mas importante, observando a su padre y amigos noto como algo estaban tramando al igual que Remus los observaba detenidamente notando algo también.

* * *

**_Ya sé que esto no les gustara pero volveré a actualizar lentamente porque tengo que estudiar para un gran examen, después si todo sale bien les contare y ya saben no olviden lanzar sus tomates o dulces xD _**

**_Saludos_**


	45. Queja

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato


	46. Chapter 45

Remus estaba confundido, observaba como James y Sirius conversaban a la orilla del lago con algo muy raro entre sus manos, por primera vez en su vida los veía con un libro que sujetaban firmemente entre sus manos a la vez que leían al mismo tiempo bastante concentrados; se acercó a ellos en total lentitud para intentar ver de que se trataba –¡Remus! –Meli apareció tras el y lo abrazo casi tacleándolo pero lo que mas le molesto fue que gracias al grito de advertencia James ya estaba guardando el libro en su mochila.

Harry se rio al escuchar el gruñido de frustración del castaño que vencido se dejo guiar por la sonriente chica a un lado de sus amigos –Remy creo que este año esta siendo muy aburrido –Sirius observo de reojo a unas cuantas chicas de 4 grado que lo miraban y reían nerviosamente mientras este se acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro aunque Meli se la borro con un fuerte manotazo en la frente –Auch –se quejo mientras James y Remus reían observándolo.

-No le hagas caso a las tontas –gruño Meli.

-No te pongas celosa preciosa… sabes que mi cuerpo puede ser de todas pero mi corazón solo tuyo –Sirius se lanzo a abrazarla mientras esta se ponía roja de furia y de vergüenza con la risa de sus amigos de fondo mientras el pelinegro intentaba robarle un besito a lo que esta tuvo que usar plan de escape… le pateo las baterías; hasta Harry puso cara de dolor al ver la rodilla de la chica estrellándose en la entrepierna de su pequeño padrino que casi de golpe se puso pálido, los otros dos chicos guardaron silencio con miedo.

-Jimmy dile que no me vuelva a molestar –Meli enfurruñada se acomodó en los brazos del pelinegro recostándose levemente sobre de el que la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Ya oíste, Sirius –James miro a su amigo que parecía una oruga en el piso arrastrándose con sus manos en la entrepierna.

-No… la-la verdad no puedo escuchar nada… solo sentir –Sirius tenia unas pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras James y Remus no podían evitar mirarlo con pena pero aun riendo.

-Por cierto ¿han visto a Peter? –la pregunta de Remus hizo que Meli y James dejaran de observar a la oruga Black que también se había detenido en cierta forma.

-Pues… no la verdad, con los entrenamientos a veces no sabemos ni donde estas tu –James intento sonreír convincentemente mientras el castaño suspira.

-Tienes razón… es raro que ustedes entrenen y mas aun que lleguen puntuales a esa labor –todos soltaron una carcajada incluyendo a Harry aunque notaba como Remus aun sospechaba algo, las risas de varias personas los hicieron voltear y paseando por la orilla del lago se encontraba Lilly y sus amigas incluyendo a Allegra que soltó una carcajada al ver a Sirius.

-Pero… –risa –… mi amor que… –risa –… te paso… –todas las chicas reían observándolo en el piso; Sirius sonrió maléficamente y de golpe se aferro a la mano de la rubia a la que jalo haciéndola caer sobre del para luego darle la vuelta en el piso dejándola bajo del con sus rostros demasiado cerca, las risas pararon atentos a lo que pasaba.

-Una desgracia mi vida… –Sirius se acercó peligrosamente con una sonrisa de galán en su rostro –… casi nos dejan sin hijos –susurro rozando los labios de la rubia que se sonrojo pero no se dejaría vencer.

Zafo su mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del pelinegro que se sorprendió un poco pero no se movió –Es una completa pena mi amor… lastima que yo estoy destinada a tener hijos con James y no contigo –Sirius se congelo mientras esta se lo quitaba de encima con un empujón y se ponía de pie con sus amigas riendo al igual que Remus, James y Meli por el rostro del pelinegro que se quedo acostado de espaldas en el césped.

-Jimmy ¿te molesta que observe el paisaje? –James miro desconcertado al pelinegro que sonrió pícaramente mirando a Allegra que lo noto.

-Nop –contesto James notando al fin de lo que hablaba su amigo y no pudo evitar sonreír negando a la vez con su cabeza.

-A bueno… preciosas piernas mi vida –Allegra enseguida dio un brinco hacia atrás con su rostro totalmente rojo mientras Sirius se carcajeaba y se ponía de pie, se acercó y suavemente acaricio la mejilla de la chica que estaba a punto de golpearlo –Estamos a mano –susurro en el oído de la rubia que solo termino suspirando lentamente y silenciosamente –Nos vemos en el entrenamiento –Sirius le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó guiñándole un ojo, esto había comenzado a ser así desde que pasaban todos los días al menos dos horas juntos.

Harry suspiro mientras sonreía, debía aceptar que su padrino desde pequeño era todo un maestro en el acoso o seducción de niñas aunque lo que mas le había llamado la atención era ver a su madre mirando de reojo cada tanto a James que estaba en su mundo riendo abrazando a Meli que era como un escudo protector y que también había atrapado varias veces la mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja pero simplemente no dijo nada solo se acomodaba mejor sobre el chico.

La imagen comenzó a girar y Harry observo como su padre entrenaba intensamente junto con Sirius, Meli y Allegra sin duda porque ya faltaba poco para su primer partido y al ser tan pequeños aun la lucha seria fuerte, todos intentarían aplastarlos literalmente hablando pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue a Remus leyendo tranquilamente en la gradas mientras Peter estaba del otro lado en una de las entradas observando a sus amigos con tristeza pero sobre todo al castaño con miedo y antes de que este volteara se fue corriendo, bueno, al menos intento correr.

Cuando las cosas se detuvieron James y Sirius tragaban o mejor dicho absorbían todo lo que estuviera en la mesa con un hambre voraz –Ron –susurro Harry riendo recordando cuando su amigo y el iban a comer después de entrenar en la academia de aurores.

-Potter… Black… coman como gente, por favor –Lilly los miraba con cierto asco.

-Jelirroja engo ambe… -Sirius se pasó el bocado enorme -… aparte diles también a Meli y Allegra –ambas chicas frente a ellos estaban con sus uniformes aun llenos de tierra pero comían casi a la misma velocidad que los chicos que sonrieron derramando silenciosas lágrimas imaginarias.

-Estoy tan orgulloso –susurro James limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria con su servilleta.

-Lo sé… como han crecido nuestras nenas –Sirius se abrazó a él llorando haciendo reír a varios en especial porque las aludidas seguían devorando todo sin escuchar nada, Remus solo suspiro sonriendo levemente pero siguiendo con lo suyo aunque Harry observaba como este cada tanto miraba la mochila de su padre que entretenido seguía comiendo –Ey mas lento que me dejan sin comida –se quejo el pelinegro asustado para luego volver a comer junto con James que no notaba lo que pasaba con su amigo a un lado de él.

Peter estaba sentado un poco lejos de él leyendo frustrado un libro de transformaciones, varios lo miraban desconcertados por su alejamiento de los chicos pero sobre todo los Slytherin que sonreían maliciosamente algo que no paso desapercibido ni para Harry ni Remus que cada vez estaba mas curioso por saber que había pasado.

La imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora estaban todos en la habitación de los chicos incluyendo a Meli, Peter en cuanto había entrado se había cambiado a toda velocidad y ahora estaba recostado en su cama simulando dormir –Se acerca una fecha importante –Sirius hablo solemnemente haciendo que los demás le pusieran atención.

-¿Cuál? –James lanzo su camisa al piso y se puso su playera de dormir.

Meli sonrió –El cumpleaños de Allegra –contesto a su pregunta recostada en la cama del despeinado que asintió abriendo la boca.

-Lo olvide –susurro un poco avergonzado haciendo reír a los demás.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? –se pregunto en voz alta el pelinegro desde el interior del baño.

-Pues ella esta demasiado ocupada estudiando para los exámenes –Remus ya estaba totalmente cambiado y recostado en su cama.

-Por eso debe ser algo divertido –James sonrió maléficamente y Sirius también al salir del baño con su pijama lista.

-Debemos preparar algo genial –Meli sonrió pensando.

-Necesitamos saber que le gusta… Mel eres la escogida –Sirius le lanzo su pantalón a lo que ella gruño.

-¿Qué le regalamos? –James se sentó en su cama mirando a todos cada tanto.

-Pues… -Sirius se quedo un momento pensando hasta que sonrió -… tiene una horrible escoba que no sirve para nada –Meli entendió de que hablaba y asintió.

-¡Ey! Es mía –se quejo James entendiendo al fin –Necesita una escoba genial –sonrió y los demás asintieron.

-Yo le ayudare a estudiar junto a Lilly a fin con ustedes entrenando tengo mucho tiempo libre –Remus sonrió.

-¿Solo eso? Tacaño –Meli lo miro de mala manera.

-Nos dará tiempo para prepararle una sorpresa sin que lo note –todos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Mel solo necesitamos la información para un cumpleaños exitoso –James abrazo a su amiga que asintió contra su pecho.

-Entiendo –sin mas se puso de pie –Buenas noches –salió de la habitación con una sonrisa traviesa que todos observaron orgullosos.

Sirius comenzó a hacerle de nuevo como si llorada –Nuestra nena a crecido tanto –sus amigos soltaron una carcajada al escucharlo.

-Con esa sonrisa Alle notara que algo pasa –agrego Remus congelando a sus amigos que se miraron un momento y sin más salieron disparados por la puerta.

Remus se puso de pie y acerco a Peter lentamente –Oye Pett ¿estás bien? –susurro sabiendo perfectamente que el regordete aun no dormía como intentaba que los demás pensaran.

El pequeño dio un leve brinco pero se destapo mirando al castaño que lo miraba con sincera preocupación –Si… solo… solo tengo mucho que estudiar –susurro sin saber bien como escapar.

-Tranquilo, si quieres yo te ayudo a estudiar –Remus le sonrió con cariño, Harry podía ver como el castaño lo observaba como si fuera su hermano menor aunque no notaba que el otro lo miraba con cierto miedo.

-Gr-Gracias –susurro Peter y sin mas le dio la espalda para hacerse de nuevo el que dormía.

Remus suspiro y lo dejo, camino lentamente hacia su cama cuando noto que ahí estaba sola y sin protección la mochila de James a la que observo por un largo rato hasta que decidió comenzar a acercarse con volteando cada tanto hacia la puerta; Harry se carcajeo al verlo caminando de lado volteando paranoicamente hacia la puerta a la vez que veía cuando le faltaba para estar a un lado de la maleta, cuando al fin se agacho para agarrarla la puerta se abrió de golpe y él se lanzo hacia el piso.

James y Sirius lo miraron desconcertados –Remy ¿Qué haces? –pregunto el segundo.

-Eeeee… yo… este… o sí, buscando un chocolate que se me cayo –sonrió nerviosamente.

James soltó una carcajada –Ya los pobres te tienen miedo –y siguió riendo caminando a su cama junto l pelinegro que también reía.

-Si… pobres –susurro Remus gruñendo levemente por haber fallado su misión.

Harry se rio mientras las imágenes daban vueltas, ahora apareció en el gran comedor con solo su padre sentado ya en mesa mirando de reojo cada tanto a Lilly que ya desayunaba junto a Alice que se hacia la que no notaba las miradas pero sonreía levemente mientras seguía llamando la atención de la pelirroja con preguntas tontas hasta que la calma fue rota con Sirius y Meli entrando al lugar con Remus caminando tranquilamente unos pasos tras ellos riendo con sus tonterías, se sentaron junto a James que los miro.

-Bueno ¿Qué te dijo? –todos miraron ansiosamente a la chica que sonrió.

-Le encanta el invierno y patinar, es lo que mas le gusta –Meli hablo orgullosa por haber cumplido su misión mientras los tres chicos se miraban unos a otros desconcertados.

James y Sirius miraron fijamente a Remus que levanto los hombros entendiendo su pregunta –No tengo idea –ambos gruñeron cuando vieron entrar a la profesora McGonagall al gran comedor con total calma.

Sirius se levanto de golpe y se acercó corriendo a ella con las miradas de sus amigos fijas en el –Buenos días, hermosa Minnie –sonrió encantadoramente el pelinegro.

-Buenos días, señor Black y ya le he dicho que no me llame así –McGonagall seguía su camino con el chico siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Por qué? Es lindo y me gusta mas –el chico sonrió haciendo suspirar cansinamente a la pobre mujer.

-Dije que no y punto, señor Black –casi estaban llegando a la mesa de profesores cuando esta se detuvo para voltearlo a ver de golpe seriamente haciéndolo dar un brinco dé la impresión –¿Qué sucede? –lo miro fijamente.

-Minnie puedo preguntarte algo y me contestas sinceramente –Sirius saco su mejor sonrisa mientras McGonagall soltaba un gruñido por el apodo.

-Ya le dije que no me llame así pero bueno ¿Qué es? –la mujer comenzaba a tener miedo al ver la mirada brillante del chico.

-¿Cómo puedo provocar el invierno? –pregunto Sirius con simpleza mientras en la mesa roja James, Meli y Remus se golpeaban la frente con la mano al mismo tiempo.

-¡Como sí se lo fuera a decir! –contesto McGonagall firmemente dándose la vuelta y comenzó su camino.

El pelinegro apenas la dejo dar unos pasos cuando se lanzo al piso y abrazo con firmeza la pierna de la mujer que dio un brinco, el gran comedor que comenzaba a llenarse lentamente estallo en risas –¿Porque?... Anda Minnie dime –lloriqueaba el chico sin soltarla aunque esta sacudía su pierna como sí este fuera un perro que se aferraba a ella.

-Dije que no y suélteme señor Black –Sirius puso ojos de cachorro cuando la profesora lo miro severamente, de pronto, la puerta del gran comedor se abrió dejando ver a Allegra junto a su hermana caminando aunque ambas lo miraron desconcertadas.

-Te salvaste, Minnie –Sirius sonrió y la soltó para regresar con paso calmado a su mesa mientras la profesora lo observaba suspirando cansinamente.

El pelinegro le sonrió a ambas rubias que aun lo miraban buscando una explicación –Hola hermosas –sin decir mas se fue a sentar junto a sus amigos que reían por el rostro de la profesora que los miraba fijamente desde su mesa.

-Eres idiota –James le palmeo la espalda.

Sirius lo miro orgulloso –No es cierto –sonrió de lado pícaramente.

-¿En serio pensaste que te iba a decir? –Meli lo miro aunque James ya había notado la brillante sonrisa de su compañero al igual que Harry que suspiro entendiendo.

-No… pero notaron que jamás negó que se pudiera hacer –Sirius bebió un poco de leche orgulloso mientras sus amigos entendían su plan y también sonreían.

-Déjenmelo a mí –Remus hablo seguro y los demás asintieron mirándolo aunque aun todos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros, el cumpleaños perfecto para la rubia estaba en vías de preparación.

* * *

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero como ya he mencionado en mis otros fics estaba de luto y la verdad este fue uno de donde todas las ideas se me borraron aparte no tenia animos de escribir pero bueno, al fin, aqui esta!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y sino ya saben que se pueden quejar en comentarios oki xD

Saludos y nos vemos pronto, prometo ya no tardarme tanto en actualizar x)


	47. Chapter 46

Harry reconoció enseguida el lugar donde había aparecido, era la biblioteca y esta aun lado de Remus que no dejaba de leer los títulos de los libros con la cabeza de lado _–¿Qué buscas? Remus_ –ambos se sorprendieron cuando Lilly apareció a un lado de ellos.

_-Yo… este…_ –susurro torpemente el castaño poniéndose nervioso.

Lilly sonrió –_Haber sí adivino… ya has terminado la tarea de transformaciones, pociones y herbología así que no es algo de la escuela, por ende, debe ser algo para una travesura ¿cierto?_ –Remus se puso pálido al escuchar sus conjeturas.

_-¿Cómo?_ –susurro.

_-Es fácil, yo estaba contigo cuando las hiciste ¿recuerdas?_ –Remus se dio un golpe contra el librero haciéndola reír bajo.

-_No hagas eso que ya desde hace rato eres vigilado… creo que ella también nota algo raro y no a dejado de vigilarte_ –susurro Lilly mirando de reojo a la bibliotecaria que no dejaba de darles vueltas –_La verdad no se como los ayudas en sus tonterías_ –bufo la pelirroja sin duda recordando su ultima broma hacia ella y Snape.

_-No son tan malos… bueno, Sirius un poco pero es buena persona cuando lo conoces _–Remus sonrió _–¿Sabes? Siempre fui educado en casa con tutores o por mis padres así que jamás había tenido amigos, cuando los conocí en el tren también pensé que eran tontos pero había algo en ellos que me agradaba y me quede a su lado por mera curiosidad…_ –Lilly lo escuchaba atentamente –… _Sirius es torpe y algo egocéntrico pero en el fondo tiene un gran corazón, James también es torpe pero aun es mas serio que Sirius y al igual que él tiene un corazón enorme que no solo me adopto como amigo desde el primer momento sino que también como su familia, y Peter es… creo que simplemente Peter es como el hermano pequeño que jamás tuve; a veces parece que no son lo mejor pero siempre están a mi lado pase lo que pase, se convirtieron en una gran parte de mi vida y yo sin pedirlo, sin pretenderlo, sin esperarlo también lo soy en la de ellos y tal vez por esa hermandad no de sangre es que hago tonterías con ellos sin importar el castigo… por que sé que pase lo que pase jamás me darán la espalda _–el chico dejo de mirar a los libros para mirar a Lilly que sorprendida observo la enorme sonrisa del chico que solo observaba cuando estaba con los tontos, con sus hermanos y eso hizo que la chica le sonriera tiernamente.

-_Dime ¿Qué planean?_ –Remus se sorprendió –_Parece que estas teniendo un poco de dificultades así que te ayudare aunque espero que no sea algo para molestarme_ –Lilly le sonrió brillantemente y Harry simplemente pudo sentir como su corazón se detenía, no solo porque era la primera vez que veía a su madre sonreír con tanta amabilidad y cariño sino porque ahora podía decir con orgullo que su hija tenia algo igual que su madre, algo que de ahora en adelante intentaría siempre proteger.

Remus sonrió agradecido –_Queremos hacer un gran invierno_ –susurro en el oído de la chica que dio un brinco al escuchar su idea.

_-¿Eso para que?_ –Lilly lo miro confundida.

-_El cumpleaños de Allegra_ –el chico le guiño el ojo a la pelirroja que lentamente comenzó a sonreír y asintió la cabeza.

-_Muy bien… manos a la obra_ –se dio la vuelta y ahora ella era la que tenia la cabeza de lado leyendo con rapidez los títulos de los libros mientras el castaño la miraba unos momentos donde sonrió para luego seguir con su búsqueda.

Las imágenes dieron vuelta y se detuvieron en la sala común donde James, Sirius y Meli estaban tumbados en el piso después de una larga sesión de entrenamientos según podía verse por sus escobas tiradas a un lado de ellos _–¿Dónde estará Remus?_ –susurro la chica preocupada mirando el reloj que ya marcaban las 12 de la noche.

-_No lo se_ –susurro James medio dormido.

-_Deberíamos ir a buscarlo… Jimmy la capa_ –Sirius se sentó mirando a su amigo que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-_Hay malditas escaleras_ –susurro adormilado mirando su destino mientras se sentaba cuando el retrato se abrió, los tres voltearon a ver el lugar por donde el castaño junto a una pelirroja entraban sonrientes con varios libros en las manos mas los que se notaban iban en su mochila, Meli enseguida tomo a James de la mano notando como este se había tensado y Sirius solo sonreía levemente.

-_Hola chicos… por fuerzas mayores tenemos a una cómplice mas_ –Remus señalo con la mirada a la pelirroja que sonrió aunque esta se tenso al ver como Meli sujetaba con firmeza a James por la mano.

_-¿Por qué? _–fue lo único que susurro James sin mirarla.

-_Porque no podía encontrar nada yo solo en la enorme biblioteca_ –Remus dejo los libros en la mesa.

-_Y porque es algo para mi amiga así que solo por eso ayudare _–Lilly siguió al castaño para luego sentarse en un sofá individual junto al fue dándole la espalda a donde James y Meli se encontraban.

-_Mmmm así que la pelirroja comienza a ser seducida por el lado oscuro_ –susurro Sirius a un lado de Lilly que volteo a verlo duramente.

-_Solo será esta vez_ –gruño

_-Eso dicen todos_ –Sirius soltó una carcajada junto con James que se puso de pie y luego ayudo a Meli.

_-Bueno ¿Qué encontraron?_ –asustado miro el montón de libros.

_-Nada en concreto pero hay varios que podemos probar para ver cual es el que nos sirve_ –Remus miro como sus tres amigos se volvían a desinflan hasta el piso sin dejar de ver el montón de libros.

Las imágenes volvieron a moverse dejando entre ver como todos practicaban en una parte alejada del patio de la escuela los diferentes hechizos incluyendo la vez que Sirius le congelo la falda a Lilly que molesta dando vuelta como robot le regresaba el hechizo congelándole la cara haciendo reír a todos, al grupo también se habían incluido Alice, Frank y los gemelos Prewett que no dejaban de acosar a Meli hasta que James se paro frente a ellos con la mirada seria haciendo que los otros 2 se alejaran corriendo; Harry vio como Lilly miraba la escena y simplemente se daba la vuelta molesta mientras a su lado Alice y Frank sonrojados no dejaban de conversar haciéndose los que practicaban. La siguiente imagen estaban solo James, Sirius y Meli peleando a gritos cual era la mejor escoba hasta que Remus llegaba harto de escuchar su escandalo y los congelo a los tres para luego volver a salir de la habitación, se quedaron un buen rato así hasta que Peter entro y los miro sorprendido pero aun así con ayuda de su zapato comenzó a golpearlo, Harry solo observaba como estos querían gritar pero no podían.

Cuando al fin las imágenes se detuvieron James, Sirius y Allegra caminaban tranquilamente hacia la escuela –_Ey _–Remus apareció sentado leyendo en un árbol cercano –_¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? _–sonrió mirando como los tres se desinflaban un poco cansados –_Ok_ –los chicos siguieron su camino con el castaño ya a su lado.

Llegaron hasta la sala común y se dejaron caer pesadamente en un sofá pero apenas se estaban acomodando cuando Meli entro corriendo _–¡Los de Slytherin están golpeando a Peter!_ –Remus, James y Sirius se levantaron de golpe dejando cada quien sus cosas en la mesa, Allegra ya los iba a seguir pero el pelinegro la detuvo.

-_Tu te quedas aquí_ –dijo en un tono totalmente serio haciendo bufar a la niña, suavemente le acaricio la mejilla para luego salir corriendo junto a sus amigos.

Harry corría toda velocidad por los pasillos aun lado de su padre y su padrino cuando de pronto sintió todo girar apareciendo junto a Peter que se encontraba tumbado en el piso haciéndose lo mas pequeño posible mientras unos chicos de Slytherin que a lo mucho eran un año mayor que él lo pateaban por doquier; Harry vio como el niño solo cubría su cabeza temblando, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que un gemido de dolor no se escapara de sus labios y por un momento ambos recordaron las terribles cosas que su padre le hacía.

De pronto, simplemente fue atravesado por su papá y su padrino que literalmente se lanzaron a taclear a los otros chicos pero dos alcanzaron a esquivarlos –_Dijiste que ya no eran sus amigos_ –gruño uno al que Harry no pudo identificar pero no importaba, Remus llego un poco tarde y justo cuando uno de los niños le lanzaba un hechizo a Peter pero el castaño se interpuso para ser lanzado por los aires y golpear la pared con fuerza, Sirius y James sacaron sus varitas para comenzar a lanzar hechizos como locos mientras Peter solo se quedaba inmóvil observando a Remus que estaba inconsciente.

Los Slytherin simplemente se defendieron hasta el momento que pudieron escapar corriendo _–¡Y no vuelvan! _–grito Sirius gruñendo como perro mientras Peter casi arrastrándose se acercó a Remus y comenzó a moverlo.

James también corrió hacia el castaño y suavemente lo movió –_Oye Remy_ –este con dificultad comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-_Remy las peleas con las paredes siempre son inútiles… ellas siempre ganan_ –Sirius miro de mala manera a la pared de piedra –_Pero algún día cobraremos venganza por tanto golpe_ –gruño levantando el puño haciendo reír a su amigos.

_-Au… alguien descongele a Meli_ –susurro Remus y James junto a Harry dieron la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo encontrando a la niña que gruñía desde el interior.

_-Que conste que yo no fui_ –James casi al instante levanto las manos y esta solo le gruño de nuevo como respuesta, Harry sonrió y regreso con el castaño que se levanto ayudado por Peter y Sirius.

_-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué vinieron a ayudarme?_ –susurro el rubio mirando al piso.

_-Eso es simple… eres nuestro amigo_ –Sirius lo despeino amigablemente.

-_Siempre estaremos cuidándote la espalda y apoyándote… pase lo que pase_ –Remus le sonrió al rubio que lo miro un segundo y luego volvió a bajar la mirada –_Ahora apóyame a mi –_susurro el castaño con miedo viendo como Meli casi corría a golpear.

_-Te apoyo pero no tanto_ –dijeron a la vez Peter y Sirius haciéndose a un lado casi lanzándolo hacia ella que enseguida lo golpeo en la frente con su palma.

_-Idiota_ –gruño y sin más se dio la vuelta la pequeña mientras Sirius y Peter volvían a levantar a Remus.

_-Que buenos amigos son_ –gruño y los otros simplemente se hicieron los que no escuchaban.

Las imágenes volvieron a dar vuelta y Harry simplemente se quedo inmóvil viendo como Peter volvía a ser parte del grupo, como todos se juntaban para planear la sorpresa de Allegra y como James, Sirius y Meli peleaban a fuera de la tienda de escobas mientras Alphard miraba preocupado a todos lados ya que él los había sacado de la escuela con permiso de sus padres, bueno, menos Sirius que ni siquiera le mando una carta a su madre.

Cuando se detuvo estaba en una aula oscura y dio unos pasos con cuidado mirando a su alrededor hasta que escucho unos susurros, miro a todos lados buscando el origen de estos pero simplemente no lograba encontrarlos hasta que noto una pequeña luz de varita bajo las escaleras así supo que estaba en el aula de defensa contra la magia oscura y quienes estaban ahí al reconocer la risa perruna de Sirius.

La puerta se abrió y la varita enseguida se apagó mientras todos guardaban silencio –_James… Sirius… Mel ¿Dónde están?_ –susurro Peter con miedo mirando a todos lados.

_-¿Pet?... Peter ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –James salió del escondite seguido de sus otros dos amigos.

El rubio bajo la mirada –_Yo… he pensado… Remus siempre a sido bueno conmigo y me ayuda… yo… yo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda_ –dijo lo ultimo mirando firmemente a sus amigas que solo sonrieron.

_-Ven_ –Sirius lo despeino y lo invito a su escondite donde los cuatro se sentaron alrededor del libro que era alumbrado por Meli.

_-Luce difícil_ –susurro la chica.

_-Bastante_ –añadió Sirius.

_-Creo que es imposible_ –susurro Peter aun leyendo toda la información.

-_No digan eso, debemos ayudar a Remus cueste lo que cueste ¿recuerdan?_ –James miro a sus amigos con seriedad y estos lo miraron decididos asintiendo –_Pues vamos a aprender las palabras mágicas _–sonrió y todos los siguieron, Harry sonrió junto con ellos observando como empezaban a repetir las palabras mágicas una y otra vez.

Las imágenes volvieron a dar vueltas y se detuvo con el grupo de 5 amigos mas Lilly, Alice, Frank y los gemelos Prewett en lo que parecía un pasillo solitario –_Terminando clases_ –dijo tajantemente la pelirroja haciendo gruñir a los otros.

-_Estoy de acuerdo_ –James y Sirius voltearon a ver de mala manera a Remus que hizo como que no los notaba.

_-Traidor_ –susurraron todos menos la pelirroja que le sonrió agradecida.

_-Ok… ok… pero en cuanto terminen las clases nos juntamos en las escaleras_ –James miro a todos y estos asintieron.

_-Muy bien…plan muñeco de nieve ¡comienza! _–Sirius sonrió animado junto a los demás.

Las cosas dieron vuelta un segundo y Harry noto como estaba en medio de la vista de las escaleras que se movían pero vio a cada uno en un piso con sus varitas en las manos listas _–¡3… ¡ – _Remus estaba mas arriba.

_-¡… 2…! _–Meli y James estaban en los pisos de abajo apuntando a ambos lados.

_-¡… 1…!_ –Lilly y Alice estaban mas abajo y al igual que ellos apuntaban a ambos lados.

_-¡… Vamos!_ –gritaron a la vez Sirius, los gemelos y Frank que estaban en la planta baja, hubo un gran resplandor seguido de varios gritos de sorpresa por toda la escuela; Sirius se sacudió como perro y sonrió mirando a todos lados –_No era esto lo que queríamos… pero funciona_ –soltó una carcajada junto con Harry que divertido miraba la escena.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza y lamento lo pequeño pero después de un mes y medio escribiendo como loca una novela original pues mi cabeza anda un poco atrofiada por pensar tanto en una sola idea pero bueno creo que tome todo lo que quería tomar en este capi, tal vez lo único que falla es el modo de decirlo pero pues jejejeje lo siento

Bueno nos veremos pronto y espero que el siguiente salga mejor xD tomatazos que me merezco ya saben que a comentarios xDDDD


	48. Chapter 47

Era algo raro y sin duda único ver los enormes pasillos de Hogwarts pintados de blanco por las paredes y los pisos totalmente de hielo, James con una sonrisa se asomo por el barandal y sonrió observando su obra, Remus suspiro sonriendo y guardo su varita casi enseguida para hacer el desentendido mientras Lilly y Alice nerviosas miraban a todos lados esperando que nadie las hubiera visto pero sin duda los que mas se divertían eran Sirius, los gemelos y Frank que ya jugaban lanzándose bolas hasta que escucharon el grito de McGonagall por toda la escuela _–¡Black y Potter!_ –solo fue el sonido de su voz sin hechizo pero aun así los hizo temblar.

_-Ahí viene_ –Peter observo como la profesora casi salía corriendo de su aula aunque no contaba con que todo el piso estuviera congelado así que termino derrapando de lado haciendo reír a todos aunque cuando la profesora miro a sus alumnos estos enseguida guardaron silencio.

Sirius y los gemelos no pudieron evitar carcajearse mientras James y Meli terminaban de bajar corriendo con sus patines listos al igual que los risueños –_Nos vemos en un rato_ –James y Sirius comenzaron a patinar a toda velocidad lejos de la profesora que ya era apoyada por la profesora Sprout que según se veía también había caído aunque ella sin duda había tenido una planta entre sus manos que ahora se encontraba en su cabeza.

Meli, los gemelos y Frank corrieron hacia el gran comedor que se encontraba vacío y cerraron la puerta tras ellos mientras Peter, Remus y Lilly con Alice corrían a desaparecer; James y Sirius se sonrieron patinando alegremente hasta entrar al aula de encantamientos donde Allegra observaba todo confundida al igual que todos los demás –_Hola preciosa_ –Sirius le guiño un ojo rodeándola sonriente.

-_Sirius ¿Qué hicieron?_ –Allegra lo siguió con la mirada.

-_Nada malo_ –respondieron ambos con voz de angelitos _–¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ –susurraron cada uno de un lado de la cabeza de la rubia que sonrió ampliamente al ver los patines que dejaron sobre su escritorio, los dos le dieron un beso en la mejilla para luego desaparecer con una sonrisa en sus rostros justo a tiempo ya que McGonagall y Sprout estaban a punto de alcanzarlos, por suerte el hielo las detenía lo suficiente; Harry no podía evitar reír al ver a la pobre Minerva sujetándose firmemente de la pared mientras sus piernas parecían de gelatina en lo que Sprout había optado por la técnica de robot intentando patinar dejando su camino de tierra tras ella.

Y el caos exploto por todo Hogwarts; los profesores estaban como locos intentando deshacer el hechizo pero no contaban con Remus y Lilly contra rastrándolos desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía –_Perdón… perdón…_ –susurraba sin parar la pelirroja mientras Remus reía observándola al igual que Alice, Harry observo como Peter que observaba la linda vista desde el balcón practicaba en silencio las palabras mágicas. Mientras los profesores estaban ocupados los estudiantes corrían por toda la escuela jugando, lanzándose bolas de nieve y carreritas hasta bolos humanos; Allegra tenia una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras patinaba por la escuela seguida por Marle y Alex que no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a Sirius que seguía por ahí perdido huyendo de los profesores junto a James, ambos niños se habían estrellado de frente contra el profesor Dumbledore y se quedaron un momento congelados hasta que el viejo profesor sonrió cubriéndose los ojos dejando que se escaparan, según parece al primo perdido de santa también le gusta la navidad.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como el viejo profesor se ponía de pie para luego continuar su camino deslizando con gracia por los pasillos, algo que también observaron James y Sirius que sonrieron para luego desaparecer al mismo tiempo que todo daba vueltas para detenerse frente a la puerta del gran comedor que se encontraba atrancada mientras la mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban golpeándola exigiendo la comida que ya tanto necesitaban por el juego. Meli abrió y les sonrió a todos de la mejor manera posible –_Bienvenidos a la fiesta –_grito con fuerza a la vez que las puertas se abrían dejando ver no solo que ya estaba la comida lista sino en medio del lugar estaba una estatua de hielo casi idéntica a Allegra, exceptuando claro, la horrible nariz que les había quedado al final aunque esto no molesto ni un poco a la rubia que no dejaba de sonreír mientras observaba las grandes pancartas que se encontraban en lugar de la de las mesas, una era de Lilly y Alice con toques de Marle que había ayudado sin saber para que era, la otra era de Remus, los gemelos, Frank y Peter, la penúltima era hecha por el equipo de quidditch con escobas y snitch volando de aquí allá, y al final pero no menos importante era de Sirius, James y Meli que la habían llenado de tonterías y dibujos con movimientos que vomitaban nieve de sabores aunque eso sin duda era ayuda de Remus pero no importaba, su cumpleaños era el mejor del mundo gracias a las tonterías de sus amigos y eso… eso puede producir en cualquiera la mas enorme sonrisa que su rostro le permita.

Meli tomo de la mano a la rubia y con suavidad la guio a la mesa de profesores que se encontraba vacía; todos estaban en la gran labor de búsqueda de James y Sirius así que ahora en lugar de el viejo Dumbledore, McGonagall y Kettleburn de cuidado de criaturas mágicas se encontraban Marle, Alexandra, Meli, los gemelos y Frank –Ellos te verán después –susurro la traviesa niña al ver como su amiga observaba buscando a sus otros torpes amigos.

Allegra asintió sonriendo y se sentó en la silla principal _–¿Tienes hambre?_ –Meli la miro y la rubia solo asintió –_Tienes que decir que es lo que quieres_ –susurro la castaña y la rubia la miro desconcertada a lo que la niña solo le guiño un ojo.

La rubia suspiro _–¡Quiero comida!_ –grito con todas sus fuerzas y de pronto en todas las mesas aparecieron bandejas y bandejas de comida maravillosa que ya era normal en el castillo pero los postres eran los que sobre salían siendo pequeños pastelitos de cumpleaños de múltiples sabores y colores que iluminaban las mesas, bueno, menos a las de Slytherin que era su comida normal a lo que solo gruñeron observando las otras mesas, Harry sonrió observándolos.

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ –grito Meli y en las demás mesas se siguieron los gritos, en ese momento por uno de los tantos ventanales entraron dos lechuzas cargando una gran caja alargada que todos voltearon a ver con curiosidad; Allegra las observo hasta que estas se posaron frente de ella dejando el paquete.

-_Potter y Black_ –susurro la niña acariciando a cada una de las aves como agradecimiento mientras no podía ocultar su hermosa sonrisa, las aves salieron del gran comedor dejando a todos expectantes mirando el paquete que lentamente fue abierto por la cumpleañera; el enorme listón rojo soltó su nudo suavemente y el papel dorado fue quitado con delicadeza.

_-¡Ya rómpelo!_ –gritaron desesperados los gemelos Prewett, Allegra les gruño aunque noto como casi todo el gran comedor los apoyaban.

-_Voy _–sonrió y abrió la caja dando un brinco atrás cuando confeti fue disparado desde el interior hacia ella, la niña sorprendida observo la caja llena de rosas rojas y chocolates franceses aunque sobre todo había tres tarjetas, tomo la primera y la abrió…

_¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Mi linda prometida espero que con esto puedas ir a donde quieras aunque será mejor que me lleves contigo para jugar juntos._

_J.C.P_

… sabia perfectamente de quien era y la guardo con cuidado en su túnica para enseguida tomar la siguiente…

_¡Solo lo mejor para mi amiga!_

_Con esto podremos hacer pedazos a cualquiera, te quiero y gózalo._

_Mel_

… estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada y cuando volteo a ver a su compañera que ya estaba mas entretenida comiendo esta solo le sonrió con todo su cariño como siempre lo hacia y le levanto el pulgar, guardo la tarjeta y tomo la ultima…

_Hola hermosa_

_Espero que te la pases genial, que tu regalo blanco te dure lo suficiente como para que lo disfrutes y te diviertas a lo grande sin importar que nos castiguen, porque aunque sin duda lo harán ninguno de los que ayudamos en este regalo nos arrepentimos de ello y menos yo._

_Quiero que seas muy feliz, quiero que sonrías hasta que tus mejillas se entumezcan y quiero solo lo mejor del mundo para una de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo. _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa!_

_S. _

… la rubia estuvo a punto de dejar caer algunas lagrimas que ya se acumulaban en sus ojos pero se contuvo; cuando intento jalar la tarjeta para guardarla algo la detuvo, miro bajo ella y sorprendida encontró un listón que siguió con sus dedos hasta el fondo donde tanteando se congelo al sentir su regalo y ahí simplemente las lagrimas no pudieron ser mas aguantadas; a la vista de todos de entre las rosas saco con lentitud una escoba de ultimo modelo que admiro atontada notando la inscripción que tenia a un costado en letras doradas…

"_**Vuela libre como tus sueños"**_

… Harry sonrió observando a Allegra lanzarse a abrazar con fuerza a Meli mientras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas que comenzaban a dolerle por la sonrisa perpetua que tenia; Alexandra noto una especie de moneda en la tapa y con suavidad la jalo haciendo que se soltara otra pancarta con movimiento que ponía "Feliz cumpleaños" al mismo tiempo que esta soltaba una carga de pasteles de los peores sabores sobre toda la mesa de Slytherin, todos voltearon sorprendidos incluyendo la festejada y sin poder evitarlo el gran comedor estallo en carcajadas; la puerta del gran comedor se abrió dejando pasar a un desconcertado Regulus que observaba a los de su casa confundido aunque Harry noto como había guardo rápido un paquete en su túnica.

Las cosas dieron vuelta y se detuvieron en un lugar oscuro, era uno de los pasillos mas alejados de la escuela al que le habían apagado todas las luces que lo iluminaban, James estaba tirado en el piso bebiendo tranquilamente un zumo de calabaza mientras Sirius jugaba de un lado a otro del pasillo barriéndose al final –_Debería haber un mapa de la escuela_ –susurro James –_No recuerdo como llegamos aquí_ –le dio un trago a su bebida mientras su amigo pasaba frente a el para derraparse al final de la esquina mas cercana.

-_Yo tampoco… ¿crees que le gusto?_ –Sirius se puso de pie y comenzó a patinar al otro lado.

El castaño sonrió levemente de lado _–¿Por qué te importar tanto?... de hecho se me hizo raro que quisieras hacer algo tan grande por su cumpleaños, ni en el mio es así_ –se rio un poco recordando como en su cumpleaños habían llenado las mazmorras de Slytherin con fantasmitas de humo con la imagen de James que gritaban a todo pulmón "las lombrices amamos a Potter… las lombrices le regalamos los dulces a nuestro amo… las lombrices somos verdes" cada que terminaban la canción unas bombas pintura explotaban en varios lugares de las mazmorras.

_-Yo… este… a mi no me importa… yo… solo quise hacerle algo… ya sabes, por que somos del mismo equipo y todo eso_ –tanto James como Harry notaron el tono nervioso del pelinegro que se quedo sentado un momento en la otra esquina del pasillo y luego se levanto para pasar frente al castaño que no dejaba de sonreír.

_-Creo que te gusta_ –sentencio James y el derrape de Sirius fue mas un golpe de su trasero que barrida.

_-¡Estas loco! ¿Cómo me va a gustar…_ –con pánico el pelinegro intento ponerse de pie pero se resbalo yéndose de golpe hacia enfrente _–¡Min! –_grito con fuerza.

_-¿Min?... estamos hablando de Allegra no quieras hacerme troll_ –James lo volteo a ver y justo en ese momento una especie de mano tomo una de las piernas de Sirius y lo jalo hasta desaparecerlo tras la esquina del pasillo.

_-¡Noooooo! _–se escucho el grito de Sirius.

_-¡Hermano!_ –James se puso de pie lo mas rápido posible y lentamente comenzó a patinar hacia donde se escuchaba su amigo cuando de se escucho un golpe.

_-¡Corre!_ –Sirius patino a toda velocidad hacia su amigo _–¡Son las plantas locas de Sprout!_ –agrego el pelinegro haciendo que el castaño mirara hacia atrás mientras corría y con terror observo unas especies de papas gigantes que sin problemas podrían comerse a uno de primero, tenia patas de ramas y sus brazos así como sus pocos cabellos eran látigos que cada tanto se lanzaban hacia los chicos que aceleraban lo que mas podían, en especial cuando vieron como las papas los saboreaban dejando un camino de baba verde tras ellas.

Harry corría a su lado pero no podía evitar reír imaginándose a todo lo que habían recorrido los profesores para detener a su padre y amigos, aliviado al mismo tiempo porque jamás mandaron esas horribles cosas a cazarlo a él; a lo lejos donde comenzaba la luz estaban dos siluetas con los brazos en jarras, una pequeña y otra mucho mas alta miraban hacia los chicos que intentaban alejarse lo mas posible de las horribles papas –_Minerva a mis niñas no les gusta el hielo_ –Sprout miro a los chicos que la escucharon y pusieron rostro de pánico.

-_No te preocupes Pomona… yo me ocupo –_McGonagall saco su varita y antes de que los chicos pudieran decir algo transformo el hielo bajo sus pies en lodo con un simple movimiento de varita; James y Sirius enseguida perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de frente sobre el lodo deslizándose por el hasta los pies de las profesoras que gruñeron observándolos.

_-Minnie eres genial_ –Sirius sonrió y James lo imito, ambos totalmente cubiertos de lodo.

-_Los halagos para después señor Black_ –respondió Minerva y justo después de sus palabras las papas los agarraron de las piernas para jalarlos hacia ellas.


	49. Capitulo 48

Ambos niños fueron arrastrados hacia las papas mientras gritaban con todas sus fuerzas e intentaban escapar pero simplemente fallaron… en el gran comedor Remus volteo a todos lados confundido habiendo llegado a sus oídos de lobo la sombra lejana del grito de sus amigos pero simplemente levanto los hombros restándole importancia al no verlos.

Allegra estaba simplemente feliz y por más que deseaba salir a probar su nueva escoba el profesor Kettleburn con la mitad de su cuerpo evitaba que saliera, casi todos los profesores ya se encontraban en el gran comedor comiendo tranquilamente los postresitos de fiesta hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe; McGonagall entro al lugar haciendo que todos guardaran silencio incluyendo el mismo Dumbledore que había estado conversando tranquilamente con varios alumnos de ultimo año mientras tomaban un chocolate caliente, todos la observaron viendo como tenia una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ocultar al igual que la profesora Sprout que lucia orgullosa de su trabajo, tras ellas entraron las dos papas caminando tranquilamente provocando varias muecas de asco y gemidos por algunas chicas pero a estas no les importaron –_Albus debemos hablar seriamente _– Minerva se detuvo frente al director que la observo.

_-¿Sobre que? Minerva_ – las papas se acercaron y de pronto frente a todos escupieron a Sirius y James que estaban completamente bañados en baba verde espesa hasta Dumbledore hizo cara de asco al verlos mientras estos escupían, algunos alumnos soltaron carcajadas después pero cuando fueron los de Slytherin todos los alumnos de Gryffindor se pusieron de pie amenazándolos con la mirada para que guardaran silencio pero no llegaron a la violencia ya que enseguida Minerva noto que estaba pasando y volteo a ver a todos con seriedad advirtiéndoles con la mirada.

-_Mi querida Minerva…_ – Dumbledore miro a los dos chicos que le hacían carita de perros para que les ayudara _–… creo que tu debes encargarte… primero por jefa de la casa y segundo porque yo la verdad me divertí muchísimo el día de hoy_ – sonrió alegre el director haciendo bufar a la profesora que termino soltando un suspiro.

Los volteo a ver –_A mi oficina ¡ahora!_ – ambos chicos bajaron la mirada poniéndose de pie y salieron del gran comedor a paso lento; Remus y los demás quisieran levantarse para ir con ellos pero estos los miraron y negaron con su cabeza sonriendo.

-_Nos van a castigar cruelmente_ – susurro Sirius.

-_Lo sé, hermano_ – respondió James fijándose que McGonagall no los viera hablando.

_-De menos fue divertido_ – ambos se miraron y sonrieron, se dieron la vuelta caminando de reversa y con una sonrisa en su rostro observaron a Allegra que estaba preocupada por ellos _–¡Feliz cumpleaños!_ – gritaron al unísono haciéndola sonreír aunque enseguida se voltearon de nuevo que vieron como la profesora estaba ya apunto de hechizarlos; lo ultimo que vio Allegra fue la espalda de sus tontos favoritos y lo ultimo que vio Harry fue la sonrisa de cariño que la rubia tenia en su rostro, las imágenes comenzaron a dar vueltas hasta detenerse a lo que parecía el día siguiente en la sala común.

Lilly bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras de la torre de niñas y cuando llego a la sala común se dio cuenta que algo olía muy raro en el lugar, miro a todos lados intentando encontrar la fuente del olor hasta que dio unos pasos al frente topándose con la cabeza verdosa de Sirius que dormía tranquilamente en el piso junto a James que también continua cubierto de baba; Harry observo como la pequeña Lilly se ponía en cuclillas junto a los chicos que roncaban levemente y con suavidad sin importar la baba acaricio la mejilla de James que no noto nada y continuaba durmiendo, la pelirroja sonrió levemente cuando de pronto escucho movimientos en las habitaciones así que suavemente comenzó a mover a ambos chicos –_Arriba_… – susurro y ambos gruñeron dándole la espalda para seguir durmiendo.

Remus bajo aun en pijama y sonrió –_Lilly eso no funcionara… déjame a mi_ – se acercó a la vez que sacaba su varita y les apuntaba –_**Aguamenti **_– susurro y enseguida un chorro de agua cayo sobre ambos haciéndolos levantarse de golpe ala vez que tosían –_A ducharse que apestan_ – tranquilamente le sonrió a sus amigos aunque por un momento ambos lo miraron notando como la palidez de nuevo estaba en su rostro pero no dijeron nada y solo gruñeron –_Buenos días, Lilly_ – la pelirroja le sonrió en respuesta a su saludo y este simplemente subió de nuevo por las escaleras.

_-Hola pelirroja_ – Sirius la saludo adormilado y bostezo abriendo completamente su boca a la vez que estiraba sus brazos con fuerza hacia al frente estirando hasta sus dedos, la chica solo le sonrió amablemente aunque Harry noto su cara de molestia por los gestos de su padrino y también noto como esta se quedo esperando en saludo de James que jamás llego.

Las cosas dieron vueltas dejando ver a Harry el transcurso de las clases a una velocidad rápida notando casi enseguida como Sirius se encontraba serio y muy callado hasta el punto que McGonagall también lo observo detenidamente durante su clase pero no era una mirada seria sino una de cariño combinada con pena, las clases continuaron y cuando terminaron Harry solo observo correr a Sirius y James a comer casi sin masticar para luego salir corriendo a cambiar su uniforme por su equipo de quidditch, tenían una semana para entrenar para su primer partido pero también era semana de exámenes y aparte ahora tenían que cumplir diario dos horas de castigo después de su entrenamiento, Harry los vio correr a guardar sus escobas para luego correr a la lechucería donde apareció a sus lados.

_-Deberían colgarlos de cabeza…_ – susurraba sin parar el viejo Filch mientras los miraba con odio y les entregaba sus equipos de limpieza que consistían en un cubo de agua, un trapo, una escoba y unos guantes ya que su trabajo consistía en limpiar el lugar de manera muggle un piso por día.

_-¿Hasta arriba?_ – James miro a Sirius que no lo escucho y lo empujo levemente _–¿Estas bien? Hermano_ – el pelinegro solo asintió sin ganas, el azabache suspiro y simplemente asintió para comenzar a subir escaleras sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo lo seguía.

Filch los vigilaba aunque no era necesario; Harry notaba como su padrino estaba simplemente ido limpiando sin prestar atención y cada cierto tiempo era golpeado en el hombro por James para que se moviera de lugar, quedaban ya solo 30 minutos de su castigo y Harry había observado de reojo como los gemelos, Frank, Remus y hasta Lilly estaban escondidos en los jardines esperando a que se fueran el conserje para ir a ayudarles pero este simplemente no los dejo hasta ese momento que aburrido bajo lentamente camino al gran comedor para revisar que el gran comedor estuviera en perfectas condiciones para la cena –_Sirius ¿has notado que Remus comienza a verse enfermo? _– James hablo simplemente para llamar la atención de su amigo.

_-Si… la luna llena ya esta cerca, según el calendario será la noche del partido_ – Sirius no volteo a verlo simplemente siguió limpiando.

James miro su espalda _–¿Esperamos a la siguiente?_ – hasta el azabache estaba serio, Harry podía notar como sentía la impotencia al igual que su padre.

_-No… mañana comenzamos a entrenar diario por las noches, no podemos dejar que siga pasando todo ese dolor solo_ – susurro Sirius bajando la mirada.

-_Lo mismo debería decir de ti_ –James se acercó y le palmeo suavemente el hombro.

-_Mi dolor es diferente… es algo que simplemente no podemos tener juntos_ – Sirius se puso de pie quitando con poco cuidado la mano de su amigo –_Ya vete… yo termino _– aventó el agua sucia de su balde por la ventana y luego la dejo en el piso para apuntarle con su varita –_**Aguamenti**_ – el chorro la lleno de agua de nuevo.

_-Pero… _-

_-James quiero estar solo, por favor_ – Harry vio como los ojos grises de su padrino se clavaban en lo castaños de su padre rogándole con todas sus fuerzas que necesitaba estar solo.

James simplemente suspiro y asintió –_Esta bien… hermano recuerda que no estas solo_ – le palmeo de nuevo el hombro mientras el pelinegro asentía mirando al piso.

-_Lo sé_ – susurro, James tomo sus cosas en silencio y le dio una última mirada a su amigo que volvía a estar sentado en un banquillo dándole la espalda limpiando la pared con su trapo, suspiro y simplemente comenzó a bajar las escaleras hasta que Sirius ya no lo escucho más.

Harry se quedo con el y por una de las ventanas del lugar observo como su padre evitaba que los demás chicos entraran llevándoselos con el, volvió su mirada a su padrino que simplemente había lanzado el trapo al piso y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco lentamente un sobre observándolo fijamente sintiendo como su corazón dolía solo de tocarlo.

_-¿Crees que ya estas listos?_ – Harry y Sirius voltearon a la vez al escuchar la voz encontrándose con Allegra que camino lentamente hasta estar de pie frente al pelinegro –_Hoy cumple 3 meses ya_ – Sirius simplemente bajo la mirada dejando que ella tomara su mano.

_-Ya no puedo engañarme diciendo que simplemente esta de viaje_ – Harry apretó los ojos con dolor al escuchar la voz tan dolida de su padrino.

-_Te prometí que estaría a tu lado cuando quisieras leerla… ¿es el momento?_ – Allegra intento mirar a los ojos al pelinegro que seguía mirando la carta.

Sirius comenzó a sentir lentamente –_No puedo huir por siempre… vamos _– susurro levantando la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de la rubia que asintió.

* * *

Muy bien ya estoy preparando sus regalos de navidad así que no me griten porque este sea muy corto xD Sorprendida quede al ver que siguen uniéndose personas a nuestra familia escogiendo esta historia como favorita y/o siguiéndola y eso me alegra, me sorprende pero sobre todo me hace agradecerlos por leer mis locuras.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y como ya saben pueden dejarme de todo en sus comentarios incluyendo tomatazos que yo tomare en cuenta xD

Pues como ya soy muy grande necesito tiempo y dulces para escribir así que tranquilos mañana me comprare un kilo de panditas para seguir trabajando como trenesito xD

Nos vemos pronto y saludos a todos


	50. Capitulo 49

Allegra suavemente lo llevo hasta las escaleras donde ambos se sentaron, Sirius observo fijamente el sobre y acaricio con la yema de sus dedos el sello de cera con el escudo de la familia, tomo aire profundamente y lo rompió para así sacar la carta…

**_Hijo mío sí estas leyendo esto significa que mi paso por este mundo a terminado, significa que te he dejado solo en este horrible lugar lleno de injusticias, odios y avaricias. Buscar a mis asesinos será una perdida de tiempo para ti aunque estos estén mas que cerca de ti tu no debes caer en la trampa de ir tras ellos, mejor preocúpate por otras cosas mas importantes como el rumbo que esta tomando el mundo donde las piezas han comenzado a moverse y que sin duda darán como resultado una guerra, como en guerras pasadas los Black terminaremos siendo parte importante de las batallas; de esta batalla terminara dominando unos ideales, el vencedor no lo sé pero elegir tu mando será solo tu decisión. Sea cual sea... lucha, hijo mio... lucha con todas tus fuerzas, con todo tu corazón para defender a aquellos a los que amas y sin dudar,; yo se bien que camino escogerás y no te lo diré porque tu solo debes llegar a tu camino, te diré que sin duda este será difícil y en las batallas podrás perder a muchas de las personas importantes pero aun así debes luchar... es mejor perder luchando que simplemente aceptar la derrota._**

**_Sé muy bien quien eres y el hombre en el que te convertirás y por eso me siento orgulloso y feliz de haber contribuido al menos un poco en tu formación; tus caminos pueden llevarte lejos de tu familia y eso es algo que simplemente no podrás evitar pero te imploro que jamás olvides a tu hermano y trates de ayudarlo aunque el no lo quiera, es lo único que te pido._**

**_Aprende de mis errores y nunca dejes a la persona que ames, aprende que en la vida existen 2 familias… la que te impuso tu nacimiento y la que tu adoptas a lo largo de tu vida, aprende que por aquellos a los que amas se puede dar la vida sin remordimientos y aprende que duele menos un adiós forzoso a uno por estupidez. Recuerda siempre hijo mio a tu padre que te amo con locura desde la primera vez que vio tus hermosos y picaros ojos grises, tu padre que sonrió un día entero como estúpido porque tu primera palabra fue "papá", recuerda como adoraba verte con tu gran sonrisa mientras aprendías a volar, recuerda como llore con orgullo la primera vez que hiciste magia, recuerda que cada vez que latía mi corazón con intensidad era un te amo para ti, y recuerda que aunque no este a tu lado físicamente yo siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote con orgullo y amor._**

**_El ultimo latido de mi corazón fue un fuerte grito de amor por ti y por tu hermano, juntos en mi memoria están y estarán siempre al igual que en mi corazón._**

**_Con todo mi amor… tu padre…_**

**_Orión Black_**

… Sirius intento sollozar en silencio con su cabeza abajo ocultando las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar, su corazón ardía como si estuviera siendo quemado provocando el mas terrible de los dolores; los recuerdos golpeaban su mente sin parar dejándolo ver todos aquellos pequeños y hermosos momentos que paso con su padre haciendo que simplemente mas y mas lagrimas se amontonaran en sus ojos que ahora eran tan cristalinos que Harry pudo ver sin dificultad todo el dolor que su padrino tenia en su interior haciendo que lentamente sus ojos también se llenaran de lagrimas, las cosas dieron unas cuantas vueltas deteniéndose en la sala común.

James observaba la luna que poco a poco comenzaba a ser mas grande para su molestia, pudo ver a lo lejos la lechucería y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber dejado a su amigo solo llorando sus penas pero también sabia que él lo necesitaba y no podía forzarlo a desahogarse con ellos; aferrándose a ese pensamiento soltó un suspiro cansado, vio de reojo a su otro amigo que también sufría en silencio y suspiro de nuevo cerrando los ojos volteando de nuevo hacia el cielo.

Suavemente unos brazos pequeños lo rodearon por la cintura y se aferraron a su cuerpo con firmeza a la vez que recostaban su cabeza en su espalda, James reconoció enseguida a la persona pero no dijo nada –_Jimmy ¿estas bien?_ –susurro Meli.

El chico suavemente negó con la cabeza –_Me siento impotente… no puedo ayudarlos de ninguna manera y lo detesto_ – susurro alborotándose un poco el cabello con la mano intentando sacar su frustración, Meli suavemente hizo que se diera la vuelta y lo abrazo por el cuello haciéndolo que se acomodara el a su altura.

_-Debes aceptar que a veces no puedes ayudar por más que quieras_ –

_-Lo sé… pero es muy difícil en especial cuando son personas importantes para mi _–susurro James mirándola directamente a los ojos, Harry enseguida entendió lo que pasaba y con terror observo como mientras la distancia entre ambos chicos se acortaba Lilly entraba a la sala común fijándose en la pareja justo en el momento en el que estos con timidez juntaban sus labios; las cosas dieron vueltas dejando como ultima imagen en la mente de Harry a su madre con los ojos llenándose de lagrimas lentamente.

Harry quedo en shock, sabia perfectamente que su padre había tenido muchas novias pero obviamente era muy diferente verlo en directo; se fijo en su alrededor lentamente notando que de nuevo estaba en la lechucería. Allegra abrazaba con firmeza a Sirius que lloraba lastimeramente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos recargado levemente en ella –_M-me dejo… ¿Por qué me dejo?_ –susurro sollozando.

-_Él no lo quiso… él te amaba y jamás te hubiera dejado de haber tenido elección_ –Allegra tenia las mejillas húmedas por sus lagrimas que se negaron a obedecer la orden de no salir, Sirius tomo aire y asintió lentamente intentando convencerse totalmente.

_-Me he quedado solo _–

-_No… tienes a tu hermano…_ –Sirius negaba sin parar mientras ella hablaba _–… tienes a tu familia… y nos tienes a nosotros… James, Remus, Peter y Meli… y yo_ –levanto suavemente su rostro haciendo que los melancólicos ojos grises del Black se fijaran en los suyos –_Jamás te dejare solo_ –susurro la rubia acariciando suavemente sus mejillas limpiando de esta manera las lagrimas que se negaban a parar.

_-¿Lo prometes?_ –Sirius parecía un pequeño niño abandonado recordándole a Harry ese horrible sentimiento de soledad pero salió de sus pensamientos notando que los chicos no estaban solos, entre las sombras Regulus subía las escaleras sosteniendo un pequeño paquete que había estado cargando desde el día anterior.

Allegra sonrió levemente asintiendo –_Lo prometo_ –susurro a la vez que depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla del Black, lentamente se alejaron mirándose a los ojos y sin saber como sus labios se unieron con cariño, Regulus apretó con todas sus fuerzas los puños sin importarle el regalo que sostenía; las cosas comenzaron a girar de nuevo siendo lo ultimo que Harry viera al pequeño Black con el rostro lleno de dolor y odio.

* * *

**Volvi! muahahahahahahaha ok saludos a todos ya saben que acepto sus comentarios o sugerencias **


	51. Capítulo 50 D

Las cosas se detuvieron y Harry se encontraba ahora en la habitación de los chicos donde estos ya se preparaban para asistir a clases aunque se encontraban inusualmente callados, Peter miro a sus amigos extrañado sin entender por qué Sirius se ataba el nudo de la corbata en total calma mientras James estaba sentado en su cama atándose los cordones de los zapatos y Remus aventaba todos los libros que utilizaría ese día al interior de su mochila.

-_Eh ¿pasa algo? –_ todos voltearon a ver al pequeño que se intimido un poco por las miradas raras de sus amigos.

_-Nada que reportar _– susurro Sirius comenzando a darle los últimos toques a su cabello que ya comenzaba a ser mas largo de lo normal.

_-Cierto_ – agrego James alborotándose su cabello para luego ponerse su capa encima, Remus solo miro de reojo a ambos y tomo aire.

-_Voy a desayunar_ – sin esperar respuesta se colgó su mochila al hombro y salió de la habitación dando un leve portazo.

Peter no sabia que hacer y miro a sus otros dos amigos confundido haciendo suspirar a James –_Meli me beso_ – susurro haciendo que el pequeño abriera los ojos sorprendido mientras Sirius dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y lo miraba sorprendido pero soltó un suspiro.

-_Me bese con Allegra_ – ahora fue el turno de que las miradas se clavaran en el pelinegro que algo cansado se sentó en su cama.

_-¿Besaste a mi prometida?_ –James lo miro fijamente, Harry enseguida noto la seriedad del momento.

_-Si y tu besaste a nuestra mejor amiga _–Sirius le respondió la mirada casi en reto haciendo temblar a Peter que intento colocarse en medio de ambos.

-_No la lastimes_ – agrego James tomando sus cosas.

_-Ni tú a la loquita_ –Sirius se puso de pie tomando las suyas y se quedaron un momento mirándose para luego sonreírse levemente soltando un suspiro _–¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?_ – pregunto haciendo reír a James y Peter en cuanto lo escucho se relajo de sobremanera.

_-No tengo idea aunque deberíamos festejar_ –James sonrió de lado.

_-¿Festejar? _–Peter miro a ambos sin entender y ambos se acercaron chocando las palmas.

_-¡Tuvimos nuestro primer beso!_ – dijeron al unísono haciendo reír a Harry mientras todo daba vueltas.

James y Sirius caminaban tranquilamente hacia el campo de quidditch ya que tenían entrenamiento _–¿Qué le pasa a Remus?_ – pregunto el ojigris mirando de reojo a su amigo.

_-No se pero ya sabes que se pone algo malhumorado cuando la luna esta cerca_ –James estaba preocupado –_Se nos acaba el tiempo_ – agrego mirando al cielo.

-_Lo sé… la luna será la noche del partido_ –Sirius aferro con fuerza su escoba.

_-Debemos entrenar para estar listos_ – susurro James y su amigo asintió poniéndose tenso al entrar al campo donde lo primero que vio fue a Allegra conversando tranquilamente con Meli, no habían podido hablar con ninguna en todo el día y ambos no sabían ni que tenían que decir por suerte en cuanto su capitán los observo sonrió subiendo a su escoba.

_-¡Vamos!_ – grito el chico de sexto con firmeza y sin dar tiempo a nada mas todos montaron a sus escobas; Harry observo como en las gradas se encontraba Alexandra Slone que atenta seguía cada uno de los movimientos de Sirius que no la notaba pero Harry se preocupo en cuanto Regulus Black se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hablar con ella, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que ella saliera corriendo del lugar con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Regulus se quedaba a observar fijamente a Allegra y luego a su hermano con rencor.

Las cosas dieron vueltas y Harry apareció en la biblioteca donde Remus leía un libro aunque casi parecía que quería despedazarlo con la mirada, un pequeño gruñido se escapo de la garganta haciéndose que respirada profundo mientras miraba a su alrededor con miedo de que alguien hubiera notado el sonido muy poco humano, suspiro tranquilo al ver que estaba casi solo en el lugar y los pocos que habían estaban demasiado concentrados para notar el sonido pero de pronto alguien se sentó a su lado totalmente desanimada –_Hola Lilly_ – trato de hablar lo mas calmado el chico haciendo que los ojos esmeraldas de la chica lo miraran de reojo.

_-Hola Remus… ¿te encuentras bien? Estas algo pálido, sí quieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería_ – la niña se veía realmente preocupada al ver a su amigo que dio un pequeño brinco nervioso en su silla que no paso desapercibido a la pelirroja.

_-Estoy bien Lilly, no te preocupes no es nada mas que un dolor de cabeza _– en eso el ojimiel no le mentía, el recuerdo de ver a la única niña que le había gustado en toda su vida abrazada y besando a uno de sus mejores amigos no dejaba de taladrarlo.

_-¿Seguro?_ –el chico asintió mirando como la chica intentaba sonsacarle la verdad con la mirada pero al ver que no funcionaba desistió soltando un suspiro _–¿Tarea de pociones?_ – el chico asintió y empujo el libro levemente para que estuviera en medio de ambos a lo que la chica sonrió –_Gracias _– sin mas ambos comenzaron su labor aunque se notaba que cada quien estaba en su mundo totalmente desanimados.

Las cosas dieron vueltas de nuevo y Harry se encontraba de nuevo en el campo de quidditch donde su padre bajaba lentamente cansado –_Muy bien chicos… sí jugamos con tanta intensidad contra Ravenclaw sin duda los haremos pedazos_ – dijo el capitán totalmente animado.

_-¿Acaso lo dudabas?_ –Sirius le sonrió de lado gamberramente.

_-Vamos… las águilas no sabrán ni que les paso por encima_ – agrego James animado y sin duda mas relajado ahora que había estado en los aires.

_-¡Eso!_ – gritaron con fuerza todos sus compañeros haciendo reír al capitán que asintió mas que convencido.

_-Entonces esta semana no bajemos el ritmo y estemos mas que preparados para que recuerden nuestro nombres _– los chicos soltaron un grito al aire al escuchar a su capitán que sin mas entro a los vestidores seguidos de los mayores.

_-Tal vez también debamos dejarles un regalito de consolación_ – susurro Sirius en el oído de James que sonrió de lado maléficamente.

_-Que buena idea, amigo mio_ – ambos se miraron comunicándose en silencio cuando de pronto Allegra tomo de la mano a Sirius para jalarlo a volar de nuevo, este no se quejo y la siguió en su escoba mientras Meli tomaba la mano de James que la miro confundido.

En los aires Sirius y Allegra daban piruetas en el aire, habían comenzado un poco tensos pero poco a poco se fueron relajando volviendo a ser los mismo amigos de siempre –_Sirius… sobre ayer_ – el ojigris la miro separado de ella solo un metro.

-_Alle yo no sé que debo hacer o decir_ –Sirius la miro fijamente dejándole en claro que hablaba enserio a lo que ella sonrió asintiendo.

-_¿Y tú crees que yo si?... yo lo único que sé es que no quiero perder a mi amigo ¿Qué dices? _– le extendió la mano sonriendo.

Sirius enseguida acorto la distancia y la tomo –_Jamás podrás perderme pase lo que pase_ – le hablo confiado y con voz llena de cariño a lo que la chica no pudo mas que lanzarse a darle un abrazo sin importarle que estuvieran a al menos 10 metros de altura, Harry sonrió notando como todo había terminado pero de pronto se encontraba sentado en el piso junto a su padre y Meli.

-_Mel… yo…_ – James no estaba muy seguro de lo que tenía o suponía tenia que decir y nerviosamente se alboroto su cabello.

-_Jimmy cálmate_ –Meli le sonrió tomando su mano –_No sé que paso pero la verdad ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparnos que un tonto beso entre amigos_ –James sonrió animado y sin mas ambos se abrazaron con fuerza dejándose mas que claro que nada cambiaria entre ellos pasara lo que pasara.

_-Sera mejor que descansemos un poco… en la noche debemos entrenar, el tiempo se nos acaba _–Meli asintió decidida a las palabras de su amigo y ambos sonrieron; nadie se fijo que Regulus había estado observando furioso todo lo que pasaba y cuando su hermano abrazo a la rubio sintió como la sangre le hervía pero para sorpresa de Harry él no era el único observando… Alexandra también estaba ahí mirando de la peor manera a su hermana.

* * *

Wow! jamas imagine que llegaría el capitulo 50... es una gran alegría que esta historia haya sido tan aceptado y espero que así siga en el futuro pero como que hay que meterle mas velocidad no creen... a este paso la terminare cuando cumpla 30 xD.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo y que fácil el besar cuando eres peque ¿no? puede que esto les haya molestado un poco pero aceptemoslo ningún niño de 13 años esta pensando ya en novias xD pero bueno, sí quieren golpearme con sus palabras ya saben que acepto todos sus comentarios o tomatazos.

Feliz año nuevo! espero que hayan tenido un gran comienzo y sin duda espero que tengan un gran año, por supuesto, con mis locuras alegrandoles un poco el día o al menos intentándolo.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto


	52. Capítulo 51

Todo comenzó a girar dejándole ver a través de un portal todo lo que en la semana pasaba, como a los chicos entrenando arduamente todos los días para su partido y por las noches en una aula vacía intentando transformarse mientras Remus pasaba el mayor tiempo en la biblioteca alejado de ellos; se podía ver en su rostro como cada vez la luna estaba más cerca y toda su furia contenida lo atacaba a veces hasta el punto que terminaba hecho un novillo en el rincón más alejado apretando con fuerza los puños y los dientes para no dejar salir el grito que arremetía sin parar en su garganta, tal era la fuerza de sus sentimientos que terminaba golpeando el piso con sus puños en un vago intento de sacar de él todo aquello aunque primero terminaba sangrando antes de que saliera, por suerte, tanto tiempo leyendo cualquier cosa interesante ahora conocía el hechizo _**espikey **_que perfecciono usándolo en sus heridas.

Harry lo observaba lleno de impotencia curándose sus heridas en la oscuridad casi como un lobo solitario que lamia sus heridas y con dolor tuvo que aceptar que el parecido era demasiado; las cosas se detuvieron y se encontró caminando junto a su padre que venía casi cargando a Meli después de un largo entrenamiento, más atrás venían Sirius y Allegra conversando tranquilamente aunque todos lucían igual de sucios y cansados, por supuesto, los tres que se escapaban por las noches tenían unas manchas levemente oscuras bajo sus ojos que también dejaban ver lo fatigados que estaban.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del castillo Allegra se fue a su habitación a darse un baño mientras los otros tres se quedaban ahí –_Tengo hambre_ – susurro Sirius dejándose resbalar lentamente por una columna hasta que su trasero toco el piso.

_-Yo también_ – agrego Meli acomodándose a su lado y recostándose en el piso usando las piernas de su amigo como almohada.

-_Vayamos a cenar y luego a ducharnos_ – los otros dos asintieron a las palabras de James aunque este observo con una sonrisa como Meli ya dormitaba, entre ambos la pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el comedor donde se sentaron junto a Remus que gruño levemente, frente a ellos Lilly, Alice y Marle los observaban detenidamente notando su cansancio al igual que los demás del alumnado que ya rumoreaban que estaban preparando una gran broma por el inicio de la temporada aunque lo cierto es que ni tiempo habían tenido o mejor dicho, energía.

Se sirvieron un poco de comida en sus platos y cada uno se concentró solo en comer aunque Sirius lo hacía más por inercia mientras Meli recargada en su hombro lentamente comenzaba otra vez a caer en los brazos de Morfeo; James por su lado se recargo en su brazo mirando la comida y antes de que lo notara sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y se balanceaba un poco hasta que sintió que su brazo no iba a aguantar su peso, se puso de derecho y las cosas se repitieron solo que esta vez de balanceaba de atrás hacia adelante hasta que no pudo más y se dejó caer siendo su rostro el que chocaría contra la comida sino hubiera sido por Lilly que lo alcanzo a detener con su mano.

_-Potter… Potter…_ – susurro una y otra vez la pelirroja intentando despertarlo pero este simplemente no escuchaba así que uso un método un poco más efectivo, empujo su cabeza hacia atrás y esta con rapidez se fue hacia la comida solo que ella ya lo esperaba con su mano firme haciendo que fuera un golpe en la frente lo suficientemente fuerte para que el chico abriera los ojos de golpe.

Al principio la miro molesto pero al notar lo que había pasado le sonrió levemente –_Gracias_ – susurro, volvió a concentrarse en su comida y comió lo más rápido al igual que su amigo pero al ver que Meli no despertaba le guardaron un poco y suavemente intentaron despertarla pero está en su lugar lanzo un hechizo al azar.

Por suerte, su capitán de equipo pasaba por ahí y alcanzo a convocar un _**protego**_ antes de que golpeara en la espalda a un chico de Hufflepuff que cenaba tranquilamente –_Sera mejor que vayan a descansar, que si mañana se duermen sobre su escoba y nos hacen perder juro que los mato_ – gruño haciendo que hasta Lilly mirada al chico de sexto con mala cara pero a los otros dos ni les importo y suavemente entre ambos cargaron a la dormilona, Peter los siguió cargando la comida.

-_Timmy tiene razón… hoy solo haremos la última prueba y dormiremos bien, los que puedan convertirse irán con Remus y los que no entrenaran para la siguiente luna _– los dos chicos asintieron a las palabras de James.

_-Nos siguen_ – susurro Sirius mirando de reojo una sombra que se ocultaba.

_-¿Quién es?_ – susurro James sin voltear aunque Peter nervioso miraba hacia adelante casi corriendo.

Sirius hizo como que se le caía Meli para poder voltear –_Es el idiota de quejicus_ – gruño y James junto con él, ya lo había visto toda la semana siguiendo sus pasos y comenzaba a hartarse.

_-Debemos fijarnos más lo que hablemos… ignórenlo_ – suspiro mientras los otros solo asistían; llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron a la sala común y luego a su habitación donde recostaron a la bella durmiente en la cama de James mientras este se iba a dar un baño, Sirius por su lado se acomodó un rato en su cama y Peter solo lo imito; Harry apareció en el baño junto a su padre que dejaba caer el agua tibia sobre su cabeza y noto que estaba pensativo acariciando donde momentos antes había tocado Lilly hasta que simplemente negó y siguió con lo suyo.

Las cosas dieron vueltas y lo único que pudo ver Harry fue el reloj que de señalar las 9:30 pm ahora marcaba las 12:30 en punto; James se puso de pie un poco adormilado notando como a su lado roncaba tranquilamente Meli y al otro Sirius en su cama pero en la de Remus la calma no era la misma, el ojimiel se removía de un lado al otro soltando leves gruñidos que sonaban bastante lobunos pero eso no espanto a su amigo que sonrió mirándolo –_Veras como ya no será tan malo cuando estemos a tu lado _– susurro, se puso de pie y se colocó una gruesa chaqueta mientras golpeaba con su pie a Sirius que gruñendo abrió los ojos –_Es hora_ – el pelinegro estuvo a punto de golpear pero al escuchar los gruñidos de su otro amigo se puso de pie sin quejas para ir a despertar a Peter que solo basto que lo jalaran con mucha fuerza un pie hasta el punto de casi tirarlo de la cama.

-_Eres un tonto, Sirius_ – se quejó el pequeño malhumorado mientras el pelinegro reía levemente; James por su lado suavemente despertó a Meli aunque recibió varios golpes antes de que esta abriera los ojos.

-_Para la otra te toca a ti_ – le gruño James a un risueño Sirius que lo observaba como se sobaba su mejilla; cuando todos estuvieron listos se ocultaron bajo la capa de James y sin más salieron de su habitación, lo siguiente que supo Harry es que ahora estaban en una aula vacía –_Esto va a ser rápido así que vamos que debemos dormir para el partido de mañana _– los tres chicos asintieron a las palabras de su capitán.

_-Jimmy ¿esto no se puede hacer con ropa?_ –Meli sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado mientras los chicos se quedaban solo en ropa interior.

_-Pues sí pero se necesita más magia y más preparación… sí lo consigues felicidades_ – sonrió el chico mirando a su amiga que le saco la lengua de mala manera –_Ok… Sirius tu primero_ – miro fijamente a su amigo que asintió confiado poniéndose en medio de todos; cerro los ojos y lentamente se concentró hasta que susurro las palabras mágicas, un resplandor dorado emano de él y de pronto frente a ellos ya no estaba su amigo sino un lindo perro negro casi cachorro que lo miraba atentamente con la lengua de fuera sentado _–¡Genial!_ –James sonrió mientras este comenzaba a correr como loco por toda el aula.

_-Sirius cállate que nos escuchara Filch_ – susurro Meli atrapándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, a fin, parecía un perrito de peluche.

-_Vuelve a tu forma_ –James miro al perro que con un poco de dificultad se soltó de su amiga para colocarse de nuevo en medio y repitió el proceso hasta que el esplendor dorado volvió a brillar apareciendo al chico que se miró de todos lados para verificar que todo fuera humano hasta que levanto el pulgar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Siempre supe que eras un perro_ – susurro Peter haciendo reír a sus amigos y Sirius le hizo una seña con la mano dejando solo un dedo levantado para luego seguir vistiéndose.

-_Es divertido y las cosas cambian mucho… veía un poco opaco y el olfato se me ha intensificado, Peter necesitas un baño_ – rio Sirius haciendo enrojecer al pequeño.

_-Lo opaco debe ser porque los perros ven en blanco y negro_ –Meli lo miro interesada y James asintió.

-_Ok, Mel vas tu_ – la chica resoplo y paso al frente con todo y la cortina que cargaba para cubrirse; cerro los ojos y respiro lentamente relajándose lo suficiente hasta que pronuncio las palabras mágicas en un susurro y de nuevo el resplandor dorado lleno el lugar _–¿Mel?_ –James miro preocupado la cortina que ahora estaba tirada en el piso donde antes había estado la chica, Sirius y Peter se acercaron con rapidez al igual que el primero que en cuanto levanto un poco la cortina algo salió volando a gran velocidad de ahí.

_-Carajo… es una águila_ – gruño Sirius envidioso mirándola volar a su alrededor, imaginaba que sin duda su amiga reiría en ese momento hasta que de pronto se estrelló contra la lámpara y el perro despertó con agilidad lanzándose a evitar su golpe contra el piso.

James suavemente la cubrió de nuevo con la cortina y el resplandor volvió a brillar dejando que las carcajadas de su amiga llenaran el lugar –_Wow es genial aunque creo que debo entrenar mi vuelo_ – los tres chicos asintieron –_Pero Siri tiene razón y ahora me siento un poco rara… como si…_ – se miraba las manos confundida sin saber bien cómo explicarse.

-_Como sí tu lado humano se estuviera combinando con el animal_ – susurro Sirius aun desde el piso, la chica asintió mirándolo.

_-Es muy raro y se siente aún más_ – agrego Meli y ahora fue el turno de Sirius de asentir.

-_Jimmy te toca_ – el pelinegro se puso de pie sonriendo y su amigo asintió parándose en medio; se concentró lentamente y de pronto un brillo lleno todo –_Demonios _– susurro Sirius mirando a su amigo que ahora era un venado al que le comenzaba a crecer la cornamenta, confundido el animal comenzó a caminar lentamente agarrándole el truco mientras sus amigos solo lo observaban.

_-Bambie_ – susurro Peter haciendo que Meli soltara una carcajada, Sirius no entendía el chiste pero se le hacía un nombre muy lindo para su amigo que ya habiendo agarro la maña para caminar comenzó a perseguir a sus amigos intentando envestirlos pero simplemente termino estrellado en un baúl donde sus astas se quedaron atoradas y tuvo que luchar con fuerza para zafarlas mientras sus amigos aun reían.

-_Cornamenta_ – grito Sirius llamando la atención del animal –_Vamos, transfórmate de nuevo_ – el ciervo lentamente se puso de nuevo en medio y en poco tiempo el resplandor volvió a brillar dejando al chico tirado ahí en medio negando con la cabeza _–¿Sabes? Me gusta cómo suena cornamenta o prefieres bambie_ –James gruño poniéndose de pie aunque trastabillo un poco y Peter alcanzo a detenerlo, los otros dos dejaron de reír y lo miraron preocupados.

-_Tranquilos… tenían razón, es algo muy raro y confuso _–James se sentó en una silla vacía –_Y deja de burlarte de mí Canuto o juro que te diré peluchin de ahora en adelante_ –Meli se rio junto a Peter aunque al pelinegro no le había hecho tanta gracia.

-_Me gusta canuto y cornamenta_ – agrego Meli mirando a ambos chicos y Peter tras ella asintió.

-_Se oye genial_ – agrego el pequeño y los otros dos asintieron sonriendo.

-_Ok pero ¿Qué serás tu Mel?... "sin plan de aterrizaje"_ – se carcajeo Sirius con su idea y para sorpresa de Harry su risa ahora sonaba más perruna que antes, James y Peter también reían.

_-Ja ja ja que gracioso… ¿Qué les parece pluma?_ –Meli los miro y estos lo pensaron un rato hasta que suspiraron.

-_No, mejor lo dejamos en Mel_ – respondieron casi al unísono haciendo a la chica suspirar mientras Harry sonreía.

-_Muy bien, ahora solo faltas tú Pet_ –James miro a su amigo que nervioso se puso en medio del lugar y en su semblante se podía ver como estaba utilizando todo su poder mental para concentrarse hasta que susurro las palabras y de nuevo el brillo pero esta vez ahí seguía el pequeño que desconcertado miro a todos lados, los chicos les sonrieron intentando animarlo hasta que de pronto Sirius estallo en carcajadas.

-_Sirius no te rías_ – gruño Meli mientras Peter bajaba la mirada desanimado.

-_No jajajajaja puedo jajajajajaja evitarlo jajajajajaja ey Pet te queda genial jajajajaja esa cola de gusano_ – el pequeño al escuchar las palabras de su amigo palideció al igual que los otros dos y sin más comenzó a dar vueltas intentando verse el trasero; Harry se carcajeo al notar la cola un poco larga de rata que salía del trasero del chico que soltó un chillido cuando al fin la vio.

_-jajajajajajajaja Tranquilo Pet jajajajaja concéntrate bien para ver sí se te quita_ –James no podía evitar reírse aunque Meli estaba a punto de golpearlo aunque ella no ocultaba su risa de la mejor manera; desesperado el chico se concentró con fuerza y el resplandor volvió a brillar pero las risas de sus amigos le indicaban que nada había cambiado.

_-¿Y ahora que hare?_ – casi chillo Peter y James le puso su brazo sobre sus hombros.

_-Tranquilo, lograremos que te transformes o al menos que te quites esa cola_ – el chico intentaba sonar serio pero la sonrisa casi risa le ganaba –_Bueno, ya vámonos que mañana tenemos un partido_ – todos asintieron y se vistieron.

Camino a la sala común Peter lucia bastante desanimado aunque Meli le había dicho una y mil veces que era tan delgada que solo debían guardarla bien bajo su abrigo o capa pero eso no lo había animado –_Oye Pet ¿Qué te parece colagusano como tu apodo?_ –Sirius le sonrió intentando animarlo y el pequeño sonrió levemente asintiendo.

James abrazo a Meli y Peter sonriendo –_Así que hoy nacieron Canuto, Colagusano, Plumel y Cornamenta_ – dijo haciendo reír a sus amigos aunque a Mel no le había parecido su apodo.

-_Deberíamos festejarlo ¿no?_ –Sirius miro pícaramente a James que asintió sonriendo; Harry ya no supo que más paso porque las cosas dieron vueltas justo después de esas palabras.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado y pus como notan el tercer año ya casi termina así que intentare inspirarme mas en estos últimos caps xD

Saludos a todos y ya saben que pueden decir lo que quieran por comentario oki


	53. Chapter 52

Por fin el gran día llego; era sábado por la mañana y Remus despertó de mal humor que empeoro al ver a Meli abrazando a James mientras dormían tranquilamente en la cama de este, Sirius y Peter también roncaban levemente y el ojimiel se vistió para luego bajar a desayunar, el partido sería justo después. Allegra desayunaba inquieta o al menos lo intentaba mientras Lilly y Alice intentaban calmarla pero cuando la rubia vio entrar a Remus solo casi se pone de pie sobre la mesa buscando a sus compañeros de equipo _–¡¿Dónde están Jimmy, Sirius y Meli?!_ – grito semi histérica.

El castaño la miro sentando –_Durmiendo_ – respondió con simpleza y sin decir más porque estaba seguro de que mordería a alguien en cualquier momento.

_-¡¿Qué?!_ –Allegra se puso roja y esta vez sí brinco la mesa para salir corriendo hacia la sala común.

_-Ale espera_ –Lilly intento detenerla pero la rubia ni siquiera la había escuchado –_Alice prepara un poco de comida, no pueden jugar sin desayunar _– su amiga asintió y sin más la pelirroja salió corriendo en el misma dirección que la rubia.

Harry apareció en la habitación de los chicos donde todos descansaban felices hasta que de golpe la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la rubia que casi se volvió pelirroja al verlos _–¡Arriba! _– grito con todas sus fuerzas, Peter fue el único que abrió levemente los ojos y al identificar a la chica se cayó de su cama intentando alejarse de ella que lo miraba intimidante.

Lilly suspiro viendo el cuarto desordenado pero se detuvo al ver a Meli tranquilamente durmiendo sobre James que se encontraba boca abajo roncando pero eso no duro demasiado –_**Aguamenti **_–gruño Allegra apuntándoles haciendo que un chorro frio de agua los bañara y cuando estos se levantaron de golpe dejo de apuntarles para ahora apuntarle al pelinegro que dormía solo en calzoncillos –_**Depulso **_– el chico salió volando contra la pared.

_-¡¿Qué carajos?!_ – gruño Sirius poniéndose de pie completamente adolorido.

_-¡Alle ¿Qué demonios te pasa?!_ – a Meli no le gustaba para nada que la despertaran y menos de esa manera.

_-¡No puede ser!_ –James no dijo nada más y salió corriendo al baño tomando su uniforme, los otros dos lo miraron sin entender pero al ver la hora palidecieron.

_-¡Siri ¿Dónde está mi uniforme?!_ – grito Meli como loca lanzando ropa por todos lados mientras el pelinegro hacia lo mismo.

_-¡Yo que sé!_ – gruño desesperado metiéndose los pantalones, Allegra suspiro sentando en la única cama decente ósea la de Remus junto a Lilly y se apiado un poco del pelinegro lanzándole una camiseta –_Gracias preciosa… de casualidad ¿ven mi bota?_ –Lilly le apunto al calzado que lo golpeo en el trasero –_Que agresiva, pelirroja_ – solo eso murmuro mientras se terminaba de abrochar las botas.

Cuando Alice entro en la habitación todos estaban corriendo de aquí para allá buscando sus ropas, bueno, menos Peter que intentaba no moverse por su pequeño problemita trasero y James que aún estaba en el baño –_A que me veo genial_ – salió al fin con su cabello alborotado y levemente húmedo, su gran sonrisa hizo sonreír a las chicas que lo miraron en su traje de pantalón beige ajustado con botas grandes hasta la rodilla, la chaqueta era sencilla en color rojo flama que estaba levemente abierta del centro donde se podía ver abajo la playera color oro pero todo estaba perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo para mayor libertad, sus guantes de gruesos para protección color negro le cubrían el puño hasta el antebrazo casi por completo y en medio se le podía ver el emblema de Gryffindor; Harry los vio un poco parecidos a su primer uniforme de juego.

-_Lo siento cornamenta… pero me queda mejor a mí_ –Sirius ya estaba vestido a su lado sonriendo de lado.

-_Lo siento pero yo soy la más linda _–Meli le enderezo la capa a Sirius que suspiro.

_-¡Basta ya!_ – todos aterrados miraron a Allegra –_A desayunar rápido_ – gruño y ellos asintieron corriendo a coger un emparedado de la canastita que había traído Alice –_Y yo soy la más linda_ – susurro haciendo reír a James que estaba cerca igual que Lilly.

La hora al fin llego; Peter y Remus caminaban lentamente hacia el estadio aunque algo estaba mal y eso era más que obvio para el ojimiel ya que su pequeño amigo parecía caminar un poco incómodo _–¿Estas bien? Peter_ – lo miro de reojo.

-_Sí, Remus no es nada_ – suspiro el pequeño rubio peinándose su cabello hacia atrás.

El ojimiel no dijo nada más y siguieron hasta el estadio que ya vibraba lleno de emoción que se escuchaba hasta los vestidores donde James, Sirius, Meli y Allegra revisaban sus escobas –_Es hora… pónganse las capas_ – su capitán ya estaba listo, según parecía él era el otro golpeador y Harry reconoció a la chica que era la guardiana como la que Peter había protegido con su cuerpo en la pelea del año pasado; todos se colocaron sus capas que se abrochaban en medio a la altura de su pecho casi cuello por una cadena de oro con el emblema de Gryffindor en el que en cuando el seguro era atorado el león en la imagen parecía gruñir y una especie de capa azul rodeaba todo el broche –_Recuerden todo lo que entrenamos y tengan confianza pero no demasiada… eso nos puede llevar a ser torpes y al final a perder_ – sin duda parecía haber escrito el discurso antes y ahora lo citaba con un poco de problemas.

_-¡A ganar!_ –grito James levantando su puño al aire y todos lo imitaron gritando; las puertas se abrieron y los gritos del público excitado les llegaron haciéndolos sonreír a todos que enseguida montaron en sus escobas.

_-¡Vamos!_ – grito el capitán y todos salieron volando; James y Sirius se sonrieron para luego volar cada uno a cada extremo del campo, Remus, Peter y Lilly los miraban interesados notando que algo habían planeado y cuando estos levantaron las varitas hacia el cielo todos pudieron ver como salían dos rayos de ellas que chocaron en el cielo donde un hermoso león rojo rugió con fuerza haciendo que el estadio completo guardara silencio, un pollo amarillo apareció pequeño y caminando tranquilamente pero en cuanto su mirada choco contra el león comenzó a correr dándole dos vueltas enteras al estadio hasta que el felino lo atrapo clavando sus dientes en el cuello, las imágenes explotaron con un rugido de fondo y maravillados todo el público observo como el polvo de las figuras caían al césped verde para convertirlo en rojo y dorado.

La casa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos mientras James y Sirius les sonreían a todos dándole una vuelta más al estadio juntos –_Fanfarrones_ – gruño Remus sonriendo al igual que Peter que casi se lanza a sus amigos cuando pasaron frente a ellos pero algo llamo su atención; en la grada de visitas junto a los profesores Harry observo con una sonrisa como tomaban asiento Gregory y Elizabeth Potter junto a los señores Slone y por supuesto Walburga y Alphard Black, este último sonreía orgulloso mirando a su sobrino en el aire aunque la madre no parecía estar muy contenta pero eso a Harry no le interesaba, le gustaba más el poema que era el rostro de los padres de Allegra que al fin la habían visto recorriendo el estadio junto a Meli.

_-¡Pero que…!_ –Michael Slone se levantó de su lugar, parecía estar a punto de lanzarse por su hija.

-_Señores Slone me alegro de verlos_ – ambos se fijaron en la profesora McGonagall que les sonreía un poco –_Tuvimos un problema con las lechuzas y hasta ahora me puedo permitir darles las calificaciones del primer semestre de su hija, uff me evitaron un gran viaje_ – los padres confundidos tomaron el pergamino y sonrieron llenos de orgullos, Harry noto como Marina Slone tomaba de la mano a su esposo y le indicaba que se sentara mientras el asentía sacando su varita y convertía su chaqueta gris en roja con dorado con el sello de Gryffindor al frente y atrás con grandes letras decía _"Mi hija es la numero 6"_.

Allegra al ver también esto estuvo a punto de comenzar a llorar pero Sirius paso a su lado con velocidad –_Vamos a enseñarles que sabes hacer algo más que usar zapatillas_ – ambos se rieron pero ella asintió; todos tomaron sus lugares en el campo y Harry se quedó inmóvil en el aire casi en el palco vip junto al profesor Dumbledore que con una leve sonrisa le indico a la profesora Hooch que comenzara.

_-¡Hola Hogwarts!_ – grito con fuerza la chica narradora que sin duda estaba más que feliz porque comenzaba la temporada –_Hoy tenemos un gran encuentro… Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y como ya pudieron ver en cuanto los jugadores salieron, los chicos de Gryffindor han rugido con fuerza y dejando claro que no son solo niños… mientras el equipo amarillo cuenta con solo dos menores de 15, el equipo rojo tiene a cuatro de solo trece años que esperemos que estén a la altura… bueno todo esta listo y ¡ahí está el pitazo inicial!_ – casi se lanza del palco aunque su amiga la detuvo sin duda por eso se sentó junto a ella.

Meli fue la primera de lanzarse contra los cazadores amarillos que pasaban la pelota después de que habían golpeado brutalmente a arrebatárselo al equipo rojo, ellos en cuanto vieron sonrieron al fin solo era una niña pequeña o eso pensaron hasta que una bludger lanzada por Sirius le dio a uno en la cara destrozándole la nariz mientras Meli se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra al otro que aferro bien la quaffle contra su costado pero eso a la chica no le importaba y paso a su lado con una sonrisa pateando con su pierna izquierda la bola que salió disparada directamente hacia las manos de Allegra que solo soltó una risa orgullosa al voltearse de cabeza cuando el cazador contrario quiso arrancarle la cabeza.

_-¡Que hermoso juego!... Vance y Slone son simplemente maravillosas, pareciera que bailan en el aire y ¡ahí está!... ¡10 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!... Diggory está más que furioso con su equipo y por supuesto con el mismo, ni las vio venir _– Harry se sorprendió en cuanto escucho el apellido y fijo su mirada en el guardián de uniforme amarillo pollo, no había duda que ahí estaba Amos Diggory casi con el mismo cabello castaño claro que tiempo adelante tendría su hijo y las arrugas aun no estaban en su rostro pero en cuanto vio como miro a una chica de su equipo supuso que esa sería la próxima señora Diggory.

Sirius volaba por todos lados y sorprendiendo a medio mundo no solo golpeaba bludgers con una gran precisión sino también brincaba a las luchas entre los cazadores arrebatando ya varias veces la bola, entregaba su cuerpo en cada choque sin importarle nada y cuando con su bate golpeo una bludger que venía directo a su rostro a toda velocidad que termino siendo desviada hacia el piso dejando un pequeño hoyo profundo en el césped nadie entendió hasta que vieron como la bola volvía a subir a toda velocidad dándole justo en el brazo al guardián Diggory, por el alarido que soltó fue más que obvio que le rompió el brazo –_Sorry Amos_ – paso sonriente junto al castaño que le hizo una seña con el dedo de en medio de su mano buena haciendo que el pelinegro soltara una carcajada bastante perruna.

_-¡Wow! El nuevo equipo de Gryffindor luce espectacular en este comienzo de temporada, sin duda, puede ser muy posible que se lleven la copa después de 4 años sin siquiera llegar a la final_ – Harry observo con atención a Walburga Black que según parecía estaba más que feliz por ver a su hijo destruir a sus enemigos hasta el punto que soltó una carcajada al ver como la bludger había dejado el brazo de Diggory con un ángulo raro; Alphard por su lado gritaba como loco bailando con su gran bandera de Gryffindor que blandía en el aire con orgullo hasta el punto que la profesora McGonagall ya lo miraba feo.

Allegra tacleo literalmente con todo su cuerpo al cazador más grande del equipo amarrillo sacándole el aire y por supuesto la quaffle que fue tomada por la rubia mientras caía por los aires, el estadio soltó casi un grito al unísono al verla caer mientras los profesores y padres en especial los suyos se ponían de pie con las varitas listas pero no fue necesaria su intervención; James a toda velocidad la atrapo mientras Sirius se ocupaba de atrapar su escoba y casi como si fuera una princesa su pequeño prometido la cargo hasta llevarla a los aros pero ella no lanzo la bola sino se lanzó por completo dando una voltereta en el aire y después de pasar el aro anotando otro tanto más cayo en su escoba que ya la esperaba junto a Sirius.

_-¡Wow! ¡Enorme jugada de Slone con ayuda de sorpresa de Potter y Black! ¡Estos chicos son únicos!... ¡SON 10 PUNTOS MAS PARA GRYFFINDOR! ¡Esto es aplastante!... ¡MARCADOR 100 A 0 FAVOR GRYFFINDOR!... los Ravenclaw están simplemente dormidos y no saben cómo afrontar esta gran ofensiva pero esto no acaba hasta que la hermosa snitch haga su aparición y eso deja una gran prueba para los buscadores… ¿Podrá Potter hacer su gran presentación y terminar de aplastar a Ravenclaw que agoniza?... O… ¿Chang podrá terminar el sufrimiento de su equipo dándole un triunfo inesperado?_ – Harry observo confundido al buscador del equipo amarillo, no podía verlo claramente pero era un chico de al menos 14 años sino es que de la edad de sus padres y era veloz y muy ágil por lo que se veía en la volteretas que realizaba en el aire intentando librarse de su contrario.

James comenzaba a desesperarse, no era porque su equipo estuviera mal pero sabía perfectamente que un solo error suyo y les costaría la victoria a su casa, no podía permitirse eso; en ese momento frente a ambos chicos que estaban a la misma altura y volaban en la misma dirección paso la snitch frente a sus ojos, ambos la miraron desconcertados un momento y casi se preguntaron con la mirada si el otro la había visto para luego salir disparados tras ella sin importarles pasar en medio del camino de los cazadores que se dirigían hacia los aros rojos. Todos en el estadio sostuvieron el aire al ver el posible accidente pero ambos buscadores demostraron con una gran gracia porque tenían su posición; James puso el cuerpo tenso al pasar empujando con fuerza a los cazadores contrarios que se le atravesaran hasta el punto que casi le arrebataba por completo la quaffle a uno que con toda su fuerza lo golpeo en el brazo con el mango de su escoba pero el dolor no importaba; ambos buscadores salieron disparados hacia el palco de profesores pero de golpe antes de meterse en esa área la snitch cambio de dirección hacia abajo, ambos cambiaron justo a tiempo la dirección con todas sus fuerzas sin dejar su objetivo.

Harry rápido se asomó hacia abajo y pudo ver como ambos buscadores entrecruzaban sus caminos empujándose levemente al pasar pero sin intentar matarse; solo lo necesario y por alguna extraña razón el pelinegro recordó una figura china que le había regalado en ministerio oriental de dos dragones, uno negro y el otro blanco que se entre cruzaban los caminos.

Ambos chicos tuvieron que jalar con todas sus fuerzas el mango de su escoba para no estrellarse contra el césped y la snitch estaba justo frente a ellos, extendieron sus manos sintiendo como sus dedos la rozaban y por supuesto chocaban con los dedos del otro, sin más, ambos se lanzaron a la vez hacia la pelota dorada _–¡¿QUIEN LA TIENE?!_ – grito casi enloquecida la narradora, el estadio estaba silencio mientras observaban como en el aire ambos cuerpos chocaban y casi daban volteretas entrelazándose, Harry pensó en nado sincronizado al verlos.

Al fin dejaron de dar vueltas; James quedo boca abajo sangrando profusamente de la ceja ya que el codo de su contrincante había chocado con su rostro en las vueltas mientras Chang se encontraba tirado boca arriba con la nariz rota y sangrando muchísimo ya que la rodilla de Potter se había estrellado ahí, ambos tomaban aire agitados apretando sus puños sintiendo como todo el estadio los miraba expectantes hasta el punto que el silencio prevalecía en todo el lugar.

-_Gran partido, Potter_ – susurro Chang mirando al azabache que sonrió de lado.

_-Si Chang… tal vez deberíamos jugar juntos alguna vez para divertirnos_ – James le sonrió amigablemente.

-_Si… puede ser_ –Chang le sonrió y miro al cielo azul, suavemente abrió sus puños y los gritos de victoria hacia como los de tristeza comenzaron casi al instante.

_-¡GENIAL! ¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!... ¡JAMES POTTER ACABA DE PRESENTARSE CON UNA DE LAS MEJORES ACTUACIONES QUE HE VISTO!... ESTE AÑO LA CASA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR PUEDE TENER FUNDAMENTADAS ESPERANZAS EN SU EQUIPO…_ – la narradora gritaba como loca para que su voz se escuchara por arriba de los gritos de la tribuna roja y dorada que brincaban como locos al igual que en el palco donde Alphard y Gregory habían comenzado a gritar abrazados a punto de llorar al igual que Michael Slone que cargaba a su esposa dándole vueltas en el aire, Harry observo con una sonrisa como la profesora McGonagall sonreía un poco llena de orgullo de sus chicos mientras Elizabeth no dejaba de gritar que su bebe había atrapado la snitch y con sorpresa también noto como Walburga Black se levantaba en silencio aplaudiendo un poco escondiendo una sonrisa en sus labios aunque estos no disimulaban demasiado.

En el campo la locura había llegado en cuanto Chang había abierto las manos; todo el equipo rojo había caído al césped para lanzarse sobre James y después simplemente bajo toda la tribuna de su casa para levantarlos en los aires, aunque algunos aun sangraban eso no importaba mientras brincaban y gritaban como locos inundando todo el campo sin importarles las quejas de la profesora Hooch que solo soltó un bufido y sonrió dándose la vuelta llevándose las pelotas con ella, bueno, todas menos la snitch que aún estaba aferrada con fuerza en la mano de James.

Los jugadores al fin fueron obligados a ir a los vestidores donde sus padres los esperaban; James corrió a abrazar a su padre que lo cargo con un poco de dificultad y juntos rieron como tontos mientras Elizabeth reía orgullosa; Meli corrió a saludar a su padre que la regaño por varias de sus jugadas peligrosas mientras su madre la felicitaba y le indicaba como golpear para el siguiente juego; Sirius en silencio camino hasta donde estaba su madre que solo lo miro fijamente por un segundo y luego le sonrió levemente de lado acariciando su mejilla con orgullo haciendo sonreír al niño que luego fue levantado en los aires por su padrino; y por último, Allegra se acercó lentamente a sus padres y se detuvo frente a ellos mirando al piso.

_-Lamento no haber pedido su aprobación… pero… yo amo esto y quiero hacerlo así que… no me importa que no sea lo correcto para una señorita y seguiré jugando_ – dijo la rubia con firmeza haciendo que sus amigos la miraran sorprendidos aunque más esperando el momento en que sus padres explotaran.

Marina Slone lentamente rodeo a su hija con su cuerpo aferrándola con fuerza –_Estamos muy orgullosos pero ten más cuidado… casi me matas de un infarto en varias ocasiones_ – Allegra estaba simplemente congelada escuchando las palabras de su madre que la soltó con una sonrisa y el siguiente que la abrazo fue su padre que casi la tacleo para luego levantarla en los aires.

_-¡Estuviste genial!... casi me orino cuando pasaste por el aro_ – soltó sin pensar Michael haciendo que las mujeres lo miraran de mala manera y su esposa le diera hasta un golpe en la cabeza.

_-¡Michael! Cuida esa boca_ – gruño Marina avergonzada mientras los hombres del lugar apoyaban al pobre esposo que solo sonreía.

_-¡Mira Ally!_ – Michael emocionado soltó a su hija y le mostro su chaqueta haciendo que a la niña se le llenaran de lágrimas los ojos.

_-¿Ósea que puedo jugar?_ – susurro mientras su padre la abrazaba de nuevo.

-_Claro pero no quiero que descuides tus estudios ¿entendido?_ – la niña solo asintió sonriendo.

Todos conversaban felices cuando al fin Peter pudo entrar al vestidor cuando los padres se fueron _–¿Y Remus?_ – pregunto James en cuanto su amigo dejo de felicitarlos y casi contarles como había reaccionado a cada jugada.

_-Se fue hace un rato_ – el pequeño se acercó a su amigo –_Se veía pálido y enfermo… como sí algo ya le doliera_ – susurro mientras Sirius y Meli se acercaban más a escuchar.

_-Muy bien… terminemos ya de vestirnos y fuguémonos a festejar con el lobito_ – James sonrió y todos asintieron.

* * *

**_Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza pero la verdad no estaba muy segura de como manejar el quidditch ¿les gusto así? ¿o prefieren que lo narre todo? Bueno díganme para tenerlo en cuenta para el siguiente juego de quidditch... bueno nos vemos pronto oki y ya saben tomatazos a comentarios xD_**

**_Saludos a todos_**


	54. Chapter 53

El sol se escondía lentamente y la suave brisa despeinaba un poco el castaño cabello de Remus que caminaba en silencio junto a Madame Pomfrey hasta el sauce boxeador donde la mujer suavemente apretó un nudo de raíces que sobresalía haciendo que el árbol dejara de atacar a los intrusos; Harry los observo en silencio y los siguió por el oscuro pasadizo hasta salir en el interior de la casa destruida.

-_Parece que la vez pasada jugaste demasiado_ – susurro la mujer viendo los destrozos nuevos del lugar, el chico solo suspiro con dolor sin querer imaginarse a el mismo siendo una bestia.

_-La puerta no aguanto… esa vez desperté aquí, por suerte, la trampilla esta hechizada_ – Remus no la miro, no tenía el valor de verla aunque esta no la mirada con miedo; de hecho, como Harry suponía a la mujer le dolía muchísimo que ese pequeño tan bueno y amable tuviera que pasar por todo esto y aunque él no quisiera ella podía ver su dolor –_Buenas noches, Madame Pomfrey… muchas gracias por todo_ – fue lo último que susurro el niño antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

La mujer suspiro y salió del lugar en silencio mientras Harry seguía a su viejo amigo hasta la misma habitación de la vez pasada; con lentitud casi pasmosa Remus comenzó a quitarse sus ropas dejándolas escondidas en un destruido armario aunque se quedó con sus calzoncillos puestos y se sentó en silencio en la cama esperando su karma que ya comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo que sudaba frio; Harry se sentó a su lado y lo miro con dolor, deseaba con todas las fuerzas que su viejo amigo al que ahora lo veía en la edad de su ahijado no tuviera que sufrir todo ese dolor, deseaba poder hacer algo para detenerlo pero era simplemente inútil.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de alguna especie de dolorosos calambres comenzaran a atravesar el cuerpo del pequeño que se doblaba en la cama apretando con fuerza los puños y la quijada para no desgarrar su garganta antes de tiempo; cuando los dolores comenzaron a ser más fuertes mordió la sabana mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cabecera de la cama que ya tenía bastantes marcas de garras en la madera; Harry escucho pasos silenciosos acercándose y sonrió levemente poniéndose de pie para pararse en una esquina alejada donde pudiera ver todo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Remus se puso pálido, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba; James, Sirius y Meli entraron al lugar vistiendo ropas ligueras –_Hola Remy_ – saludo con simpleza el pelinegro sonriendo de lado.

_-¡¿Qué carajos hacen…?!_ – el dolor lo hizo caer de golpe al piso cuando había intentado acercarse a su amigos para correrlos del lugar.

Meli se acercó corriendo _–Remus…_ – susurro acariciando suavemente su cabello castaño ya empapado por su sudor.

Remus aventó la mano de su amiga de un manotazo _–¡Lárguense de aquí!_ – gruño con fuerza sintiendo como estaba a punto de comenzar _–¡Rápido!_ – gruño antes de doblarse en posición fetal en el piso.

Meli se acercó a sus amigos que observaban todo con seriedad, ella ya tenía sus ojos llorosos y suavemente James la abrazo un momento –_Tendremos tiempo para llorar después ¿ok? _– la pequeña solo asintió.

Remus soltó un alarido al fin sintiendo como el primer hueso salía de su lugar con un gran tronido _–¡LARGUENSE!_ – gruño con una voz que ya no se escuchaba tanto como él.

-_Rápido… a cambiarnos_ – James miro a sus amigos y estos rápidamente se quitaron toda la ropa, excepto su ropa interior; Remus los observo con pánico y cuando estaba a punto de gritarles de nuevo ahora fue turno de que sus rodillas se destrozaran callándolo, los chicos se quedaron en silencio sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras observaban como su amigo agonizaba en el piso gritando de dolor ya que todos sus huesos salían de su lugar para reacomodarse al igual que sus tendones, cada vertebra de su columna salió de su lugar escuchándose como una especie de metralleta haciendo que el chico se doblara de una manera nada humana, sus piernas ya eran bastante lobunas y el pelo brotaba por todas partes.

-_Debería estar orgulloso… ya tiene pelo en pecho_ – susurro Sirius intentando a hacer reír a sus amigos que solo asintieron dándole la razón.

_-Si lo piensas tú también tienes bastante_ – agrego James haciendo sonreír un poco a Sirius que asintió.

Las manos de Remus se convirtieron en garras que rasgaron el piso con tal fuerza que el ruido atravesó los oídos de sus amigos que volvieron a centrar su completa atención en el casi lobo que estaba frente a ellos; los ojos miel se fijaron en los chicos y con fuerza gruño amenazando con lanzarse sobre ellos pero después los miro en una súplica silenciosa antes de gritar con todas sus fuerzas ya que su rostro dejaba de ser de un humano para convertirse en el de una bestia –_Cornamenta creo que debemos cambiar_ – susurro Meli abriendo la puerta y dando un paso hacia atrás junto a Sirius que jalo suavemente el hombro de su amigo.

_-Creo que…_ – James apenas dio un paso hacia atrás causando el crujir de la madera bajo la planta de su pie, esto llamo la atención de la bestia frente a ellos y ahora los miro por un segundo dejando claro que su amigo ya no estaba al control _–¡Cambien ahora!_ – grito el azabache; Meli dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se concentró al mismo tiempo que Sirius; Remus dio un gran salto sobre James que por suerte pudo evitar que sus garras le causaran algún daño y cayeron al piso, clavo sus pies en el pecho del lobo y con todas sus fuerzas junto al impulso lo lanzo por los aires viendo a centímetros de su rostro los colmillos de su amigo.

Harry estaba simplemente congelado observando como el lobo salía volando y después un gran destello dorado ilumino el lugar dejándolo respirar de nuevo; Remus en cuanto su espalda toco el piso se dio la vuelta intentando ir de nuevo contra su presa pero con sorpresa observo que en su lugar estaba un ciervo con sus pequeñas astas en crecimiento, se notaba la confusión en su mirada y de golpe un perro negro lo empujo por la espalda haciéndolo dar la vuelta para luego brincar a su alrededor juguetonamente hasta detenerse junto al ciervo, en ese momento, la águila se paró sobre su cabeza y sin muy poca amabilidad lo picoteo haciéndolo gruñir pero ya tenía su atención así que levanto el vuelo lo suficientemente alto para que no le diera un zarpazo y comenzó a volar por todo el techo; el lobo la miraba sin entender hasta que el perro y el ciervo pasaron a su lado corriendo empujándolo levemente indicándole que la persiguiera, y sin más comenzaron a jugar.

Harry salió al pasillo y con una pequeña sonrisa plasmada en su rostro observo como corrían por toda la casa sin importarles romper una que otra cosa en el camino, el lobo al principio parecía tener la firme decisión de comerse a la pobre águila que en algunas ocasiones tenía que elevar mucho el vuelo porque este brincaba pero a la vez el perro y el ciervo lo mordían amigablemente jalándolo hacia abajo, con el tiempo se acostumbró y su mirada dejo de ser de cazador para volver a ser la misma mirada miel de Remus cuando se divierte pero de pronto el hombre se tensó al ver como la trampilla se levantaba lentamente dejando ver el cabello rubio de Peter que se asomó a ambos lados abriendo completamente la trampilla.

El lobo que se encontraba en la cocina detecto el aroma casi enseguida mientras el regordete niño dejaba lo más rápido posible cuatro paquetes en el piso cerca de él pero no pudo evitar temblar al escuchar las pisadas rápidas que se acercaban, el lobo soltó un fuerte aullido al ver al niño que no se movió ni un poco y lo observo acercarse corriendo hacia él, cuando sentía que todo se iba al carajo el ciervo y el perro aceleraron ganándole la delantera al lobo; el primero dio la vuelta y con todas sus fuerzas tacleo al lobo que gruño pero sin atacarlo aunque su mirada estaba más fija en el niño que en el animal pero suavemente el perro le mordió un costado llamando su atención y brinco de nuevo a su alrededor llamando por completo su atención para salir disparado hacia el piso superior seguido del lobo que por un momento dudo pero luego lo siguió.

Peter suspiro y miro al ciervo que lo empujo levemente con su hocico –_James creo que me orine_ – susurro apenado mientras el ciervo parecía hacer un gesto de asco al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás –_Los veo mañana _– gruño el rubio y sin más desapareció bajo la trampilla.

El ciervo se sentó tranquilamente ahí y la águila bajo parándose sobre sus pequeñas astas, el escándalo de los otros dos jugando en el piso superior los hizo saber que destrozaron otra habitación o específicamente la cama pero luego ambos peludos bajaron corriendo tacleándose al dar la vuelta para ir hacia donde estaban los otros dos tranquilamente; el lobo los miro confundido en especial a los paquetes que estaban ahí, suavemente el ciervo abrió su servilleta con sus patas jalando cada lado y dejo a la vista unos panecillos así como una especie de botella de agua bastante grande.

El lobo hizo la cabeza de lado bastante confundido y miro con atención como el ciervo repetía el proceso en otro paquete que contenía también un pequeño tazón lleno de agua cubierto de plástico que se rompió bajo las garras filosas del águila que bebió torpemente y observo de reojo su panecillo, el lobo estaba más que confundido hasta que el perro le empujo su paquete frente él y tomo el propio con el hocico destrozando casi la servilleta con sus colmillos y patas mientras el lobo lo imitaba sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento; sorprendido observo los pastelillos que aparecieron frente a él y con desconfianza los olfateo mientras el perro frente a él ya se tragaba casi entero uno al igual que el ciervo y la águila hacían lo propio, el lobo lentamente mordió uno y en su mirada se pudo ver cómo le gustaba el sabor.

Harry sonrió aunque estaba interesado en saber cómo funcionaban las botellas de agua y cuando vio que el perro le clavaba sus colmillos absorbiendo torpemente su contenido no pudo evitar pensar en vampiros muggles; el lobo los imito aún más torpemente pero parecía bastante interesado en sus nuevos amigos, así fue como la primera cena lobuna paso en tranquilidad. Cuando todos terminaron se quedaron echados un gran rato reposando la comida tranquilamente aunque al aburrirse el perro comenzó a morderle las plumas a la águila que lo picoteaba varias veces en la cabeza para que la dejara en paz pero era inútil; después, el ciervo comenzó a morderle los pelos al lobo haciéndolo gruñir pero no parecía querer lastimarlo así que lo mordía en las pesuñas para que lo dejara en paz hasta que simplemente la guerra comenzó y todos comenzaron a pelear jugando, bueno, al menos hasta que el lobo casi si traga entera a la pobre águila que fue dejada en libertad lentamente y salió completamente cubierta de baba haciendo que el perro soltara una carcajada bastante graciosa pero muy parecida a la risa original de Sirius.

El perro y el lobo parecían que se entendían a la perfección y jugaban bastante rudo hasta que el lobo le dio una mordida en el lomo con tal fuerza que el chillido de dolor escapo del hocino del perro, enseguida el ciervo tacleo al lobo haciendo que soltara a su amigo y para sorpresa de Harry pudo ver en los ojos miel del animal como este se sentía mal; por un rato se quedó quieto en una esquina de la sala observando a los otros animales que simplemente lo miraban confundidos hasta que esté al fin se movió, con suavidad se acercó y se echó junto a ellos y cuando vio que no lo rechazaban suavemente lamio la herida que había provocado en el perro que saco la lengua con asco pero no se quitó.

Los animales y Harry estaban simplemente congelados viendo como en alguna parte dentro de esa bestia todavía había un poco de la esencia de Remus; cuando el día comenzaba a llegar los animales volvieron a correr por todos lados cansando al pobre lobo que lucía más que fatigado y cuando notaron que ya estaba por terminar la noche lo guiaron de nuevo a la habitación donde todo había comenzado; se echaron en silencio todos en la cama, uno junto al otro dejando al lobo en medio con el águila posada sobre su cabeza y este restregó su cabeza con cariño y amabilidad contra el perro y el ciervo que aceptaron hasta regresaron el gesto, el águila que se tuvo que posar frente a él recibió una gran lamida que la empapo de nuevo pero esta vez no le importo y con cariño clavo sus ojos verde grisáceos en los miel que la observaban hasta que suavemente el sueño venció al lobo sumiéndolo en la oscuridad total siendo la primera noche que no deseara que esta lo cubriera con su manto, porque esta noche había sido feliz como bestia dejando que su blando corazón de humano también lo fuera.


	55. Chapter 54

La luz del sol atravesaba los espacios dejados entre las maderas que tapiaban las ventanas y se estrellaba contra el rostro de Remus que gruño levemente moviéndose en la cama polvorienta que por alguna razón ahora disfrutaba casi igual que la cama de su habitación en el interior del castillo; sus sentidos aun eran un poco lobunos así que en cuanto escucho que la trampilla se abría sus ojos hicieron lo mismo con total alerta, no tenía que concentrarse demasiado para saber quién era pero cuando se vio completamente desnudo no pudo evitar sonrojarse corriendo a ponerse al menos su pantalón encima.

La puerta se abrió y para sorpresa de Madame Pomfrey el chico ya estaba despierto moviéndose con un poco de dolor pero no demasiado para impedir que él se colocara casi su ropa a totalidad _–Buen día, Madame_ – Remus le sonrió levemente sentándose en la cama para atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

_-Señor Lupin luce muy bien esta mañana_ –.

_-Lo sé… me duele un poco el cuerpo pero es como si solo me hubiera pasado de ejercicio_ – el chico se puso de pie completamente listo.

-_Me alegro mucho y por lo que veo esta vez no se lastimo mucho, eso es bueno_ – la enfermera suavemente le sonrió –_Vamos, debe tener mucha hambre_ –.

_-Lo cierto es que no… tengo hambre pero como todas las mañanas _–.

La enfermera lo miro extrañada pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajaron con lentitud pero de pronto cuando la vista de Remus sin querer paso por la sala su mente sufrió una especie de flashazo de el en su forma bestial con otras criaturas –_Es imposible_ – susurro solo para el confundido.

_-Parece que se divirtió mucho esta noche –._

_-¿Por qué lo dice?_ – susurro el confundido mirándola y ella le señalo con la mirada las viejas cortinas color mostaza del lugar que se encontraban tiradas en el piso desgarradas pero no con violencia y de pronto otro flashazo atravesó su mente mostrándole a su bestia jaloneando las cortinas por todos lados junto a un perro negro.

_-¿Vamos?_ – Madame Pomfrey ya se encontraba en la trampilla y al hablar saco al castaño de sus pensamientos que estaban más que revueltos pero asintió siguiéndola.

En la habitación de los chicos las cortinas aún estaban corridas evitando la luz del sol que intentaba colarse con todas sus fuerzas pero era simplemente imposible; Peter era el único que estaba en su cama mientras sus otros amigos estaban en el piso recostado el uno sobre el otro, James era el único que tenía su cabeza sobre una almohada hecha de zapatos y ropa que había encontrado tirada, Meli estaba recostada sobre el abdomen del chico y sobre su abdomen recostado boca abajo estaba Sirius que gruñía levemente; no pensaban despertar muy pronto y eso se notaba.

Harry suspiro aburrido viendo como la imagen cambiaba para estar ahora a lado de Remus que había sido puesto a dormir de nuevo con una que otra bandita en el rostro cubriéndole los pocos rasguños que se había hecho pero de pronto todo dio vueltas encontrándose ahora en el gran comedor junto Allegra que almorzaba tranquilamente junto a sus amigas.

_-¿Saben? Creo que Alex está enojada conmigo_ – susurro la rubia mirando de reojo a su hermana que comía tranquilamente riendo con sus amigas.

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_ – pregunto Marle dejando su vaso de agua sobre la mesa.

_-¿Le hiciste algo?_ – esta vez la que preguntaba era Lilly que bajo lentamente su libro fijando sus inquisidores ojos esmeraldas en su amiga.

-_No tengo ni idea… cada que quiero hablar con ella me evita o simplemente me ignora, no tengo idea que le pasa por la cabeza a esa niña_ – gruño Allegra metiéndose una gran cucharada de gelatina en la boca.

Un gran estallido llego de las afueras del gran comedor haciendo que hasta los profesores se levantaran de golpe con sus varitas en sus manos; las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a tres chicos de quinto grado de Slytherin que corrían como locos con tres enormes plantas sobre sus cabezas que según parecía se los querían comer, todo el gran comedor comenzó a reír mientras estos corrían en círculos intentando quitárselas de encima con la profesora Sprout corriendo tras ellos _–¡No les hagan daño… son buenas!_ – gritaba la profesora mirando con terror como los chicos golpeaban a las plantas para que los soltaran, el gran comedor siguió riendo.

-_Demonios… Jimmy y Sirius tenían razón_ – se quejó Gideon empujando levemente a su hermano.

-_Lo sé, deberían estar viéndolo_ – Fabian reía a carcajadas empujando al pobre de Frank que intentaba beber un poco de su zumo pero ya la mayoría estaba sobre sus pantalones.

_-¿Y dónde están los genios?_ –gruño al fin Frank dándose por vencido, bueno, dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa.

_-No tenemos idea_ – respondieron los gemelos.

Lilly los miraba de mala manera mientras Allegra y Marle aun reían viendo a los pobres chicos que eran bien conocidos por sentirse unos galanes y ahora estaban cubiertos de baba verde o con una planta que se aferraba a sus cabellos para no soltar a su presa pero fueron simplemente sacados del gran comedor.

Las risas poco a poco desaparecieron y todos volvieron a sus asuntos o platicas por supuesto agregando que los chicos eran geniales –_Tal vez besaste a su novio y te vio_ – dijo sin pensar Alice mirando a la rubia que simplemente se congelo cuando iba a meter otra cucharada de gelatina en su boca; sus amigas congeladas miraron su rostro aterrorizado y el de ellas rápidamente se transformó.

_-¿Besaste a Black?_ – soltó casi gritando Marle haciendo que al menos los gemelos escucharan y voltearan casi rompiéndose el cuello, Lilly y Alice estaban simplemente congeladas.

_-¡Mierda! _– Allegra dejo caer su cuchara contra la mesa provocando un escándalo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie a toda velocidad y salía corriendo, sus amigas enseguida la siguieron completamente confundidas e interesadas.

Frank y los gemelos las observaron salir y hasta mucho tiempo después siguieron mirando las puertas de robles cerradas –_Disculpen _– los tres voltearon encontrándose casi con terror frente a una pequeña Rita Skeeter de 12 años con sus acostumbrados rulos rubios perfectamente sólidos, su mirada aguileña o mejor dicho de ave de carroña y por supuesto su tonta pluma verde acido en mano y en la otra una libreta _–¿Es cierto lo que escuche?_ – susurro con su voz melodiosamente odiosa que hizo hacer muecas en los chicos incluyendo al pobre Harry.

_-¿Qué escuchaste? _– pregunto Frank amablemente.

-_Pues que Allegra Slone se besó con Sirius Black_ – dijo con obviedad molestando a todos que se quedaron en silencio –_Soy una reportera oficial del Hogwarts Post_ – sonrió manipuladoramente sacando un gruñido de Harry.

_-¿El qué?_ – Fabian la miro confundida haciéndola gruñir.

_-El Hogwarts Post es un periódico de la escuela… mira aquí tengo una copia para cada uno_ – les entrego a cada uno un periódico y con solo ver el titular que situaba _**"Amor Diggory engaña a la hermosa Sabine Clark con su mejor amiga" **_supieron que tipo de cosas encontrarían en el interior.

_-Escuchaste mal… Allegra tuvo su primer beso con su prometido James Potter _– respondió Gideon con una gran sonrisa mientras Frank casi lo mataba con la mirada.

_-Ohhh muchas gracias por la aclaración_ – por la mirada de Rita al irse, Harry supo enseguida que no se lo había tragado.

-_Serás idiota_ – gruño Frank en voz baja.

_-Tranquilo, que sin duda es mejor a que tenga otro titular como este solo que con Allegra, Sirius y James en el_ – se defendió Gideon lanzándole el periódico a su hermano que lo hizo levitar transformándose lentamente en una flor de hoja blanca que llego hasta una chica a la que le sonrió coquetamente y ella se sonrojo agradeciendo el detalle.

_-10 puntos para Gryffindor _– susurro Dumbledore ya que había visto la transformación y aunque por un momento McGonagall lo miro mal suspiro asintiendo.

Las vueltas transportaron a Harry hasta una imagen difusa donde Remus se veía a su mismo quitándose la ropa… comenzando su dolor y de pronto frente a él sus amigos sonriéndole… un ciervo, una pequeña águila y un perro negro que se rio igual que su amigo pelinegro.

Remus abrió los ojos de golpe en una cama de la enfermería y con pánico, sintiendo como lentamente su sudor se deslizaba por su frente –_Madame Pomfrey ¿puedo irme?_ – susurro sabiendo perfectamente que la enfermera lo escucharía ya que su camilla de siempre estaba junto a su escritorio.

-_Te encuentras casi perfectamente así que no veo que haya problema… pero descanse un poco más, señor Lupin_ –.

El chico ni la escucho simplemente se puso los zapatos a toda velocidad para luego salir corriendo –_Gracias por todo_ – se escuchó ya casi de fuera de la enfermería donde Poppy sonrió; corrió lo más rápido que podía sintiendo como el miedo lo invadía, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a llenar sus ojos, sintiendo como el adiós estaba tras la puerta de su habitación a la que ya había llegado sin saber cómo.

Abrió con lentitud y ahí aun tirados sobre el piso se encontraban sus tres amigos, Peter ya no estaba en su cama ya que había ido por comida para él y los cansados que estaban durmiendo tranquilamente uno sobre otro; podía ver el semblante normal de todos pero confundido vio que Sirius que usualmente dormía moviéndose mucho ahora no lo hacía y cuando este volvió a acostarse sobre Meli boca abajo pudo ver el porqué, en su espalda desnuda podía ver una marca roja ya más morada que era perfectamente la forma de una mordida y sintió como otro flashazo lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas viajaban por su rostro.

Lloro con dolor, con desesperación mirando la herida de su amigo que él había hecho y se sintió la peor basura; ni siquiera había terminado de llorar cuando comenzó a empacar sus cosas.

_-Remy ¿Qué haces?_ – susurro Meli adormilada observándola de reojo, el castaño no tenía cara para verla y por supuesto menos para hablarle pero cuando ella vio lo que metía a su baúl entendió enseguida saltando de su lugar provocando que Sirius cayera casi de cara en el piso despertándolo por la fuerza.

_-¡¿Qué demonios?!_ – gruño molesto levantándose.

-_Remy ¿Por qué empacas? _– Meli intento detenerlo sosteniendo sus manos pero este se hizo a un lado lejos de ella, en ese momento Sirius noto lo que pasaba y removió a James que también despertó con un gruñido.

_-El peludo está empacando_ – susurro el pelinegro haciendo que el azabache se pusiera de pie como si trajera un resorte por dentro.

-_Remus ¿Qué haces?_ – James lo miro con ojos dormidos pero poco a poco se fueron abriendo más mientras su molestia crecía, Sirius seguía sentado en el piso observando todo _–¡Demonios Remus! Te estoy hablando_ – gruño haciendo que su amigo se detuviera.

_-Empaco_ – respondió en voz casi inaudible el castaño haciendo gruñir a sus tres amigos.

_-Eso podemos notarlo… pero… ¿Por qué Remy?_ – Meli intento de nuevo acercarse pero este se alejó.

_-Porque lo saben –._

_-¿Qué sabemos?_ – James se quitó la playera sucia y la lanzo al piso junto a las demás como si nada pasara.

_-¡Maldita sea!... ¡Saben que soy un monstruo… una abominación que los ataco!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas Remus sintiendo como más lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

Los tres amigos lo miraron con tristeza –_Tú no eres eso_ – Meli lo miro con ternura.

_-Claro que si_ –.

-_Te juro que no_ – agrego James.

_-¡Carajo, que sí!_ – Remus los miro con dolor.

_-Yo solo sé que eres peludo y grande, es todo_ – Sirius sonrió de lado poniéndose de pie.

_-¡Déjense de estupideces! ¡Te mordí!_ –.

-_Cierto… pero ¿qué es una mordida entre amigos? mira_ – sin más Sirius se lanzó a morder a James en el hombro haciendo que este gritara.

_-Demonios canuto que muerdes fuerte_ – gruño James sobándose mientras el pelinegro reía perrunamente.

Meli suspiro y suavemente abrazo el brazo de Remus que estaba confundido mirando a sus amigos –_Nosotros somos tus amigos y aunque algunos parece que se cayeron de cabeza de chiquitos siempre estaremos juntos_ – susurro la chica provocando que el la mirada sonriendo levemente.

_-Pero soy un animal –._

James de golpe se unió al abrazo –_Claro que si… pero quien no ama que su amigo tenga más pelo que el_ – dijo riendo.

_-Y si lo piensas todos somos animales_ – agrego Sirius antes de que un gran brillo dorado iluminara la habitación para que luego un perro negro se lanzara sobre los tres lamiendo las caras de todos al haberlos tirado en el piso.

Remus estaba sorprendido viendo firmemente los ojos plateados de su amigo ahora en ese can que lo miraba juguetonamente –_Así como aun puedes ver a Sirius en el interior… nosotros también te vemos en el interior del peludo… así que el peludo también es nuestro amigo y no nos alejaremos de ti solo porque te guste la cerne cruda –_ susurro James sonriendo, el castaño no pudo más y sonrió con ojos llorosos abrazando con más fuerza a sus amigos incluyendo al que movía la cola, de golpe la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Peter cargado de comida.

_-¡A desayunar!_ –Peter dejo todo en el piso sentándose tomando un pastelillo, todos se acercaron con rapidez menos Remus que miro al pequeño rubio con duda no sabía cómo se lo tomaría el –_Vamos Remy, te traje un poco de carne en cada termino hasta crudo_ – el pequeño regordete le sonrió a su amigo que se acercó con una sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó a su lado despeinándolo un poco; todo era calma mientras comían pero de pronto Remus sintió que algo le acariciaba el hombro y al voltear se encontró con la cola larga de Peter.

_-¿Qué demonios es esto? _– susurro a punto de pincharla con el tenedor.

_-¡No!_ – Peter la abrazo protegiéndola mientras sus otros amigos reían.

_-Rem necesitamos un poco de ayuda_ –agrego James aun riendo.


	56. Chapter 55

El año estaba llegado a su fin y Harry podía notarlo en los rostros de estrés de los alumnos mayores y en el de su madre que cada época de exámenes era como sí se fuera a graduar pero eso no era lo importante; después de haber pasado sus respectivas dificultades ahora estaban de nuevo más que unidos y decididos a volver loca a McGonagall que intentaba seguirlos a cada segundo pero de alguna manera estos se les escapaban.

Remus leía entretenido un libro que su padre le había mandado desde Alemania mientras James Y Peter jugaban a lanzarse dulces a la boca, Sirius parecía tomarse demasiado enserio el ser un perro en su forma animaga ya que ahora solo dormía el mayor tiempo posible y a veces hasta gruñía si querías quitarle su comida pero ahora solo estaba recostado en el césped con Meli de almohada que acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos mientras estudiaba pociones.

_-Estoy aburrido_ – gruño Peter tragándose el ultimo dulce que su amigo le había lanzado y que por supuesto había entrado en su boca.

_-¿Y qué quieres?_ – James alboroto su cabello dejándose caer sobre el césped –_Si quieres puedes volver a intentar transformarte… yo esperare para reírme hasta que vea que única parte cambia_ –sonrió recordando la colita de su amigo que ya había sido desaparecida.

_-Por favor no, costo demasiado desaparecerte la nariz y la cola_ – agrego Remus sin despegar su vista del libro.

-_Si estas tan aburrido ponte a estudiar Pet, pronto comenzaran nuestros exámenes y no te quiero llorando por todos lados_ – Meli le dio la vuelta a la hoja mientras Sirius despertaba soltando un gran bostezo estirándose.

-_Que horrible_ – Peter golpeo a su mochila para luego sacar unos cuantos libros de su interior.

-_Yo diría que triste_ – Sirius se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra que se le había pegado al igual que James que lo siguió.

_-¿A dónde van?_ – Peter los miro con reproche.

Sirius se hinco frente a el –_Lo siento Pet… sé que tenemos una relación muy cerca y fuerte pero… yo… simplemente no puedo comprometerme con una sola persona, seria demasiada belleza perdida aparte como que no eres mi tipo_ – James y el pelinegro soltaron una carcajada siguiendo su camino dejando al pequeño Peter gruñendo en su lugar.

_-¿Por qué ellos no estudian? Y ¿Por qué ustedes no los obligan como a mí?_ – gruño molesto.

_-Porque ambos tienen un don de aprender muy rápido_ – Remus cambio de hoja.

-_Sí y porque ellos no nos persiguen por los pasillos intentando que les ayudemos a días del examen… ellos ya lo aprendieron todo perfectamente con una clase_ – agrego Meli deteniendo su lectura por escribir en su pergamino.

El pequeño Peter miro con molestia por donde sus amigos se habían ido y de hecho aún se veían sus espaldas hacia el castillo _–¿Y porque solo ellos tienen todos los dones?_ – susurro solo para sí causando el interés de Harry que fue el único en escucharlo pero no pudo decir nada o algo porque todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Ahora se encontraba en el interior del castillo junto a su padre y su padrino que caminaban tranquilamente; Sirius saco unos pergaminos de su bolsillo y se los extendió a James que lo miro sin entender –_Los encontré en la mochila del lobito_ – sonrió pícaramente.

_-No deberías robarle cosas… le molestara bastante y es faltarle el respeto_ – Sirius y Harry detuvieron su andar para voltear a ver a James sorprendidos pero ninguno pudo evitar reír al ver al chico ya entretenido mirando los pergaminos _–¿Esto es…?_ – miro al ojigris que sonrió.

-_Si mi amigo, son planos de la escuela, bueno, solo la parte que conocemos _–.

-_Esto puede ser genial_ – Sirius miro con duda a su amigo que palmeo su hombro siguiendo su andar –_Imagínate… todo un mapa de la escuela deberíamos terminarlo _– James sonrió.

-_Suena bien pero ¿eso que tiene de genial o al menos para que serviría terminarlo?_ – Sirius lo miro con duda, sin duda, algo que había heredado de su padre era la visión para su propio beneficio y hasta el momento este no aparecía.

-_Imagina un mapa completo no solo con los lugares donde podemos ir sino todos aquellos que no se han explorado por completo_ – Sirius aun lo miraba con duda –_Y no cualquier mapa, imagina que podemos ver donde esta cualquiera que entre en la escuela_ – su amigo asintió pensándolo mejor.

_-¿Y eso cómo sería posibles?_ –.

-_Cuando buscábamos como transformarnos leí un hechizo de localización, sabríamos donde están todos a cada segundo_ – James sonrió imaginando ya todas las cosas que podrían hacer con algo así.

_-Ok pero ¿sabes hacerlo?_ –.

-_No_ –Sirius se golpeó en la frente –_Pero en la pandilla se encuentran dos de los más listos de nuestra generación, dos de los mejores en magia y uno que puede explorar cualquier lugar sin que nadie lo vea si logramos que pueda convertirse en su rata interior_ – le guiño el ojo al ojigris que sonrió con diablura al igual que él, Harry sonrió sabiendo perfectamente el resultado de esta idea.

-_Creo que debemos presionar más a Pet_ – Sirius sonrió de lado y siguió caminando con James a su lado que asintió.

-_Y convencer a Meli y Remus… McGonagall no podrá volver a atraparnos con las manos en la masa_ – ambos sonrieron ilusionados; las cosas dieron vuelta y se encontraron en el gran comedor cenando tranquilamente.

Dumbledore se puso con su semblante amable como siempre –_Jóvenes _– todos guardaron silencio y centraron su atención en el viejo director –_Hace unos días sus compañeros de ultimo grado me hicieron llegar una petición… _– los susurros comenzaron _–… para tener un baile de despedida_ – los susurros aumentaron y se podía ver la mirada ilusionada de los mayores –_Lo he conversado con los profesores y hemos decidido aceptar…_ – el lugar trono con los aplausos colectivos _–… pero a este solo podrán acudir desde los alumnos de cuarto grado_ – los quejidos de los más pequeños se hicieron sonar pero el director los callo con una mirada –_Creemos que los alumnos de los tres primeros grados no son lo suficientemente mayores para asistir a un evento de este tipo, esto no será un tema debatido la decisión ha sido tomada ya_ – los pequeños se quejaron sonoramente pero eso fue callado por los aplausos de los mayores que estaban felices –_Así que prepárense para bailar y disfrutar su última fiesta en esta su escuela_ – sonrió escuchando los aplausos del alumnado mayor que se habían puesto de pie felices.

Los pequeños se quedaron sentados en sus lugares quejándose –_Esto es una mierda_ – gruño Sirius con Peter asintiendo a su lado.

-_Lo es pero…_ – todos voltearon a ver a James que tomaba su copa sonriendo _–… ¿quién dijo que no podíamos hacer nuestro propio baile?_ – sus amigos sonrieron asintiendo.

_-Pero ¿Cómo evitaremos que nos atrapen?_ – Remus miro a su amigo que sonrió junto a Sirius.

-_Mi buen lobito para eso ya tenemos una idea_ –.

Las cosas dieron vueltas y ahora se encontraban en la sala común que estaba desierta al ser tan tarde –_No, no y no Jimmy _– gruño Remus mirando a sus amigos.

_-Vamos lobito imagina todo lo que ese mapa nos ayudaría_ – James lo miro con su carita de angelito intentando convencerlo.

_-No_ –.

-_Lobo piénsalo con tu lado peludo_ –Sirius hablo llamando la atención de su amigo que lo miro sin entender –_Podríamos salir de la casita de juegos, dejar que te des estresarás corriendo un poco…_ –Remus ya comenzaba a negar _–… con la seguridad de que no pondrías a nadie en peligro porque sabríamos en todo momento que pasa en el castillo_ –Meli asintió lentamente mientras el castaño se queda quieto analizando la idea.

-_Remy tiene razón… podríamos salir con seguridad de que nadie nos atraparía o lo atraparías_ – la chica sujeto con firmeza el brazo de su amigo que la miro y suspiro.

-_Tendremos que investigar bastante… ¿Dónde viste ese libro? Jimmy_ – todos soltaron un grito festejando.

-_En la sección prohibida_ – el festejo termino de golpe y lo miraron de mala manera _–¿Por qué me ven así?... este no será un reto, tenemos una capa ¿recuerdan? _– agrego James como si fuera lo más obvio y enseguida Sirius sonrió.

-_Así que volveremos a ser merodeadores_ – festejo palmeando feliz.

-_Está bien pero ¿Cómo haremos todo lo que nos falta de la escuela?_ – Meli miro a sus amigos.

_-Nos dividiremos… Remy y tu buscaran el hechizo mientras Sirius, Peter y yo recorremos la escuela pero lo primero es el libro y que la rata pueda aparecer por completo_ – James y los demás miraron a Peter que suspiro.

-_Sabía que tendría que trabajar más_ – suspiro el chico bajando la mirada.

-_Remus y Meli ayuden a Peter con el tema de la cola mientras Sirius y yo iremos a conseguir ese libro_ –James se puso de pie y comenzó a jalar a su amigo que con desesperación intentaba aferrarse a cualquier cosa que pudiera detener su camino.

_-¡A la biblioteca no!_ – fue lo último que se escuchó de Sirius que desapareció tras el cuadro de la dama gorda; Meli y Remus miraron a su pequeño amigo.

_-¿Puede ser en la habitación? Hace frio_ – susurro Peter y sus amigos asintieron siguiéndolo; las cosas dieron vueltas y Harry pudo ver la versión rápida de dos semanas donde al principio solo era Sirius y James molestos buscando en la oscuridad un libro que parecía haber desaparecido mientras Peter pasaba de tener grandes dientes a bigotes y así a cada intento aunque por suerte Remus y Meli podían revertir los efectos hasta que al fin una rata castaña semi rubia regordete apareció frente a ellos haciéndolos brincar felices, el libro era otro problema ya que no aparecía por ningún lugar pero con el problema de Peter resuelto Remus decidió que mejor él y Meli lo buscaban mientras los otros se iban a explorar todas las salas posibles y por haber aunque en algunas se podía ver como corrían desesperados por salir huyendo desde las plantas locas de la profesora Sprout hasta un pequeño hipogrifo bebe que sin duda era de Hagrid con apoyo de Dumbledore pero había otros lugares, otros que eran perfectamente hermosos como una sala que parecía cambiar de estaciones dependiendo el estado de ánimo del que entrara primero o/u otra donde era un mundo submarino hermosa con arrecifes y demás, al parecer sin ninguna vida maligna en su interior pero no podían tener la seguridad, al fin de cuentas, era Hogwarts la que exploraban; Remus no pudo evitar gritar de emoción al encontrar el libro aunque tuvo que correr junto a Meli porque la gata de Filch y el mismo habían escuchado el festejo.

-_Esto será difícil_ – susurro Remus leyendo de nuevo el capítulo del hechizo, todos estaban reunidos en su habitación dispuestos a tener una noche en calma y llena de descanso ya necesario, McGonagall no había dejado de gritarles por quedarse dormidos en clase.

_-¿Por qué? Lobito_ – Sirius se comió casi de un mordisco una rana de chocolate.

-_Se necesita mucha magia, pulgoso_ – el ojigris gruño al apodo.

_-¿Y nosotros tenemos la suficiente?_ – James lo miro un momento para luego lanzar una grajea al cielo y atraparla con la boca.

-_No lo sé porque no solo es hacer el hechizo, tendríamos que hacer otro para que este se alimente de la magia del castillo y no solo de la nuestra_ –.

_-¿Qué pasa si no hacemos el segundo hechizo?_ – Peter se tragó un pastelillo de calabaza cubierto de chocolate con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_Nos chupara la magia hasta dejarnos como pasitas_ – susurro Meli haciendo que todos detuvieran sus movimientos y miraran a los genios que se encontraban serios.

-_Muy bien… debemos prepararnos_ – James asintió confiado y mirando con toda su confianza a los genios que asintieron recibiendo el mensaje de su completa confianza.

-_Y preparar la fiesta, no lo olvides_ – agrego Sirius sonriendo.

-_Creo que debemos darles un regalo de despedida a los de ultimo año_ – Peter sonrió pícaramente y enseguida Sirius le lanzo su almohada.

_-Creo que somos mala influencia_ – susurro Remus a Meli que asintió.

_-Todo un merodeador_ – James y Sirius sonrieron mirando a su amigo haciendo como que se limpiaban unas lágrimas invisibles de orgullo.

_-A trabajar…_ – todos miraron a Meli con cansancio pero esta se puso de pie _–… mañana, hoy a dormir ya… McGonagall está a solo una clase para romperme los tímpanos_ – todos asintieron y se fueron a sus camas guardando sus dulces –_Buenas noches_ – todos le sonrieron a la chica que desapareció tras la puerta.


	57. Chapter 56

Harry veía entretenido como Sirius, James y Peter dibujaban arduamente todo lo que habían descubierto notando pequeños vacíos que dejaban apropósito _–¿Y eso?_ – pregunto Remus al ver sus planos –_Luce casi terminado pero eso espacios ¿Qué?_ – Meli también los vio.

_-Son pasadizos_ – respondió Sirius sin dejar de dibujar.

-_No hemos entrado por completo, creo que debemos tener cuidado así que los dejamos para el final _– agrego James terminando de darle los ultimo detalles a su parte del plano.

-_Estoy de acuerdo_ – Meli miro a su alrededor notando varias miradas sobre ellos, sin duda no era lo más usual ver al grupo de gamberros silenciosos y como si estudiaran arduamente.

-_En esos iremos todos_ – Remus también noto las miradas pero no se sorprendió al fin estaban en el comedor enfrente de todos sin el acostumbrado escándalo que siempre los rodeaba.

-_Lo haremos esta noche_ – James dejo su pluma y miro a sus amigos que asintieron _–¿Cómo va el hechizo? _– miro a los genios que asintieron silenciosamente.

-_Creo que estamos listos pero no podemos probarlo hasta que sea el momento_ – Remus le dio un trago a su vaso de zumo.

-_Pues no se diga más… esta noche terminamos_ – Sirius se estiro en su lugar.

-_Justo a tiempo y aún falta preparar el regalo para los de último año_ – Peter dibujaba y comía casi al mismo tiempo.

-_Cierto _– Sirius sonrió con malicia cuando noto la mirada de Allegra que ya se ponía de pie –_Tenemos entrenamiento_ – susurro recordando al verla caminar con su escoba en sus manos además de que traía puesto la parte baja del uniforme, embobado la siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo frente a ellos.

-_Vamos chicos_ – Allegra les sonrió aunque con cierta curiosidad quiso mirar los pergaminos que se esparcían sobre la mesa pero Remus fue más rápido y los guardo en su mochila.

Los tres chicos se levantaron casi tragándose de un golpe lo que les quedaba en su plato de comida –_Ejamos itos_ – gruño Meli intentando pasarse el bocado pero era demasiado así que le dio un último trago a su zumo y luego suspirar aliviada.

Tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo sin notar que dos miradas los seguían; Regulus apretaba con fuerza su tenedor observando como su hermano hacia reír a Allegra y en la mesa roja Alexandra también observaba con furia al pelinegro con su hermana lo golpeaba levemente en el hombro por alguna de las estupideces que había dicho, y a su vez Alice la observaba con atención notando su furia –_Mira Lilly_ – la pelirroja siguió la mirada de su amiga.

-_Esto puede terminar muy mal_ – susurro la pelirroja a su amiga que asintió en silencio pero para el grupo que ya salía hacia los jardines nada de esto fue notado ni siquiera la mirada de furia con la que Bellatrix Black los observaba también.

-_Una maldita vergüenza_ – gruño haciendo explotar su copa, su prometido suspiro haciendo un leve movimiento de varita para repararla y limpiar el lugar.

-_Tal vez se le deba mostrar que somos demasiado superiores para rebajarnos de esa manera_ – Rodolphus observo con malicia al pobre de su blanco que se encontraba entretenido comiendo sin parar, Bellatrix volteo a verlo y noto la mirada.

-_Creo que necesitamos probar lo que hemos aprendido en las clases extra_ – sonrió de manera aterradora hasta para su hermana que tembló a su lado.

En el campo el viento despeinaba a James que volaba a toda velocidad siguiendo la snitch mientras más abajo sus compañeros entrenaban pasas así como lanzamientos sobre el guardián que los detenía con maestría _–¡Vamos chicos… debemos ganar la copa!_ – todos gritaron a respuesta de las palabras de su capitán siguiendo con su entrenamiento pero Harry estaba más ocupado simplemente observando a su padre con fascinación.

La noche al fin llego y todos estaban terminando su cena; Lilly se acercó a Allegra que la miro sin detener su alimentación –_Alle creo que debes hablar con tu hermana_ – susurro intentando que nadie escuchara, sabía perfectamente que si comenzaban los rumores empeoraría la situación entre las Slone que ya tenían casi un mes sin dirigirse la palabra.

-_Lis te juro que lo he intentado… he faltado hasta a clases para esperarla fuera de su aula pero simplemente no quiere y la verdad no pienso seguir rogándole_ – gruño la rubia poniéndose de pie sin terminar su comida –_Estoy harta y perdona pero no me vuelvas a tocar el tema_ – se dio la vuelta con elegancia para caminar a paso tranquilo del lugar siendo seguida por la mirada del Black que la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era mejor dejarla sola un rato.

_-Después hablare con ella_ – susurro solo para él; el comedor se fue vaciando conforme el tiempo iba pasando hasta que casi quedaron solo ellos junto con uno que otro mayor en algunas mesas que seguían estudiando por los exámenes que comenzaban la siguiente semana.

-_Creo que ya debemos irnos_ – susurro James, todos asintieron a sus palabras y se levantaron de sus lugares colgándose sus mochilas que tenían muy pocas cosas para dejarlos correr con libertad de ser necesario.

Salieron en una silenciosa procesión haciéndose los muy cansados aunque al menos los que habían entrenado habían dormido una hora antes de la cena _–¿Cómo hacemos esto?_ – Remus se detuvo en cuanto la puerta del comedor se cerró.

-_Tenemos bastantes y suponemos que algunos deben llevar al otro pero no tenemos ni idea si en verdad funciona así_ – Sirius mostro los planos.

_-¿Qué tal si comenzamos con los más públicos? Así si alguien nos encuentra podemos decir que simplemente ya vamos a nuestra habitación_ – los chicos asintieron a las palabras de Meli y sin más James los guio a uno casi frente a la entrada principal del castillo.

-_Este fue el primero que encontramos_ – susurro haciendo a un lado un gran estandarte con la bandera de la escuela descubriendo una puerta alta pero muy delgada en donde sin duda deberían pasar de uno en uno.

Harry lo reconoció enseguida y sonrió recordando cómo era uno de los favoritos de Hermione –_Este tiene truco_ – Sirius sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar que los demás vieran como acariciaba con suavidad bajo la perilla a la puerta y esta se abrió instantáneamente –_Creo que le gusta que la seduzcan_ – sus amigos rieron.

-_Pues fórmense y saquen sus varitas_ – James sonrió colocándose primero con Sirius tras él.

-_Recuerden si pasa algo griten vuelta_ – Remus que estaba situado al final tras Peter y este tras de Meli.

-Si grito mierda quiere decir que corran –agrego Sirius sonriendo mientras ya seguía a James que entraba lentamente.

-Lumus –susurraron todos en cuento la puerta se cerró tras ellos con Harry tras ellos; el pasadizo los llevo al pasillo de la biblioteca donde Remus fue muy feliz a diferencia de sus amigos y así fueron recorriendo de uno en uno, algunos los llevaban simplemente a otro piso pero otros para su alegría los llevaban a las mazmorras casi junto a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, otro a los invernaderos, otro a la torre de astronomía y otro más casi junto a los vestuarios en el campo de quidditch pero el que mejor se aprendieron fue el que los llevaba a la enfermería, algunos más los llevaban cerca de otras entradas de las salas comunes incluyendo la propia.

-_Wow hemos recorrido casi todo Hogwarts en menos de 2 horas_ – susurro Meli con una sonrisa guardando en su memoria todos los que podían ser útiles al igual que los demás aunque Sirius y James dibujaban en el mapa.

Se encontraban en una aula vacía en silencio completo para que nadie los encontrara solo roto por las plumas de los dos chicos que trabajaban arduamente haciéndolo rápido pero bonito que después no podrían borrar –_Nos quedan solo 7_ – susurro Sirius mirando el mapa.

-_Estos deben ser especiales_ – agrego James también mirando el plano completo.

-_Parece que sus salidas aun no las encontramos… aquí debemos tener mucho cuidado_ – Remus miro de reojo a Peter que ya se encontraba semi dormido y la verdad lo entendía, lo habían tenido despierto casi todas las noches –_Deberíamos parar_ – susurro dirigiendo con su mirada a sus amigos que suspiraron.

_-¿Qué hora es?_ – pregunto James.

-_Van a ser la una de la madrugada_ – respondió Meli cubriendo a Peter con su capa.

-_Aún tenemos tiempo, creo que debemos llevarlo a la sala común y dejarlo ahí en lo que terminamos_ – Sirius dio unos cuantos detalles al mapa.

_-Pero ¿no se enojara por dejarlo de lado?_ – Meli lo miro de reojo esperando que no los escuchara.

-_Puede ser pero realmente tenemos que terminar el mapa ya… aún nos falta lo más difícil_ – James guardo los planos en su mochila y saco su varita junto con Remus que suspiro.

_-Espero que si se enoja tú se lo expliques_ – agrego el castaño mientras ya hacia flotar al pobre rubio que ronco levemente algo que enseguida lo hizo ganarse un hechizo silenciador por parte de Meli para que no los atraparan; por supuesto que usando los pasadizos llegaron a la sala común en tiempo record y lo dejaron acomodadito en un sofá junto a la chimenea.

-_Bueno quedan 6 ¿Por cuál comenzamos?_ – Sirius les mostro el mapa a todos.

_-¿6? ¿Qué no eran 7?_ – Remus miro confundido el papel.

-_Si son 7 pero uno ya sabemos que va a la casa de los gritos_ – James le guiño el ojo a su amigo que suspiro.

_-¿Lo van a poner?_ – Meli lo miro mal y ambos chicos sonrieron.

-_Por supuesto solo que no dirá a donde lleva _– Sirius señalo el punto vacío más cercano –_Vamos a este _– los demás asintieron, guardaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala con sus varitas en mano.

El primer pasadizo era un poco estrecho y Harry juraría que jamás lo utilizo así que iba emocionado, todo era oscuro a excepción de lo poco que alumbraban las varitas –_Esperen_ – susurro Remus deteniéndose sosteniendo a Meli de la mano que a la vez detuvo a Sirius y este a James que iba al frente.

_-¿Qué pasa? Lunático_ – Sirius se rio viendo como su amigo olfateaba lentamente, la luna ya estaba cerca así que sus sentidos poco a poco se estaban maximizando.

-_Esto ya no es la escuela… estamos fuera_ – susurro el castaño notando el leve olor a naturaleza que comenzaba a rodearlos por completo.

-_Puedo ver la salida_ – agrego James y miro a sus amigos que asintieron; continuaron caminando con lentitud encontrando unas pequeñas escaleras a sus pies por las que subieron hasta encontrar una puerta trampilla como la que había en la casa de los gritos, de hecho, por un momento se les ocurrió que se habían cruzado caminos pero al abrirla se quedaron maravillados –_Esto es genial_ – el de cabello alborotado miro a su alrededor donde habían dejado las paredes atrás para ahora estar rodeados de vegetación.

_-¿Dónde estamos?_ – Sirius también observaba todo el lugar comenzando a desear transformarse en perro para ir a explorar todo a su alrededor.

-_Al final del lago_ – Meli miraba hacia un lado donde claramente podía ver el gran lago donde el calamar gigante dormía profundamente con algunos tentáculos fuera.

_-¿No se supone que desemboca en el mar?_ – James miro confundido a su alrededor y Remus sonrió.

-_Lo hace_ – respondió el castaño ya caminando hacia a un lado de la pequeña cueva donde había emergido y a tan solo unos cinco metros de distancia comenzaba a escucharse el suave oleaje a lo lejos –_No debe faltar demasiado_ – James que iba tras el sonrió encantado al igual que él.

_-Creo que solo debemos seguir el pequeño rio_ – Meli les hablo como a tres metros de distancia donde seguía un rio muy pequeño y no muy profundo que Sirius ya seguía corriendo, y sin mas no pudieron esperar para seguir a su amigo que corría a toda velocidad brincando todo tipo de maleza _–¿Sera esto parte del bosque prohibido?_ – pregunto la chica en voz alta mirando a sus amigos que levantaron los hombros.

-_Puede ser pero no veo señales de que sea territorio de los centauros_ – Remus olfateaba sin parar intentando encontrar algo que respondiera su pregunta.

-_Qué bueno, que no somos sus personas favoritas –_ agrego James riendo y casi se cae de bruces al entrar en la arena donde sus zapatos se hundieron gran parte atorando su pierna.

Sirius ya corría de un lugar a otro _–¡Esto es genial!_ – grito emocionado.

-_Cállate tonto_ – gruño Meli haciéndolos reír aunque ya perseguía al pelinegro.

_-Vamos a regresar, luego vendremos a jugar_ – Remus miro a James que suspiro asintiendo pero se detuvo un momento para sacar los planos _–¿Pondrás a donde lleva?_ – pregunto el castaño y su amigo negó.

-_No creo que sea buena idea… aún no sabemos cómo bloquear su contenido_ – James lo guardo de nuevo.

-Es cierto pero ya trabajo en eso –Remus sonrió orgulloso y su amigo soltó una carcajada.

-No esperaba menos de ti –Harry sonrió aunque mentalmente se estaba golpeando pensando en cuantas lindas citas pudo haber tenido con Ginny sin que Ron pudiera encontrarlos.

Regresaron entrando a los demás pasadizos; casi gritan de emoción cuando el de la bruja jorobada los llevo al sótano de Honeydukes, el siguiente fue el del espejo del cuarto piso que para su terror los llevo a un sistema de cavernas subterráneas enormes que no parecían tener principio ni final así que Remus los obligo a regresar casi tachándolo del mapa aunque James y Sirius sonreían en la oscuridad imaginando el momento de recorrerlo todo; tras una armadura imponente se encontraba otro al que simplemente no pudieron acceder ya que el simple acercamiento directo al objeto hacia que la armadura cobrara vida defendiendo la entrada _–¡MIERDA!_ – gritaba una y otra vez Sirius mientras corrían despavoridos de ella que los persiguió por varias salas vacías por suerte las más lejanas de la escuela así que nadie escucho el escándalo de la armadura corriendo.

El que se encontraba tras la estatua de Gregory el jorobado los llevo a salir tras una de las tantas fuentes que había en Hogsmeade aunque era la más lejana y bastante bien oculta por la maleza que rodeaba al pueblo y la siguiente que se encontraba en la torre de astronomía los fue a sacar justo en medio de territorio centauro, Remus casi los arrastro de nuevo al interior en cuanto habían puesto un pie fuera, su olfato le decía que no estaban lejos los dueños.

Cuando al fin terminaron regresaron a la sala común con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros –_Este lugar es genial_ – Sirius se dejó caer en un sofá con Meli a su lado.

-_De eso no hay duda_ – agrego James también bastante cansado pero igual de feliz.

-_Ahora solo falta lo más difícil_ – susurro Remus y todos asintieron en silencio antes de quedarse dormidos junto a un Peter que ni en cuenta había caído de que lo habían dejado.


End file.
